AROMA
by mimichanMC
Summary: Deja que la sensualidad de la tierra mojada y la calides de el agua fresca te envuelvan.... EPILOGO: EL FINAL FELIZ
1. Capitulo 1: AROMA

Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_AROMA_**

**_por mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Era de noche de nuevo en el Sengoku Gidal, había un viento fresco y agradable, la primavera era sin duda la mejor época del año, todo en ese agradable viento podía olerse.

Todo el grupo estaba reunido como todas las noches desde que empezaron la búsqueda de de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon y en la tan buscada y anhelada derrota del madito Naraku, resguardados a la sombra de un árbol, Shipou, Kirara y Sango juntos durmiendo sobre el enorme gato mágico, Miroku apoyado en el pie de un árbol, Inuyasha durmiendo en la copa del mismo y Kagome cerca en su extraño futon inflable. Bueno a decir verdad sólo casi todos dormían, una persona estaba despierta, un aroma lo tenía completamente conciente, un aroma humano que lo tenía rabiando.

Inuyasha estaba a un lado de ella, sentado a su lado mientras ella dormía en el extraño futon, el respiraba profundamente ese nuevo aroma que nacía de ella, gruñendo suave y guturalmente, enterrando sus garras en el piso, sosteniéndose conteniéndose mientras algo de su instinto sentía le roía en el estomago.

.- Inuyasha – soltó Kagome ente sueños en un suspiro mientras se movía inquieta en su futon.

.- Esta mujer me va a volver loco así – Inuyasha seguía aspirando esa marea de una nuevo aroma de la chica a su lado, alimentando y peleando con su instinto que reconocía ese aroma casi inconfundible.

.- Que pasa Inuyasha? – pregunto sacándolo de su ensoñación el joven monje que por fin había despertado con los sonidos que el mitad demonio estaba haciendo.

.- Kagome… - dijo gruñendo su nombre.

.- Que pasa con la señorita Kagome? – dijo el joven monje contrariado por la resonancia de la voz del hanyou

.- No lo hueles monje – casi molesto.

.- ¿Oler…¿Oler que…?

.- Kagome – dijo sin creer que no pudiera notar el asombroso aroma y agradeciéndolo al tiempo – ella esta en celo.

.- ¿Que?

.- Inuyasha… - volvió a suspirar Kagome que robo su atención un segundo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome estaba soñando con eso de nuevo, él… su Inuyasha… él le estaba haciendo el amor, todo se sentía tan real, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo por entero, besándola, mordiéndola, marcándola, él dentro de ella, golpeando, empujando, poseyéndola de una forma apasionada, animal, poderosa, sosteniéndola, arrebatándola, llenando cada uno de sus sentidos hasta el tope, hasta casi el dolor, pero de una forma tan absorbente, teniéndola tan suya, como nunca en ese momento donde nada existía, ni Naraku, ni Kikyou ni la perla de Shikkon, nada mas que ellos dos, que no quería que terminada, que no quería que se detuviera, que no importaba si la partía en dos, no quería que la soltara.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Inuyasha – soltó la mujer aun más guturalmente e Inuyasha no podía mas que clavar sus garras en el piso hasta que sus nudillos se ponían blancos, su aroma, su insólito aroma estaba cada vez más en aumento.

.- ¿Estas seguro? - lo llamo el monje y el salio del trance que lo apoderaba.

.- Claro que si, su aroma me… sólo hay dos motivos por los que esta mujer tenga… – se dio tiempo para aspirarlo de nuevo y gruñir – este aroma… ella esta en celo o… - agacho la cabeza algo frustrado al pensarlo siquiera – o esta preñada.

.- Oh estoy seguro que es lo primero – dijo el monje tranquilo y el hanyou subió la mirada con desprecio, dos puñales en sus ojos atravesaron el monje – Oh sólo lo se por que la señorita Kagome parece llevar cuantas muy exactas, una vez la mes va a su época sin falta por tres días enteros, lo sabes y esos sólo ocurrió hace una semana y ha estado todo ese tiempo con nosotros.

.- Maldita sea Miroku, este aroma me esta matando.

.- ¿Por que? – dijo casi divertido el monje.

- Como que por que? – dijo colérico el hanyou – ella viaja conmigo todo el tiempo, últimamente no ha bajado de mi espalda, olvide por completo que esto pasaría.

.- Explícate Inuyasha – dijo el monje haciéndose el que no entendía (si aja ¬¬;).

.- Monje estupido, pues ella huele a mi, ella huele como si fuera mi perra.

.- Oh ya veo, pues Inuyasha – dijo en el tono mas malditamente pervertido que encontró – no piensas hacer nada acerca de ello, sólo te recomiendo que te mantengas tranquilo y alejado de ella, aunque sí si quieres hacer algo y yo se que si quieres…

.- Cállate monje lujurioso – le grito y furioso se levanto – me voy a dormir.

.- Que descanses – dijo el monje sólo recargándose de nuevo y se dispuso a dormir con una sonrisa divertido.

.- Grrrrrrrrr. – "_maldito monje, si no fuera una figura sagrada yo… además Sango me terminaría matando_"

Decidió subir al árbol y cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir, mañana tendrían que partir de nuevo a buscar a Naraku y los malditos fragmentos de Shikkon.

_Aunque seguro no lo lograría…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Al día siguiente había empezado desde temprano la búsqueda de los escurridizos fragmentos de la perla, después del desayuno.

_O el intento de desayuno…_

Kagome venia muy molesta en su bicicleta ignorando premeditadamente al medio demonio. Esa mañana había amanecido de muy buen humor, ese sueño que tenía de vez en cuando siempre la dejaba de muy buen humor, no sabía aun si era un sueño correcto o no pero no podía negar que le gustaba tenerlo, era un sueño fantástico, pero como siempre su realidad con Inuyasha le dejaba mucho que desear. Como esa su costumbre, había hecho un comentario muy estupido esa mañana, no había entendido del todo pero el muy estupido había dicho algo acerca de que ella iba a dejar algún aroma extraño en la comida, pues que se creía él para decir eso, ella no era como esa niña de los mangas que cocinaba fatal, pero sin duda Inuyasha si que se parecía al estupido prometido de la pobre chica (he jeje se me salio ).

Él estaba apenado, apesadumbrado de que ella estuviera molesta, pero su instinto estaba agradecido, el aroma de una molesta Kagome amortiguaba ese aroma que había estado teniendo esos días en ese momento, no había querido insultarla, ella ni siquiera sabía que pasaba y no era su culpa que no hubiera él podido conseguir algo de sueño, lo que aumentaba su mal humor, pero al menos ahora él lograría tener algo de control así que aunque ella apestara ahora a molestia, lo prefería si.

_Aunque claro, estos son Kagome e Inuyasha, eso no podía durar más de un día ¿no es cierto?_

Así anduvieron por la región como siempre recorriendo caminos desconocidos. En medio de su camino encontraron una aldea, estaba destrozada, un río cercano a ellos estaba completamente desbordado y parecía eso había afectado a la aldea y a los campos de cultivo y al mismo tiempo…

.- **un fragmento** – dijo de improviso Kagome – puedo sentir la presencia de un fragmento.

.- ¿Que?- le dijo Inuyasha después de todo el día.

.- Puedo sentir la presencia de un fragmento, en esa dirección – apunto al río desbordado – se mueve.

.- Investiguemos. – dijo el joven monje caminando a la aldea, los demás sólo lo siguieron.

.- Su excelencia, su excelencia – un anciano, posiblemente el patriarca de la aldea se acerco y lo tomo feliz de ambas manos, un grupo de personas detrás de él – que gusto que haya pasado por esta aldea que necesita tanto del gran buda.

.- No se preocupen, todo estará bien.

.- Oh señor ha sido una desgracia, un espíritu malvado ataco nuestras tierras, los últimos meses habíamos tenido una cosechas maravillosas, no sabíamos el motivo pero ahora lo hemos averiguado, en los campos de cultivo había un de los poderosos fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon, pero ese monstruo se la ha llevado destruyendo nuestra aldea para eso.

.- Ya veo.

.- Vamos por ese fragmento – dijo Inuyasha mas que impaciente para lo que consideraba el una charla innecesaria.

.- No podemos abandonar a esta gente Inuyasha – le rebatió enseguida Kagome.

.- Fhee…

.- Vayan ustedes – dijo el monje Miroku – yo y Sango podemos quedarnos aquí a ayudar a estos aldeanos, ustedes pueden ir por el fragmento.

.- Esta bien – dijo Kagome no viendo muchas salidas – tengan cuidado.

.- Si.

.- Shipou…

.- Si, Kagome

.- Quédate aquí con ellos – le dijo y luego en voz baja – y no vayas a dejar sola a Sango por favor, se que esta Kirara también pero, por favor no lo vayas a hacer.

.- Esta bien yo entiendo. (me encanta lo bien entendido que es Shipou ).

.- Fhee, Kagome date prisa – dijo el hanyou ya desesperado.

.- Tengan cuidado, volveremos pronto esperen por nosotros aquí.

.- Tengan cuidado también – dijo Sango ya tomando a Shipou en brazos mientras el monje era "_jalado_" a la aldea por las jóvenes mujeres (jalado es sólo aun expresión) – excelencia nos quedamos a ayudar no a que ande de libidinoso.

Eso fue lo último que Kagome pudo oír de su amiga antes de subir a la espalda de Inuyasha y alejarse del lugar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

había sido fácil en realidad, había llegado lejos, el monstruo había tenido varias horas de ventaja pero el cause del río sólo lo podía llevar en una sola dirección y había sido fácil hallarlo, un _"siluro de ensueño" _era el monstruo que había robado el fragmento, lo había tragado pero lo único que había logrado era duplicar su tamaño, no representaba ningún peligro, así que esa noche recuperaron el fragmento y de paso cenaron pescado, decidieron acampar pues era ya de noche y Kagome estaba cansada e Inuyasha se negaba a levantar troncos y ayudar a humanos si no tenía que hacerlo (reconozcámoslo nuestro Inuyasha a veces es algo perezoso) regresarían al día siguiente a la aldea.

_Grave error…_

**_O quizás no… _**

Kagome no traía todo lo necesario, así que tuve que arreglárselas como pudo, no creyó que tardaran todo un día así que no traía su futon, sólo un par de mantas, así junto hojas de un árbol y formo una especie de colchón, tendió la sabana y formo un futon para poder dormir, Inuyasha se había subido a la copa de un árbol encima de ella y le dijo que él se quedaría allí vigilando, que se durmiera.

"_Él siempre cuida de mi… él es tan… Inuyasha… y pensar que ahora tú y yo estamos solos_ – un escalofrió la recorrió – _Kagome Higurashi empiezas a pasar demasiado tiempo con ese monje, boba_" sólo para si misma y cerro sus ojos con lo cansada que estaba el sueño llegó pronto.

Mientras el joven demonio sólo se revolvió inquieto en la copa del árbol, quería arrancarse la nariz, toda esa esencia de ella lo estaba trastornarse, justo antes de que ella se acostara a dormir se había reactivado, no tenía idea de que era lo que había reactivado, no tenía idea de que era lo que había pensado pero lo había dejado desatado de nuevo.

.- mierda, ya basta.

Dijo eso y brinco de la rama, si le estaba ella entregando ese aroma para que resistir tanto a aprovecharlo.

Ella ni cuenta se dio del golpe huevo en el piso, cuando el callo, estaba tan profundamente dormida. El chico se recostó a un lado de ella en el piso mirándola, como subía y bajaba su pecho en aspiraciones profundas, no era fácil no concentrarse en sus pechos imaginarlos bajo la tela con la forma en la que ella estaba respirando, soltando el aliento caliente de sus labios, su aroma se escapaba de su cuerpo en mareas y él las tragaba a bocanadas profundas.

.- Kagome… – el chico se dejo guiar por su instinto que quería tocarla, sólo dejo vagar sus afiladas garras por su mejilla suavemente, esta simple caricia hizo a la dormida chica tomar un respiro profundo.

.- Inuyasha… – dijo la chica en voz alta en medio de sus sueños.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome estaba de nuevo en ese sueño, pero había algo distinto esta vez, el arrebatado y poderoso Inuyasha no había parecido de golpe y salvajemente como la ultima vez, esta vez estaba allí uno diferente, mas cercano a lo que él en realidad era, un demonio mitad humano, recostado sólo a su lado tomando su tiempo para mirarla, y tocarla, sintió como resbalaron sus garras por su mejilla, esa sensación eléctrica y peligrosa de las garras de Inuyasha la hizo estremecer, pero él no se detuvo, sus garras siguieron bajando por la línea de su cuello, mientras ella peleaba por seguir respirando.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha la vio aspirar mas fuerte cuando él bajo delicadamente por su cuello, una marca roja quedaba por donde él había pasado sus garras, sabía que en un segundo aquella se borraría lo que quizá le decepcionaba un poco, siguió bajando sus manos excitado por las reacciones de la chica a su tacto y por ese aroma que era ahora como perfume derramado que se intensificaba en el aire a cada instante.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Ahaaa.

Fue lo único que salio de su boca cuando la mano de él se poso sobre su seno izquierdo y se quedo allí el tiempo que casi quiso pensar que fue seguro, entonces empezó a presionar y apretar de un forma exquisita, sentía su excitación subir a cada instante, mientras el tenía su mano presionando firmemente en su seno, moviéndose, jalando, estrujando, presionando, estimulando su seno con su tacto aun sobre la tela, se sentía tan extraño y al tiempo tan excitante, oía los gruñidos débiles de él y su aliento en su cuello "_sigue, sigue_…" pensaba intensamente sintiéndolo a su lado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Sigue, sigue – dijo ella en una voz ronca y un tono endiabladamente excitante.

-

Inuyasha podía sentir su propio aliento chocando en el cuello de Kagome completamente descontrolado, como gruñía suavemente en medio de jadeos sin poderlo evitar, las palabras de ella sólo lo incitaban, fue como un maleficio cantado en sus oídos, todo su ser respondió queriendo mas de ella, si despertaba estaba seguro que gritaría "_osuwari_" tan fuerte que quedaría enterado en la tierra metros, pero ya no le importaba.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ella sintió como él besaba y mordía su cuello, se sentía tan real, era tan física la sensación, la sola sensación de sus pezones duros era tan clara ahora, al igual que la de su entre pierna empezando a humedecerse que juraba en su propio sueño que aquello era real.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_pero ella no es mi perra_" se maldijo a si mismo cuando estaba apunto de perder los últimos vestigios de su auto control, ese aroma que salía de ella estaba trastornando todos sus sentido, pero no su razón, aun no, ella no estaba lista, él no sabía si ella quería ser su perraMC1 .

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Inuyasha – él se detenía, sentía como la soltaba, como se alejaba y no quería, quería tenerlo a su lado – no te vayas Inuyasha.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Él había cerrado los ojos "_Inuyasha… no te vayas Inuyasha_" incluso ella podía sentirlo, incluso dormida podía sentirlo, lo reclamaba pero él no sabía que hacer él no lo noto, no lo previo, estaba a punto de levantarse, alejarse antes de perder el control por completo y cometer una tontería por lo que ella podía odiarlo después, pero ella no lo dejo, se movió y se acerco a él saliendo de las mantas, se aferro a su haori con una mano y enredo una se sus piernas desnudas apenas cubiertas por la sencilla falda del uniforme entre las suyas, se rindió a él, puso su rostro tan cerca que la invitación a un beso fue insoportable, él sólo la beso, ella respondió tan bien, casi concientemente, era pura droga su sabor, la envolvió para llevarla a un beso insufrible donde él beso, mordió y lamió sus labios y su lengua como su saciara una sed dormida (primer frase cursi del fic), sólo después de eso se separo respirando con dificultad.

.- No Kagome – dijo entrecortadamente – no puedo más.

.- Inuyasha…

"_te necesito Kagome_" dijo susurrando en sus oídos, era obvio que ella no lo dejaría ir, y él tenía que hacer algo para lograr calmar algo de su ansiedad, llevo una de sus manos a su boca y de un mordisco arranco dos de sus garras, sangró un poco pero lo le preocupaba, sus garras sólo tomarían un par de horas para poder volver a crecer, quería ser _delicado_.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Ahaaaaaa….

Gimió. Kagome solo pudo hacer ese sonido cuando la mano de él se poso de nuevo sobre su pecho y empezó a resbalar por su cuerpo y bajo a su piernas donde se metió bajo su falda acariciando un momento sus piernas y su cadera antes de meterla entre su ropa interior y empezó a masajear dentro de ella rápidamente sobre su clítoris.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha se estaba moviendo dentro de ella, haciendo salir esos hondos gemidos de su boca, se acerco mas a ella, la acerco mas a él con su mano libre y se movió con fuerza contra ella, la mano dentro de esa ajustada y pequeña ropa que usaba sobre su extraña ropa, mientras ella exhalaba y aspiraba aire cada ves mas sonoramente, se movió contra ella, todo su cuerpo se movió contra ella; su cadera y su pierna entre las de ella, empujándola, presionándola contra esa cama de hojas que ella había armado; ese aroma de ella a cada empujón se hacía mas fuerte, mas exquisito, ese olor que emanaba lo estaba volviendo loco, el aroma de toda su excitación combinado con su propia sangre, era insoportable, deliciosamente insoportable.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Él empezó a lamerla, paso su lengua por su cuerpo, por su cuello hundiéndose lo mejor posible entre su blusa, todo lo que el escote de la blusa le permitió a él, lamiendo parte de sus pechos, su aliento caliente se alojaba en ese lugar, su dedo seguía moviéndose por su clítoris y ella no cabía dentro de sus sensaciones.

.- Inuyasha…

Ella grito, sintió la fuerza de sus cuerdas vocales y como el aire la abandonaba cuando él resbaló su dedo central y su índice a su vagina y empezó a moverse, a bombear dentro de ella, sus gemidos subían mas de tono, casi podía decir que lastimaban sus propios oídos, sintió todo el cuerpo de su amante sobre ella, sacudiendo, golpeando, sintiendo "_esa_" parte de su cuerpo firmemente en su ingle cada que empujaba casi clavándose en ella por su dureza, como la pierna de él entre las suya la empujaba hacía arriba, presionando con su mano en sus movimientos desenfrenados.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_"quiero probarla, quiero probarla antes de perderme_". Él sabía que la ultima luz de su conciencia estaba a punto de apagarse cuando solo deseaba tomarla voltearla y… y… el final de su pensamiento solo lo hizo ir mas fuerte en sus envestidas; solo un segundo le tomaría y quería estar así, justo así, hasta que ese segundo llegara; pronto lo sintió llegar, así que se detuvo, solo un poco y empezó la retirada, tratando de sacar la mano de entre sus piernas y probar ese aroma que lo había traído loco durante todo esos días.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome lo sintió, casi imperceptiblemente retirarse de ella, irse, huir en el justo momento en que ella estaba a solo un segundo de… de… ¡**ALGO**, no sabía exactamente de que, pero de algo, no podía dejar que se alejara en ese momento, no se lo permitiría.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Casi dolorosamente él empezó a apartarse dentro de esa pelea entre la razón y el deseo puro, quizá eso lo hizo no notar como ella se movió y se recostó sobre él, entrelazando sus piernas metiendo sus manos entre sus mangas, sosteniéndose de sus brazos y recargando completamente su cuerpo contra el suyo, su cadera contra su pierna y su mano sin dejarlo moverse, y empezó a moverse contra él, lo mordió del cuello, aferrándose de él casi como un gato, sin dejarle ninguna salida.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Él no pudo evitar gruñir fuertemente y seguir sus movimientos con todo cu cuerpo dejando esa minúscula porción de su conciencia vagar en el aire, alrededor de ellos flotando en ese aroma de ella, sin alejarse demasiado, su instinto lo guió a partir de ese momento, con su mano libre la coloco correctamente sobre su pierna para poder dejar ir mas profundamente sus dos dedos dentro de ella, mientras su miembro quedaba en una buena posición para poder agregarse a los movimientos de la chica y sentir la misma fricción entre su piernas, ella empezaba a gruñir mas fuerte y morderlo con mas fuerza, un gruñido de dolor y puro placer escapo de la boca de Inuyasha resbalando entre sus colmillos, soplando fuerte en el cabello de la chica, áspero casi como tierra mojada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ella sentía desvanecerse cuando su cuerpo se acomodo en el suyo y empezó a ir mas profundadamente, como sus dedos rasgaban su interior, solo un incomparable placer recorría su cuerpo, no dolor como lo imaginaba a veces, solo ese placer que lo hacía aferrarse con fuerza de él y morderlo mas fuerte en el cuello mientras él aullaba salvajemente cerca e sus oídos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Kagome ya no puedo más, por favor – susurro en los oídos de la dormida chica –por favor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ella ya no podía saber si era un sueño, un sueño no podía, no debía sentirse tan real, pero se negaba a abrir los ojos, siguió moviéndose sobre ese pedacito de él que le producía tanto placer, solo sentía ese gozo constituirse y expandirse, sentía algo en su interior que explotaría en cualquier momento, mientras seguía moviéndose como su cuerpo le pedía instintivamente y lo oyó entre gemidos y gruñidos entonces.

.- Kagome ya no puedo más, por favor… por favor….

.- Inuyasha…

Esas palabras fueron el detonante, sintió como, un orgasmo que no podía ser menos que real, una energía ardiente desde el centro de su cuerpo correr desenfrenada por todo su cuerpo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha perdió todo su control y toda su cordura por un segundo cuando ella lo soltó del cuello para poder gritar su nombre entre el éxtasis y la agonía, arqueado su espalda, contrayendo todo su cuerpo, liberando por fin el liquido dueño de ese divino aroma derramándose en su mano, llenando cada sentido de él, entrando por su nariz casi como veneno, todo su instinto respondió, la atrajo hacía él en un desesperado abrazo, enterrando sus garras en su pierna derecha, y clavando sus colmillos sobre su hombro izquierdo un momento sin control, con desesperación, mientras también era barrido por un éxtasis que lo arrastro hasta el infierno, soltándola para lanzar un aullido tan fiero y tan poderoso que debieron sentirlo cada ser vivo a kilómetros de distancia, mientras sus propios fluidos salían de su cuerpo, de no ser por su kimono, entre las piernas de Kagome.

Y así, ambos se desvanecieron, Kagome simple y sencillamente se desvaneció sobre él, Inuyasha también solo se derritió en la tierra bajo de él tratando de recobrar su conciencia y su movilidad, paso algo de tiempo antes de que lo lograra, fue pronto conciente de la chica sobre de él inconsciente que ahora respiraba tranquila y casi se atrevió a pensar que sonriente, mientras su aroma paulatinamente volvía a la normalidad, fue conciente también de su kimono sucio y estropeado y de sus dedos que seguían dentro de la vagina de su amante apretados punzantemente, cuando recupero un poco de fuerza la levanto y pudo sacar su mano de su entrepierna y la dejo acomodada de nuevo en su futon de hojas cubriéndola con las mantas.

"_Ella sabe endemoniadamente bien_" dijo mientras lamía su mano probando la esencia de esa chica dormida a unos metros, mientras estaba sentado a la mitad del río, mas sereno, que había seguido por la tarde, el agua corría por su cuerpo lavando su kimono, terminando de saborearla, se recostó en el riachuelo dejando correr el agua fría por su cuerpo, aspirando profundamente los últimos rastros de su aroma antes de ser substituidos por su aroma normal, mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, como diablos le iba a explicar a Kagome todas las marcas de su cuerpo, se enojaría muchísimo al ver las marcas de su cuello y en sus piernas, sin contar lo molida que iba a despertar literalmente y una más, solo una más que se sobre ponía a todas las demás como la mas alocada de ellas "_espero que en su próximo celo ella también permanezca aquí_"

**Fin.**

19 de Mayo de 2005

9:19 pm

Trascripción:

25 de Junio de 2005

3:08 am.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Conversación que tuve al terminar el fic con mi amiga Felicia en la plazuela de mi pueblo:_**

- _y bien_

- _bueno debo reconocerlo en esta te explayaste mejor, felicidades._

- _Gracias pero dilo, ya sabes que quiero oír_

- _Bien, bien si puedes hacerlo contenta._

- _Sip_

**Nota de autora:** bueno aquí dejo mi primer lemon de Inuyasha la pequeña charla de arriba es la explicación del fic una amiga me reto a escribir algo que fuera de verdad un lemon bien hecho, pues leyó mi fic de **_no me voy a ir_** de Ranma que es un lemon también y se atrevió a decirme que era lo as subido de tono que podía hacer, y como un reto nunca lo paso por alto aquí esta.

**_Ya saben para cualquier aclaración o duda solo escribanme un review, pero por favor no me jusguen tan duro es mi primer lemon de Inuyasha siiiipppppp_**

**_Mimi chan_**

* * *

MC1Juro que son las 1:24 am, la única hora en que el sueño fue lo suficientemente volátil par sentarme a transcribir esto, me esta costando trabajo, no me gusta el termino de _"perra" _en si pero al mismo tiempo creo que es el adecuado 


	2. Capitulo 2: LIBERACIÓN

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**LIBERACIÓN**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El sol comenzó a despuntar en el horizonte, el coro del alba comenzó a trinar, esos fueron los sonidos que lentamente trajeron a Kagome a la conciencia de nuevo, abrió lentamente los ojos distinguiendo aquel lugar, el silencio poco habitual le recordó, Inuyasha y ella había salido en busca de uno de los fragmentos, solos. Se levanto y comenzó a estirarse cual gato perezoso sobre su improvisada cama de hojas.

.- mmmmmm – estiro sus músculos y reacomodo sus huesos, aspiro profundamente para oxigenar todos sus órganos, algunas partes del cuerpo si que le dolían, sobre todo la cadera, cielos, vaya que si era pesado dormir a la intemperie, se sobo la nuca, peligrosamente cerca de dos marcas rojas y profundas en su cuello, eran dos perforaciones limpias, tan limpias que ni siquiera sentía dolor en ellas, como si hubieran sido hechas por dos puntas calientes, tal y como las que se hacen para los pendientes.

Se dejo caer perezosa una vez mas en la cama de hojas disfrutando del aroma de las aun frescas, "Dios que sueño". Algunas partes de su cuerpo aun se estremecían por los recuerdos de ese sueño, de ese apasionado Inuyasha que la había hecho suya de una forma tan exquisita, sonrió para ella misma dentro de su ensueño, felizmente

"Inuyasha…"

Soltó un suspiro que reemplazo ese nombre.

"es cierto, a estas horas él ya estaría despertándome desesperado para irnos" se levanto esperando encontrar al protagonista de sus fantasías aun sobre el árbol, pero no había nadie¿donde se habría metido?

Mientras tanto en el río Inuyasha seguía recostado en la orilla del río, su cabeza recargada en la orilla mientras todo su cuerpo seguía recortado, en el la corriente, dejándose barrer por el agua fría.

"Kagome…"

En su mente seguían viajando las ideas de lo que pasara unas horas antes, sus guturales sonidos, los rítmicos movimientos, el sabor de su sudor, y de su sangre de su propia esencia de mujer y su asombroso aroma.

.- Inuyasha?

El sonido de la voz de Kagome lo trajo de nuevo a tierra, la miro un tanto asombrado, respiro el aroma de Kagome, su Kagome de siempre, con un poco de pesar comprobó que el aroma que lo había vuelto loco la noche anterior, había desaparecido.

.- Kagome… - dijo en un suspiro.

.- Que… que haces… aquí? – dijo mientras un escalofrió la recorría por la forma en la que él había dicho su nombre.

.- Solo… solo quería estar… limpio.

.- Con todo y ropa?

.- Si.

.- Eres muy extraño Inuyasha.

Inuyasha le dio una ligera sonrisa, ella se sonrojo ante el gesto y se separo un poco de él para no darle la cara ni el gusto de verla sonrojada. Él se levanto para quitarse la parte de arriba de su kimono dejándolo tendido en una piedra a un lado suyo y se recostó en el agua de nuevo, el agua lo mojo de nuevo haciendo de su camisa blanca una prenda semitransparente que se pego a su estupendo (reconozcámoslo, el hombre es un pecado) cuerpo, Kagome lo miro un segundo, un solo segundo que hizo que una energía se extendía desde el centro de su cuerpo para agolparse en su cabeza, se volteo enseguida huyendo.

.- lo se Kagome soy extraño – dijo mientras la veía huir de él, cohibida y exaltada, una energía corrió a través de ella y él también la sintió "dios Kagome para de hacer eso, yo no tengo tanta energía"

.- me retracto – dijo mirándolo divertida – no eres extraño, estas loco.

Río un poco y se acerco a la orilla, acuno agua entre sus manos para lavarse la cara, él la miro, desde esa posición, estado ella en cuclillas en el piso, tenía una muy buena visión de sus piernas, esas marcas rojas en el interior de su pierna derecha, las amaba, amaba la forma en la que ella estaba marcada, subió su mirada para alojarse en su cuello, ella como respondiendo a una secreta orden, acomodo todo su cabello sobre su hombro derecho, dejando al descubierto esa marcas en su lado izquierdo, el agua corría sobre su rostro limpio y fresco. Él sintió esa misma energía que ella sintiera un segundo antes "Dios kagome y no estas haciendo absolutamente nada para provocarme"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Solo se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y la atrapo por la cintura, la sintió solo dejarse guiar por el, la metió en el agua con él, la corriente dejo flotando la falda verde en la superficie, dejando todas sus piernas descubiertas, él la beso ardientemente, trato de sacar de ella ese aroma que parecía solo estar escondido en ella, despertarlo, cuando él lo quisiera, se dedico a besarla y lamerla por el rostro, por el cuello, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, cada una colocada a un lado de él, dejando sus caderas pegadas, sintiéndose directamente, como la piel estaba despierta y sensible al tacto, como había unos pliegues ligeros en donde él la había marcado, como ella suspiraba, él disfrutando la caricia tanto como ella cada centímetro, cada sensación.

.- Inuyasha… - la escucho como si lo llamara de un lugar muy lejano.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Inuyasha…

Él salto literalmente a la realidad de pronto, ella lo miraba intrigada, él se despejo enseguida.

.- solo alguien como tu puede dormir en el agua Inuyasha – no obtuvo respuesta, había sido un cometario premeditadamente molesto por él que él debía según la costumbre cabrearse – estas bien?

.- Si – dijo levantadote y recogiendo su haori – vamos, volvamos con los demás

.- Si.

Todo el trayecto a la aldea donde sus amigos estaban, él había permanecido en silencio, ella estaba muy intrigada, empezó a pensar que había dicho o hecho algo que lo hubiera hecho enojar, pero no podía recordar nada que hubiera podido provocar eso, no lo entendía, pero se sentía mal, no le gusta estar enojada con él, pero no sabía que hacer.

.- Llegamos

.- Ahm si, dijo viéndose en la entrada de la aldea – Inuyasha…

.- Esta gente aun necesita ayuda, el inútil de Miroku solo se debe haber dedicado a estafarlos con algún estupido conjuro.

.- Si, quizás.

.- Ayudemos Kagome.

.- Si.

El camino delante de ella y ella solo lo siguió "¿que es lo que te pasa Inuyasha?". Vio a los aldeanos reparando las casas y a mujeres preparando comida en una fogata grande, de acerco a ellas, lista para ayudarlas, después hablaría con él.

No es que él quisiera tratarla mal, todo lo contrario, no la había tomado en "forma", eso era cierto, pero había hecho algo muy, muy parecido, y él era un hombre de honor, no sabía como debía actuar ahora, él la había marcado, eso la hacia prácticamente prohibida para cualquier otro hombre, demonio o monstruo, y suya, pero no sabía como iba a reaccionar ella ante eso, quizás sentía algún interés en realidad por Kouga y él ya la había dejado imposibilitada para eso.

.- Maldición – dijo mientras levantaba una enorme roca que había quedado en medio de los campos de cultivo y arrojándola lejos.

.- Era una mala piedra verdad Inuyasha – se acerco Miroku a él en sorna – apuesto que esta muy arrepentida. (Gomen ley esto en el fic de love of art y s me hace un comentario irresistible)

.- Deja de decir estupidez Miroku, mejor ayuda.

.- Pero si los aldeanos ya están resolviendo todo, a mí me pidieron solo, que bendijera con agua todos los campos para alejar la presencia de cualquier otro monstruo.

.- Eres un maldito holgazán.

.- Tú no sueles ser tan grosero Inuyasha¿qué es lo que te pasa?

.- Nada - dijo y lo vio alejarse – Miroku…

.- Dime amigo.

.- Cuando veas a Kagome, no se te ocurra hacerle ningún cometario estupido, me entiendes, ninguno.

.- ¿Por qué lo dices Inuyasha, acaso ese monstruo ha hecho algo con su ropa o algo así.

Más veloz de lo que él mismo imaginaba que podía ser, Inuyasha tenía a Miroku suspendido en el aire por la túnica negra y su amigo estaba hasta cierto punto asustado.

.- No vuelvas a poner tus sucios ojos sobre ella, me entiendes, nunca, ella esta prohibida para ti, solo es lo que te diré, no se te ocurra hacer ningún comentario estupido, ninguno.

.- Esta bien Inuyasha, no te exaltes, yo solo bromeaba.

.- Lo soltó mientras Sango y Shipoou estaban se acercaban, Sango estaba casi poniéndose en defensa con su boomerang.

.- ¿que pasa aquí?

.- Sango… - dijo como si se sintiera de pronto descubierto en algo malo.

.- Nada, solo creo que nuestro amigo esta algo temperamental.

.- ¿Inuyasha pasa algo malo?

.- No Sango, solo…

.- Solo…

.- Que él te lo diga, yo volveré en un rato.

Diciendo esto salto de ahí de un árbol a otro y se perdió de vista.

.- ¡Que bicho le ha picado a ese loco! – dijo Shipoou siendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

.- No lo se – dijo mientras que se acomodaba su túnica correctamente – pero tiene que ver algo con la señorita Kagome, solo me dijo que no hiciera ningún comentario estupido, pero no puedo entender a que se refería

.- Quizás le paso algo malo a Kagome.

.- No lo creo Shipoou, si no él no estaría molesto, si no desesperado.

.- Bueno creo que la única manera de saberlo es yendo a verla.

.- Si, vamos.

Todos se dirigieron a Kagome, estaba vestida solamente con un sencillo kimono rosado, que una de las mujeres de la aldea le había prestado, había hecho un comentario muy extraño acerca de que no era correcto traer ese tipo de ropa un día como ese, bueno eso mas o menos lo entendía, las personas a veces se asustaban con su uniforme por la falda corta, pero "el día de hoy" que tenía de especial ese día, no importaba, aun seguía con las demás mujeres de la aldea alrededor de la hoguera, la tarde lentamente había caído, Inuyasha la había dejado dormir mucho y en la mañana se había perdido casi todo el día, tenía un hambre del demonio, parecía estar prácticamente sin energía.

.- Señorita Kagome.

.- Chicos.

.- Kagome – salto Shipoou a sus brazos contento.

.- Kagome chan

Fue que paso algo raro todos sus amigos se le quedaron viendo a la cara, no quizás no a la cara pero si algo en ella con la boca abierta.

.- ¿qué pasa?

.- Dios mío… - exclamo Sango sin más.

.- Sango ¿que pasa? – dijo asustada un poco mas la chica.

.- Entonces por eso esta tan cabreado, pero no debería estarlo, debería estar feliz.

.- Pero no tiene ningún aroma chicos, solo eso – dijo Shipoou entendiendo códigos mas elevados de caninos que los demás.

.- Estas seguro Shipoou

.- Claro, su aroma ha cambiado lo tenía distinto antes, pero era otro aroma distinto, ahora ya esta normal.

.- Ok – dijo y se levanto de donde estaba sentado dejando a Shipoou en su lugar – que es lo que esta pasando.

.- Y en las piernas – dijo viendo debajo de las ropas cuando ella se levanto.

.- En serio – dijo interesado el monje.

.- Alto allí monje pervertido, quieres que Inuyasha te mate.

.- Muy bien ¿de que diantre están hablando?

.- Kagome, por que no nos dijiste nada, creí que esto te volvería loca de alegría.

.- ¿De que estas hablando Sango?

.- De lo que paso anoche seguramente.

.- ¿Que paso anoche?

Todos lo entendieron… bueno más o menos, ella no estaba enterada, pero por Dios ¡COMO ES QUE NO ESTABA ENTERADA DE ALGO ASÍ!

.- Sango en serio me estoy asustando¿que es lo que pasa aquí?

.- Kagome chan en serio no lo sabes.

.- ¿Saber que?

.- Ven, ven conmigo, cerca de aquí hay unas termas muy buenas y creo que un baño relajante te haría muy bien, debes estar cansada, supongo, no es fácil la primera vez.

.- ¿La primera vez?

.- Miroku, cuida a Shipoou.

.- Sango, no se si le debas decir, él se enojara muchísimo

.- La que debería estar enojada es ella, ni siquiera sabe que demonios paso, no se como lo habrá hecho él, pero no es lo justo, no es de hombres.

Kagome solo siguió a su amiga que la sostenía de la mano y estaba temblando, se alejaron y pronto encontraron las termas de que había hablado su amiga.

.- Amiga, esto no es fácil, pero tendrás que verlo para poder entenderlo.

.- Sango, no sigas con este misterio en verdad me estoy asustando.

.- Quizás debas quitarte la ropa el reflejo del agua ayudara a que lo puedas ver.

.- ¿Qué? – dijo mirándose los brazos las manos, se descubrió el estomago, no vio nada raro. – ¿que tengo?

.- No estas buscando en los lugares correctos. – dijo con su rostro casi de pesar.

Kagome accedió al fin y se quito la ropa, Sango solo la vigiló, cuado estuvo en ropa interior no notó nada fuera de lo normal, se revisó, al revisarse detenidamente vio algo extraño en medio de su piernas, volteó a ver a Sango

.- míralo bien

Kagome ahora si que estaba asustada, se sentó a un lado de una de las posas y se miro y revisó bien, si, eran 5 marcas, ella se quedó callada examinando las marcas¿como demonios se había hecho esas marcas¿como….? En se instante un momento de su sueño saltó a su cabeza.

_Inuyasha tomándola de la cadera, resbalando sus manos por sus muslos, la energía de todo su orgasmo royéndole la piel, como él enterró sus manos por su delicada piel y enterró sus colmillos en su cuello, después su profundo aullido que la hizo vibrar de energía._

Kagome salto literalmente a la poza y miro su reflejo, el movimiento no la dejo hacerlo inmediatamente pero cuando el agua se calmo, pudo verlo, dos marcas en su cuello, profundamente marcadas. Ella se dejo caer en el agua cubriéndole la mitad del cuerpo mientras intentaba respirar correctamente

.- Entonces no fue un sueño… no fue un sueño…

.- Kagome…

.- Sango…

.- ¿Como? – fue lo único que la exterminadora pudo decir.

.- Ella soñaba creo yo. – una voz extra se escucho

La voz profunda y seductora del medio demonio se oyó detrás de ellas y salio de entre las sombras. Kagome lo veía aterrada, asustada, complacida y furiosa.

.- ella estaba dormida, los últimos días ella a estado en celo, no quise hacerlo… de ese modo. Solo anoche, ella estaba tan inquieta, su aroma me volvió loco y no pude, no pude detenerme… pero no le hice nada, solo…

.- me marcaste, te das cuanta de lo que has hecho grandísimo estupido, si mi madre me hubiera matado pro un moretón, esto, esto, se volverá loca, pensara que me mordió una víbora o algo por el estilo.

.- Ehmmm Kagome – dijo casi nerviosa su amiga, estaba en territorio peligroso en ese momento - creo que eso será lo último que te preocupara, el que Inuyasha te haya marcado así, implica muchas otras cosas.

Kagome volteo a ver a Sango que miraba el piso sin poder ver a ninguno de los dos.

.- ¡Por que demonios tengo que explicárselo yo, eso te corresponde Inuyasha.

.- Yo no se como hacerlo…

.- Kagome, - ella la miraba asustada – Kagome cuando los demonios… caninos se marcan de esta manera, es por que están tomando esposa, es decir, marcan a su compañera, de este modo, ya ningún otro demonio puede acercársete, y se supone que ningún humano tampoco, pero por lo que veo en tu época esas reglas ya no tiene tanta valides, pero aquí eso significa.

Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha se veía molesto, acongojado

.- Bien yo no puedo hacer más por ti Inuyasha, se me hace muy irresponsable que hayas hecho esto justo ahora, mas sin decirle a ella, todo lo hemos estado esperando, pero no creo que fuera el modo, ahora discúlpate y por Dios no vayas a meter la pata quieres.

.- Sango…

.- Nada, ahora ya la marcaste cumple con lo demás que es obvio que no lo has hecho, por mas dormida que hubiera estado que la marcaras lo entiendo, pero lo demás, no creo que Kagome fuera tan insensible, solo la marcaste cierto.

.- Si… - dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas, Kagome no entendía ni pió, la volteo a ver - como…

.- Shipoou se da cuenta de cosas que nosotros no y no debería, es solo un niño, pero lo hizo, ahora por favor termina con esto y SI, es justamente de lo que estoy hablando, si eres en verdad un hombre, bueno si parte de tu lo es, sabes que es tu responsabilidad ahora.

Sango los dejo allí, "terminar con lo demás". Miro a Kagome, a la chica sentada a la mitad de la terma con los ojos puestos en su propio reflejo, mirándose, mirando su cuello, recordando.

Él no queriendo se acerco, entro en la terma el reflejo se disperso.

.- No fue un sueño, desperté y creí que había sido un sueño…

.- No, no lo fue

.- ¿por que?

.- Kagome, yo lo siento, se que… no se como decirlo – se dejo caer junto a ella en el agua lo que provoco una pequeña marea, ella se hundió mejor cuando recordó que solo tenía la ropa interior, quiso ir por el kimono pero no se sintió con valor de levantarse, después se relajo, si todo lo de su supuesto sueño, había sido fiel a su memoria, ya no tenía demasiado que ocultarle a él – dos días….

.- Dos días…

.- Desde hace dos días me has estado volviendo loco, tu aroma, Kagome¿por que has estado tan excitada?

La pregunta le callo como un balde de agua helada en medio de lo caliente, su cuerpo respondió, se tenso de nuevo y recordó.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

_**EDUCACION SEXUAL**_

Esa palabra estaba pintada en el pizarrón del colegio esa mañana.

"Y por esto regrese a casa, para una clase de educación sexual" dijo algo consternada Kagome al ver la palabra pintada en el pizarrón, muchos de sus compañeros parecían a la expectativa, lo que para ella no parecía nada importante.

Tocaron la campana y el profesor especial que impartiría la clase entró, un profesor de no mas de 25 años, con un porta folio negro, vestido con un traje sastre negro y una corbata roja, casi vino, algo particular en él, había pintado un mechón blanco en las partes laterales de su cabello; al verlo Kagome solo pensó en una persona "Inuyasha…"

La clase empezó, las notas básicas acerca de los aparatos reproductores, los anticonceptivos y el embrazo comenzaron a circular, fue que empezó lo que llamaríamos interesante.

.- Kagome… - de la nada y como vio que era la mas distraída el profesor la llamó

.- Si. – dijo y vio a ese joven de mechones blancos acercándose.

.- Si yo te dijera en este momento, que tú me gustas¿como reaccionarias?

Todos los colores se le subieron a la cara y agacho la mirada.

.- Oh mal ejemplo, bueno, imagina que no soy tu profesor… ¿tu tienes novio?

.- No.

.- Si tiene profesor – dijo Yuka no muy lejos – es un chico rebelde y celoso.

.- Bien Kagome, como si tienes novio, imagina que yo soy tu novio, que es lo que sientes cuando él te mira.

Kagome se recogió en su asiento "que sentía cuando Inuyasha la miraba". Recordó esa bellísima mirada ambarina que la atrapaba cuando la miraba, aunque fuera con molestia, cuando la cuidaba de cualquier peligro, cuando la había visto en medio de lagrimas, en medio de la batalla de los 7 guerreros; cuando la abrazo creyendo que estaba muerto, todas sus miradas se le vinieron a la mente.

.- y cuando te toca…

Oyó al profesor y recordó, su respiración se volvió un poco irregular, Inuyasha no parecía tocarla del todo a propósito, pero había pequeñas cosas que ella consideraba caricias, cuando él la ponía sobre su espalda para llevarla, a ella le encantaba el fino tacto de sus manos en sus piernas, el filo de las garras de él en su piel, imaginaba cosas cuando lo hacia, cuando se dejaba perder en el aroma de su cabello cuando él no se daba cuenta, cuando la montaba en sus brazos para poderla sacar de un lugar peligroso, sus suaves detalles como darle su haori cuando ella tenía frió, esa mirada, esa mirada sobre su cuerpo desnudo, un solo segundo en aquel extraño paraíso del ermitaño.

.- tu piel se eriza, tu respiración se vuelve irregular, su temperatura sube un poco – dijo tomando sus manos, ella subió su mirada y vio dos mechones blancos en su cabello "Inuyasha…" – tus ojos lubrican mejor y se dilatan, eso no es en todas las personas y muchas cosas más, que no creo que te gustaría hiciera publicas.

Ella lo miró, vio ese rastro de rojo en su pecho y recordó en traje rojo de Inuyasha, todo lo demás era tan humano que logro sacarla de su estado. El profesor se alejo de ella.

.- esto es lo mas normal del mundo, desde que el tiempo es tiempo, cuando una persona encuentra una pareja el deseo sobre ella es la cosa mas natural, a todos nos pasa, nuestro cuerpo fue condicionado de forma casi automática a reaccionar a ciertos estímulos, con determinada persona, a poner nuestro cuerpo alerta ante estos; no es necesario que la persona tenga sexo contigo y planee tenerlo para reaccionar, a veces, es solo una mirada, una sonrisa, un gesto, lo que sea puede ser el detonante de la excitación, cada persona puede tener determinados estímulos

Kagome lo miro caminar, "estímulos…" su estimulo, todo su estimulo era él, era Inuyasha, esa criatura exótica y salvaje que vivía 500 años en el pasado, que era tan seductor que estaba incluso metido en sus sueños.

.- el sexo es sano chicos, verdaderamente sano, aléjense de los tabús que la sociedad impone para hacerlo algo sucio y vedado, lo que ha hecho al sexo hoy en día lo que es, un asunto de comercio, publicidad y morbo.

Todos atendían ante la extraña enseñanza, Kagome pareció desplazarse a algún lugar algo lejano, pero sus sentidos seguían escuchando.

.- con esto no les estoy diciendo que salgan y tengan sexo indiscriminadamente, el sexo, es una placer y una responsabilidad, un don maravilloso, ustedes que son tan jóvenes, que todo esta despertando en su interior, recuerden el día que encuentren a esa persona especial que los ponga nerviosos, que les haga saltar el corazón y que lo deseen, lo sano que es eso, y que si hay un común acuerdo disfruten de este don, nosotros intentamos darle las armas para disfrutar este regalo lo mejor que les sea posible y que su salud no peligre, pero la lección mas importante que me gustaría poder compartir con ustedes es esta.

Todo el salón presto atención casi inclinándose hacia adelante.

.- cuando mas pueden disfrutar de este regalo, es cuando sienten amor por esa persona que han elegido sin temor a equivocarme les digo, disfrutaran de este regalo, 50 veces mas, el amor es el mayor y más exquisito afrodisíaco.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Desde esa platica dos una semana atrás en el instituto, fue como si una candado dentro de ella fuera abierto, nadie le había dicho que desear era sano, no había sido educada así, nadie le dijo que amar era desear también y cuando lo supo, todo su deseo creció en un instante tanto como el amor que sentía por él y no había podido evitarlo, lo veía incluso en medio de sus sueños, las ultimas noches que había permanecido en su casa no hacia nada mas que desear verlo y su solo cercanía era todo su detonante, se sentía toda sensualidad a su lado, todo deseo, y era delicioso, solo quería experimentar eso ella, aunque su mente le gritara que él no sentía lo mismo, eso no importaba, ella quería disfrutarlo, tanto como podía disfrutar de su amor por él, escondido y secreto pero suyo y pleno.

.- por ti…

.- …. – él no pudo decir nada.

.- Por ti, por que te amo y por que por eso te deseo, pero tú a mi no, así que solo en mi imaginación he podido disfrutar de este deseo que siento por ti, solo que jamás pensé que tú pudieras sentirlo – dijo y se levanto, el agua escurrió por su cuerpo, miles de sensaciones eléctricas corrieron por todo el cuerpo del mitad demonio, ella lo deseaba a él. – discúlpame, no fue mi intención que tu…

No pudo decir mas el demonio la jalo de un brazo y la dejó caer sobre él, como si imaginación le había hecho desear en la mañana, esta vez era real, la beso, hambrientamente, disfrutando de las reacciones de su propio cuerpo, como se erizaba su piel, como su temperatura subía mas, como picaba toda su piel, la beso corriendo sus manos sobre su espalda desnuda, disfruto, como sin pensar la chica se inclino hambrienta también de el y lo beso del mismo modo, no quería soltarla, solo quería sentirla, solo deseaba tocarla, amarla, comerla viva. Paso sus garras por su espalda rompiendo la tira que tenía el sujetador fue muy fácil

.- Kagome – dijo en medio del beso – crees que te marque solo por tonto, NO, te marque por que quiero mía, pero no sabía si tu lo aceptarías, no sabía si tu sentías lo mismo, yo también te he deseado desde hace mucho, pero los últimos días ha sido tan intolerable.

.- Inuyasha…

.- Se mi mujer Kagome, déjame hacerte mi mujer.

En su cabeza en medio de esa inmensa emoción de lo que estaba pasando, aun seguían vagando varias interrogantes en su mente, una tenía un nombre, un nombre que no quería pronunciar.

.- ¿estas seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo?

.- Si… - dijo en un hondo suspiro saliendo de su pecho.

.- Entonces… hazme tu mujer Inuyasha.

Todo se volvió un marco perfecto, la tarde hacia minutos que por fin había caído y ahora era una suntuosa luna apenas emergiendo de detrás de las montañas lo que iluminaba todo, ellos en medio de las aguas termales, con un lugar completamente vacío, como un lugar que solo fuera hecho para ellos, la vegetación hacia una barrera natural que los alejaba de la mirada de todos, los únicos intrusos eran pequeñas y ligeras luciérnagas que apenas alumbraban en medio de la oscuridad, el vapor que los cubría haciendo una segunda barrera, creando una sombra a su alrededor, parecía un lugar alejado de todo el mundo, un lugar para ellos, para que pudieran ellos también olvidar a todo el mundo y fueran solo un segundo solo ellos dos.

Era curioso como al entregarte a otro conseguías tu libertad, Kagome se había sentido prisionera dentro de sus propios deseos, demasiado tiempo, ahora él le pedía tomarla y era libertad, no era entregarse para aprisionarte, era entregarse para recuperar la libertad, para no ser cautiva de sus propias emociones, para ser suya para ser libres los dos.

Él quería disfrutar de toda la pasión que había sentido el día anterior en sus brazos, esas oleadas de puro deseo desenfrenado que sintió el día anterior, pero esta vez, no se enfrentaba a una chica dormida que solo respondía a su instinto, esta ves, tenía una Kagome, viva y calida sentada en su regazo, con una mirada canela sobre sus ojos dorados fundiéndose con ellos, como si quisiera mirar dentro de él, y sintió mil cosas diferentes, si, ella estaba derritiéndose contra él, con sus piernas cada una al lado de las suyas, dejando el contacto de sus cuerpos con libertad, él aun completamente vestido, ella es solo su ropa interior, con sus sujetador roto por la espalda que cubría sus pechos solo por el hecho que el estaba bien pegado a ella y eso la ayudaba a dejarlo en su lugar, esta era la misma Kagome que había sentido el día anterior, y al mismo tiempo era otra, esta lo miraba, lo sentía y lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

Los besos se convirtieron en caricias largas donde se podían explorar, donde dejaban una lengua tocar la otra con libertad, sintiendo el sabor que cada uno tenía, el de él, pesado y profundo como tierra mojada, el de ella, como agua fresca limpio y ligero, dejándolos mezclarse uno con el otro.

Kagome lo beso, deseando poderse quedar con algo de él, al menos con su aliento, dejándose llevar por todos los deseos que había guardado en su interior, quería sentirlo, hacerlo también suyo. Paso sus manos por su cuello, acariciándolo mientras las bajaba, solo debió meter sus manos por debajo de la tela de su kimono y jalar hacia abajo, el traje que usaba era tan holgado, que era lo único que necesitaba para poder desnudarlo,

La prenda cedió con facilidad mientras él se erguía un poco para dejarla bajar por sus brazos, que movió para ayudarla, y luego fue a posarlos sobre sus espalda mientras la seguía besando, apagando esa sed que había sostenido demasiando tiempo, demasiando, deseando solo poder tocarla, solo poder besarla, solo poder hacerla suya y este deseo que pronto se estaba cumpliendo, temía que fuera solo una ilusión, que no fuera real ese momento, y si no lo era, no importaba, solo deseaba disfrútalo, cuando sintió su pecho desnudo contra el de él, solo deseo que no fuera nunca una ilusión y que esta mujer que tanto deseaba por fin fuera suya.

Todo se volvió tan exótico desde el momento en que sintió sus dos pechos tocar el de él, todo se cargo de un ambiente tan absolutamente seductor, en el momento que él empezó a empujar sus caderas contra las suyas, dejando rozar su miembro que estaba erecto contra la entrada de su vagina, aun en medio de toda la ropa que él tenía amontonada en la cintura podía sentirlo.

Podía sentir toda esa bendita excitación subir por su cuerpo, desde el centro que él estaba estimulando, jadeo un poco separándose por fin de su boca, arqueo su espalda dejándose sentir junto a él, bajo su caderas creando un ritmo entre sus movimientos y los de Inuyasha.

La vio allí entregándosela placer que esto le producía, él sintió el incremento de presión sobre su cadera y gimió alto, ella lo estaba levando pronto al limite, podía sentir todo su cuerpo aun con toda su ropa amontonada en su cintura, la vio arquearse y dejar su cuerpo tenso, no lo resistió bajo sus manos para sostenerla por la cadera aun llevando un ritmo que había creado para tocarse y bajando su boca sobre sus pechos tibios y suaves, empezó a lamerlos, morderlos, succionarlos, era una pieza tan delicada de su cuerpo, y tan hermosa, y ella gemía tan deliciosamente alto cada vez que él los atacaba que incrementaba su deseo por ella, la ropa se hizo tan absolutamente estorbosa en ese momento.

Kagome se estaba hundiendo en esas sensaciones y solo quería sentir más, se sentía hambrienta de él de tantos modos, que solo quería mas de esa sensación que la llevaba a un limite que ella desconocía, dejo de acariciar su espalda para bajar por su cintura y buscar lo que tenía sostenido el pantalón de él y encontró enfrente el nudo que los tenía sujetos, volvió a tomar su boca obligándolo a separarse de sus pechos lo que le provoco un poco de pesar, pero creo el espacio suficiente para poder desatar el nudo y bajar sus pantalones, él quedo desnudo en ese momento y ella se volvió a recargar mas, que enormemente placentera fue la sensación de su miembro sin ninguna cubierta tocando su ropa interior, como arremetió él con fuerza, en un movimiento que le subió la adrenalina a la cabeza, en un grito.

Era hermoso oírla gritar de ese modo, no fue un grito fuerte pero si ronco cargado por completo de excitación, no pudo percibir ahora en que momento Kagome empezó a liberar de nuevo ese aroma que lo volvía loco pero lo captó y solo arremetió con mas fuerza sobre ella, esta vez, no debía detenerse, esta vez si podía tenerla, bajo sus manos por su cintura y con sus garras rompió la ultima prenda que aun la cubría.

.- Kagome… en medio de toda su excitación era la única palabra que podía salir a flote en medio de todos sus pensamientos.

.- Inuyasha… - exhalo en medio de suspiros sin perder el ritmo sintiendo como la prenda estaba rota y empezaba a resbalarse por sus caderas.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos empezaron a frotarse el uno contra él otro, su miembro rozaba con fuerza sobre su clítoris dejando toda esa zona completamente sensible, como punzadas de placer viajaban por todo su cuerpo cada vez que él arremetía y sentía como si fuera jalando hacia arriba, dejando salir un profundo gemido por lo que él hacia, su excitación subía por su cuerpo, una necesidad casi quemante la recorría, siendo todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, solo quería que él la tomara finalmente, que la tomara, que llenara de si mismo.

Él no podía sostener ese instante mucho tiempo, todo su cuerpo era una provocación para él, la forma en que casi saltaba cada vez que él arremetía, como en sus gemidos llevaba un ritmo casi de agonía

Inuyasha – dijo ella en medio de un gemido, se dejo recargar sobre su pecho desnudo, - por favor Inuyasha.

Kagome…

No pudo soportar mas el ansia que los estaba carcomiendo, ella la disparo cuando se aferro a su espalda y lo mordió en el cuello, tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior, despertó en él ese instinto animal que apenas y podía mantener dormido, la tomo de las caderas y la acomodo, dejándose resbalar dentro de ella, el agua a su alrededor y la creciente excitación de ella lo hizo muy fácil, se encontró pronto dentro del cuerpo de ella de un solo impulso sintiendo su interior caliente y contraído apretando de una forma exquisita su miembro y empezó a moverse.

Él estaba dentro de ella y se había empezado a mover, el placer que esto le producía no podía explicarse con palabras, era infinito y aun quería más. Empezó a moverse con él, tratando de seguir su ritmo acelerado, el agua a su alrededor brinco y los mojo, salía de la posa mojando todo a su alrededor, pero no les importo, todo lo que existía en ese instante era ese ritmo angustiante que los estaba llevando mas allá de sus limites, ella sentía como él entraba y salía de ella de forma apresurada y fuerte, como la llenaba y arremetía contra ella con fuerza, con su propia fuerza animal, ella solo se puso sostener y gemir de una forma que no podía reprimir, su cuerpo exigía aire con urgencia y la obligaba tomarlo en bocanadas y soltarlo en gemidos.

Ella estaba gimiendo justo sobre sus hombros, toda la fuerza de sus aullidos golpeaba en sus orejas, él tampoco podía evitarse, si ella gemía alto quizás él lo estaba haciendo aun mas, estaba al limite, no podía contenerse mas, empezó a empujar mas fuerte, toda su conciencia estaba perdida, empujando dentro de ella.

Ella sintió como el empezó a ir mas fuerte, ella no pudo hacer mas que tratar de aferrarse mas a el, dejarlo moverse ya no podía seguirlo, su ritmo era tan fuerte y poderoso que ya no lo necesitaba siquiera, todo su cuerpo enloqueció, una energía poderosa la empezó a recorrer y no la podía controlar.

.- Inuyasha….

Grito con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron, mientras era arrastrada dentro de un orgasmo colosal, todo su cuerpo contrayéndose como una explosión, su mente quedo en blanco dentro de esta sensación, por segundos que parecieron una vida.

Inuyasha la sintió contraerse, todo cu cuerpo presiono aun mas contra él suyo y la sensación lo desbordo a él también, esta vez, toda su semilla quedo dentro de ella, mientras él era barrido aun vez más por esa energía poderosa y aniquiladora que lo obligo, a enterrar literalmente sus garras en las caderas de ella y volver a su cuello, volver a morderla en el mismo exacto lugar, lejos de las venas vivas, pero haciéndola sangrar levemente, la marca estaba completa ahora.

Después de ese momento de absoluta entrega, los cuerpos entraron de nuevo en calma, las ideas regresaban lentamente a su lugar, y la respiración se hacia mas pausada, ella se dejo desfallecer de nuevo contra él, y él se dejo caer sobre el agua.

Por ese momento eran complemente uno del otro, sin barreras, sin obstáculos, sabían que existían, muchísimos, pero eso estaba fuera de ese lugar, esa noche, los dos solo quedaron tendidos uno al lado del otro en medio de hojas y su ropa mojada, protegidos en ese lugar donde solo existían ellos, afuera, lo que tuvieran que enfrentar, no lo harían solos, no seria fácil, pero nada lo es, aun así, al menos uno estaría al lado del otro.

_**Fin**_

_22 de agosto de 2005_

_12:00 a.m.ç_

* * *

_**nota de autor**: me convenceron bola de pervertidos jajajajaja...no no es cierto, solo bromeo no se crean como les he dicho solo juego jeje_

_bueno despues de que en casi todos los reviews me dijeron CONTINUALO no me puderesistir, a mi también me encanto este fic fue un placer en todos los sentidos posibles escribirlo y viendo todo su apoyohedecido continuarlo._

_solo que ojo esta fue una version mas... "concientizadora" de lo que es al menospara miel sexo, "Aroma" lo escribi por un reto, y este lo escribi por que de verdad me gusta la idea de el sexocon un sentimiento verdadero en medio, espero que hay sido de su agrdo de cualquier modo._

_gracias a:_

**Freya**: listo espero que te haya gustado, gracias por las flores jeje

**Sang**o: este borrador no te lo pude enseñar pues esto fue a la maquina directamente, espero que este te haya gustado tantocomo el primero

**Subaruchan**: muchas gracias en verdad me animaste mucho en tu review, afortunadamente Inuyasha no quedo tan mal, no lo crees? la que quedo medio mayugadita fue ella jajajajajaja y sin por ti también segui con este fic, espero que te haya gustado.

**Kasim**: listo, aqui esta, yo no le veia continuacion pero luego pensandolo un poqito pues la haye, gracias, opino lo mismo que tu he visto algunos fics que en lugar de provocarte lo contrario, te dejan con un my mal sabor de boca, no dudes que nunca escribire algo que en primera a mi no me guste, gracias por el review

**Lizy-chan**: gracias por tu review me gustomuchisimo, espero que este cap tambin te haya gustado, gracias por el review.

**Ale**: pobresita kikio pero bueno... si asi lo quieres, anque yo la hubiera hecho susfrir mas jeje, gracias por el review.

**writerCIFSreader **: gracias me da gusto que mi lemon te haya agradado, espero este cap o te haya desepcionado. gracias por tu review

**Muñequita:C**reeme fel quedo con la boquita callada calla despues de esto, aunque de nuevola continuacion se le hizo cursi, pero asi es ella. espero que te haay gustado este cap. gracias por tu review

**Naoko Li**: gracias naoko, ha sido todo un palcer escribir esto, gracias por tu review.

**sakurak**: aqui esta la segunda parte, espero te haya agradado. gracias por tu review.

**Aiko**: lo se me discuteron mucho eso de perra pero es el contexto que he hayado en varios fics de ellos como pareja, y su hembra no se, tampoco me gustaba de entre la pelea este gano. gracias por tu review.

**Princess ****Mko**: gracias por tua poyo siempre me has de dejar lndos review espero este cap te guste, aqui esta la continuacion. gracias por tu review.

**kagomeyasha **: tus deseos son ordenes, aunque yo no sea akai aqui otro lemon espero no te haya desepcionado. gracias por tu review.

**HawkAngel XD**: verdad que si, goloso jajajaja. gracias por tu review.

**lorena**: lore, no lo hice por insultarla, es el contexto de la historia, a mi se me hace mas correcto. gracias por tu review.

**Inuyo.nee-chan**: no hace falta hacer todo eso aqui esta la continuacion. gracias por tu review.

**yelitza: A**qui esta y co los ojitos bien abiertos jajajaja. gracias por tu review.

**belisa**: gracias por el apoyo espero y la continuacion te haya agradado, lo hice por todos ustedes. gracias por tu review.

**Bunny Kou**: espero que este haya quedado en tan buena posicion para ti como el primero. gracias por tu review.

**InuAkai**: lo se pero oye a mi se me hacia mas doloroso para ella si no hacia lo de las garras (mimi se sonroja)jej gracias por tu review.

**Niky**: aqui la continuacion, vamos si se podia arrancar los colmillos con tanta facilidad y en un par de dias le cresian que hiba a ser las garras, y mira que los dientes eso si que es doloroso. gracias por tu review.

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**: gracias Hitomi, sigo extrañandote espero y vuelvas por aqui pronto gracias por tu review.

gracias por la felicitación.

_buen aqui llegamos, espero que me lleguen tantos reviews en este capitulo como en el primero, me facinan, hagamos un trato si me llegan mas reviews como estos, hare una tercera parte, pero eso depende de ustedes, me llegaron 22 bellisismos reviews asi que si me llegan otros22 lo hare encantada asi queapresurence, recomienden mi fic con sus amigos y en cuanto lleguemos a la meta, subire uno nuevo. vale... recuerden hay muchas parejas en esta historia jeje._

_**Los quiero**_

_**mimi chan**_


	3. capitulo 3: HANYOU

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**AROMA**_

_**por mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

_CAPITULO 3:_

_HANYOU_

Era muy temprano, las estrellas aun iluminaban el cielo, era una noche preciosa, a pesar de estar completamente sin ropa, uno al lado del otro en medio de la intemperie no sentían frió, el vapor de las aguas termales los cubría por completo.

Kagome suspiro con suficiencia, a su nariz entro un aroma característico y profundo, como el olor de tierra mojada, abrió los ojos y lo que tenía mas próximo era a Inuyasha, durmiendo tan tranquilo y tan desprevenido que cualquiera diría que no era el mismo chico que todo el tiempo parecía, un tanto… paranoico.

Kagome reprendió su risa, y se dedico a obsérvalo, su piel calida y dorada, sus facciones, jóvenes y absolutamente varoniles, su cabello algo mojado aun sobre su espalda, sus hombros anchos y su pecho firme, como una cascada de plata por su cuerpo, miro mas abajo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, él no tenía absolutamente nada encima, trago un poco de saliva al notar su centro, un montón de pelo tan blanco como en su cabeza ocultando solo apenas su intimidad.

Deseo de nuevo corrió a través de todo su cuerpo al saberse su mujer, las heridas en su cuello punzaron en dolor, pero no podía sentirse más feliz al saber que ninguna otra mujer, fuera de ella, pudiera sentir ese dolor, las mismas punzadas se sintieron en su cadera, los rasguños de sus garras marcados allí, se puso a pensar y sonrió con suficiencia en medio de un suspiro al pensar lo apasionado que era él, lo salvaje que era y fuera de toda lógica, como le gustaba eso a ella.

Se levantó de su lugar y caminó a las pozas de agua caliente, era algo incomodo tener que caminar desnuda, hasta las termas, más cuando sabía que él estaba detrás de ella y podía verla, saliendo de la protección de su amante y de las ropas que aun estando mojadas estaban calidas por ser con agua caliente, le dio frió, fue cuando noto algo de lo más, más singular.

.- **_INUYASHA OSUWARI._**

**_PLOMMM_**

.- Fhe Kagome – dijo el medio demonio levantándose de una tan mala manera de su placentero sueño - ¿pero que diablos te pasa?

.- ¿**Qué demonios significa esto**? - dijo furiosa apuntando a algo.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? se preguntaran, nada demasiado extraño, a decir verdad a Inuyasha le pasaba siempre. Solo pasó, que cuando Kagome sintió el viento frió de la mañana sus orejas… sobre su cabeza, se pegaron a su cráneo.

Inuyasha la miro sin poder entender del todo que demonios estaba pasando, como le había pasado eso a Kagome, sin duda tenía algo que ver con lo que había pasado esa noche, pero ¿como?

Salio de su estupor cuando la chica se callo de rodillas al piso y se puso a llorar.

.- como regresare a mi casa ahora, no lo puedo creer – lloraba acongojada (pero no acongojada, acongojada, conocen ese llanto cuando agitan las manos tan fuerte que solo quedan hechas bolitas en los puños y los brazos no se ven y la cara se hace redonda… no se como definir ese llanto pero ese llanto es Ok.), nunca imagino que tener sexo con él fuera a representar que ella terminaría teniendo las mismas características que él.

.- Kagome… yo… bueno… - ¿lo sentía, **_no_** ha decir verdad lo único que él perseguía en todo momento era el modo de que ella no pudiera volver a su casa y había hallado el modo sin siquiera proponérselo. – cálmate… _preciosa_.

Kagome lo volteo a ver, con su ceño fruncido, jalando aire mientras su pecho brincaba, él la estaba mirando tan triste, su mirada se veía tan apenada, por un momento se le paso por la cabeza lo que él podría estar pensando "_quizás piensa que estoy arrepentida_"

.- No pongas esa cara Inuyasha – dijo y puso su mano en su mejilla – yo… lo siento, no quería reaccionar así, solo… me asuste.

.- No te preocupes preciosa. – dijo él mas sereno y recargo su cabeza en su mano atrapándola en su cuello, por un momento paso por su cabeza que ella podía estar llorando por estar arrepentida de lo que habían hecho.

El hanyou la abrazo calidamente y ella dejo de llorar. "P_reciosa_" Kagome disfruto del gesto tan amoroso y desconocido de él, bueno, el paso mas importante para dejarlo todo atrás ya lo había dado, si él la había tomado era para que ella se quedara con él para siempre, por que le preocupaba tanto su casa ahora, pensó en Souta, su mamá y su abuelo y sintió algo de pesar.

El sol empezó a despuntar y un brillo cubrió a la joven pareja de enamorados, él identifico ese brillo como algo que a él mismo le pasaba una vez cada luna nueva, la miró, su cabello resplandeció un momento y se notó el cambio, sus orejas descendieron en su cabeza y despuntaron a los lados de su rostro, un pequeño vibrar en su cráneo le aviso a él de un cambio que ella seguro no había notado. Colmillos.

Cuando el sol despunto sobre las montañas con toda claridad él la miro, era la misma Kagome de siempre, un cambio en la colocación de su caderas, eso era todo, y lo demás era igual, él se sorprendió un poco, el cambio que él sufría era al revés en ella, la llevaban de ser una humana a un hanyou, pero… ¿POR QUÉ?

.- Kagome, estas bien – dijo y ella levanto su mirada algo roja, si, su misma Kagome estaba allí.

.- Si – dijo mas calmada – pero… ahora como voy a volver a mi casa.

La chica se limpio la cara con el dorso de las manos y lo volteo a ver, él sonreía, Kagome pensó por un momento que se reía de ella.

.- mira tu reflejo. – dijo de la manera mas cordial al leerle la molestia en los ojos.

Ella se extrañó mucho, pero no preguntó, solo se levantó soltándose un momento de él y avanzó a la poza, el peso de su cuerpo fuera del estanque movió un poco el suelo y el agua por ende, cuando se calmó, pudo verse. Ya no había nada.

.- ¿que fue lo que paso¿lo imagine?

.- No – dijo él acercándose, lo exquisitas que se veían sus orejas sobre su cabeza no podía haberlo imaginado - no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que paso.

Ella tonó enseguida el cambio del ambiente, como él la miraba, solo en ese momento reparo en que aun seguía desnuda y a pesar de que ya no tenía nada que esconderle se sintió algo cohibida, solo alcanzo a tomar un par de mechones de su pelo y arrástralos a su pecho y cruzarse de piernas para que no fuera tan evidente su desnudes.

Mala estrategia quizás, por que al hacer eso, lo único que hizo fue que Inuyasha reparara más en lo que le ocultaba y lo volviera a desear.

.- Podrías… pasarme mi ropa, no podemos volver a la aldea, desnudos, cierto.

.- Quien quiere volver a la aldea – dijo mirándola profundamente y se acerco a ella atrapándola rápido junto a él, robándola en un beso – al menos… no por ahora.

Ella tembló bajo su tacto caliente, su aliento chocando en su cuello que recorría en caminos calientes, sus manos vagando por todo su cuerpo y su cuerpo desnudo contra el de ella. Se olvido de pensar, se olvido de la aldea, se olvido de sus amigos y de sus ojeras negras, solo se embriago por el sabor a tierra mojada que Inuyasha poseía y se dejo llevar de nuevo por él a la misma gloria.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Eran ya las 12 de la tarde cuando Inuyasha y Kagome regresaron a la aldea, todo parecía más en orden ahora, las casas estaban ya semi levantadas y los aldeanos parecían más tranquilos.

.- ¡**monje pervertido**!

**_Plopppp_**

Si, lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que Miroku ya pudiera estar molestando a las aldeanas, y Sango se diera cuenta de ello. La chica sobre la espalda del hanyou se rió por lo bajo, fue que un pequeño cachorrito de kitsune quien se acerco a prisa y solo a unos pasos de ellos se detuvo, lo notó enseguida.

.- Inuyasha… - dijo Shipoou mirando seriamente al joven medio demonio pero intimidado al mismo tiempo.

.- ¿Que cosa enano? – dijo extrañado pro la posición sumisa del zorro.

.- Puedo acercarme a tu mujer.

Inuyasha y Kagome se pusieron de los 7 colores del arco iris. Inuyasha sabía bien que eran reglas estrictas de caninos, a una hembra marcada no podía acercársele otro canino a no ser que el macho alfa estuviera de acuerdo, en este caso él, pero no sabía que Shipoou ya podía reconocer a una hembra marcada.

.- Si Shipoou, no vuelvas a preguntarme nada tan estupido, tú no eres el idiota Kouga.

.- Kagome – decidido el zorrito salto a los brazos de Kagome.

.- Kagome sama.

.- Kagome chan.

Sus amigos se acercaron presurosos cuando los vieron llegar, Sango se acercó enseguida contenta a su amiga y al pequeño zorro, Inuyasha se hizo a un lado desinteresado metiendo las manos en sus mangas, el monje se le acercó.

.- Par de pillos, no llegaron anoche, - dijo golpeándolo con el codo - ¿donde se habían metido?

Inuyasha se sonrojó de nuevo en el acto y luego frunció el ceño enojado, Kagome se sonrojó también.

.- Precisamente donde te estas imaginando monje, - Miroku casi brinco ante la respuesta y Kagome se puso mas roja, si eso era posible - eso quiere decir que ahora le debes respeto a mi mujer lo entendiste – dijo con una mirada asesina acecina. (jajá jajá siempre había querido usar estas dos palabras juntas, Miroku hecho _cecina_ por su _asesino_ jaja jaja no me hagan caso estoy desvariando 0-0)

.- Claro amigo – dijo algo asustado, Inuyasha era de por si posesivo, ahora con una mujer no podía imaginarse cuanto.

.- Tienes hambre Kagome – pregunto el hanyou cordial a su compañera.

.- Ah, si… - dijo con sorpresa por el cambio súbito de tema.

.- Bien, conseguiré algo.

El hanyou se separo del grupo en busca de algo para comer, ella lo vio algo sorprendida "_desde cuando él es que consigue la comida para mi_"

.- Feliz Kagome chan – la acorraló Sango enseguida.

.- Ahmmmm si, solo algo… sorprendida.

.- Por Inuyasha – dijo el zorrito aun en sus brazos – no te preocupes, será mejor ahora contigo, antes ha estado siguiendo todas las reglas de un clan de caninos, ahora seguirá reglas distintas por que ya eres su hembra.

.- Shipoou por que sabes tantas cosas – dijo aun intrigada la exterminadora.

.- Papá me educaba desde pequeño en las reglas de los clanes – dijo triunfal y cruzando sus brazos el pequeño kitsune - las de la pareja son las mas importantes, las se casi todas, algunas ya no hubo tiempo de explicarlas – sus ojitos se pusieron cristalinos, sacudió su cabeza y solo dos lagrimas salieron volando – ahora todo será diferente Kagome, Inuyasha ya no puede tratarte como solo parte del clan, ahora eres su hembra y deberá cuidar de ti con mas esfuerzo, de ti dependen muchas cosas suyas.

.- Cosas…

.- Si, Kagome – dijo el chiquillo – como su descendencia.

Kagome y Sango de paso se volvieron a sonrojar mientras Shipoou cabeza afirmando lo que acababa de decir. Kagome ciertamente no había reparado en eso, ella era la encargada de su descendencia.

.- que suerte tiene Inuyasha ya tiene quien tenga hijos con él, mientras yo… - suspiro "acongojado" (nótese el sarcasmo) el monje. - aunque… - dijo y se acerco un poquito a la exterminadora – podríamos ponerle remedio no querida Sango.

.- ¡Monje pervertido!

Sango siguió al monje que se había dado a la fuga después de su comentario huyendo del boomerang gigante de la taiji ja.

El zorrito saltó para poder ver con detenimiento cuando Sango alcanzara al monje y Kagome se quedo mirándolos ir. No les había dicho nada, pero al igual que con Inuyasha se darían cuanta muy fácilmente si volvía a pasar.

Puso una mano sobre su cabeza cubriendo donde hacia unas horas estuvieran esa orejas negras, pensado si volvería a pasar¿Cuándo? y ¿por que diantre le había pasado?

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Kagome simplemente no había podido seguirles el paso así que ahora iban despacio mientras la dormida chica iba sobre su espalda, respirando calidamente alojando su halito caliente en el cuello del hanyou que no podía ser más feliz.

La miraba suavemente de reojo, preguntándose de nuevo donde había desaparecido el hanyou que había despertado a su lado, estaba bastante intrigado, y preguntándose también si en algún momento volvería, esperaba que si, solo un segundo la había podido mirar, mientras lloraba en el piso, pero la visión aun dolorosa había sido igualmente hermosa, su cabello negro resbalando por su cuerpo, con un toque un poco mas eléctrico del natural, y sus orejas, esas orejas negras sobre su cabeza crispándose en el aire frió al igual que las suyas, aquella noche había sentido completa pertenecía de ella, y eso, lo que había visto al despertar, de no tan amable manera le había regalado algo mas, una sentido fuerte de reciprocidad, de igualdad que no podía comparar con nada, solo deseaba que esa hermosa hanyou regresara, realmente deseaba volver a verla.

Siguieron caminando hasta el atardecer, estaban algo cansados, Inuyasha especialmente (bueno chicas si es un hombre… bueno, mas que un hombre… además de **completa y** **simplemente hermoso** también humano, después de todo el ajetreo, lo mas natural era estar cansado no lo creen ), llegaron a un paraje a un lado de un rió y se dispusieron a descansar, Kagome despertó con deseos de ayudar a todos y dejar descansar ahora a Inuyasha, sacaron suficiente sopas de su mochila y pusieron a hervir agua, para prepararlas, con Sango y Shipoou salieron a buscar también frutas o algo mas que pudiera acompañar las sopas, para que pudieran saciarse.

**_Así la noche callo._**

**_Y Kagome pudo responderse una pregunta._**

.- Inuyasha… - susurro la chica a un lado de él suavemente, - Inuyasha…

.- Kagome… dijo aun dormido y ella sintió como electricidad la recorría por la forma en que lo decía.

.- Despierta bello durmiente. – lo acaricio de una mejilla suavemente.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos en el acto, la caricia había sido algo distinta a las manos de kagome, esta venia acompañada con aun sensación algo… eléctrica.

Al abrir los ojos se topo con dos ojos entre lo marrón y lo miel dándole un toque casi dorado electrizante y un cabello negro vibrante, que el había visto solo una vez busco lo demás y lo halló de nuevo allí, sobre su cabeza estaban esa dos preciosas y delicadas orejas negras.

.- ¿Kagome?

.- Si, soy yo – dijo y se sentó a un lado de él sobre sus talones – supongo.

.- ¿Que paso?

.- No lo se.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Kagome veía el sol caer sobre el rió a su lado, los destellos rojos regados sobre el agua tranquila, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar aun, bueno, no era una obsesa, simplemente después de un momento tan importante que había dado un vuelco a su vida era de lo mas normal detenerse cada 30 segundo sobre el mismo pensamiento, esas ideas que Shipoou había dejado en su cabeza, "_su hembra… su descendencia… todo será distinto_"

Quería respuestas pero no estaba segura de que Inuyasha se las fuera a dar si no las preguntaba y no sabía si él quería hacerlo, estaba confundida, las últimas horas estaba viviendo casi en un mundo alterno.

Su reflejo casi apagado se mostró en el agua, recordó su eco al mirarse esa mañana, sus orejas negras. Sin poderlo evitar se había entusiasmado un momento, antes de sentirse tan asustada, cuando había pasado ya, se había puesto a pensar en lo que significaban, ella por un momento fue su igual y eso no podía dejar de gustarle. Había un temor que secretamente había descubierto al estar con él.

Según su tiempo transcurrido con él y al ir conociendo a las personas que había estado con él se dio cuenta que él no era un chico de 17 años como se veía si no que podía tener incluso mas de 200 años de vida.

Cuando encontraron a SouungaMC1 en el sello dijo tener ya 200 años sobre la espada, e Inuyasha ya había nacido, en sus cálculos inexactos, Kagome había contado que Inuyasha podía tener entonces 200 o 250 años, el guardián no se veían como el tipo de espíritu que consultaba un calendario a menudo, él aun así fueran menos o mas, era longevo, él podía seguir existiendo si se lo permitían, hasta alcanzar su propia época, y ella era una niña, ella moriría quizás tratado de estar a su lado, marchitándose como una hoja, mientras él seguiría tan lozano y vivas como ahora.

Él podría llegar a ser tan longevo como Sesshomaru y Sesshomaru, Kagome suponía, debía tener ya miles de años, su experiencia y su madurez no le decían ninguna otra cosa.

Como hanyou ella quizás podía vivir el mismo tiempo que él o al menos poder estar mucho tiempo a su lado, como humana quizás no, era lo que envidiaba de Kikyou siempre ella tenía esa superioridad inmediata sobre ella, no como una mujer si no como un ser sobre natural ella podía pasar todo le tiempo que quisiera con Inuyasha, si él se lo pedía.

Se abrazó a si misma apretando algunas marcas en su cuerpo disfrutando de la forma que dolían, ella tenía ahora la misma superioridad, no por el tiempo que vida, si no por que el amor de él ahora era suyo. Kouga alguna vez le había dicho que los lobos tomaban una hembra era para siempre, esperaba que fuera una ley en todos los Youkai caninos, y también en los hanyou.

"_para siempre_" dijo abrazándose cuando el sol finalmente se oculto.

Sango y Shipoou se acercaron presurosos a la orilla del rió al ver un resplandor extraño, Kagome se había quedado sola allí, al llegar vieron asombrados como ese resplandor salía del cuerpo de Kagome, como su cabello se levantaba en puntas y adquiría un brillo intenso como si fuera bañado por aceite, y como algo salía en su cabeza, Shipoou y Sango quedaron literalmente de una pieza al ver lo que era, dos orejas negras salieron de su cabeza.

El brillo cesó dejando a Kagome en la misma posición, sus amigos se acercaron cautelosos, ella abrió los ojos al olerlos acercarse y los volteó a ver, sus ojos marrones tomaron una tonalidad casi miel, casi dorada, los vio allí parados con una cara de "¡aunque usted no lo crea!", en un principio no entendía por que, fue que hizo una mueca y sintió una leve presión en su labio, abrió los ojos enormes y se dejo caer al piso arrastrándose literalmente a la orilla del lago y se miro, las orejas estaba de nuevo allí y en su boca, dos colmillos, delgados y finos, una gota de sangre corriendo por su labio inferior. No pudo reprimir sus ganas de llorar un segundo más.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- Supongo que te darás cuenta que esto es algo que me pasara solo por las noches.

.- Oh Kagome – dijo y no supo como responder, cuando sus dos ojos vibrantes se calvaron en los suyos.

Solo la abrazo y quiso llorar por una vez en su vida no de miedo o de ira o de dolor, si no de pura y entera felicidad. Toda su vida, vivió sin alguien con quien reconocerse, con quien formar un vinculo real, nadie como él, nadie de la especie como él, alguien con quien no sentirse diferente o relegado y ahora ella estaba llenando incluso eso en su vida y en ese momento supo que no podía amarla mas, su instinto respondió de la forma mas total que había descubierto para poder hacer eso.

.- Te tengo que sacar de nuevo de aquí Kagome. – dijo suspirando en sus oídos

.- ¿Por que? – dijo sin saber realmente por que.

.- Quiero saber como es hacer el amor con una hanyou.- dijo mientras la apretaba más fuerte y dejaba todo su cuerpo derretirse en el suyo.

A Kagome se le fue todo el aire y un escalofrió le atravesó por toda la columna, no pudo sentirse más sorprendida y alagada al mismo tiempo además que mucho mas, por dentro sabía que deseaba también que la sacara de allí y le enseñara una nueva forma de hacer el amor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cualquiera les dirá que no es normal querer ver a las bestias hacer el amor, pero en este caso, estos dos seres ahora iguales, humanos y demonios era una vista sumamente atrayente.

Una ves que todos sus amigos se había recostado a dormir, ellos no pudieron mas que pederse en el bosque.

La expectación estaba matando a Kagome mientras iba en su espalda alejándose del lugar, a donde nadie pudiera hallarlos o sorprenderlos¿como sería, como sería estar con él ahora¿como sería ser su mujer en este estado, donde algo no solo se sentía caliente dentro de ella, si no que había tomado una temperatura casi hirviente, solo podía pensar en que él no se detendría en contemplaciones con ella, él había sido delicado, o al menos eso era lo que ella había percibido la ultima vez, ahora sabía que no lo seria, algo por dentro sabía que él, al saberla resistente, su igual, no tendría ninguna contemplación ahora, y lo que era aun mas, ella no quería que la tuviera, ella esperaba que pudiera llenarla de tal modo que pudiera sentirse en un momento sentirse completamente como una parte de él, deseba con una fuerza increíble toda la fuerza y toda la energía que Inuyasha irradiaba.

Él se encontraba de una forma no diferente, él podía sentir en su espalda como el corazón de la chica latía muy rápido, como estaba lista, su solo aroma, la delataba sin darle oportunidad de esconderse de él, solo quería encontrar el lugar adecuado para entregarse a ella, para volver a absolver su aroma que ahora, era mas hermoso, mas animal, su sabor de cada lugar de su cuerpo, sus labios, su piel, su sexo, oírla de nuevo entrega a las sensaciones que él le reglaba, verla arquearse y convulsionarse de nuevo, la deseaba de todas las formas posibles que pudiera imaginarse, solo necesitaba un lugar seguro para poder demostrárselo.

Él hallo un lugar pronto, no muy lejos de sus amigos había una cascada, el ruido pondría lejos sus sonidos a los oídos de todos sus amigos. La soltó solo un segundo entrando al agua, y se perdió de la mirada de ella, un segundo después todo mojado salio en la orilla pegándole un susto.

.- Inuyasha – dijo ella en lo que le pareció a si misma un gruñido.

.- Sshhhhh, tranquila preciosa, solo quería averiguar algo, ven sígueme. – dijo extendiéndole la mano.

.- Me mojare la ropa.

.- Eso no me parece malo. – dijo con una sonrisa que le provoco un escalofrió a la chica.

La chica tomo su mano y se vio halada a la inmersión, no le dio tiempo ni de tomar suficiente aire, la jalo debajo del agua y luego subieron a la superficie, estaba oscuro, era una cueva dentro de la cascada (han visto como en casi todas las cascadas ahí una cueva así) y era un lugar lindo, todo estaba tapizado por un suave musgo verde y platas que se alimentaban principalmente del agua que resbalaba de la cascada delante de ellos, el ruido era maravilloso.

Ella se distrajo un momento en esta visión, cuando sintió al joven hanyou detrás de ella, como había retirado uno de los hombros de la blusa de su uniforme de estudiante y había empezado a lamer su cuello, resbalado su lengua por las marcas antes echas y ella no pudo sostener su respiración, dejo su cabeza caer hacia atrás y se dedico a aspirar mas fuerte a través de la boca, recogiendo con su lengua minúsculas e invisibles gotas de agua, casi aliviando el calor que empezaba a regarse por todo su interior, tal cual que sentía que podía quemarla viva.

.- Inuyasha… - dijo de aun forma más que gutural.

Los sentidos del joven hanyou estaban mas que alerta, en se momento, no ante la señal de peligro si no a un llamado mucho mas fuerte que venía de su interior, esta mujer, su mujer, el hanyou que había gruñido así su nombre era quien tenía sus sentidos acelerados, su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, destilando el agua por todo su cuerpo, metió sus manos por su blusa buscando sentirla aun mas, sus respiración profunda y angustiante hasta cierto punto, elevaba al máximo, su pecho hacia arriba sin ritmo, posó sus manos sobre sus senos y empezó a apretarlos, casi como si una corriente hubiera sido abierta el aroma de su excitación salio de su cuerpo en este estimulo, junto con un hondo gemido.

.- Kagome – dijo sobre su cabeza mordiendo esas bellísimas orejas negras con suma delicadeza sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba por eso – me encanta tu aroma.

.- Inuyasha…

Y pronto casi de la misma manera que a él le pasaba, Kagome se sintió envuelta por un ambiente completamente animal, nunca había sentido esta sensación en toda su vida, como sintió su propia piel casi como si no fuera suya, los vellos finos de todo su cuerpo crispados por la sensación de él tocándola, como sus fosas nasales se dilataron al igual que sus ojos en un subidon fuerte que en primera instancia la mareo, se sostuvo de los brazos de él medio expuestos entre su haori y la parte que ocultaba bajo su propia blusa, como sus orejas de pronto se volvieron completamente sensibles, a cualquier sonido especialmente al de la respiración de hanyou detrás de ella que respiraba con dificultad, como ese aroma a tierra mojada estaba fresco y punzante en todo su cuerpo mojado y ella solo quería saber cual era su gusto.

Inuyasha no la quería dejar ir, pero ella se soltó levemente volteando a él y lo abrazo, metiendo sus manos por debajo del haori pegado a su cuerpo y como discretamente lo abría, para hacer la cosa mas extraña que hubiera imaginado en ella, se agacho un poco y lo olió profundamente, como cazando su aroma y después de eso, sintió su lengua húmeda recorrer de la mitad de su pecho a la altura de su cuello, el cerro los ojos y se sostuvo lo mejor que pudo, sintiendo que si no lo hacia se desharía como un copo de hielo en ese momento.

Kagome supo en ese momento que jamás hallaría un sabor así en ningún otro lugar del mundo, era simplemente un sabor que casi parecía vino, emborrachador, intoxicante y que la hacia casi desfallecer por la fuerza que tenía, soltó un hondo gemido y se aferro a él sin poder evitar clavar sus garras en su espalda.

Toda la energía que Kagome irradiaba llegaba a él en sus acciones, la forma en la que ni ella misma, juraba, podía notar estaba gruñendo, como el camino de saliva se secaba en su piel y la casi dolorosa sensación de sus garras en su espalda. No podía contenerse mas, se había sostenido demasiado de tocarla y no tenía ningún sentido.

Kagome sintió como las manos de él la tomaron por la cadera y la elevo algunos centímetros del piso, sus sexos, el de él completamente erecto y preparado toco contra el suyo, a sabiendas de la lubricación que ya había producido y la coloco sobre el, ahora la falda verde y corta del colegio no la protegía en nada de la sensación, solo por encima de su ropa interior y ciertamente no quería que la protegiera. Mientras ansiosamente atacaba su boca con ímpetu, metiendo su lengua y acariciando la suya, recorriéndola por su garganta sintiendo como recorría sus colmillos con ella, sintió toda la presión de su cuerpo cuando la presiono contra la roca fría a su espalda, el cambio de temperara le causo un escalofrió de nuevo, pero todo, todo en absoluto era excitante.

Él no lo dudo mas, subió una mano por su pecho y lo recorrió seductoramente, dejando toda su palma recorrer su estomago y el corazón de sus pecho, para bajarla de nuevo, metiendo su mano por el escote, rezagando la fina tela en el proceso, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, sujetos de nuevo solo por el estorbazo sujetador que ella usaba.

El sonido de la tela rasgándose fue verdaderamente seductor en ese momento, como los filos de sus garras se arrastraban por su piel, él se dedico a seguir respondiendo el beso, arqueada contra el y a resbalar sus recién adquiridas y filosas garras por sus brazos, probó la fuerza, notó como no hacia ningún daño a la rata de fuego que lo cubría y eso le decepcionó un poco, al final de su mano derecha que era la que la sostenía de la cadera mientras todo su demás cuerpo era lo que la tenía en el aire metió su mano por debajo del haori y la corrió de nuevo por su camisa marfil oyendo claramente esta vez, como las mangas eran rasgadas en su trayecto y como su garras resbalaban por su pielMC2 , una parte desconocida de su propia mente le estaba gritando que se deshiciera de la ropa, que era antinatural tenerla sobre el cuerpo.

.- Inuyasha… - gimió su nombre cerca de su oído mientras subía sus manos por sus brazos y ponerlas en sus hombros, de un tirón jalo el haori y la tela de la camisa dejando su pecho desnudo.

.- Kagome…. - él en respuesta, coló su manos por sus piernas llegando al resorte de la ropa interior y deshaciéndola de un lado con las garras, la que de inmediato resbalo por sus piernas, quedándose atorada en medio de sus cuerpo, su otra mano se abrió camino de nuevo por su pecho y rebano el centro del sujetador que quedo en medio de ellos, con lo unido que estaban sus cuerpos no pudo caer, los tirantes quedaron caídos sobre los brazos de su mujer, que lo miraba con una mirada tan penetrante que podía incluso atravesarlo, como si fuera una presa a la mitad de la noche que estuviera dispuesta a devorarlo.

Ella solo arqueo mas su cuerpo, cuando el ataco de nuevo, la subió un poco mas en un pequeño brinco, dejando caer el sujetador entre sus piernas y pudo posar sus labios sobre sus pechos y empezó a mordisquear suavemente sintiendo sus colmillos en sus duros pezones, chupetones, lamidas, succiones, presionando todo el pecho, como sobre la saliva dejaba calar su aliento frió y eso le producía escalofríos, no solo la lamía si no que también, mientras hacia esto en un pezón, con la mano estimulaba el otro, todo esto acompañado por la sensación agradable de hormigueo que los mechones de su cabello le producía en la cintura.

.- Sabes tan bien Kagome – dijo dándole un segundo de tregua.

.- Inuyasha… - Su cuerpo le exigía mas, no podía pararse ya, no quería hacerlo, toda su piel se había vuelto tan completamente sensible por su tacto sobre ella.

En un movimiento calculado cuando sus cuerpos estaban mas separados ella pudo llegar a su cintura y empezó a jalar las cintas que tenían sujeto el pantalón, logro hacerlo rápido cuando él capto su mensaje y la bajo a tierra, la tela roja callo completa, el kimono entero resbalo al piso junto con su falda verde.

Se movieron solo unos pasos para alejarse de la pared y entonces, obedeciendo solo al instinto, un instinto que ella completamente desconocida se hincaron juntos, sin ningún momento dejar de besarse, gozando del tacto por todo el cuerpo de su manos, acariciando cada lugar posible, las piernas, la cintura, los muslos, los pechos, el cuello, oyendo como los gemidos iban subiendo de intensidad junto con la temperatura de su cuerpo, a la par con el aroma que cada uno poseía, tierra mojada con agua fresca dejando un balance dulce a los sentidos.

Kagome se movía en un rito que el cuerpo identificaba antes de la mente, siendo _tan veloz como el deseo MC3_su cuerpo sabía como debía moverse así que no lo pensó solo se reclino sobre la tierra sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras el cuerpo de su amante se pegaba por la espalda al suyo.

Ya no podía esperar mas, todo el cuerpo el de él y el de ella estaban dispuestos ya, demasiado agitados, a vio colocarse en posición y solo se acerco a ella.

La fuerza con la que había entrado a su cuerpo la hizo gritar, empezó a moverse de una forma desenfrenada, no parecía tener ningún control sobre lo que estaba haciendo y ella se sentía igual, empezó a moverse en menor medida hacia atrás dejándolo entrar tan profundamente en ella como pudiera, ella solo se dejo llevar sin importarle nada mas, empezó a gemir con fuerza mientras se sostenía de la tierra, sus garras clavadas literalmente en el piso sosteniéndose del embate del hanyou detrás de ella, su sangre estaba corriendo como loca en todo su cuerpo, la falta de oxigenación la estaba ahogando, mientras mas rápido y mas fuerte se movía él la llevaba mas al borde del limite, casi no podía respirar tratando de sostener el ritmo, y ahora respirar era lo único que no le hacia falta, solo quería ser llenada por dentro, que la acercar mas al limite del cual parecía pender y sentía que caería en cualquier momento.

Inuyasha también estaba casi en trance, la sensación que le causaba la presión del cuerpo de su mujer sobre su miembro era única, entre el máximo placer y los límites del dolor, nunca había experimentado algo así, era algo que pudo ver, solo esa mujer y en particular ese estado, donde no estaba cohibida como esa mañana, cuando no reparaba en gritar haciendo sus aullidos eco por toda la cueva, donde ella misma había tomado esa posición que suponía él no era humana, así, como su igual, cayendo en el mismo estado que él, donde ella misma se empujaba contra su cuerpo, aquella presión que lo llevaba mas allá de sus limites, que le obligaba al igual que ella a gritar a sacar parte de su energía en su voz, antes que lo destrozara por dentro, y al mismo tiempo buscarla con desesperación, empujando su cuerpo contra ella, dejando su miembro, firme ir dentro de ella buscando… buscando…

Y de pronto sin poderlo parar la energía se desbordo por completo, la explosión arrazo los dos cuerpos a la par. Ella sintió como si solo una línea muy ligera la hubiera sostenido se cortaba dejándola caer de lleno a ese mar de sensaciones puras que se desparramo por todo su cuerpo en medio de un orgasmo increíble que apenas y pudo sostener, aulló, lo supo, lo sintió, se oyó a si misma de la forma mas animal aullar mientras este orgasmo barría su cuerpo.

Como una luz segadora cruzo por su mente, cuando no pudo sostenerse mas y sintió como esa energía era mas fuerte que él y lo fulmino, solo pudo sostener sus manos de la cadera de la joven mujer unida a él y presionar su cuerpo contra él suyo mientras un increíble éxtasis devastaba su cuerpo entero, sintió salir su semilla dentro de ese cuerpo caliente frente a él y al tiempo oírla aullar, tan fuerte que su gruñido cimbro toda la cueva acompañado por el suyo, que no pudo reprimir, dejo toda esa energía desparramarse dentro de él tanto como quisiera disfrutando lo que solo fueran segundo, una eternidad.

Después de eso, ambos cayeron al piso, él directamente sobre ella, ella sobre el musgo verde bajo de ellos, respirando pesadamente, tratando de recuperar la conciencia, quedaron minutos así, cuerpo contra cuerpo, él aun dentro de ella, relajado y tranquilo ahora, ella liviana y calida bajo de él, sintiendo completa por entero.

Solo cuando ambos recuperaron el control de sus ideas y sus cuerpos se separaron, él casi a su pesar se levanto creando la separación de los cuerpos y se recostó a su lado, la atrajo a él y la cubrió con su cuerpo, aspiro profundamente, llenándose de ese puro aroma a agua fresca ahora mezclado con su propio aroma, que no podía definir y el aroma del musgo pegado a algunas pares de su cuerpo desnudo, ella sintió esa sensación calida y confortante de su compañero a su lado, aspiro de la misma forma que lo oyó hacer a él y se lleno de su aroma a tierra mojada y musgo fresco, eso fue lo ultimo conciente que ambos pudieron recordar, luego la inconciencia los cegó a los dos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El primero en despertar fue él, era aun de madrugada, pero él nunca había necesitado dormir mucho, no importaba cuanta energía hubiera usado, no quería perder el espectáculo que era Kagome en ese momento, acurrucada a su lado, completamente desnuda, con marcas que tendían a desaparecer en su cuerpo rápidamente por la nueva resistencia como hanyou que había adquirido, como sus orejas aun dormida aprecian atentas a cualquier sonido, sonriente y calida junto a él. Y lo más bello que él veía en ella, sus orejas negras montadas en su cabeza, no podía negarlo, amaba a Kagome no importaba que apariencia tuviera pero esta, esta que seria la suya todas las noches, la amaba por sobre todas las que alguna vez le hubiera mostrado.

.- Kagome… – dijo presionándola mas fuerte sobre su pecho.

Las orejas de la chica giraron en dirección al joven de cabellos plateados y ella empezó a abrir los ojos, sus ojos color miel tostada se posaron en esos candidos y bellos ojos dorados que la miraban sin ninguna duda, con un infinito amor.

.- Te amo… - dijo de la forma más sincera.

.- Te amo – respondió ella con una sonrisa tierna.

En medio de esta declaración de amor el alba empezó a despuntar, un brillo intenso se coló a través de la cascada cristalina creando prismas de colores a todo alrededor_, un nuevo día acaba de comenzar_.

**_Fin_**.

10 de septiembre de 2005

10: 28 p.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

MC1recuerda la película 3… bueno quien no la ha visto, es una tercera espadada que era del padre de Inuyasha que era cuidada por un espíritu y… bueno mejor si tienen la oportunidad véanla vale mucho la pena

MC2Lo reconozco tengo una muy extraña fijación por las garras de Inuyasha, me gustan, y me gusta la idea de que ella las tenga, y la sensación sea reciproca.

MC3Lo siento me gusta mucho Laura Esquivel, debieron notarlo en Meeting jeje

* * *

_nota de autora: bien aqui esta no me maten por favor simplemente no pude evitarlo_

_hace meses encontre una imagen soñada, Kagome con una orejas negras y un monton de "cachorritos" a los lados uno jalandole las orejas a inuyasha y se veia genial algunos de los fans ya deben haberla visto y ella se veia genial asi asi que no me pude ressitir_

_no puedo creer cuanto apoyo a tenido la historia estoy feliz por ello, me hace desear mas, aunque les debo decir no soy muy apegada a hacer_ _historias argas pero intentare explorarla al maximo_

_bueno mis agradecimientos a:_

**fanny:** hola, bueno empecemos, no, no soy española, si se me han pegado algunos modismos españoles es por que hay mcuchos fics de españoles y como me gustan y se me pegan muy facilmente y por lo de los terminos, bueno es que es el mismo contexto, el es un demonio mitad perro asi que algunos terminos como ese tenia que usarlo a mi tampoco me gustaron mucho pero los crei nesesarios para el personaje a medida que avanza la historia los dejo de usar jejeje, no se que cosas pudieron ser vulgares por lo regular nunca escribo nada que sea demaciado para mi misma, espero de cualquier manera que no me haya pasado mucho de la raya y te haya dejado un mal sabor de boca, de ante mano una disculpa. gracias por tu review.

**Hermione-Mai**: bueno aqui esta la continuacion espero y te haya gustado gracias por tu review

**Princess Mko**: gracias siempre es un placer recibir tus mensajes empiezo a acostumbrarme, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado gracias por tu review

**MONICA**: aqui la continuacion gracias por tu review

**yuris: si** tu fiste la afortunada 22 de de los 27 de mas que llegaron se ve que querian ver mas jejejeje espero que esta parte te haya gustado tanto como a mi gracias por tu review

**Unchou.kaNu**: no creo que la luna sea muy buena idea, no se que haria con ella y el el unico lugar que cabria seria en mi patio y aplastaria todas mis flores jajajajajaj gracias por el review tan padre que me enviaste y vez lo imposible pasa de algun lugar de mi perver... digo mi iamginacion saque un capitulo mas y voy por otro si ustedes quieren, gracias por tu review

**Gris-Kag**: gracias por el votito jeje aqui esta la continuacion, espero otro review vale gracias por tu review

**silvia**: lo se lo se deje todo muy a al espectativa pero apuesto que nadie penso que esto terminaria asi, que ellos terminarian involucrandose hasta este sentido a mi me gusto muchismo desde que vi esa imagen no pude evitarlo. gracias por tu review ahaaaa y tengo una lima lista de ranma vere si este puente puedo transcribirla shian shen

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**: ok ok dejaremos lo de la mujer de negro pero te digo una cosa le vas a terminar dando las gracias si sigo con este fic que yo creo que si tengo una idea muy interesante de ella jeje gracias por tu review nos vemos luego.

**Roxy-xan**: aqui la continuacion gracias por tu review

**Ley-Ara** : gracias por leer no me voy a ir es un fic que le tengo mucho cariño también y espero que este cap también te haya gustado gracias por tu review

**Lady Palas**: tu y yo no s conocemos tú te llevabas muy bien con ryu glass no, si ese pervertido, me pregunta a veces por ti, espero que sea la misma chica claro a lo mejor te confundo, me da gusto saber que hice bien mi fic, me quemo un poquito de mis impetu sexual al hacerlos jajajajajja solo juego espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también, gracias gracias por tu review

**piri-chan.antikikio**: espero lo mismo que tu que depara un buen rato mi historia y les siga gustando tanto gracias por tu review

**Watty**: aqui la tercera parte apoyo para la cuarta gracias por tu review

**Lizy-chan:** gracias por el review amiga, me da mucho gusto tu entuciasmo y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado gracias por tu review

**Sango**: y te sigo buscando para los borradores ya los he traido toda la semana y nada mas no te puedo ver snif snif, que gusto que te haya gustado y ahora que andamos de puente pue espero tu review de este shian shen sango chan

.**SatellaHarvenheit**.: pobecita kikio aqui a lo mejor no pero en otro fic te prometo que si jeje gracias por tu review

**Keren**: VIVA creeme yo también al reeleerlo para editar tuve que darme la ducha jeje me gusto mucho lo de Miroku en este capitulo también y lo de la marca wow a mi también se me hace super sexi, bueno procedo a responder tus preguntas.

1. es que la verdad no soy muy dada a las serie siempre me cuestan mucho trabajo la mas larga es la de metting y me tarde 6 meses enteros por eso no hago series, por eso no sabia si debia o no continuarlo.  
2. aun no he planeado como reaccionara kouga pero muuuuuuuuuuuuy mal jeje.  
3. ya has visto al monje descarado ese, pero creo que... bueno mejor vigila bien el proximo capitulo.  
4. sango es la personificacion de la hermana mayor no lo crees me gusta mucho como reacciona ella, sobre todo este lado cuirioso esta vez, que tiene su propocito ¬¬  
5. hijoles esta pregunta no a entendi jejeje  
6. creo que si habra una mas acerca de como criar cachorros jeje  
7. pues no mil pero espero que este te haya gustado a mi mucho.

y pienso absolutamente igual que Anyara ademas para mi escribir es un gose propio que es mas grande cuando lo comparto pero aun asi lo sigo gozando muchisimas gracias por tu review.

serena tsukino chiba: no te preocupeis por kikio no parecera en esta historia jeje no les va a arruinar sus momento a mis chicos, y si lo reconosco el amor y el sexo cada uno por su lado y junto son la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo. gracias por tu review

**yelitza**: DIOSES TODAVIA MAS ESO ES IMPOSIBLE que resistencia niña quien puede desear mas a inuyasha despues de verlo una sola vez, a mi me ha dejado prendada a el jajajajaja espero que esta vez te hayas identificado también bueno... si la verdad si lo deseo seguro tambien te gustaria jejeje gracias por tu review

**Jna-chan**: si yo tambien pense en lo de miroku justo enseguida de leer tu review y eso es mas o menos lo que tengo planeado para... bueno mejor no te pierdas la historia. me imagino la reaccion por que es la misma que yo tengo por ejemplo con posecion salvaje me quede igual y mis amigas a mi alrededor solo que ellas si no soy muy de fics excepto sango que espero y lo lea esta muy bueno y espero tu tambien, espero que esta cap tambin te haga gritar jejeje gracias por tu review

**Subaruchan**: hey no te preocupes creo que lo entendi no acostumbro a mal interpretar ni a presipitarme es malo en un psicologo y pienso igual que tu por eso le dije a fel que yo no se hacer pornografia. afortunadamente si no lo has hayado vas a encontrarte un dia con un profesor asi, los hay jeje y es divertido aun que no se te lancen aunque con algunos como te gustaria(requien por Erwin Villuendas) jeje bueno espwero que este cap te haya gustado nos estamos viendo gracias por tu review

**sakurita86**: bueno sigo adelante me han nacido muchas ideas de esta historia solo tenedme paciencia vale gracias por tu review

**kyori283**: gracias por leer mis historias siempre es un placer que me lean a mas de un estilo jeje y ya veremos las reacciones para el capitulo 4 queria desarrollar primero esto y me ha gustado mucho como quedo espero a ti tambien gracias por tu review

**HawkAngel XD:** oye pues que gusto ya te dejo apartado a Sesshomaru sama con una Rin de 18 un añitos uno menos te veneficia chica ya casi termino "sin promesas" y lo del profe, oye es por ley que un profe de educacion sexual debe ser guapo si no que parendes jeje gracias por tu review

**sesshi23**: me da gusto que te haay agradado y ya vez me han animado tanto que hice la continuacion jeje gracias por tu review

_**bueno la regla es la misma, otros ahora 27 reviews y sera suyo el capitulo 3 solo les dare un adelanto **_

_**miroku x sango**_

_**jeje **_

_**shian shen**_

_**mimi chan**_


	4. Capitulo 4: Soltarse primera parte

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**AROMA**_

_**por mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_CAPITULO 4: _**

**_¿Soltarse?_**

**_primera parte_**

El golpeteo incesante del agua sobre las piedras, como el agua saltaba dentro de la cueva detrás de la cascada de lo suficiente molesto en un momento como para poder despertarlos, ella empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y miro hacia arriba, allí estaba aquel joven hanyou con sus brazos alrededor de ella durmiendo mas tranquilo de lo que nunca lo había visto hacerlo, la desnudes de él tan evidente como la de ella solo su cabello plateado bañando su espalda y algunas partes de su propio cuerpo, aun recortados sobre el fresco musgo, un escalofrió la recorrió al recordar todo lo que había pasado, la forma casi animal en la que se había desarrollado, todo, las cosas que él le hizo y las que ella le hizo a él.

"incluso aúlle, estoy segura, dios mió como he hecho yo eso, lo lamí también, que clase de chica hace algo así" una acometida de calor bajo por su entrepierna al recordar algunas de las cosas que habían pasado esa noche, la forma arrebatada que ella también había anhelado que el tuviera con ella, la sensación casi animal que la recorrió y que no iba a negase le había encantado "no una chica, un hanyou… un hanyou puede hacer algo así"

.- Inuyasha… - lo llamo suavemente – Inuyasha…

Inuyasha empezó a parpadear lentamente, cuando pudo abrir bien los ojos, pudo distinguir eso dos ojos chocolate que lo veían con curiosidad, suspiro con satisfacción y aferro la figura pequeña de la chica bajo de él.

.- despierta Inuyasha, ya es hora.

.- Hora para que…

.- Hora para irnos, Sango, Miroku y Shipoou deben estar preguntándose donde estamos.

.- Oh Kagome, ellos ya saben donde estamos.

Kagome no pudo menos que sonrojarse hasta al raíz del cabello, él era tan así daba todo por bien sentado y tenía razón, al ver que ambos había desaparecido juntos y mas aun que ya eran pareja lo menos que podían imaginarse era donde estaban y que estaban o habían estado haciendo, su sonrojo se hizo aun mas intenso.

.- Aun así Inuyasha, ya es hora de irnos.

.- Fhe Kagome, por que no puedes dormir tranquila por una vez, mira, yo que nunca lo hago esta vez que si lo he logrado, déjame hacerlo solo esta vez. – dijo presionando a la chica mas cerca, todo su cuerpo desnudo contra el de ella y las partes mas sensibles al libre contacto.

.- Ghes que importa – dijo y se acurruco en el regazo de su amante, solo algunos minutos mas, sonrió "tu pequeña bestia vas a terminar por pervertirme mucho" dijo cuando noto lo agradable que era poder rozarse un poco con su cuerpo (wow y quien no lo gozaría el tipo esta… hecho un verdadero pecado andante)

**Dos horas después….**

.- Inuyasha…

.- Si ya lo se, debemos irnos, tengo hambre.

.- Tú si que sabes como romper el encanto Inuyasha…

El chico se levanto, busco su kimono, encontró sus pantalones en una pila de ropa, la levanto, tomo la de Kagome y recordó una cosa que seguramente la haría enojar….

Él había desecho prácticamente toda su ropa.

La chica se puso a revisar su ropa, todo completamente inservible, como le iba a explicar a su mamá que sus uniforme estaba completamente desecho, y una cosa mas… ¡como coño iba a salir de esa cueva! Volteo a ver a Inuyasha y con una mirada asesina que se perdió apenas y vio sus ojos ambarinos que la miraban como si un cachorrito regañado se tratara.

.- uno…dos…tres…cuatro… cinco…

Inuyasha la vio contar, lo que había estado esperando apenas y Kagome pudiera abrir su boca era el increíblemente oswuari que ella iba a gritar pero nada, solo había empezado a contar, no sabía si debía agradecerlo o tener miedo, la actitud de la chica era muy extraña.

.- nueve… diez – soltó un suspiro y lo miro mas tranquila – no te preocupes no lo diré, si eso es lo que temes.

.- Fhe hablas como si de verdad te temiera.

.- Ghes Mira Inuyasha estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacerlo así que no provoques a tu suerte, mejor has algo para reponer esto.

El chico tomo su rata de fuego y la coloco sobre cuerpo, la sujeto a manera que le alcanzara a tapar lo necesario.

.- listo.

.- Inuyasha… yo entiendo que creas que esto es suficiente pero créeme no me voy a poner a saltar por los árboles solo con esto y sin ropa interior.

.- Fhe, no lo necesitas, que yo sepa ninguna de las mujeres usa los trapos que tú usas bajo tu ropa.

.- Inuyasha…. Que conste que yo no quería…

**OSWUARI**

.- Fheeee Kagome.

.- Ghes Inuyasha, solo ve por mi ropa y por lo que tú mas quieras, se discreto.

El chico se fue murmurando por lo bajo cosas que ella prefirió no escuchar. Salio detrás de la cascada y perdió toda visibilidad de él, tomo su ropa rota, quizás alguna tendría arreglo con hilo y aguja, la interior rota por los costados, perdería todo el balance que debía tener esa ropa (si chicos si ahí algún chico leyendo esto, la ropa interior no solo es ropa común y corriente debe tener algún balance para que todo se vea simétrico… oigan para que estoy dando esta explicación, ellos ya deberían saberlo) y el uniforme estaba igual, lo único que parecía haberse salvado era la falda pero debía coses el cierre completo de nuevo y encontrar un botón, esto iba a ser prácticamente imposible en esa época, la blusa era la mas dañada en el proceso, completamente rasgada del pecho y los hombros rotos, en el día anterior no noto que el había rasgado la parte de arriba o para poder lamer su cuello, había notado cuando rasgo la parte de adelante y lo mucho que le había gustado eso, como había sonado, recordó que él debía llevar las mangas igual de destrozadas que ella, eso fue lo único que la hizo sentir mejor "a ver donde consigues tu ropa nueva Inuyasha… este era el uniforme que mejor me sentaba"

Un suspiro se le escapo sentando en el piso para esperar a Inuyasha.

**En el campamento…**

Inuyasha llegó saltando de árbol en árbol hasta llegar al campamento, el grupo de viajeros había recogido todo ya, ni los futones ni las mantas ni nada estaba como en la noche, los chicos había hallado un lechón salvaje y lo estaban cocinando en las brazas, el aroma asalto al hanyou, pero su misión era la ropa de Kagome.

.- Inuyasha – lo vio llegar Sango saltando delante de todos.

.- Amigo, pensé que ya no regresarían es muy tarde,

.- Fhe, eso que te importa solo nos quedamos dormidos.

.- Y donde esta Kagome – pregunto Sango de nuevo al no ver a su amiga junto con el hanyou.

.- Ha no ha podido salir de donde la deje – dijo como lo mas natural y busco con la mirada, la mochila de Kagome junto con su bicicleta donde dormía el enorme gato mascota de la exterminadora.

.- ¿Por que? – pregunto sin poder entender.

- Fhe, le ha dado pena – dijo colgando la mochila en su hombro, fue a la fogata y arranco aun sobre las brazas una de las patas del lechón, sus amigos solo lo miraban, Shipoou quiso saltarle encima, esa pata la quería él.

.- ¿Pero por que? – volvió a preguntar su amiga

.- Ha, cuantas preguntas maldita sea, destroce su ropa anoche, por eso vine por mas, ya volvemos.

Y sin decir más el hanyou salto de nuevo a un árbol y en unos segundos ya se había alejado.

.- ¡que destrozo su ropa anoche!

Dijeron los tres presentes en ese momento, uno con una verdadera cara de libidinoso, otra con un sonrojo rojísimo y el último con cara de verdadera confusión.

.- Por que Inuyasha le habrá destrozado su ropa a Kagome chan.

.- Veras Shipoou yo podría explicarte. – dijo acercándose el monje al pequeño kitsune

.- Houshi hentai – el boomerang de Sango callo en la cabeza de el monje – no se atreva a poner imágenes en su cabeza, es solo un niño.

.- Sango, por que le has golpeado esta vez.

.- Shipoou… mira… es solo que… - ella no sabía como explicarlo, la verdad toda esta situación con sus amigos la tenía bastante desconcertada – son cosas de adultos, te juro que en cuanto pueda explicártelo lo haré de acuerdo, pero por favor no dejes que Miroku te explique nada, no te dejaría muy buenos recuerdos de vida¿si?

.- Esta bien Sango.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El hanyou regreso por el mismo camino que había hecho unos minutos antes, comiendo los restos de la pata del lechón que había conseguido con sus amigos, llego pronto a la cueva.

**Su mujer se daba un baño….**

No es que a Kagome le desagradara el aroma de Inuyasha en su cuerpo, de hecho era algo que le gustaba bastante, él tenía un aroma que parecía al de la tierra antes de empezar a llover y ese aroma le gustaba bastante, pero a decir verdad se senita algo incomoda por el musgo, empezaba picar en el cuerpo, además quien mas podría estar alrededor, si algo o alguien los hubiera querido atacar o hubiera un ser peligroso alrededor, bien podrían haberlo sentido en la noche, no importaba cuan cansados o dormidos estuvieran, su olfato no podía engañarlos a pesar de los aromas que hubiera a su alrededor disfrazándolo. La misma Kagome había podido recibir el aroma de un jabalí salvaje que había sido el animal más grande que había estado cerca de ellos en la noche.

Bien se quito el haori y se paro en la caída de la cascada, el agua estaba fría y caía con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, a diferencia de la ultima ocasión ella no se encontraba nada cansada, al contrario se sentía llena de energía, había dormido bastante tiempo, pero también habían tenido mucha… Ahmmmm… actividad, se sentía de verdad asombrada por la cantidad de cualidades que tenía ahora, al menos por las noches, el olfato percibiendo cada aroma a su alrededor, la resistencia que ese cuerpo ofrecía, la fuerza que la roía por entero y ese instinto salvaje que la recorría, un escalofrió la recorrió de nuevo, no podría sacar las escenas de su cabeza en un buen rato, y no podía decir que se quejara por eso.

Una mano paso por su estomago desnudo y el filo de una garras la sorprendió, brinco de medio lado hacia el interior de la cueva dejando medio cuerpo aun en el agua, miro, dos ojos dorados la tenían de nuevo enfocada, el deseo brillando en su mirada.

.- Inuyasha… por kami que susto me has dado.

El hanyou no dijo nada solo la siguió mirando de la misma manera casi chispeante que tenía su mirada, una sonrisa mas que sensual en su rostro

.- Inuyasha… - no pudo más que gemir de anticipación cuando el joven la llevo con su cuerpo de nuevo al interior de la cueva y la acorralo en una de las paredes de la cueva lamiendo su cuello limpio por el agua, las marcas de su cuello casi le punzaron al contacto de la lengua caliente con su piel fría.

**Y no le dejo decir nada más por un par de horas…**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"**OSWUARI"**

**¡PLOP!**

El sonido del joven hanyou cayendo con toda su fuerza sobre la tierra levantando una capa de polvo a su alrededor se oyó a varios metros de allí, el tiempo que había pasado Kagome como hanyou había sin duda hecho su voz mas fuerte.

.- Ghes Inuyasha a eso le llamas tú ser discreto.

.- Fhe Kagome… que querías que hiciera ellos preguntaron

La chica se alejo algo indignada con le pequeño kitsune en brazos que en cuanto la escucho llegar se había arrebolado en preguntas de porque Inuyasha había destrozado su ropa, y el motivo por el que ni siquiera Sango le quería decir y no le había dejado preguntar a Miroku, es decir, Miroku Sango y Shipoou, todos se había enterado de que él había destrozado su ropa, le consolaba que el pequeño niño no supiera por que, pero le desconcertaba bastante que Miroku si. "debo hallar el modo de enseñarle lo que es mantener su boca cerrada"

.- Kagome chan – se acerco su amiga, con un plato, el aroma del lechón restante asalto su nariz y su estomago se revolvió – estaba segura que estarías hambrienta, aparte este para ti.

.- Gracias Sango chan - dijo algo sonrojada Kagome.

.- Ehmmm Kagome sama…

.- Mas te vale decir algo inteligente monje Miroku, si no se la vera conmigo en la noche, al recuperar mis poderes – dijo con una mirada filosa la chica y algo de sorpresa ante si misma la decir "recuperar mis poderes"

.- Ehmmm en ese caso no, no es nada.

El joven monje se quedo callado y se dispuso a limpiar las argollas de su arma, lamentándose que algunas de sus diversiones se estaban acabando, mientras las chicas se reían por su lado. Mientras Shipoou y Kirara jugaban a su lado, Inuyasha sentado no muy lejos de ellas.

.- hey que no se si el haya comido algo aparte de cuando vino aquí, solo tomo un poco de esta carne, y seguro también esta cansado

.- Sango…

.- Hey no te preocupes, yo entiendo.

Diciendo esto la exterminadora se levanto de el lado de su amiga y fue con el monje que mas le estaba quedando ahora, si no ese libidinoso monje, solo debía mantener sus manos quietas y podía tener una amigable y amena platica con él dejando a sus amigos marcar los limites de su intimida, después seria fácil poder estar cerca de ellos de nuevo, solo necesitaban acostumbrarse a la intimidad que cada uno debía tener.

Cuando Kagome se vio sola, se levanto y camino a un lado de Inuyasha, se sentó a su lado muy pegadita a él, el chico no se movió, algo indignado por el abajo que le había dado, su aroma capto el restante del lechón y sintió su estomago dar un vuelco, vio a la chica morder parte de esa carne y como se acerco a él, el aroma a comida no paso desapercibido una ligera capa de grasa quedo impregnada de en sus labios, después un fugaz beso.

.- baka… - dijo en medio de una sonrisa y puso uno de los trozos del lechón en cerca de los labios de su hanyou, el chico con los ojos brillantes no la rechazo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Mmmmmm – el agua caliente la cubrió por completo, las sombras de un pronto ocaso se empezaron a hacer presentes – perfecto lugar para tomar un día de descanso.

.- Si, parece que toda esta región esta llena de aguas termales – dijo la exterminadora que había ido con ella – parece que hace meses no hubiésemos podido estar tan tranquilos.

.- Si lo se.

..- Aunque estoy segura que hubieras preferido no venir precisamente en mi compañía.

.- Sango…. – dijo muy sonrojada la chica, y se agacho aun mas en el agua hasta taparla completa excepto el rostro – por favor no digas eso.

La ligera risa de la exterminadora resonó en el aire acompañada después de un par de minutos por la de Kagome. Después solo se relajaron.

.- crees que Shipoou estará bien.

.- Oh estoy segura de eso Kagome, no es un niño tan pequeño, sabrá cuidarse bien, además estoy segura que por el momento es mejor mantenerlo un poco a distancia.

Bueno esto había sido muy simple, incluso eso había hecho pensar que Shipoou estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Miroku, en la mitad de su camino el grupo había encontrado a unos viajeros, que les comentaron, que tenían familia en una aldea que les habían contado había sido semidestruida por un monstruo y que esta preocupados, los chicos les dijeron que no tenían que preocuparse, que la aldea estaba bien y que no había habido en realidad ningún herido, solo necesitaba trabajo para recuperarse, aun así, insistieron en ir, Kagome había propuesto que los acompañaran, pero Inuyasha definitivamente se negó, no volvería a una aldea donde lo pusieran a levantar piedras y a cortar árboles solo por saber su fuerza, la única solución lógica que había resultado fue que Shipoou los acompañara, a instigación de la mirada luminosa y curiosa de una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos que iba con los viajeros, así el pequeño kitsune dividió su camino y solo les pidió que no lo fueran a dejar muy atrás, así el grupo avanzo un par de horas mas y se estaciono en un paraje cómodo, al día siguiente Kirara iría por Shipoou a la aldea y seguirían su camino (Neee ya se mucho, rollo con lo de Shipoou pero chicos por Dios no lo iba a dejar allí verdad, suficiente romance para un niño de la edad de Shipoou, no se cuantos años tiene pero es un niño punto).

.- Las heridas que tenías han curado muy bien.

.- Si, lo se, es aun suerte la transformación, no sabes cuanta fuerza tiene un hanyou, no tengo idea de cuanto la tiene un Youkai pero un mitad demonio es bastante fuerte en verdad.

.- Kagome… - dijo de pronto la exterminadora en un tono algo extraño.

.- Dime Sango.

.- Ehmmm yo podía preguntarte algo.

.- Claro Sango, pregúntame lo que tú quieras.

.- Bueno es que es algo un poco delicado.

.- Vamos amiga, lo que sea, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, si puedo ayudarte lo haré.

.- Bueno… es… yo….

.- Pasa algo malo.

.- No no, solo es algo que no se como… bueno…cielos

La exterminadora se movió en una posición en que no la veía directo a la cara.

.- Como es…

.- ¿Como es?

.- Si, tú sabes… solo… "eso" como es…

.- ¿Eso?

.- Lo de tu y… - de pronto exclamo sobresaltada – hablo de Inuyasha no lo creas, eso a mi no… ni de ti, eso es solo… bueno es solo que.

Kagome parpadeo un par de veces antes de poder comprender, se sonrojo casi enseguida de la exterminadora junto a ella.

.- Ohhh "eso"

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellas, la el sol callo por completo, un brillo entre las pozas se hizo presente,

.- Ghess esto esta mas caliente de lo que creí – dijo el la hanyou de las orejas negras sacudiéndose un poco en el agua.

.- No se si alguna vez me acostumbre a verte así.

.- Oh lo harás, yo pensaba lo mismo, cada vez es un poco mas normal. Vio a su amiga, ella la seguía mirando expectante. – por que lo preguntas Sango, acaso nunca nadie lo intento contigo.

.- Oh… bueno… en la aldea, yo tenía varios pretendientes y había algunos que realmente me gustaban, pero primero estaban las responsabilidades de la aldea, y yo no podía dale el lujo, mi padre era el jefe de la aldea y yo por ello su sucesora hasta que Kohaku tuviera edad suficiente… y luego… bueno…

.- Y luego el maldito de Naraku mato a todos.

.- Si… pero bueno eso... eso lo pagara algún día el muy maldito, eso lo se, vengare la muerte de mis camaradas y mi familia y recuperare a Kohaku, no tengo ninguna duda.

.- Entiendo, en realidad te quedaste sola muy pronto, y el monje Miroku tiene unas maneras de moverse que en vez de un monje parece

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- **ACHUU**

.- Te has mojado monje.

.- Oh no, creo que alguien esta hablando de mí.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- un que…

.- oh no me hagas caso, creo que un termino como eso es incluso moderno para mi.

.- Es bueno Kagome, es decir… yo escuche algunos cometarios de las mujeres mayores de la aldea y la mayoría de las cosas no fueron muy buenas.

.- ¿Tienes curiosidad?

.- Bueno… creo que… si un poco… a decir verdad yo… bueno… no quiero que piense mal ni nada, yo no he podido evitarlo y no lo he hecho a propósito.

.- Sango no te preocupes nunca pensaría eso de ti.

.- Tú e Inuyasha… bueno ustedes se ven tan felices después de esto, es decir, debe ser… bueno… ustedes no vuelven en horas y horas, y la energía que despiden juntos llena cada lugar de esta región, incluso la primera vez es escuchamos a Inuyasha… y fue algo muy… no se como decirlo.

.- Oh… - dijo la chica algo sonrojada – bueno, no se como decirlo, es bueno, digo no solo es bueno, de hecho es algo… fantástico.

El nerviosismo la estaba comiendo también, no se había visto nunca como la chica que platica de este tipo de cosas, nunca es había contado grandes intimidades a sus amigas, ellas eran las que las sacaban casi a la fuerza.

.- bien amiga, voy a hablar de esto y después haré de cuenta que no lo hice, la verdad no me imagine nunca que yo estaría contando algo como esto, pero bueno… tampoco me imagine que viajaría 500 años en el tiempo, pelearía contra monstruos y me terminaría enamorando de un hanyou y haciéndome su mujer así que aquí voy.

.- … - Sango solo escucho el extraño discurso y escucho.

.- Veras, yo no puedo saber como es con todos, esta época es muy distinta a la mía, las cosas en mi época son muy diferentes, incluso ya no debes preocuparte de quedar embarazada tan fácilmente si tienes una pareja, e Inuyasha… bueno el es una cosa aun mas distinta aun, es algo extraño de pronto verlo casi como un chico común y corriente, y de pronto verlo convertido en una casi bestia que se porta como un verdadero

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- **ACHUUU**

.- Salud Inuyasha

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- y eso que es…

.- oh no te preocupes, no existen ese tipo de animales por aquí.

.- Ahaaaaaaaaa – no quiso imaginarse a la figura, la verdad, conocía monstruos con los nombres extraños pero jamás como el que su amiga había dicho.

.- Sango, yo no puedo decirte lo que se siente, por que seguramente para cada persona es algo distinto, incluso para la misma persona una de otra vez es muy diferente… - Kagome se dejo hundir un poco mas - la primera vez, tenía miedo… sabía que lo quería pero yo… bueno nunca había estado con nadie, nunca tuve un novio ni nada por el estilo, el primer beso que tuve en mi vida fue con el también, aquella vez con la princesa Kaguya, y lo otro, pues en realidad… no nunca, aun ahora no puedo creer que solo con 17 años yo ya… bueno… y… la segunda bueno, eso fue muy… excitante, no parecía ser yo la misma persona, el que pasara "así" – dijo tratado de hacer énfasis en esa palabra sobre su aspecto físico – mi mente cambia mucho en este momento, no se quizás si fuera la misma persona que soy por los días no te estaría diciendo nada de esto ahora, a mi no me criaron para tener una mente tan… libre.

.- Te entiendo – dijo la otra joven a su lado – no se como es tu época, pero esto no esta permitido si no hasta el día de tu matrimonio, siempre imagine que esto no le pasaba a nadie si no hasta estar completamente casados, y ahora, con todo lo que ha pasado entre tu e Inuyasha… yo solo… solo pensé cosas.

La exterminadora se hundió en el agua como si hubiera confesado el mayor de los pecados, Kagome la miro, "solo pensé cosas" que diferentes eran las civilizaciones en el pasado, no estaba segura cual era mejor, al menos en ese momento ellos tenía respeto por lo que significaba tener una pareja, y tener relaciones sexuales con ella, eso era bueno, era tan diferente de su civilización donde el sexo era como cualquier articulo que podías comprar en el supermercado.

.- estas segura que quieres saber Sango – la exterminadora la miro un tanto confundida – es que… en este tiempo las cosas son tan distintas.

.- Yo… quisiera

.- Sin que te parezca atrevido.

.- Si – dijo muy sonrojada.

.- Bueno… suéltate.

.- Soltarme.

.- Yo se que el monje Miroku no se mueve exactamente con lo que podríamos llamar tacto – dijo tratando se poder explicarse claramente – de hecho todo lo contrario…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- **ACHUU ACHUU ACHUU**

.- diantre Miroku, no se te ocurra enfermarte ahora quieres.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- …pero creo que el lo hace también por que no ha encontrado la forma correcta de acercarse.

.- Bueno es que alguien llegue y te toque el trasero no es la mejor manera de acercarse tu ya lo has dicho.

.- Lo se, pero yo creo que si tu lo dejaras acercarse el podría hacerlo, a veces, dice Inuyasha, yo en realidad no lo he visto, cuando todos duermen, dice que se levanta y se sienta a tu lado y te mira, podría bien tocarte mientras duermes con cuidado y no despertarte como… - se callo un momento mientras su cara se puso del todo roja luego de un segundo recobro la compostura – bueno…siempre he pensado que el monje Miroku siente algo verdadero por ti, no te trata como a todas las demás mujeres, con ellas no pierde la oportunidad de toquetearlas y… bueno hacer su ya tan conocida pregunta, pero contigo a cambiado.

.- Lo se…

.- Sango, yo no puedo decirte que hacer o que no, cada persona es diferente, las personas a veces prefieren esperar a veces las cosas salen mejor así, y a veces, solo pasa naturalmente, no lo piensas ni lo llegas a razonar mucho solo pasa, y al final de cuantas con un poco de suerte llega a ser lo correcto.

.- Soltarme.

.- Si, bueno solo si tu quieres.

.- Gracias Kagome.

.- No es nada amiga, pero por favor no le vayas a decir a Inuyasha que te dije nada de esto, o me matara.

.- Está bien – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Una gallina.

.- Si, no creo que la encuentre en ese momento y de verdad no creo que sea para tanto, pero el ha insistido que seria bueno algo de hígado de gallina justo ahora.

.- Y eso por que – dijo desconcertada la exterminadora.

.- Bueno, desde que se fueron ambos hemos estado estornudando mucho sin motivo alguno y a Inuyasha se le metió en la cabeza la idea de que estamos enfermos, así que fue a buscar una gallina.

Sango y Kagome se quedaron viendo divertidas y después se rieron a carcajada suelta.

.- bueno creo que lo mejor es que vaya a ayudar a Inuyasha a buscar la gallina, volvemos después.

.- O quizás no.

.- Calle usted monje pervertido.

.- Oh calma Sango solo bromeo.

.- Nos vemos después.

Kagome olfateo el aire, no estaba muy lejos podía encontrarlo pronto.

Sango se quedo allí ahora sola con el monje sentado frente a la hoguera, solo Kirara que dormía tranquilo en el canasto de la bicicleta de Kagome. "**soltarme… como puedo hacer eso"**

_Continuara…_

_13 de noviembre de 2005_

_2:11 a.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**Nota de autora**: lo reconozco a mi tampoco me gusta este capitulo pero tenía que hacerlo, créanme me gusta mucho la pareja de Sango y Miroku y no quería aventarlos al ruedo solo así por que así, ya saben me obsesiono a veces con mis personajes y los motivos que los mueven, les prometo que lo siguiente será justo lo que prometí, solo esperen un poco mas._

_wow me volvieron a pasar la meta jeje la verdad la deje mucho tiempo aierta y le dieron uan leccion a mi amiga fel de paso que penso que no pasaria de los 27 jeje asi que aqui mis responsibas:_

**Hermione-Mai:** Oh my... la verdad si me desestavilice un poco en la secundaria no me dejaban leer nada como esto, lo hacia lo reconosco pero bueno... bueno ya no digo nada nunca he sido muy buena para defenderme a mi misma gracias por el review

**Sango**: hey sango que te he dejado con al curiosidad de ver quepasa justo con tu personaje pero bueno solo espero que nome odies despues de leerlo y Rina no piense que soy ma pervertida de lo que ya lo soy, nos estaremos viendo gracias por el review

pd. snif snif si no entro a la clase de Cositas de vez en cuando de verdad que nunca las veo ni siquera te quieres a quedar a comer con el clan pero bueno... malditas agendas snif snif

**Felicia** : jaaaaa tu zorra mal agradecida que no me dan miedo tus amenazas je viste lo hice hasta una semana despues, no me das miedo fel (lamento el lenguaje tan soes pero es solo para ella no crean que soy asi con todos solo con esta niña en particular) claro que se que eres tu crees que tengo alguna otra persona quele encanta faltarme al respeto. tu que no tienes nada que hacer pero yo... nos vemos luego esto no se queda asi fel

**Sandy**: ya vez el 27 no dfue muy abable asi que contare el tuyo como el 27 jejeje gracias por el review

**DarkHinata**: gracias por el review me ha anmado mucho

**Dark-Cold-Gaby**: listo espero y les guste gracias por el review

**Ley Ara**: ohhhh a mitambin me da mucha curiosisdad jeje a ver que se me ocurre, lo se me odian despues de dejaros justo a al mitad pero prometo compensarlo. gracias por el review

**KaRiNa LaMaS**: lo se, pero ya vez me terminaron convenciendo de continuar, tambien es uno de msi caps favoritos jeje a ver comom e sale el siguiente no te lo pierdas gracias por el review

**yuris:** lo se mo me preguntes por que yo tambien tengo esa misma sensacion, me recorre un escalofrio solo de pensar en que el... oh my mejor me callo jeje creeme que ya se como va a reaccionar kouga pero eso creo caera hasta el capitulo 6 je pero tenme paciencia prometo ya no tardarme tanto vale... Inuyashitas... mmmmmm tengo que pensarlo jeje gracias por el review

**kagome-kitty**: eso es lo genial de los fics, puedes mesclar de todo en ellos, veamos tengo planeado algo serca de lo espiritual entre sango y miroku pero no se si me saldra ustedes tendrasn que sacarme de la duda gracias por el review

**lorena:** gracias por las porras y perdon por la demora, el proximo definitivamente no tardara tanto gracias por el review.

**Roxy-xan**: lo prometo todas las interrogantes quedaran respondidas solo sigue conmigo en mi historia gracias por el review

**Lady Palas**: espero que tod este bain ahora con tu salud, y queno hayas tenido ninguna recaida, me da gusto quepor mi hallas regresado a este loco mundo que no puedes si no amarlo u odarlo que por lo regular es lo primero, prometo no tardar con la segunda parte gracias por el review

**kyori283**: ya veras veras, prometo ya no tardar tanto vale, seguro te vas a divertir tanto como yo gracias por el review

**Doremi3:** ohhhhh vaya muchas emociones me da gusop oder con mis letras despertarlas, ya veremos si vemos a estos adorable diablitos en la hisoria yo creo que si gracias por el review

**InuAkai:** falta un poquito pero espero que te guste el intermedio jeje gracias por el review

**Van Slanzar Fanel**: Ni hao Van, wow un chico leyendo mi historia eso es nuevo jeje bueno espero que sigas teniendo la misma imprecion de mi durante toda ella, prometo poner lo mejor de mi, muchos saludos a ti y a Hitomi, gracias por el review

**Anyara**: bueno ya que Rumiko como es su costumbre nunca nos quiere decir cn quien se quedan sus protagonistas no nos queda mas que imaginar e imaginar lo que pasara, y eso es un placer a veces basante delicioso jajajajaja... no te preocupes los reviews siempre e sun placer recibirlos sobre todo tuyos pero yo se que lees mis historias aun asi intenta tanto como uedas dejar el review vale, gracias por el review Any siempre es un placer recibirlos

**Subarucha**n: bueno si tu tuviste tiempo para leer todo mi fic yo tengo tiempo para responder todo tu review que dejeme decirte estuvo largo perome ha facnado jeje

si yo pudiera cumplir sueños realidad creeme que Asuka junior estaria aqui sentado a mi lado sususrrandome al oido cosas que no seria capas de repetir y... bueno quisier desesperamdamente poder hacerlo supongo que por eso hice el fic de genio embotellado jeje.

no sabes la satisfaccion que siento cuando me dices eso, me pasa tod el tiemp con los autores que yo creo de verdad bueno, empiezo un cap de un fic o un libro y a veces aunque no duerma no lo dejo hasta que lo termino y que hagas lo mismo por mi me llena el corazon muchas gracias. Estoy un poquito loca con lo de juego de palabras pero no me pude resistir jeje.

sempre he tenido ese clavito de que Kiko quiso cambiar a inuyasha no lo acepto tal y como era y queria lo contrario de kagome, que no solo lo aceptara si no que lo hiciera a el mismo aceptarse darle un mundo donde vivr que aunque fuera pequeñito no se sintiera como un fenomeno o algo asi, ser distinto es complicado.

hey no te preocupes por lo del review soy bastante arcastica jeje solo que a veces mi sarcasmo solo lo entiendo yo

oh vamos que son 27 mensajitos por esta historia...

espero que mis demas hstorias te gusten ojala y puedas leer la de "nome voy a ir" o la de "himura" que son medio lemonsillos tambn vale muchas gracias por el enorme review ..

**Keren**: lo se me declaro culpable no lo buelvo a ser de ahora en adelante y hasta el final solo seran los continuara jeje. cielos creo que despues de todo me ha salido bienla conversion a hanyou de kagome, ya la habia leido por aqui antes y no se, no me dejaba muy convencida y no sabia como iban a reaccionar ustedes con mi intento pero creo que lo hice bien, no os preocupes por supuesto que no pienso dejar a inu y kag de un lado solo que se me ocurrio una idea sobre sango y miroku que no me pude resistir, ya veras lo de kouga se los debo hasta el cap 6 pero va a quedar genial, inuyasha lo va a querer matar jejeje pero te dejo con la curiosidad para que sigas con mi historia jejeje gracias por el review

**yelitza**: Dios mio y yo que creia que eos era practicament imposible, vitaminicos y duchas frias amigas, no puedo recomendarte ma spues creo que esta historia aun le faltan otros 3 infaros mas jeje. alguen tenia que poner en su lugar a miroku, je, ahora que lo hizo aqui kagome me rei mucho, se lomerece, epr creo que le dare uan recompenza sobre valorada por su resistencia jeje. o vas a adorar lo de kouga lo se estara genial gracias por el review

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**: muchas gracias por el review linda ya vez aqui sigo en la pesquza de los historia que puedo decir jeje gracias por el review

pd. y saludame a dilli

**Lizy-chan**: gracias en verad me levanta el corazon hasta la garganta los reviews como el tuyo, espero que este cap te haya gustado tambien gracias por el review

**Miho nee.chan**: bueno no es tan pronto yo tenia planeados solo 5 pero ya vez creo que seranmas, espero y los disfrutes todos gracias por el review

**Watty**: wow muchas gracas por los alagos de verdad hago lo mejor que puedo gracias por el review

**monica**: que buenoq ue te haya gustado espero que este capitulo tambien a mi tambin me gusto mucho la idea de la relacion de ellos de uan forma mas espontanea y si... salvaje esperemos ver que mas pasa gracias por el review

**Princess ****Mko**: gracias en verdad gracias creo que logre muy bien mi cometido con la transformacion de kagome a todos les gusto que alegria Shipoou bueno los niños a veces tiene una sabiduria que mas de un adulto envidiaria no lo crees. por kikio no te preocupes y a kouga bueno, eso sera divertido, solo esperalo gracias por el review

pd. hay un club de msn que se llama "only inuyasha" yol a baje de alli, gambate

**HawkAngel XD**: gracias por el review uan no lo lei pero lo hare lo prometo

_hey que por ser esta la primera parte no aplica la ley pero tengan en cuanta esta vez llegaron 30 reviews asi que entre la primera y la segunda tendran mucha oportunidad vale, los veo en poquito tiempo con la segunda parte. _

_**por favor no se vayan sin dejrme un review vale**_

_**shian shen **_

**_Mimi chan_**


	5. Capitulo 5: Soltarse segunda parte

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**AROMA**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 5:**_

_**Soltarse 2ª parte**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- _Bueno creo que lo mejor es que vaya a ayudar a Inuyasha a buscar la gallina, volvemos después._

.- _O quizás no._

.- _Calle usted monje pervertido._

.- _Oh calma Sango solo bromeo._

.- _Nos vemos después._

_Kagome olfateo el aire, no estaba muy lejos podía encontrarlo pronto._

_Sango se quedo allí ahora sola con el monje sentado frente a la hoguera, solo Kirara que dormía tranquilo en el canasto de la bicicleta de Kagome. "**soltarme… como puedo hacer eso**"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sango solo vio a su amiga perderse entre la espesura del bosque, las llamas cincelaban solo su contorno y después de un par de segundos se perdió en la negrura de la noche, después solo fue el silencio, vio a su pequeño gato dormir tranquilo en la canasta de la bicicleta de Kagome, tan calmado que parecía estar casi drogado inconciente del tintineo de las argollas del arma que el joven monje limpiaba sentado cerca del fuego examinando el filo del arma.

Ella se sentó del otro lado de la fogata para poner un leño más al fuego y atizarlo para que no se apagara en la noche, las palabras que Kagome le dijera solo hacia un minuto aun daban vueltas en su cabeza.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

…_yo creo que si tu lo dejaras acercarse el podría hacerlo, a veces, dice Inuyasha, yo en realidad no lo he visto, que cuando todos duermen, se levanta y se sienta a tu lado y te mira, podría bien tocarte mientras duermes con cuidado y no despertarte… siempre he pensado que el monje Miroku siente algo verdadero por ti, no te trata como a todas las demás mujeres, con ellas no pierde la oportunidad de toquetearlas y…contigo a cambiado..._

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- ¿no te desconciertan ellos un poco?

.- Ahaaa – dijo ante la interrupción abrupta en sus pensamientos.

.- ¿Que si ellos no te desconciertan un poco? – repitió el monje con paciencia mientras un leño en la fogata crujía.

.- Si, en realidad un poco. – dijo mirando las llamas amarillas y rojas frente a ella.

Miroku soltó su arma y se sentó cerca de ella junto al fuego, ella lo miro moverse algo nerviosa.

.- en Inuyasha no me es tan extraño, el solo es algo más temperamental que lo que solía ser pero la señorita Kagome, ella si que se ve muy distinta, aun me cuesta trabajo verla así, nunca admitiré esto delante de Inuyasha pero ella luce tan… sensual así.

.- Más le vale que ninguno de los dos lo escuche o le ira muy mal monje Miroku.

.- Y nunca lo haré, solo es inevitable notarlo, además estoy seguro de que ha cambiado en muchas más maneras – dijo con un tono evidentemente malicioso que no era tan fácilmente detectable.

.- Si, lo se, ella no solo luce si no en realidad se comporta muy diferente, hay algunas cosas que dice que no las hubiese dicho antes nunca… bueno quizás no al menos de la forma en las que las ha dicho.

.- ¿Como que cosas Sango? – dijo el joven monje mirándola a los ojos, las llamas regalaban un tono casi ámbar a su mirada, la taijiya agacho la mirada nerviosa.

.- Oh solo cosas… - dijo nerviosa – cosas de… mujeres.

.- Oh…. – dijo mirando por debajo de su cabello su sonrojo evidente – aun así es un poco desconcertante, se que todo el tiempo sabíamos que terminarían juntos pero nunca imagine que esto seria así.

.- Si es algo extraño, pero es bueno no lo crees, es decir poder tener a alguien con quien compartir estas cosas – dijo tornándose algo roja y sin reparar demasiado en lo que decía.

.- ¿Que cosas?

.- Ahaaa – dijo sonrojada de nuevo mirando a la cara al joven monje

.- Si¿que cosas? – dijo tratando de sonar inocente.

.- Bueno… tu sabes… el… el compartir cosas, protegerse, cuidarse.

.- Pero todo eso ya lo hacían antes, eso lo hacen también los amigos.

.- Bueno si, pero es distinto, ahora también pensaran en… bueno en estar juntos y cosas como… Como…

.- ¿Como?

.- Como… tener familia y… y… esas cosas.

El monje ya estaba bastante cerca, por la tonalidad que iba tomando la platica, ya sabía lo que venia, no se equivoco, pronto sintió primero la mano de él en la espalda y trato de mantenerse quieta, la sintió resbalar hacia abajo con discreción, trato de no mirarlo, de no hacerle saber que lo estaba permitiendo, la mano se detuvo justo bajo su cintura y allí se quedo, ella se quedo quieta y completamente callada.

El joven monje permitió su mano posarse el tiempo necesario solo para que valiera la pena la tremenda cachetada que se ganaría por su usual atrevimiento, pero no, nada vino, la miro ella estaba volteando hacia otro lado, eso significaba que quizás…

Un nudo se formo en la boca de su estomago cuando sintió la mano detrás de ella correr más abajo y más adentro.

.- **no, no puedo, no puedo** - dijo levantándose exaltada y echando a correr.

.- Sango… - el joven monje reacciono solo cuando ella estaba ya perdiéndose entre los árboles – no, espera.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- le habré dado el mejor consejo a Sango…

Kagome iba caminado distraído por en medio del bosque, había perdido el rastro de Inuyasha apenas y había entrado cerca del rió, el olor de agua había embotado su nariz, debía preguntarle a Inuyasha como podía concentrarse en un solo aroma a pesar de que otro fuera más fuerte, aun no podía controlar sus nuevas habilidades, no podía subirse en un árbol sin caer después de tres saltos, lo envidiaba terriblemente él ya dominaba eso por completo, pero eso era normal por supuesto, él había sido un hanyou toda su vida y ella solo tenía que¿tres días?

Un bulto rojo calló justo enfrente de ella, ella en seguida se puso en retaguardia, se puso en 4 y gruño mientras enterraba las garras en la tierra, un tinte casi rojo rodeo los orbes marrones dorados de sus ojos. Cuando vio quien era el bulto se levanto aun más molesta.

.- **OSUWARI.**

- - **PLOP** - -

.- Kagome

.- Ghess Inuyasha me has asustado horrible por que haces eso.

.- Fhee yo no tengo la culpa que estés platicando contigo misma como una loca.

.- Oye…

.- Cual fue el consejo que le has dado a Sango...

.- Oh es… cosa de mujeres… - dijo algo sonrojada – hem¿encontraste la gallina?

.- Ahí una aldea un poco retirada y allí había pero, no, no fui por ella, las gallinas criadas no suelen ser tan sabrosas.

.- Ya veo.

.- Volvemos al campamento, estoy algo cansado – dijo tratando de sonar inocente poniendo una mano tras su nuca.

.- Hem ¿crees que podamos buscar otro lugar para dormir hoy?

.- ¿Por que?

.- Es solo que… bueno Sango y Miroku… ellos…

.- Mmmmmmmm – Inuyasha la miro esperando la respuesta completa – dime.

.- Bueno creo que necesitan un poco de intimidad. – dijo acercándose a él, con coquetería, y dijo con ojitos de cachorrito – por favor.

.- Que podría negarte yo a ti Kagome.

Ella sonrió contenta mientras un beso era robado de sus labios, subiendo y subiendo un poco más de intensidad, los mansos suspiros empezaron a subir a su garganta.

.- algo me dice que esta noche no dormiremos bien tampoco. – dijo relamiéndose los labios bebiendo del sabor que Kagome dejaba en ellos.

Ella solo rió ante los comentarios maliciosos que él solía hacer sin darse cuenta.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La exterminadora había quedado oculta detrás de un árbol temblando de pies a cabeza, que estaría pensando él de ella, que era una mujerzuela que se había dejado tocar así, o que era solo una niña por salir huyendo de ese modo, pero le dio tanto miedo, de pronto había sentido una molestia en la columna que se supone que significaba eso. Oyó pasos cerca de ella y atornillo los ojos fuertemente, como si quisiera poder hacerse invisible si cerraba los ojos.

.- Sango…

Él no tuvo más opción que abrir los ojos y verlo, la luna en cuarto menguante alumbraba lo suficiente para poder ver los rasgos del monje, los confundidos rasgos del monje.

.- lo siento – fue lo primero que él atino a decirle a la chica en el árbol.

.- No… no lo sienta, soy yo quien lo siente.

La chica se quedo mirando el piso delante de sus pies, hasta que fue remplazado por las puntas de la sotana de monje morada casi negra en la oscuridad. Subió la mirada tímidamente, el joven allí la miraba con paz, sus ojos azules tenía un brillo que ella no pudo menos que describir de hermoso, la forma en que la miraba como si pudiera ver detrás de ellos, tenía que decirle tantas cosas, Quería decirle tantas cosas, que tenía miedo, que no sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo, que no sabía que era lo que él estaba pensando justo de ella, que tenía tantas dudas y al mismo tiempo tantos… deseos.

El cuerpo entero le temblaba, las manos, las piernas parecia que se le iban a doblar, los mismos labios temblaban al tener tantas palabras encerradas en la boca.

Sin previo aviso sintió los labios suaves de él sobre los suyos, eran tan, tan suaves, tan tersos, tan dulces, cerro los ojos y sintió, era tan dulce, tan tremendamente dulce, el apenas se movía en sus labios, sintió su corazón correr muy rápido cuando el puso una mano sobre su espalda, la molestia, no, la sensación que había corrido hacia un minuto su columna se repitió, era como una premonición, como una prevención de algo…

La soltó mientras ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sintió su respiración más rápida y trato de modularla poco a poco.

.- sigue dándote miedo – dijo él como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Ella lo volteo a ver sorprendida ante sus palabras.

.- tu sabes lo que yo he aprendido – dijo mientras la seguía sosteniendo de la cintura – durante meses he estado conectándome contigo, esperando este momento, en el que tu estuvieras lista, desde hace mucho.

_Cuando nos enamoramos, pensamos sólo en el otro, todo lo hacemos en función de él y su conciencia es dueña de nuestros actos._

.- Como… - Sango lo miro confundida.

.- Desde hace días pude sentir en ti la inseguridad de una nueva sensación, de las dudas que asaltaban tu corazón, no se como explicarlo pero solo lo sabía Sango. – la siguió sosteniendo y empezó a acariciar su mejilla, de pronto ella se sentía tan mansa como un pequeño gato. – tu sabes esto verdad, el complemento del uno y el otro, tu eres la mitad que a mi me hacia falta, lo supe desde el momento en que te vi y yo lo soy de ti yo se que tu lo sientes.

.- Como lo sabe…

.- Nunca te has preguntado por que soy un monje budista, claro esta que no he mantenido la mayoría de las tradiciones – dijo de pronto hasta sonrojado – pero el conocimiento lo llevo en mi alma y en mi corazón, sabía que te encontraría, sabía que estarías allí un día y ahora, estas lista.

.- ¿Lista…? – como esperar que él le respondiera una pregunta de la que ella ya sabía la respuesta.

Ella sabia de la relación mente alma que algunos iluminados y santos tenían, algunas de las personas que seguían las enseñanzas del gran buda… pero él este monje pervertido y atrevido que nunca había parecido saber siquiera que existía algo más que lo que había bajo la falda de una mujer podría saber algo tan bello como eso?

Y de pronto las preguntas tenían respuesta la profunda y seductora mirada del joven monje en sus ojos y su sonrisa no sardónica, no perversa si no paciente y apacible esperando una respuesta a la pregunta antes hecha…¿lista¿Estaba lista?

La mano de él posada detrás de su espalda corrió de nuevo hacia abajo, jugando con su astucia frotando suavemente bajo su cintura, lo escucho susurrar "**SVADHISTHANA"** y de pronto la iluminación llego, chakras casi pudo pronunciar cuando una sensación calida y excitante la recorrió desde ese punto de su cuerpo, la búsqueda de la estimulación de este punto energético y sensual en su cuerpo, acaso era lo que el había buscado siempre en alguna mujer… quizás… ella poco a poco había descubierto que él nunca iba a ciegas a ningún lugar.

.- estoy lista…

No sabia si realmente lo estaba solo sabia que quería estarlo, lista para poder descubrir, para poder sentir algo que parecía infinitamente tan hermoso, si podía llegar a tener la mitad de la felicidad que Kagome reflejaba en sus ojos seria feliz, y sabia muy dentro de si misma que él lo lograría, que esa intensa mirada azul que a veces parecía poder atravesarla y a veces si observaba con calma reflejaba su alma, un alma que cuando la miraba parecía casi poder reclamarle algo.

Cerró sus ojos y en ese simple gesto se rindió.

Nota: Ok aquí va el motivo por el cual me he tardado más de lo debido con esta continuación, cuando pensé en el lemon de Sango y Miroku me vino a la mente un encuentro sexual de lo más exótico, algunas de las filosofías budistas me parecen de verdad sorprendentes y una de las que más me ha atraído ha sido la filosofía del Tantra, lo reconozco no lo he estudiado a fondo y con la conciencia de lo que implica poder practicarla pero lo que he aprendido es lo que voy a exponer, los que conozcan la filosofía no me juzguen tan duramente y los que no disfrútenlo y abran su mente a la curiosidad, bueno aquí vamos.

_La experiencia sexual, mucho más que una satisfacción que involucra al cuerpo es una satisfacción que llena el espíritu que inunda el corazón y regocija el alma, te conviertes en el centro del deseo, el amor y la adoración de tu amante, convirtiéndose el en lo mismo… amante… el amante es en el sentido más amplio la fuente de su placer, deseo y amor así como el receptor, el recipiente de tu propio deseo y amor, por quien te esfuerzas, por quien deseas ser bello, pleno y al mismo tiempo percibes como el ser más hermoso y grande en el mundo._

_Cuando logras llegar a este punto de la complementación más que de amantes, de pareja, de alma gemela la experiencia sexual rebasa lo que es este termino, se convierte en una experiencia espiritual, casi religiosaMC1 ._

.- sango… ven conmigo.

Había seguridad en esa mano y de esa sensación no se quiso desprender, él sabía lo que hacia, él sabía aun sin decírselo todo lo que ese momento significaba para ella, estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo ansiosa, era una experiencia tan nueva y tan profundamente desconocida, no sabía a donde la conducía, a donde podía llevarla para mantenerla oculta o para estar cómodos, todo en su cabeza eran dudas y más dudas, pero no lo soltó se aferro a la seguridad de esa mano sin querer dar marcha atrás.

No había ningún lugar especial, solo un árbol grande unas raíces cómodas bajo ella, nada estaba fríamente planeado, un momento antes de llegar imagino que la llevaría a una cabaña solo para ellos, a algún lugar como una cueva donde estaría dispuesto un lecho, algo, solo algo que le hiciera saber que esto estaba planeado, pero no, no había nada y eso solo reforzaba su decisión.

.- yo también estoy nervioso Sango, mucho muy nervioso, pero también he estado ansiando este momento por mucho tiempo - dijo metiendo la mano por debajo de la tela del hombro de su kimono bajándolo con el dorso dejando el hombro desnudo – pero no tengas miedo nada malo pasara, lo prometo

.- te creo – respondió ella tímidamente.

_Tu compañero se vuelve como un dios encarnado al que se le adora y se le ama como lo que significa…un dios._ _Y una vez que se produzca el encuentro sexual, la actitud ideal es la de la adoración. Tanto la mujer como el hombre se deben adorar mutuamente como dioses que son. Esto es fundamental, para que la liberación y el despertar de la conciencia sobrevengan en el momento del clímax._

.- tu piel es tan suave, tan tersa Sango - dijo mientras resbalaba primero la mano derecha por su brazo regresando su camino rodeando la superficie superior de su seno – es tan bella tu piel, parece la textura de un melocotón maduro.

Que decir, como contestar ante tan dulce y halagador comentario, tratar de pensar algo coherente en medio de las sensaciones que en su piel se formaban, la tela lisa que hacia el parche de su mano derecha, las perlas agregando un segundo aliciente, resbalando lisas y frías por su piel desnuda, y un tercer, nunca antes percibido hasta ahora, la suave succión que ejercía el kazzana sobre su piel.

.- y tan calida – decía mientras su mano seguía en el mismo lugar, jugando con la intensidad de la caricia de menos a más, cada minuto, racionando un poco a cada paso, mirando su rostro para poder percibirla, - tan firme como montañas e igual de hermosas.

¿Que se supone que debía sentir¿era esto, como la prenda superior callo de la mitad de su cuerpo y quedo descubierto, caliente por la insistente mirada que la roía y fría por el aire a su alrededor, la sensación excitante de saberse deseada, admirada… adorada por la mirada que le evitaba por pudor abrir los ojos y contemplarlo también aunque lo deseara.

.- Eres tan bella, todo de ti es tan hermoso, tan sublime –la mano fue resbalando por toda su piel, dejo caer de sus pechos duros al centro de su pecho resbalándola por el estomago liso y plano, a su vientre solo un poco más abultado y con un tono rojizo, - toda tu has sido toda tu vida una tentación andante, un pecado hecho carne para quien pudiera conseguirte – los susurros en sus oídos, el suave aliento moviendo una cinta de cabello – aun no puedo creer que haya sido yo, solo yo este maldito que ha conseguido semejante milagro.

.- Miroku yo…

.- … - el monje hizo contacto con el vello rizado en medio de las piernas y acaricio con delicadeza, con apenas tacto, la exterminadora solo cerro los ojos más fuerte atornillándolos y se mordió los labios – eres un ser bendito lleno de texturas, el suave tacto de tu cuerpo solo podía cultivar a la espereza de este bosque, crespo y delicado al mismo tiempo – no sostuvo su caricia mucho tempo allí para poder soltar la cinta que sostenía la parte de abajo del kimono y posarla sobre sus piernas – y tus pilares, fuertes, resistentes, toda tu eres una bella bendición hecha mujer SangoMC2 .

Ella había soltado un manso gemido cuando el había posado su mano allí, en medio de sus piernas, quiso por un momento huir, era tan rápido para eso, tenía miedo y entonces la pieza que sostenía su cintura se había desatado dejándola libre de la restricción, y el había continuado la caricia en sus piernas, recorriéndolas con calma, dejando esa ligera succión funcionar sobre su sensibilidad, los susurros locos en sus oídos, la llenaban de un descarado deleite, se sentía tan bella en ese momento, tan ideal, la más bella que cualquier mujer. Dejo avanzar sus propias manos que se habían mantenido quietas todo el tiempo posándola delicadamente en su cuello, sintió como su cabello se paraba en puntas por la repentina caricia y sonrió para si mientas él hablaba de la forma en que su solo tacto era la felicidad para él.

.- tu… tu también eres hermoso – dijo completamente tímida.

.- Jamás podría compararme contigo.

.- Podrías… si me dejaras sentirte – dijo sin más no queriendo pensarlo, no queriendo razonar sobre ello y aun con los ojos cerrados sin saber que más decir.

La mano que recorría sus piernas se separo de su cuerpo por un minuto que le pareció demasiado largo, y se separo un poco de ella por un momento se sintió sola, y después la mano que la sostenía tomo a la suya propia y la llevo, el pecho de él, su corazón latía tan rápido, tan nervioso, su pecho se llenaba de aire hasta el tope y luego bajaba, se atrevió a entreabrir los ojos para verlo y lo encontró con los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa tímida hasta cierto punto y sin dejar de respirar.

.- yo… no se como…

.- solo déjate llevar

Diciendo esto último se acerco a ella y la beso, calmada, suave y tiernamente, dejando posar más su aliento que su piel sobre sus labios.

.- es lo mismo que estoy haciendo yo – suspiro emocionado en sus labios húmedos – deja salir todo lo que tu corazón esta diciendo, déjate amar y ama para que tus sentidos se conecten, se feliz.

.- Quiero ser feliz – dijo antes de ella misma atraerlo en un beso calido y reclinaba sobre su pecho desnudo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_El Dios y la Diosa internos se están comunicando y se están adorando recíprocamente. Esto es realmente un acto de magia pues tiene el poder más grande del mundo ya que es capaz de generar vida._

.- ¿estás cómoda verdad?

.- De verdad quieres saberlo – dijo la chica con una sonrisa coqueta.

.- Naaaa, ya lo se. – dijo con la misma sonrisa divertida acomodándose mejor en la rama amarrándose de los más cerca para no perder el equilibrio y de…

.- Jaja jaja – explotó la chica en una divertida risa cuando las garras de su captor pasaban por su estomago.

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban subidos en un alto árbol, ella estaba sorprendida y contenta al mismo tiempo de poder mantener el equilibrio en el árbol, al subir había notado como había sido inusitadamente fácil, a si misma se dijo que si lo intentara de día seguro no hubiera sido tan simple y ahora estaba acomodada suavemente sobre el fuerte pecho de un mitad demonio que la tenía encerrada en un abrazo cariñoso mientras escuchaban a la noche, a las cigarras llamando a la lluvia, al aullido de los árboles en lo alto por el aire, incluso lejos de ellos como un pez inquieto saltaba en el agua y en una cueva cercana algún grupo de gatos dormía, el suave ronroneo de los cachorros se perdía en el aire.

Cachorros…

¿Había dicho cachorros? No, ella no tendría cachorros ella tenía bebes… ¿Cierto?

.- Basta - explotaba en risas la chica cuando él paseaba sus garras en su estomago de forma traviesa – Inuyasha.

.- ¿Que? –decía él de la forma más inocente

.- Deja de hacer eso.

.- ¿Por que?

.- Por que me haces cosquillas.

.- Bueno, prefiero escuchar eso que los suspiros de esa pareja allá abajo.

.- ¿Que? – dijo sorprendida Kagome¿él podía escucharlos?

.- ¿No los escuchas tú?

.- No.

.- Bueno si volteas al este, te llegara el sonido.

.- Eso es muy vouyerista de tu parte Inuyasha. – dijo la chica en un semi regaño

.- Muy vou… voye… muy ¿que?

.- Olvídalo – dijo logrando voltear sobre su cuerpo y sentándose en su regazo y dejando sus piernas colgar del árbol aun sentada sobre él – de ese modo quiero toda tu atención en mí. – dijo en un tono muy seductor.

.- Kagome… – dijo mientras se veía sometido en un ansioso beso – crees que podamos hacer un poco más de escándalo.

.- Déjamelo a mí.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_El preámbulo o juego previo es básico en lograr la sensación de rito que alimentará el romance en la pareja. La meta es elevar la fuerza vital interior hasta un punto febril para aumentar la consciencia y la percepción._

Cada caricia y cada avance eran una tortura y una delicia, él estaba haciendo crecer el deseo hasta un lugar insospechado, solo con la suave caricia de sus manos con las incontables cosas dulces que decía a sus oídos, sus dudas se habían disparado al contacto con sus dedos que había recorrido toda su figura ahora desnuda, recostada entre sus ropas y la larga túnica el monje que se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, sus cuerpos desnudos compartiendo el calor entre ellos, acariciándose cada vez que se acercaban, muslos con muslos en cada acercamiento, un pecho contra un busto cada vez que se acercaban más para compartir calor, obstaculizar el aire frió de la noche con el calor de sus cuerpos, de sus almas que chispeaban una contra la otra.

_El placer del deseo no cabe solo en la dimensión de satisfacer tus propias necesidades, si no de cumplir también las de tu pareja, llevarla al limite una y otra vez, sin la desesperación del cuerpo por descargar la necesidad que produce la pasión si no gozando del jubilo del alma compenetrada una con la otra, aguantar el deseo y la sensaciones y recogerlas para volver a desatarlas tanto como el cuerpo lo desee._

Toda la piel le estaba quemando, sentía la suave succión, de la kazzana recorriéndole toda la piel, lejos de lo que pensaba era caliente, la suave succión que ejercía era caliente, los besos húmedos que depositaba en su cuello competían con la calidez que ejercía en todo su cuerpo, dejándolo depositado con inusitada suavidad entre sus piernas, mientras seguía susurrando locuras en sus oídos, llenando no solo de calidez su cuerpo si no también su corazón, su alma, desembocando solo con apasionados besos en sus labios, hambrientos, desesperados, llevándola al limite, dejándola deseando que hiciera más, que siguiera.

.- Miroku – suspiraba cuando la elevaba muy alto, y quería que siguiera, pero el parecía poder leerla y paraba, la besaba y calmaba su espíritu.

.- Tranquila mi preciosa diosa, - besaba con suavidad sus hombros, el mismo se veía alterado en soportar

.- Ya no lo soporto Miroku por favor deja de torturarme.

.- No te estoy torturando mi princesa, quiero enseñarte, quiero mostrarte cuan bello es este momento, cual completo debe sentirse tu cuerpo, cuan perfecto debe ser todo.

La mantuvo así, en la cúspide con caricias, con besos con palabras, por momentos que parecían eternos, a cada instante ella iba adquiriendo más soltura, atreviéndose a más, acariciando al mismo tiempo su cuerpo sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, lo crespo de su cabello en su cuello, como parecía suspirar profundo y calidamente sobre su cuello cada vez que ella lo tocaba, como su cuerpo subía por tiempos de temperatura como ella, como lo sentía de pronto empujar con ansiedad y contenerse, no podía describir exactamente que sentía pero disfrutaba de esa entrega pausada, que iba y venia como una marea, lo sentía vibrar sobre de ella.

Lo sabía, los había sentido siempre, cada vez que podía tocarla, sentía su alma vibrar solo por la emoción de poder tocarla y ahora, que estaba tan dispuesta, con sus ojos cerrados dejando su calor exudar por su cuerpo, seria acaso un llamado similar el que había sentido Inuyasha, Sango tenía un aroma, tan fuerte que le llenaba los sentidos, era difícil poder controlarse, quería dejar volar en el viento todas las enseñanzas y toda la sabiduría que mostraba los maravillosos libros que había leído en su entrenamiento al sentir llenarle los sentidos ese aroma dulce y salado al mismo tiempo despidiendo de su sudor y sus fluidos que se acumulaban entre sus piernas, como una flor exótica y hermosa, presentándose tan llena de vida delante de él, pero quería mostrarle, quería que disfrutara esa primera vez como si no hubiera mañana aunque desde ese momento sabía que no podría abandonar a su cuerpo de esa sensación, que necesitaría repetir esa sensación tanto como su vida durara.

.- por favor… por favor.

Empezó a repetir ella, mientras el calor entre sus piernas se hacia más intenso, mientras él recorría con sus manos, sentía sus manos subir entre sus piernas y alejarse cuando ella necesitaba más.

Era el momento no más espera, no más apaciguar el deseo, era tiempo para concluirlo.

.- solo relájate – dijo conectando dulces besos en sus mejillas, y dejaba resbalar sus manos por su vientre y acariciaba su monte de Venus – solo cierra los ojos y no te asustes, lo que sientes es normal, es maravilloso, es sagrado.

Ella se estremecía solo por la conciencia de que algo muy grande iba a venir. Respiro profundo, cuando sintió las manos de él perderse en su entrepierna y acariciar suavemente sus dedos resbalaban entre sus propios fluidos acariciando suavemente en un punto que enviaban punzadas calientes y fuertes por todo su cuerpo, casi dolorosos, se arqueaba lo más posible sobre la tierra entre las ropas de los dos agitada, tensa, excitada, debía sentirse así ¿verdad, podía sentirse así, algo que te atravesaba el cuerpo y hacia brincar todo su cuerpo, algo tan confuso, angustiante, y al mismo tiempo tan hermoso, sentirse llenada por otra persona.

Él podía sentirla debajo de él tratando de escapar casi de la sensación, que le proporcionaba la simple caricia, llevo sus dedos más atrás y la llenó, sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba en ese momento, como el final en ella estaba tan cerca y paro.

.- No – dijo casi con frustración ella.

.- Tranquila mi diosa, aun no hemos terminado – dijo de nuevo calmándola con dulces besos y la tomo de la cintura, su cuerpo estaba tan liviano, tan ligero, tan suelto que en un solo movimiento le permitió dejarla encima de él,

Ella se sonrojo en cuanto noto la extraña posición que la dejaba en completo contacto con su cuerpo, lo miro confusa y asustada, la sonrisa confiada de él la hizo sonrojar aun más.

.- Esto no es… - "normal" fue lo que salto a su mente

.- todo es distinto conmigo Sango, no te asustes. – acaricio sus caderas suavemente – ve a tu ritmo, disfruta, no te tenses Sango, solo piensa en disfrutar de este momento tanto como tu cuerpo y tu alma te lo permita.

.- Miroku…

.- Shhhh – la silencio con un dulce beso en los labios – no lo pienses sango, no te asustes – dijo mientras el miembro tenso rozaba con el calor de ella y la oyó tomar un fuerte suspiro - comparte – dijo mientras se movía suavemente sobre ella y ella se arqueo de nuevo – no temas ser apasionada – dijo mientras se movía con mayor fuerza – solo siente, ver tu placer, ver tu amor resbalar por tu gloriosa piel será el mejor y más grande gozo para mi no pienses en mi, saber que es placentero, para mi, es más grande que el te esfuerces.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha seguía hundido en los besos dulces de su hembra, pero había escuchado, quizás tenía razón Kagome y el era un vou… voye… voya… a joder, lo que fuera pero eso que había dicho el monje se le había metido en la cabeza, él de alguna manera si buscaba el placer de ella primero, él era el macho y ella debía estar sometida, pero estaba con una mujer que venia incluso de otra época¿eso seria normal para ella? y si la dejara…

La tomo de la cintura en un solo movimiento, ella no se inmuto, si debía ser mucho normal en ella pues el nerviosismo que había sentido en el aire abajo no estaba en ella había continuado con el ritmo constante de los besos.

Kagome noto como de pronto la monto sobre él, la posición le pareció de lo más excitante, extraño por su posición de macho alfa, claro que él en ese momento se volvía en otra persona por completo.

_El Tantra considera que tal enamoramiento es la fuerza vital más poderosa y el momento de la unión sexual se entiende como la plenitud en la que tanto las energías físicas como espirituales de ambos se focalizan por completo en un mismo objetivo._

De pronto los espíritus del bosque, los ojos mudos o las voces ciegas podían ver y escuchar los ecos de esa pasión, se convirtieron en espías de estas dos parejas perdidas en el bosque, admirando la pasión que se devoraba en el aire que se respiraba con su aroma dulce y salado, inundando sus propios sentidos, disfrutando de lo que podían ver, sin pudor, sin morbo, solo admirando la belleza que se presentaba en una entrega física en medio de la naturaleza, así como ver a una abeja arrebatando el polen de una flor para ponerla en otra, ahora veían la expresión del amor, del sexo en dos parejas… siendo indiscretos… siendo libres… siendo sexuales… siendo tan apasionados como ellos.

El viento arranco las hojas antiguas del alto árbol arrojándolas a lo que parecía la inmensidad, lo que había empezado como suaves suspiros empezaban a hacerse más sonoros, dos criaturas aun encima del alto y frondoso árbol compartían un instante entre ellos, él dentro del cuerpo calido y suave de ella, empujando, concentrándose en las sensaciones que podía percibir de ella, como si fueran las propias, sintiendo como respiraba con esfuerzo, como empujaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, como dejaba su sudor fundirse con el propio. La luna apenas iluminaba la sensual escena, los cuerpos convertidos solo en sombras, el cabello plateado de Inuyasha recargado sobre la ancha rama, el de ella mecido por el viento, moviéndose uno contra el otro, solo dos sombras oscuras y jadeantes en medio de la noche.

Sobre el piso, algunas pequeñas luciérnagas que seguían el curso del agua iluminaban el oscuro bosque, el aire suave y frió las arrastraba, una de ellas se enredo en el cabello de ella como un pendiente luminoso, cerca de su mejilla derecha, la pequeña luz parecida al neon ilumino sus ojos ansiosos, no había dejado de miras, había abierto los ojos y no había podido cerrarlos de nuevo, la visión de monje debajo de ella, sin abandonar sus ojos tampoco la había hipnotizado, compartían algo muy profundo, al conectar sus cuerpos parecían haber podido conectar algo más, casi era visible una aura rosada alrededor de sus cuerpos, rodeándolos como una cinta de color, uniendo sus manos que no había soltado, haciendo una caricia sobre la cadera desnuda de ella que se movía de arriba abajo constantemente, subiendo por si piel perlada de sudor, cubriendo la cicatriz de su espalda, hasta donde el cabello la dejaba ver, pasando por el frente, cubriendo sus senos que permanecían erectos por el aire y por la carrera de la sangre dentro de su cuerpo, acariciando el pecho de él, subiendo por su cuello, rozando sus labios, esta energía calida y amorosa producto de el amor que podía verse reflejado en sus ojos, en la protectora sensación de sus manos unidas, en la derecha sintiendo aun la suave succión que la había seducido en un principio, en el movimiento de su cuerpo, lo que le había producido un dolor intenso en un principio y que se había convertido poco a poco en un placer de la misma proporción.

_Basta con poder permanecer unidos. La unión te hace catalizador y transmisor de los ritmos cósmicos de la Luna, del Sol y de la Tierra. Para conocer el éxtasis, el hombre debe permanecer mucho tiempo unido a la mujer, impregnarse de su energía magnética, hasta que la «divina vibración» lo invada. Basta para ello con atender distendidamente pero sin fallas a todo lo que pasa en el cuerpo, y a los intercambios que se efectúan._

El cansancio del cuerpo parecía no existir después de todo ese tiempo, la luna en su menguante caminaba más y más hacia su escondite a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el aire se hacia más frió con el paso a la mañana pero ya no lo notaban estaban tan concentrados, tan ensimismados en si mismos, en esa burbuja de energía y placer que los cubría, los mismo pájaros de aquel árbol habían huido, no asurados si no más como respetando aquel rito que se llevaba acabo arriba en el árbol, ella seguía sintiéndolo, esto había sobrepasado de alguna manera lo que antes había vivido, no era igual ,había algo supernatural en esa entrega donde no existía, ni el cansancio, ni la zozobra, ni la angustia de satisfacer el cuerpo propio o del compañero, era una comunicación donde no había palabras, ni gestos, si no pura y simple energía, uniéndolos a los dos con su entorno, de pronto ella fue capaz de percibir la misma energía de la tierra, una energía voluptuosa y calida que subía por su espina, marcando una circulo en la base de su columna, sentía las raíces del árbol enredadas en sus pies, sosteniéndola, haciéndola una raíz más, el agua correr por debajo de su piel tal y como una hoja durante la lluvia, sintiendo que su piel produciría pronto algo dulce como una flor abriéndose, arqueo la espalda cuando el se encorvo y lamió su cuello.

Debía admitir que Inuyasha adoraba oírla gemir pero ahora, había algo más en ese sonido, era como si hubiera un eco en su voz, condenando el sonido de otro lugar, era como si ella no estuviera allí, era como si se hubiera convertido en una parte de él y al mismo tiempo del lugar, no pudo decir el significado de eso, no podía definir que significaba este sentimiento, pero era como tenerla a ella y a todo su entorno metido dentro de su cuerpo, su piel olía tanto a flores que no pudo evitar la tentación de inclinarse y probarla, el hondo suspiro que marco ella le hizo saber que no había comido ningún veneno y que por lo tanto no estaba alucinando, no podía explicar que estaba produciendo esta sensación pero le agradaba.

Podía haber perdido la cuenta de los minutos, pero no de los pequeños pujidos que daba la mujer de cabellera azabache sobre de él, como su piel se volvía resbalosa incluso a producto del sudor que la tornaba brillante, sabía que las aves empezaban a despertar por que podía oírlas, pero no podía descifrar el momento del amanecer, minutos solo quizás, podía haber perdido la concepción de todo su entorno pero no de ella, no de ella que se había convertido en el entorno, de pronto ella era la tierra vibrante y calida en todo lugar, y llena de vida, por minutos había perdido la concentración por completo y no quería nada más que poder sembrar su semilla en esa tierra, tan calido y arropado se sentía en medio de esa meditación implícita con Sango, su cuerpo y todo el medio que los rodeaba que persistió tratando de alargarlo lo mayormente posible.

Como podía el mundo desaparecer y al mismo tiempo aparecer en ti, en ese momento ella no lo podía siquiera percibir, había dejado de existir la perla, naraku, todo lo malo y lo cruel del mundo había desparecido y se había concentrado en ese mismo instante, pero había aglo más, lo sabía, había algo más que esas ligeras pero placenteras explosiones que había sentido toda la noche. Se dejo recargar sobre su pecho y en movimiento calculado volvió a girar, con la mirada le hizo saber que deseaba la final conclusión de todo eso, con una sonrisa tranquila y con los ojos brillantes. Él agradeció con la mirada el permiso para poder concluir lo que había compartido toda esa noche.

_El sexo se transforma en una meditación entre dos. No un combate, no os opongáis a él. Te conviertes en una parte de la naturaleza… un diálogo, no independiente si no del hombre con la naturaleza a través de la mujer, y de la mujer con la naturaleza a través del hombre. Durante un instante os insertáis en la corriente cósmica, en la armonía celestial, estáis de acuerdo con el **Todo.**_

Sol fue un espasmo, largo y caliente por todo su cuerpo, la energía que había estado produciendo toda la noche estaba concentrada en ese solo instante, no fue algo arrasador como la ultima vez, esta vez había algo distinto, era como si su alma al igual que su cuerpo se hubieran comunicado con la de él, con la eyaculación de su cuerpo dentro de ella.

.- Inuyasha… suspiro en medio de temblores mientras sentía esa sensación calida por todo el cuerpo, esa sensación que resumía muchas cosas, había más que la necesidad física en ese extraño éxtasis, _sabía_ a los sentimientos de Inuyasha, los suyos y casi los del árbol, entrando por sus poros, por sus ojos, por su boca acariciante en su lengua, en su página calido y dulce, _sabía_, si, aunque no lo pudiera probar, y fue la cosa más exquisita y única que hubiese probado en su vida, dos lagrimas calidas quedaron en su mejilla y se abrazo a él con todas sus fuerzas mientras el hacia lo mismo.

.- Kagome… susurro despacio al dejar salir su semilla en su vientre, feliz, agradeciendo a la vida su hembra, calida y llorosa a su lado, la sintió temblar y tembló con ella, la sintió llorar y lloro con ella, dentro sabía que debía estar experimentando la misma felicidad que él, solo su nombre se repetía en su cabeza – Kagome… Kagome… Kagome…

¿Se sentía así, **SI**, se sentía así, lo que fueron interrogantes en toda esa experiencia ahora era seguridad, era dejar entrar la energía del mundo en su cuerpo y dejarla regocijarse y recorrerla entera, por sus piernas, por su intimidad, por sus caderas, dando círculos en su cintura, subiendo por su pechos, por su cuello, llegar con fuerza a su rostro junto con la carrera que daba su sangre, si, eso debía sentir, esto quería sentir, esto le hacia sentir, él, y supo en ese minuto que solo él podía hacerla sentir así, no se sentía como una mujer, ni siquiera como una Tenyou ahora, era casi una diosa, un espíritu de la naturaleza, llena extasiada, feliz, no había manera de describir lo que sentía en ese momento, imagino toda su vida como algo diferente, una explosión del cuerpo irrefrenable, pero esto era… no había manera de describir esta emoción si no solo como la energía del mundo recorriéndola de arriba abajo haciéndola temblar y deseando llorar, y lo hizo cuando él la abrazo fuerte cuando paso sus manos por su espalda y la levanto con él dejándola de nuevo en la cintura de él, escucho casi música dentro de ella, los 7 sonidos de una melodiosa flautas dentro de sus oídos, haciendo eco con el coro del alba que sonaba a su alrededor mientras el astro sol despuntaba del horizonte lejano.

Solo la pudo abrazar, no era tanto el sentir como había dejado regada su semilla dentro de esa tierra fértil y sana que era ahora su compañera si no que empezó a escuchar, y allí estaba lo que había soñado siempre, la música de las esferas estaba sonando dentro de él, pego su cuerpo al de ella y mientras la sentía temblar junto a él, pego su cuerpo, se hicieron uno en un instante y escucho los a los dos cuerpos cantar de felicidad como una perfecta melodía hecha de el sonido de su Chacras chocando una contra la otra…

_**Do… Re… Mi… Fa… Sol… La… Si…**_

Cuan afortunado debía ser, cuan bendito entre los hombres podía ser, para poder haber encontrado no solo a la que creía su pareja correcta, a la que sentía la necesidad siempre de proteger de defender, de animar, de seducir y de amar, no solo eso, había hallado su alma gemela, la que debía estar oculta entre miles de reencarnaciones allí, temblando a su lado, cantando a su lado, la dejo escondida en su pecho mientras el alba despuntaba mientras el bosque entero cantaba con ellos en ese instante, la maldición de su mano fue nada en ese momento… era un hombre profundamente bendito, había hallado lo que cada hombre desea, encontrar a su verdadero y final complemento, su alma gemela.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El sol estaba alto, los sonidos del despertar del bosque estaban en su plena actividad, las aves en su trabajo de buscar ramas nuevas para los nidos, en el piso los pequeños animales buscando algo de comer incluso las hormigas en su incansable labor de trasportar alimento.

.- Mmmmmmmm - un largo quejido dio la chica sobre el árbol, rodó su cuello y se estiro por completo reacomodando los músculos de su cuerpo.

.- Este es un bonito espectáculo – dijo un hanyou aun sentado en la rama, el movimiento de ella sobre su cuerpo lo despertó.

.- Inuyasha – dijo un poco apenada cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, se había olvidado que estaba aun desnuda.

.- Toma – dijo tomando su ropa de la rama donde la había colgado, ella agradeció el gesto de que esta vez no había desecho su ropa, a decir verdad era la única muda que tenía en ese momento, no olvidaría traer más ropa ahora que volviera a su época, también se sonrojo… todo había sido tan...

.- Esto ha sido distinto

.- Jaja jaja

.- Hey que dije

.- Me has leído el pensamiento Inuyasha.

.- Ha sido realmente bueno no lo crees, pareciera que ha sido un sueño. – ella se había logrado encaramar sola en la rama y guardar el equilibrio para ponerse la falda, el la miraba, casi divertido – hey empezare a escuchar un poco más a ese pervertido monje.

.- Ahaaa

.- Algún día te lo explicare princesa, anda, ellos ya están en el campamento con un poco de suerte han preparado algo de comer.

.- Glotón.

.- Hey, después de toda esta actividad tú no te mueres de hambre.

.- Inuyasha… - dijo regañándolo de nuevo.

.- Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

Ella no pudo menos que sonrojarse de nuevo se termino de vestir, miro cuando el lo hacia y decidió que no más actividad si no comía algo primero.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**PLAF**

.- houshi pervertido

Eso fue lo primero que Inuyasha y Kagome pudieron ver cuado regresaron al campamento, el monje estaba con esa adorable marca en su mejilla casi punzante mientras una muy enojada Sango seguía agitando su puño delante de él.

.- atrévase a hacer algo como eso de nuevo y se arrepentirá monje.

.- Pero Sango eso no tiene nada de malo.

.- Claro que si, solo es un niño por el amor de dios.

.- Sango pero por que no me puede contar por que no han dormido nada.

.- Oh Shipoou… yo… nosotros… bueno… te prometo que te explicare cuando seas mayor

.- Pero por que.

Sango se mantenía tan roja como un tomate no sabía que decir.

.- Shipoou chan como te ha ido en la aldea, todo volvió a la normalidad.

.- Kagome chan a donde fueron tu e Inuyasha?

.- Oh bueno… - de pronto no hallo más que sonrojarse también.

.- Solo dormimos lejos Shipoou deja de hacer preguntas – dijo determinado Inuyasha y se acerco al fuego, había pescados en la hoguera y sin preguntar tomó uno.

.- Oye perro yo traje esos pescados y te has comido el mió.

.- Deja de molestar Shipoou, no te ibas a comer el más grande de todos modos.

.- Pero ha sido Nahomi quien me lo ha regalado.

.- Ah así que anduviste de coqueto con la niña pelirroja.

.- Déjame en paz y revuélveme mi pescado

.- Cállate – dijo aplastándolo con un pie en el piso.

.- Inuyasha – dijo enojada Kagome mirando a Inuyasha y antes de que el joven demonio se defendiera.

**OSUWARI**

**PLAF**

Así empezó la primera pelea del día, Inuyasha contra Kagome con el espectador Shipoou y Kirara a su lado limpiando su pelaje, Sango mando una mirada cómplice al monje Miroku y todo… de una forma diferente volvió a la normalidad.

Fin capitulo 5

11 de febrero de 2006

11:51 p.m.

Ya saben donde estoy si quieren saber lago as solo mándenme un shen Mimi chan

* * *

MC1Alguna vez comete que fue gran fan de Enrique Iglesias 

MC2Que a mi eso me lo dice un hombre y chicas ya estaría babeando

* * *

_nota de la muy apenada autora: lo se prometi no tardarme peor siles contaa ahora lo que em ha pasado, buno no importa ya paso ahora me envuelto en nuevos y siempre comunes problemas, je supongo que ya deberia haberme costumbrado, pero aqui esta el esperado lemon de Sango y miroku, anda que no se lo imaginaban asi, pero al solo plantearlo sabia que con ellos no iba a funcionar del todo la pasion cruda tan bin como en inuyasha y kagome, asi qeu aqui uan adaptacion de loq ue en estos mesesparendi de la sexualidad sagrada y el budismo, espero quel es haya gustado y haya desperatado su imaginacion._

_ahora si mis responsibas:_

**KAGINU8704**: espero no haberte derjado sin docmir mucho tiempo, auqneu sime he tardado mucho auna si espero que esto te ayude a tener dulces sueños gracias por el review

**Xhela**: gracias por las porras aqui la siguiente entrega.

**Hermione**-**Mai**: aqui sigue gracias por el review

**Subaruchan**: bueno, espero que mis explicaciones fueran claras, ya vez, tener un chico monje y budista con le conocimiento del tatra para toda uan nochesita de huerga tiene su ventajas, deberas ver loq ue tengo planeado para el proximo, je ya lo iba a terminar pero se me ha metido aun idea loca y pues o mo este fic sigue gracias por el review

**piri-chan.anti-kikio**: haaaaaaaa pues si veo que no soy la unica que se obceciona con las garras de inuyasha es que se deben sentir muy rico jeje, espero y sigas este fic y te guste este capitulo, el proximo sera genial tambien, gracias por el review

**kagome-kitty**: mmmmmm tendre que pensar eso de el humano y el hanyou quedaria muy bien para oq eu tengo pensado en el siguiente cap, paciencia espero y este te haya gustao gracias por el review

**Rama chan:** Obrigado muito muito, ele cheers a mim que você gostou do history e você o compreendeu, você não se preocupam sobre a língua é agradável de saber-me a onde meus histories chegam, se eu for deixado a resposta muito estranha. A direita da posse perpetual era o tradutor, agradecimentos para a revisão

**Sango:** je bueno ni que decirte a ti solo agradecerte la revicion y agradecer tambien que YA ME VAS A DEJAR EN PAZ al menos en esta historia, chicos digan gracias a la fastidiosa sango por que por ella acaba mas rapido... nee ya sabes que bromeo racias por el review

**Doremi3**: bueno ya lohabia dicho este era el fic para la preparacion, esperoq ue el fic completo no te haya dejado el mismo sabor de boca racias por el review

**Keren**: haaa que bonito review, me encanta cuando me dicen que les parecio tal o cual escena, te lo imaginabas diferente? que te parecio esta vez? se que fueron varias vuletas en realidad y que se ve algo... poetico creo yo pero como dije antes de algo le debe servir a miroku res un monje budista o y la enseñanza del tantra me parecio especialmente interesante, espero y te haya gustado y haya despertado tu curiosidad racias por el review

**Ley Ara**: gomen gomen se que me tarde mucho pero aqui esta. gracias por el review

**kyori283**: lamento la demora creeme soy quienms lo lamenta me siento casi enferam cada que no puedo escribir, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado y me sigas en mis demas historias estoy estrenando otras dos, asiq eu hay mucho por hacer racias por el review

**sakurita86**: si lo se y lo estoy contemplando en serio, estoy segura que algo se me ocurrira gracias por el review

**Dark-Cold-Gaby**: bueno se que tarde mucho pero aqui esta por fin, gracias por el review

**Lady Palas**: ni quelo digas que mas quisiera yo que poder actualizar tanto como yo quisiera, me da gusto que eses mejor espero y en toda esta desaparicion mia todo haya salido excelente, aqui la siguiente entrega gracias por el review

**KaRiNa LaMaS**: haaaaaaa cachorros, no aadelantes no adelantes, quiero que sea sorpresa, espero y el encuentro de Sango y miroku tambien te haya gustado gracias por el review.

S**akurita86**: como ves? como salio todo? te gusto por favor dimelo gracias por el review

**Watty**: lamento la demora pero aqui esta como quedo? gracias por el review

**Dita-chan**: cielos me sonrojo, claro unete no solo a esta sio no tambin en huida me encantaria verte alli, yo sabia que el encuentro de sango y miroku no podia ser nada mas que esto, vamos el monje a veces muestra una sabiduria innata y de verdad queria hacrla relucir, por lagun motivo tuvo que hacerse monje y de algun lado tuvo que tomar las "mañas" jeje pero no el tantra a decir verdad me ha dejado cun una vision distinta de la sexualidad y el hacer el amor, espeor un dia tener un chico que pueda seguirme en esa curiosidad je gracias por el review

**catumy**: tu crees que se han soltado? jeje gracias por el review

**serena tsukino chiba**; triste... wow yo que pense que este fic me estaba quedando comico? bueno, espero y algo de espiritualidad haya dado un toque diferente gracias por el review

**yelitza**: "cuenta hasta 10" recuerdas esos comerciales jeje no lo pude evitar. que piensas cambio o no su opinion? espero y te haya gustado este capitulo gracias por el review

**Lizy-chan**: lamento mucho la demora, la vida, la escuela y los trabajos finales no piedo decir mas a mi favor, me gusto e aire algo espiritual que quedo en este fic, pero espero que te guste a ti tambin mis lectores siempe tendran la ultima palabra gracias por el review

**HawkAngel XD**: lamento la demora pero aqui esta la siguiente entrega. gracias por el review

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**: gracias por los animos hago lo mejor que puedo, que te parecio este capitulo, por favor dejamelo saber tu review siempre es uno de lso que mas espero gracias por el review.

_bueno nos veremos en el proximo capitulo, tengo uan idea loca paseando en mi cabeza y apenas termine un par de proyectoa arrancamos._

_**por favor dejenem un review para saber si les gusto mi historia vale n.n**_

_**shian shen mimi chan**_


	6. capitulo 6: GEISHA

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_AROMA_**

**_por Mmimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Geisha.**_

.- Mamá – la chica dejo caer la mochila vacía en el recibir de su casa, dejo los zapatos sucios y algo gastados en el recibidor y entró a la casa – mamá, tadaima.

.- Kagome chan okaeri nasai – dijo su mamá desde la cocina y salio secándose las manos en el mandil que traía puesto.- oh okaeri nasai Inuyasha kun.

.- Oh si, gracias señora – dijo el joven hanyou abajando la mirada algo avergonzado.

La chica fue hasta su mamá y la abrazo cariñosamente, Inuyasha solo se quedo sentado en el salón de té y Buyo fue a darle la bienvenida rozándose en su rodilla, el chico no planeo molestarlo ahora, solo paso sus garras por su columna y el gato se crispo para recibir la caricia.

La chica se quedo en la cocina ayudando a su mamá con la loza que estaba lavando mientras le daba las ultimas noticias… bueno no exactamente todas las nuevas noticias de la vieja época, aquella ultima batalla contra Naraku hacia meses y el fragmento de la perla que había hallado con el siluro de ensueño.

Su mamá la escuchaba atentamente, pero notaba algo nuevo en su hija, un brillo especial en sus pupilas, la forma en la que estaba parada en la cocina, como su cuerpo poseía una nueva estructura, apenas visible cierto pero no por eso menos obvia, la mujer solo sonrió para si, no le diría nada hasta que su hija tomara la decisión de hacerlo, sabía lo que había pasado, la voz de Kagome cada vez que decía "Inuyasha" se llenaba de ensueño, además una muy interesante marca en su cuello le daba a entender que la felicidad y los cambios de su cuerpo no podían tener mas responsable que el joven hanyou que ahora platicaba con su hijo menor en la sala, que diría Souta si supiera que en realidad llegaría tener sobrinos con orejas de perro.

.- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – dijo la chica intrigada al ver reír solo a su mamá secando los platos.

.- Oh no nada hija¿se quedaran mucho entonces?

.- Oh no solo vine a buscar… - "si claro Kagome dile a mamá que viniste a buscar mas ropa pues Inuyasha tiene la dulce costumbre de deshacer con sus garras toda la que tenias cuando hacen el amor – bien solo algunos víveres y cosas que he perdido en el viaje.

.- Oh que lastima, sabes la Tía Sakura nos ha invitado a la playa un par de días, dice que el ambiente en Okinawa esta insuperable, nos pensábamos ir esta misma tarde, pero ya que ustedes han llegado no podría dejar a los invitados solos.

.- Oh no te preocupes por eso mamá, sabes que a Inuyasha nunca le ha gustado estar mucho tiempo en esta época, apenas consigamos lo que vinimos a buscar y partiremos de nuevo.

.- Oh bueno, pero quizás quisieran quedarse a descansar esta noche, apuesto que estarán mucho más cómodos aquí y seria bueno poder finalmente descansar un poco.

Kagome agradeció la buena estrella de darle la espalda a su mamá en ese instante, mientras acomodaba los platos en la alacena donde siempre se guardaban, vaya que si necesitaban descansar, desde que había dejado a Sango y Miroku en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, se podía sentir la tensión sexual en medio de ellos, estarían tan ocupados seguro en ese pequeño descanso que ella quería estar lo mas alejada posible de ellos, y si, tenían noches sin dormir, él se había negado terminantemente a llegar siquiera a la aldea y antes de poder llegar le dijo que vinieran a su casa y buscaran lo que necesitaban que los verían en la aldea de regreso, si tan solo pudiera convencerlo de que se tomaran solo una noche para dormir, al principio de todo su idilio pensó que seria feliz de abandonar cada noche de sueño si el premio era estar metida en los brazos del hanyou y él en ella, pero ahora que lo veía como algo real, le pedio a cada kami que él solo la dejara solo una noche dormir.

.- No creo que Inuyasha quiera quedarse aquí solo conmigo esta noche.

.- Oh Kagome como si nunca se hubiera quedado aquí, vamos.

La señora Higuarashi salio de la cocina terminado el trabajo y con una amable sonrisa se dirigió al joven hanyou que platicaba animado con Souta la posibilidad de poder conseguir un demonio gato como Kirara para cuidar la casa.

.- Inuyasha kun.

.- Si señora.

.- Me preguntaba si gustas quedarte esta noche aquí, Souta el abuelo y yo tenemos que salir, pero me gustaría que mi pequeña descansara un poco imagino que no es tan fácil relajarse allá como aquí con todas esos monstruos y demonios que Kagome siempre cuenta al regresar, están tan seguros en este lugar, solo sería esta noche ¿que dices, me encargare de dejarles una deliciosa cena.

Bien Kagome preparo su garganta para la pelea que tendría con Inuyasha en tres segundos ante su completa y total negativa.

.- Claro señora, no hay problema.

Kagome se quedo con los ojos como platos soperos, viendo al joven hanyou que rascaba en la orilla de la oreja de Buyo y con la boca imitando ese circulo, **ÉL ACABA DE DECIR QUE SI.**

.- Oh Inuyasha kun, eres tan amable, les dejare un rico guisado para que cenen, voy a ir al mercado para conseguir todo ¿desean algo?

.- No lo se – dijo el joven volteando a ver a su compañera – Kagome...

.- Solo algo de sopa instantánea mamá, tenemos aquí todo lo necesario – dijo solo volteando mecánicamente a su mamá.

.- Oh muy bien, traeré mucha.- dijo la mujer tomando al joven de una oreja y sacudiéndola con diversión – se lo mucho que te gustan Inuyasha kun, descansen en lo que volvemos.

.- Gracias – dijo gimiendo bajo como un perrito agradecido el hanyou inconcientemente por el cariño.

.- Souta acompáñame.

.- Voy mamá.

En cosa de 5 minutos en la casa no había nadie más que Inuyasha y Kagome, la chica se quedo viendo la joven con cara de "¿quien eres tú? y ¿que has hecho con Inuyasha?"

.- Muy bien joven demonio perro ¿que planeas? – dijo poniendo ambas manos en su cadera.

.- Nada – dijo tratando de parecer distraído con el gordo Buyo.

.- Tú nunca aceptas una cosa así de la nada¿por que le has dicho que si a mamá?

.- Bueno es tu mamá, es mayor, mas sabía ¿por que no?

.- … - Kagome levanto la ceja y volvió a formular la pregunta en su mente, como si tuviera un poder telequinetico el chico lo recibió – ahora responde.

.- Quiero descansar. – dijo desviando su mirada de los inquisitivos ojos chocolate de su hembra.

.- Aha… - lo miro confundida.

.- Solo eso Kagome, en el Sengoku, ya sea por una cosa u otra no hemos tenido una sola noche completa de sueño desde hace días.

.- No es por mi culpa

.- Ah entonces yo soy el único culpable, por lo que puedo notar nunca estas en desacuerdo de quedarte… despierta.

La chica se recogió delante de él, no, no era de todo su culpa después de todo mas de una vez ella era la que iba de… casería.

.- Bueno y aquí podemos hacerlo bien, sin las hormonas de Miroku y Sango volando a nuestro alrededor, además no se como va a reaccionar el hechizo que tienes en este tiempo, me pregunto si será lo mismo, no se quizás solo es en mi época y ningún demonio o monstruo puede llegar aquí, me gusta mucho la comida, extraño la sopa instantánea, quisiera otro de esos baños calientes, y… – dijo el tratando de sacar cuanta razón le fuera posible antes de la ultima y la que para él era la mas embarazosa – y.. estoy cansado, sabes, solo… esto ha sido… ha sido muy bueno – dijo defendiéndose mientras las mejillas de su rostro le coqueteaban a lo rojo de su kimono – sin duda muy bueno y lo repetiré tanto como pueda pero… tampoco quiero que tú te desgastes demasiado y solo pensaba…

.- Lo se Inuyasha, - dijo y se recostó sobre sus rodillas, sonrió solo para si, lo entendía, de verdad que si – yo también quiero descansar.

.- Bien yo…. Gracias.

.- De nada – dijo y se acurruco mejor en su regazo – hey que estaba a punto de pedírtelo yo… quien sabe quizás después de que mamá se vaya no tengas que tomar ese baño y únicamente baño tú solo.

.- Oye no estoy tan cansado

.- Urusei (cállate), déjame dormir. – dijo con una sonrisa y aspiro el pesado olor a tierra mojada que toda su ropa tenía.

El joven hanyou vio a su hembra recargar su cabeza entre sus piernas con absoluta paz, no tardo en seguirla y sin notarlo los dos se quedaron dormitando en el salón de té mientras Buyo se lamía una de su regordetas patas a su lado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Y lo había sido, habían tenido una muy agradable cena y un buen baño después de que su mamá se marchara con su pequeño hermano, así que ambos estaban ahora cómodamente recostados como niños de manos atadas en la cama.

.- Seguro que estás cómodo, nunca te ha gustado demasiado dormir aquí, siempre te has quedado dormido en la orilla de la cama.

.- No es que me guste Kagome, pero no estabas esperando que subiera a dormir contigo verdad.

.- Claro que no.

.- Oh estoy seguro de que si lo pensaste.

.- Claro que no ¿que clase de mujer crees que soy yo?

.- La que me ha tenido despierto las ultimas noches sin descanso

Eso se gano un coscorrón en la cabeza y un sonrojo en ella, dándole después la espalda.

.- No te preocupes, no pienso hacerlo más si no quieres. – dijo enojada mirando la pared de a su lado.

.- Fhe todo te lo tienes que tomar tan a pecho Kagome.

.- Ghes todo lo tienes que decir de tan mala manera.

Un beso dulce callo en su hombro haciendo vibrar la herida de la marca de Inuyasha y una mano cubrió su estomago, el pelo suave de sus orejas le rozo las suyas, y eso la hizo estremecer.

.- Perdóname, a veces no pienso lo que digo – dijo muy bajito a su lado, sintiendo el suave tacto de sus orejas que se habían movido con su voz, amaba el hecho de que ese conjuro fuera efectivo en su época también.

.- ¿A veces? – dijo la chica retándolo.

.- La mayor parte del tiempo, siempre, todo el tiempo, que mas quieres oír.

La chica se volteo y se recargo en su pecho cerrando los ojos con una media sonrisa, puso un beso en la mitad de su pecho, justo bajo la curva de su clavícula y dijo muy suave.

.- Eres imposible¿dirías cualquier cosa por que te perdonara verdad?

.- Si logro que lo hagas, si.

.- Inuyasha… - suspiro soñadoramente, amaba cuando él era así de sincero – oyasumi nasai.

.- Oyasumi.

La calidez de su pecho, la ternura de su abrazo, todo era un perfecto somnífero que la llevo a la inconciencia pronto.

Inuyasha permaneció solo un par de minutos escuchando la respiración relajada de Kagome, su aroma natural a agua fresca y el movimiento de su pecho, escucho a buyo maullar sobre la cerca, lo ultimo que vio antes de quedarse dormido fue como se crispaban las orejas de Kagome y después volvían a su desposo y se quedo dormido por completo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Vamos Inuyasha apresúrate.

.- Pero ¿a donde me llevas Miroku?

.- A que aprecies la vida Inuyasha, solamente eso.

En fin el joven lo jalo por una de las mangas de su kimono y entraron a un pequeño poblado, había una casa sencilla de donde salía música tranquila y una joven mujer invitaba a todos a pasar.

.- ¿Que es esto Miroku¿alguna especie de burdel? – dijo queriendo emprender la retirada, esa no era su costumbre.

.- No para nada amigo, yo se que nunca le faltarías a tu bella esposa Kikyou solo quiero que me acompañes a ver a la mujer mas bella de Japón.

.- Que locuras dices.

.- Anda, yo se que te vas a divertir, entra conmigo.

Inuyasha no hay mas que seguir a su joven amigo.

Ambos eran un par de terratenientes en esa provincia, había escuchado que una caravana de una especie de teatro había llegado a la cuidad, esperaba que fuera esa caravana la que ellos fueran a ver.

Hacia dos años se había casado con Kikyou y era muy feliz, era un mujer obediente y tierna, algo pasiva para su propio estilo de vida pero no podía quejarse era una magnifica esposa.

Miroku era un terrateniente también casado con una joven mujer llamada Sango desde hacia mas de 5 años, tenía como 7 hijos, él no entendía aun como podía hacer eso, y como la mujer lo había soportado, hasta que él le había aclarado que dos de ellos eran gemelos.

El sitio era agradable, varias jóvenes mujeres y algunos jóvenes muchachos servían té y sake a los hombres que allí estaban descansando, cada uno tenía una chica o un chico a sus lado sirviendo y haciendo platica, las constantes batallas entre los terratenientes y los dueños de castillos eran la principal platica, solo alguno que otro platicaban sobre la música y las pinturas de tal cual periodo. Todas las chicas eran hermosas, perfectas, con un delicado rostro y vestidas en kimonos, rosas, verdes y lilas de colores vivos y los jóvenes que allí servían también eran jóvenes, sanos, y bien vestidos, todos con agradables sonrisas y platicas interesantes.

.- ¿Que es esto Miroku?

.- Esto es el nuevo mundo del entretenimiento amigo, pero aun falta lo mejor.

Inuyasha no entendía que tipo de teatro era eso, era mas como un salón de reposo. Uno de los muchachos se acerco ofreciendo sake y entablo una agradable conversación con él acerca de los campos de cultivo, poco a poco de entero que el joven venia de la costa y que extrañaba el sabor de las piñas de Okinawa, él concordó con él, en ese momento en la comarca eran muy difícil de conseguirlas a demás de muy caras.

En medio de es conversación estaban cuando una joven mujer abrió un telón y salio con un péquelo shamisen que armo delante de ellos y afino con cuidado, las notas discordantes se escucharon un momento y después de un solo toque las cuerdas trinaron como contentas, y empezó una suave balada.

El lugar entero se lleno de silencio, los jóvenes y las pequeñas vestidas de kimono se sentaron a lo lados de las personas que aindian con religiosidad y observaron.

Una mano blanca y alba salió de un lado del telón, moviéndose con la ligereza de una pluma, aparto solo un poco la cortina y salio una mujer. Inuyasha juro entonces que nunca había visto a un mujer tan hermosa en toda su vida, la chica salio vestida de un kimono blanco de seda, que brillaba con la poca luz que había en el cuarto, los grabados bordados de flores rojas sobre la tela, el obi ceñido a la cintura que acentuaba magníficamente el tamaño de su cadera y sus pechos, las largas mangas que rozaban el piso aun parada sobre los altos zapatos moviéndose como un cisne sobre el agua, y su rostro¡Dios su rostro, un perfecto maquillaje blanco desde el cuello medianamente descubierto, enmarcando unos intensos labios rojos, subiendo a unos ojos electrizantes color caoba, con sombras negras, un abanico prohibió su vista un segundo, dejando solo su seductora mirada cautivo de ella, el abanico corrió de su rostro y empezó a danzar en el aire con maestría de la dueña, que bailaba con delicadeza en el centro del salón, dio la vuelta para dejar ver como su cabello se acomodaba sobre su cabeza en una peineta color dorada con unos pendieres rojos y ver su cuello, delgado, fino, lizo, sin marcas, dos líneas se marcaban sobre su piel blanca que bien semejaba la calidad de su maquilare, como bajaban por el complicado moño del obi y llegabas el piso de nuevo siguiendo la magnifica silueta que hacia el kimono arrastrando en el piso, volteo de nuevo, sin dejar que se viera nada de si misma, con delicadeza, el traje entero siguió a su cuerpo, comos si fuese en lugar de una mujer bailando, un fantasma etéreo que se movía con el aire, como una estatua perfecta, donde todo lo que podías ver era perfecto, no había manera de explicar lo que veía en ese momento, la voz delicada que se desprendía de su labios, como un aullar de sirena.

.- ¿Que esto? – dijo solo para si mismo.

.- Se les llama geishas Inuyasha, estoy seguro que esta profesión puede durar para siempre, es bellísima verdad.

.- Más de lo que puedo explicar.

Inuyasha ya no escucho la risa pagada de su amigo, le era imposible pensar que su amigo no se sentirá igual de hechizado que él, ante bello ángel.

Fue que la magia apareció, la mirada intensa de la mujer se poso un segundo sobre sus ojos y sonrió delicadamente, apenas forzando la expresión, una pequeña línea de maquillaje calló en su abanico ante el gesto, pero aun así no se lo prohibió, su mirada color caoba y ámbar lo consumió en un insipiente fuego, que clase de mujer podía provocar eso con una sola mirada, que cubrió enseguida con el abanico rojo entre sus mano, la música empezaba a pagarse y la luz volvía al recinto, él empezó a sentirse desesperado por ello, ella avanzaba de nuevo hacia atrás y la perdería de vista, no supo porque ante la sola idea su corazón empezó a bombear de forma distinta y sus manos empezaron a sudar, no quería perder su mirada de esa bella criatura. Pero le fue imposible, la música del pequeño instrumento de cuerdas se detuvo y la mujer se arrodillo en el piso, hizo una ligera reverencia y se retiro, mientras la mujer con el instrumento aun en las manos volvió a colocar la cortina.

La luz completa volvió y el ruido después de un aplauso extasiado de todos los clientes se escucho, él no se pudo siquiera mover por dos minutos.

.- ¿Desea un poco más de té señor? – la voz del joven a su lado se escucho.

.- ¿Cual es tu nombre? – dijo reaccionando apenas.

.- Shipoou señor – dijo el joven de cabello rojo, casi naranja a su lado.

.- ¿Sabes como se llama… - como adivinar lo que era, un ángel, un espectro, una mujer, era imposible que solo fuera una mujer, - ella…?

.- La bailarina.

.- Si.

.- Minako señor.

.- ¿Minako?

.- Si, así es señor.

De alguna manera sabia que el nombre no le era apropiado, no podía llamarse solo así.

La oscuridad de hizo en ese lugar y de pronto no estaba mas en aquel lugar sino escondido entre las altas ramas de un árbol, frente a un habitación oscura, sabía que estaba allí por ella, por verla solo un minuto mas.

.- Rin enciende la luz por favor,

Inuyasha sintió como su corazón saltaba cuado escucho la voz melodiosa de la chica que había visto en el salón de te.

Una pequeña luz ilumino el lugar, vio como una niña corrió de un lado a otro de la habitación con una pequeña lámpara que encendió las demás, el lugar quedo en semi penumbra.

.- Ayúdame por favor.

.- Si señora Minako.

La niña corrió a la mujer que estaba de pie a la mitad de la habitación y jalo con delicadeza los lazos del obi que cedieron con facilidad sobre la satinada y delicada seda, el kimono quedo abierto ante la expectante mirada de Inuyasha que solo deseaba ver mas de ese perfecto ángel para poder convencerse de que era real., la primera pieza callo sobre la pequeña detrás de ella, escucho a la chica reír y tomar el kimono para poder colgarlo en una percha y a la joven bailarina reír con ella, su risa era melodiosa.

.- Cuidado Rin.

.- Si señora, esa cosa suya casi me come.

.- Jaja jaja jaja

La segunda pieza mas delicada lo siguió, soltando una faja que tenía mas enmarcada su cintura breve, y callo la segunda pieza color rosada.

Quedando solo en una sencilla pieza blanca que caía por sus hombros, solo desnuda pudo su piel ser más insinuante.

.- Muchas gracias Rin, ya puedes ir a dormir.

.- Gracias señora Minako.

La pequeña salio de la habitación y dejo a la joven bailarina sola, esta encendió una lámpara mas y la llevo consigo a otra habitación, Inuyasha no supo como pero bajo del árbol y siguió a la joven doncella al interior de la habitación, se sentía como un ladrón, como un espía que entraba a contemplar un tesoro, sin saber si se atrevería a robarlo.

Adentro encontró a la mujer de nuevo, su apariencia cada vez se hacia mas humana mientras una esponja pasaba Por su piel, el aroma de arroz mojado se instalo en el ambiente mientras la capa blanca que la cubría era retirada poco a poco de su piel como si fuera una mascara, una pieza de seda roja paso por sus labio dejándolos al abandono de su color natural, un rosado perfecto con un toque de rojo todo poco a poco fue reduciéndose poco a poco como si estuviera quedando desnuda para él, su corazón no podía latir mas rápido, ni siquiera la desnudes de Kikyou, la que para él toda su vida había sido perfecta y bella podía compararse con esto, esta mujer era casi como una ave encarcelada bajo un disfraz que poco a poco recobraba su libertad y volaba sobre el mar.

El ritual fue maravillosamente lento, dejando a la mujer al descubierto, lo único que nunca abandono su completo misticismo fueron sus ojos caoba, sus intensos ojos que daban chispazos cada vez que la luz de la lámpara los atrapaba. La miro llevar sus manos tan atrás como podía retirando el polvo blanco de su espalda, no supo como o por que se acerco a ella y se sentó en su espalda. Y le quito la pequeña esponja mojada de las manos, fue cuando no tuvo mas dudas, su piel suave era tan delicada y perfecta pero era humana sin duda, la chica sólo bajo su cabeza y cerró los ojos, él se dispuso a seguir quitando el polvo, el aroma de arroz pico en su nariz con mas fuerza, mientras era retirado de su cuerpo, ella bajo el kimono hasta la mitad de su espalda y él siguió limpiando, el color canela de su piel podía distinguirse ahora con mayor facilidad.

.- Señor¿a que ha venido usted?

.- Solo… - dijo como si todo lo que pasaba en ese momento fuera algo que en realidad no existiera – solo vine por que quería saber tu nombre.

.- ¿No se lo han dicho en la casa?

.- No, solo me han dicho que te llamas Minako.

La chica sonrió y volteo delicadamente, la luz de la pequeña lámpara ilumino sus ojos marrones, intensos y perfectos, la misma mirada electrizante que lo congelo antes estaba de nuevo allí.

.- Si te han dicho mi nombre ya ¿por que has venido a preguntármelo a mí?

.- Por que yo se que ese no es tu nombre.

La mujer volteo delante de él, su kimono estaba abierto y el dibujo de la pequeña flama, se perfilaba en lo redondo de sus senos tiernos y vírgenes. Lo sorprendió mucho cuando se inclino sobre él y lo beso dulcemente.

.- Kagome.

Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazó robándola en otro beso, con pasión, sintió el aroma aun sobre su piel tierna y casta, el dulce aliento con olor de azahar de su boca, era deliciosa.

.- Si, ese es un nombre mucho mas apropiado para ti.

No lo pensó, solo ladeo su cabeza y apago la pequeña lámpara a su lado, la levanto de ese lugar y la llevo en medio de la oscuridad, ella se abrazo de su cuello, camino en medio de la oscuridad como sabiendo donde y como estaba dispuesto en aquella casa, la mujer hablaba.

.- Hace una semana mi señora decidió que era hora de venderme, no lo quise, se que he deshonrado mi casa ya mi señora pero no podía, no se lo que es el amor, no quiero ser de nadie si no he sabido lo que es eso antes ayúdame por favor.

.- Kagome…

.- Huí con esta señora, pero yo se que sus planes son los mismos, pero si yo abandono mi virginidad antes de que ella lo sepa, entonces seré libre, no tendría que ser mas una geisha, no serviría mas para ello, por favor – dijo escondiéndose en su cuello – yo lo había escogido ya cuando lo vi. al entrar a esta cuidad, lo vi con su compañero cuando llego la caravana, me gustaría tanto aprender de amor con usted.

Llegaron a una habitación silenciosa donde solo había un futón dispuesto, en medio de sabanas suaves y un extraño aparato de madera, que él apartó de la cama para poder depositarla en ella, la vio allí, a pesar de la oscuridad su piel brillaba ante al luz de la luna que los alumbraba desde la ventana, el aroma de arroz y agua fresca y sus ojos color de tierra, era tan bella tan perfecta.

.- Podría ser otro hombre, cualquier otro que pudiera ofrecerte lo que mereces.

.- No, yo te quiero a ti.

.- Pero no sabes ni mi…

.- Lo se – dijo cuando puso sus mano suave en su labios dejándolo sin dejarlo terminar de hablar. – Inuyasha

.- ¿Como lo sabes?

.- Digamos que – dijo y lo llevo a sus labios con dulzura, jalo el adorno que mantenía su cabello sobre su cabeza, este callo como una cascada sobre su espalda, antes se había visto tan negro, que fácilmente lo había confundido con el de Kikyou, pero ahora, aun en esa oscuridad podía ver que tenía un cierto destello azulado, él se quedo prendado de los suaves rulos que cayeron sobre su pecho – solo se que eres parte de mi destino.

.- Kagome… - dijo en un susurro antes de hundirse en sus labios.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Kagome – susurro el hanyou y sostuvo mas cerca de la chica en medio de las sabanas.

La chica crispo sus orejas y sostuvo sus manos mas cerradas sobre su cintura aun dormida en la cama (¿todos captamos que estan soñando cierto? ok era solo para checar el dato)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Como podía una mujer entregarse tanto, como podía parecer tan delicada y tan excitante al mismo tiempo, cuando la ultima pieza de ropa que la cubría callo sobre sus hombros y dejo descubiertos sus hombros, sus senos, su centro, como su respiración parecía tan enteramente lenta y calmada, como si nada estuviera mal en el mundo, como si nada la perturbara, la envidio y la deseo mas en ese momento, la envidio pues su respiración era acelerada y difícil y la deseo por que quiso sumergirse en ese mismo sopor que ella tenía en ese instante, y poder contagiarse de ese sopor, poder contagiarse de ella.

El valle en medio de sus senos era la cosa mas dulce que él hubiera probado, lo limpio y marco con su lengua con suma delicadeza, la chica con los ojos cerrados solo dejo escapar un manso jadeo, que fue acelerándose mientras mas se extendía la caricia de este hombre de cabello plateado brillante delante de ella, de el centro de su pecho a sus senos, pequeños y castos, como su mano recorría con calma, como había marcado desde sus costillas, como habían brincado de una a la otra en un toque demasiado tierno, como había recorrido la curva de su cintura a su cadera, y a sus piernas, subiendo de nuevo por el mismo recorrido, por su suave piel, toda ella estaba tan calida, tan delicada, tan pequeña a su lado y de pronto el era como un adolescente que no sabía que hacer con una mujer virgen en sus brazos.

.- Inuyasha…

Dijo con su voz como si proviniera de muy lejos y muy cerca al mismo tiempo y esto lo incito a ir por mas, dejo de vagar su mano por su cuerpo y lo concentro en la parte mas privada de su anatomía, como el suave vello apenas se notaba en ese lugar naciendo nuevo, sus dedos fueron a dar directamente al centro de calor de su cuerpo, y la sintió arquearse en el futón bajo de él, además de todo se podía notar que era una mujer completamente apasionada.

.- Inuyasha… - volvió a suspirar y se escucho como si ese suspiro pudiera llenar toda la habitación.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Inuyasha – suspiro Kagome y se arqueo mas sobre su cuerpo, quedando su espalda pegada a su pecho en medio de sueños, tan pequeña era en realidad la cama que no era un problema aquello

Inuyasha la ciño más a él por puro instinto(si ella tambien esta soñando peor lo que sueña se los contare hasta el proximo cap)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Empezaría una tormenta._

Un extraño viento empezó a correr afuera, las nubes negras de una futura tormenta empezaron a correr en el cielo hacia ellos, la habitación caliente fue acometida por una ráfaga fría de viento que envolvió los cuerpos semi desnudos, pero ninguno de los dos se vio afectado en medio del calor que sentían en ese momento.

El tacto de su ángel era cada vez mas calido, mas ardiente a segundo, era verdadera música volver a escuchar su voz en un estado tan gutural, como a medida que él avanzaba en su caricia en su interior su voz se hacia mas fuerte, como esa calida miel se acrecentaba en su interior dejándola derramada en su mano, su propia excitación crecía al ver a esa mujer en sus brazos, casi sollozando en medio de sus sensaciones, completamente entregada a él. Fue cuando sintió su cuerpo cerrarse sobre su mano, sobre los dedos que exploran su interior, cuando la vio morderse el dorso de una mano evitando un grito que supo que su culminación estaba cerca, respondiendo a la demanda callada de la mujer acelero un poco mas el ritmo de su caricia haciéndola mas profunda y se deleito del grito que dejo escapar sin poderlo evitar la joven mujer y se abrazo de su cuello con fuerza.

Las primeras gotas lejanas de la lluvia empezaron a caer en el estanque que hacia fuera de la casa, las ramas de los árboles crujían por el movimiento que hacia el aire. Un ave parada en el escapo volando a un nido en el corredor de la casa protegido por los paneles de tatami y vidrio que los protegían de al tormenta venidera.

.- gracias… Inuyasha.

.- No me des las gracias – dijo besando su cuello blanco, el aroma de arroz y agua nunca la abandonaba – esto es tan maravilloso para ti como para mi.

.- No, aun no. – dijo pasando sus manos pequeñas sobre la hakama azul que tenía puesta bajándola por sus hombros – aun no es lo mismo para los dos.

.- Tienes razón, aun no.

Un estruendo se oyó en el cielo, una tormenta intensa y de desato en ese momento, las gotas de lluvia pesada y fría empezaron a caer, en el estanque en la parte de afuera los peces se habían escondidos por la fuerza de esta tormenta, los rayos partían la oscuridad del cielo, las gotas que saltaban sobre las piedras brincaban a los cristales de aquella casa, adentro el ruido aun mas sonoro de dos respiraciones era ahora ocultado y acallado por la fuerza de la naturaleza.

_Rayo._

El dejo su cuerpo desnudo cerca de ella conectando un par de besos mas en su pecho, sobre sus senos, besando con los últimos resquicios de su delicadeza sus pezones.

.- Por favor – susurro ella en sus oídos con delicadeza.

_Un rayo más, una corriente de aire _

El aire se coló en la habitación y apago las lámparas que había quedado encendidas en la habitación, así que solo la luz blanca de la descarga de electricidad ilumino esa habitación cuando ella enterró sus uñas en la delicada sabana bajo de ella mientras el entraba en ella con fuerza, sintió un dolor fuerte, pero no demasiado intenso al ser rasgada su virginidad de ella, sintió claramente como un hilo de sangre corrió de su cuerpo a la sabana blanca. No grito, no se quejo.

_Un rayo más y la lluvia empezó a hacer charcos de lodo en el piso._

Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla izquierda y una sonrisa se acrecentó en su rostro, era libre, completamente libre.

_Un rayo enorme que ilumino por segundo el cielo se estrello en el suelo, la tormenta empezó._

Los dos cuerpos desnudos en la oscuridad solo podían deslumbrarse cada vez que caía un fuerte rayo en la tierra iluminando el cielo, y la oscura habitación, él sobre ella cubriéndola con todo su cuerpo, ella aferrada a su cuerpo, sosteniéndose de él abrazando su espalda mientras él intentaba no quedar por completo sobre ella mientras empujaba dentro de su cuerpo con fuerza.

_Un rayo más atravesó el cielo. _

El sudor hacia perlas sus cuerpos, las curvas de los pechos pegados al pecho marcado de él en medio de la oscuridad se deslumbraron, como el brillo se acentuaba en el movimiento de su cadera contra la de su amante y bajaba por sus piernas recogidas abrazando las de él.

_Un rayo más. _

El cabello plateado de él era una mata sobre su lado derecho, enredándose con ese cabello negro con un toque de azulado cayendo en el piso, ocultando su rostro de solo la habitación vacía, los ojos fuertemente cerrados de ella.

_Un rayo mas que estremeció el piso. _

Podemos ver como la mata de su cabello que se arremolina en el piso mientras arquea la espalda suspendida en su propio placer mientras el sostiene el suyo para poder darle un momento mas de placer, ella aprieta sus piernas a la figura de él cerrándolas sobre su cadera mientras no puede evitar gemir su nombre con fuerza.

_Un rayo más._

La posición ha cambiado, ahora ella esta sobre sus rodillas mientras el esta sobre su espalda, vemos el camino de la tibia saliva, brillando desde su cuello hasta su espalda, dejando un camino brillante, sosteniéndose sobre sus dos manos mientras el joven hombre sobre ella pierde el control de su respiración y su fuerza.

_Un rayo más, el agua no deja de ser copiosa, estrellándose en las piedras._

La mujer que solo unos minutos atrás era una geisha, esta pegada al pecho del hombre que vino a liberarla, él la sostiene con fuerza de sus pechos pegándola a él con fuerza, mientras oculta su cabeza en su hombro gimiendo con fuerza ahora en medio de su propia liberación, encerrado la a ella en la suya propia, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se ajusta y se entrega a él sintiendo su semilla regada dentro de ella.

_La tormenta empieza a declinar._

La chica esta boca abajo en el futon, la sangre tiñe bajo de ella, él no o nota por completo dejando su cuerpo pegado sobre el de ella, su cuerpo completamente pegado al suyo tratando de recuperar su respiración, sabe que a ella no le molesta, a unido su mano a una de las suyas y siente como lo hala a ella, quiere sentirlo, quiere su calor.

_La lluvia mansa empieza a caer después del fuerte viento y la electricidad._

.- muchas, muchas gracias, Inuyasha.

.- Gracias a ti – dijo besando sobre su cabello azulado – me has hecho muy feliz.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El alba despierta al joven de cabello plateado acostado a solas en un futon extraño, mira a su alrededor alarmado, sabía donde estaba, sabia que había pasado esa noche, pero el único vestigio de ese sueño ahora, era la mancha de sangre marrón bajo de él, se levanto rápido y la busco, solo ayo a la pequeña niña durmiendo en la parte de arriba. Volvió a la habitación y fue que vio un papel doblado, en la puerta cerrada, lo cogió.

"_Gracias por haber liberado a esta gaviota de su jaula, volara feliz en busca de la felicidad, si vuelves a atravesarse en su camino es que es tuya para siempre"_

_Kagome._

Abrió la puerta de par en paz, la luz intensa del nuevo día lo baño.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha abrió los ojos despacio, aun era de noche, el reloj rosado de la cabecera de Kagome marcaba las 4:00 a.m., cerró los ojos de nuevo y ajustó mas cerca la figura de Kagome.

"bien eres mía viajera gaviota"

El sueño lo atrapo de nuevo.

_Fin capitulo 6 Geisha._

_12 de abril de 2006_

_6:13 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota de autora**: hola a todos, deben decir que aun tengo el cinismo de saludar verdad, lo se me he atrasado mucho esta vez con la actualización de la historia, pero a ver, no me llegaba mi musa (o quizás muso) en la liga hentai así que hasta que llego hace un par de días no había podido continuarla pero aquí esta, hago un par de notas aclaratorias._

_a) Soy porte de las personas que vio mas de una vez retratos de una geisha jeje y pues para hacer un pequeño retrato de una tradición que me pareció de los mas bella e intrigante, Y SI, **LAS GEISHAS NO ERAN PROSTITUTAS**, bueno no todas y las que lo hacían eran profundamente diferentes a las geishas que honraban el arte como su nombre lo denota. Otra cosa las geishas mujeres no empezaron a aparecer si no hasta el periodo Edo así que me he ido unos 100 o 80 años en el pasado espero y me lo perdonen._

_b) Ah si como nota cultural, Kagome significa Gaviota, por eso hice énfasis en eso en varias partes de la historia, no entiendo por que en cada pagina de Internet que hay con el significado de los nombres de la serie, dice que es un juego de niños, si existe el juego pero ¿no les parece poco ilógico? Así que por una enorme casualidad al ver una película vi a un niña gritándole a una gaviota "Kagome san" y así lo descubrí (no me pregunten que película fue solo debo decir que me gusto mucho)_

_c) Perdónenme por haberlo casado con Kikyou lo se fue horrible pero solo salio así,_

_Bueno sin más que aclarar me despido, ya estoy trabajando en el sueño de Kagome por favor ténganme paciencia._

_ahora mis responsivas: _

_hey antes, graias gracias por todo le largo del capitulo de Miroku y Sango fueron 40 eviews creanme eso me da casi un ataque, pero me hace muy feliz, espero que el conjunto de sueños de inuyasha y kagome logre superar la marca, vamos todos podemos._

**Vampire Hanyou**: tanks so much espero y la actualizacion te haya gustado espero recibir mas reviews tuyos con tu imprecion de la historia gracias por el review

**Keren**: siiiiiiiiii ay no esta solito, es lo unico que siempre le regañe a kikio que lo quisiera solo si era humano que hay de malo con el como hanyou yo creoy creo que todos concuerdanc onmigoq ue no hay absolutamente nada malo jejejejejeje todo lo contrario jajaja, espero y este sueño te haya gustado y regreses a leer el de kagome, gracias por el review

**Sango**: oh sango chan no me vas a decir que no valio la pena, por eso me tarde tanto, por que lo cuide mucho y este bueno... ya sabes finale,s nuevo ingreso, levantarte a las 6 para ver a Luis y soplarte la repeticion de la clase de Katina, creo que meresco el dercho de aberme tardado un poco, no te preocupes por la violencia fisica sabes que mi fuerte es al psicologica jojojojojojojoojo gracias por el review

**kagome-kitty**: Lo se aun no puedo crer que solo con 5 capitulos haya llegado mas de 120 reviews aun estoy montada en mi nube jeje, gracias por todo el apoyo, espero y este sueño te haya gustado a mi mucho lo de los rayos fue... no se, hay algo con una tormenta e Inuyasha conjugados que se me hizo irresistible, gracias por el review

**kyori283**: gracias por tu mensaje serio, espero y este capitulo aunqeu yo tambin me eretrase mucho pero mucho mucho te haya guatado, gracias por el review

**Catumy**: Lo se me he retrazado mucho con la actualizacion de este fic en particular pero que puedo decir mi vena hentai no estuvo del todo activada por una temporada pero aqui estoy de nuevo, dispuesta a seguir hasta el final, espero y este sueño mitico te haya gustado, gracias por el review

PD: cierto muchas felicidades por el fin de "La mejor amiga" me ha gustado caontidad tu historia.

**Arbol de Cerezo**: Gomen, es que ya vez que andaba medio acelerada en ese momento, y apenas lo leyo la persona designada bueno... no me excuso recibo my regaño, pero este lo leemos todo al mismo tiempo, esperoy te guste mucho, y aun quieras dejarme un mensajito gracias por el review- regaño.

**StarFive**: espero y de veras no se te haya olvidado jeje, aqui dejo este mitico sueño para ver si compite con lo mistico de SyM espero y te guste mucho, gracias por el review

P.D: he no te creas casi te confundo tengo una compañera de clase que tiene el msimo nick y ya casi le preguntaba si era ella jeje. estare al pendiente de tu historia besos mimi

**LadyJ07**: Muchas gracias, ya decia yo que ese monje pervertido no podia serlo tanto, al ir estudiado un poco la filosofia del tantra dije "caray un hombre asi debe estar escondido debajo de esa tunica" (cielos que pervertido se oyo eso jaja) que lindo no lo crees, y lo de Inu y Kagome me encanto, lo de las raises en los pies de kagome por ejemplo, no se se me hizo muy tierno, espero y este sueño te haya gustado tambien y me lo hagas saber en un mensaje vale gracias por el review

**aliana**: aqui la actualizacion lamento la demora gracias por el review

sakurita86: Lo se yo pienso lo mismo lo de ellos es una relacion muy diferente por ello la especial atencion ene llos, espero y este sueño de Inu te haya guastado gracias por el review

**serena tsukino chiba**: Caray yo no esperaba algo triste si no mas bien mitico y espiritual, pero espero que te haya gustado de todos modos, regreso al lemon un poquito mas fisico ahora jeje, espero y me dejes un mensaje para saber tu imprecion sobre este capitulo gracias por el review

**Dita-chan**: La verdad cuando leia lo de las garras de Inuyasha yo sentia esa misma curiosidad que todas y ahora al ver un lemon de S y M dije¿que tiene el a su favor en esta peluliaridad? y si la vi, la senti, la kazzana yo creo que se debe sentir tan bien como las garras de Inuyasha jeje.

Cuando me puse a pensar en que Miroku era un monje budista lo primero que busque fue Budismo, su relacion con la vida y la naturaleza y los seres vivos y de por alli encontre la relacion con el tantra, yo me lo imaginaba un poquito diferente, un tanto mas como el control de la energia del cuerpo solamente (creoque me deje guiar por un fic que asi se llama "el artnat" de Ranma que recomiendo completametne) pero vi viendo cosas, la adoracion de la persona amada, la union con el todo dentro de ti, dejar tu placer para ser el de ella y apropiarte del de ella y yo solo... caray me parecio maravilloso, espero tener la vida nesesaria para un dia poder sentir algo asi, (mimi se sonroja profundamente) bueno pero regreso a tierra con este capitulo de sueños eroticos, espero que el giro no sea muy brusco y les guste mucho, gracias por el review.

**Lady Palas**: gracias por tu animo y de nuevo por los problemas ocacionados te pido una disculpa gracias por el review

**HawkAngel** **XD**: aqui la continuacion, gracias por el review

_bueno como ya dije trabajo en el capitulo del sueño kagome y lo tendre listo lo antes posible, solo tenganme paciencia por favor._

_**me dejas un review para saber si te gusto mi historia, por favor , por favor.**_

_**Shian shen **_

_**mimi chan**_


	7. Capitulo 7: TRAVEL

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_AROMA_**

**_por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 7:**_

_**Travel**_

_(Nunca desaprovechamos lo simple de la fantasía erótica)_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Buyo maulló en la cerca antes de que ella cayera profundamente dormida, vio las orejas de Inuyasha moverse hacia ella… el aroma de Inuyasha era tan buen somnífero, su aroma a tierra mojada… olía a agua también… quizás llovería.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿A donde vamos?

- Oh Higuarashi - dijo amablemente Hoyou frente a ella parado en la puerta de su casa – lo olvidas quedamos de acuerdo hace tres días para hacer un campamento, nos vamos hoy.

- Cielos lo olvide por completo, yo he estado tan ocupada.

De pronto Kagome quiso saber por que estaba tan ocupada, ella había estado… había hecho… cielos, no lo recordaba ¿por que seria?

- Higuarashi rápido, tienes que preparar tu maleta, vamos, vamos.

- Oh si, espera por favor – dijo ella entrando rápido a su casa

Subió a su cuarto y armo una maleta de viaje para tres días con una playera amarilla y un impermeable, salio igual de rápido y encontró a Hoyou apurándola en al puerta, caminaron un par de calles y llegaron a la estación de autobuses del centro, allí estaban todos sus compañeros esperando, era de noche, no se dio cuenta ¿Como había pasado todo el día tan rápido? El profesor de geografía estaba organizando todo.

- bien chicos nos vamos hasta esta noche para poder llegar mañana temprano a visitar la torre de Tokio – ¿no se supone que íbamos de campamento, y ¿por que el profesor de geografía hacia la excursión a la torre de Tokio, además solo quedaba por mucho a una hora, eso estaba muy extraño – así que los juntare por parejas.

Kagome escucho al profesor hablar y estaba con Yuka y Erin platicando cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, disimuladamente volteo atrás y lo vio, un chico la miraba muy atentamente, un chico que ella no conocía, pero era absolutamente apuesto, en el uniforme de la escuela color negro, su piel canela, cabello plateado, y ojos ámbares, se veía muy apuesto y la miraba a ella, solo a ella, el colmo fue que le sonrió, ella se sonrojo al limite y volteo a sus amigas.

- ¿que pasa Kagome? – pregunto Yuka al verla así de sonrojada

- ¿Quien es ese chico? – le dijo Kagome disimuladamente aun mirando para atrás, el chico no paraba de observarla.

- ¿Cual? – pregunto Erin esta vez.

- El que esta detrás de nosotras, el chico de cabello plateado.

- Oh ¿Inuyasha? – respondió de lo mas normal Ayumi al volver con las chicas con una soda para todas.

- Inuyasha… - ¿que nombre tan raro? – es nuevo.

- Si, llego ayer, es guapísimo verdad, yo pensé que no lo habías visto.

- Bueno es que me esta mirando – dijo jugando con sus pulgares.

-** ¡QUEEEEE!** – gritaron las tres chicas al unísono.

- Yuka el profesor te llama - le dijo Hoyou a un lado de ella – te vas a sentar conmigo.

- Esta bien, nos vemos arriba chicas.

- Si.

- Ayumi y Erin ustedes dos juntas.

Kagome fue que se quedo sola entonces, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya habían subido, y el chico seguía detrás de ella recargado en una barda.

- Kagome – la llamo el profesor y ella se acerco – tú iras con Inuyasha.

Kagome se sonrojo mucho cuando vio al chico pararse a un lado de ella, tuvo que subir la mirada para poder verlo, si que era alto.

- ¿Tú eres nueva también, no te he visto en clase.

- Oh no, lo que pasa es que he estado… enferma jeje, - dijo con una clásica sonrisa tonta que ella misma tanto odiaba de ella y le tendió la mano - soy Kagome Higuarashi.

- Mucho gusto – dijo y la tomo de la mano, él tenía unas uñas muy largas, afiladas como garras – yo soy Inuyasha Taisho, mucho gusto Kagome

- Igualmente – dijo con una sonrisa mal calma por lo gentil que parecía el chico, casi hasta coqueta - Inuyasha.

- Te ayudo – dijo tomando su mochila de su hombro y ella solo lo siguió, era un chico muy caballeroso.

Ambos subieron a el autobús, les tocaron los últimos asientos, había sido los últimos en subir, solo unas pequeñas luces en los pasillos los guiaba hasta su lugar, la mayoría de sus compañeros platicaban calladamente y otros se habían dispuesto a dormir.

Él le cedió el asiento junto a la ventanilla, era un autobús muy cómodo, podían reclinarse cerca de unos 70 grados hacia atrás los asientos, afortunadamente los chicos delante de ellos no lo habían hecho, habían quedado dormidos casi al subir, y ellos se acomodaron, ella había llevado un manta para el frió y la había extendido en sus piernas, Inuyasha se había sentado a su lado sin decir nada mas, quizás tenía solo planeado también dormir todo el camino, bueno no importaba no es que ella se quisiera quedar despierta toda la noche.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando sintió un ligero rose se quedo muy quieta… ¿Habría alguna pieza metálica expuesta en el asiento, sintió un ligero pinchazo en una pierna ¡genial! También ella tenía la culpa como se le había ocurrido ir a una excursión con una falta tan corta… ¡hey! es mas, casi olvidaba que en realidad era un campamento. Se reacomodo en su asiento y cerro los ojos de nuevo, cuando lo sintió de nuevo algo filoso había rozado una de sus piernas, abrió los ojos enormes cuando sintió además del ligero rasguño el tacto de unos dedos ásperos.

Se dio al vuelta sobre un costado y miro atenta la ventana, aun no sabía por que no había solo explotado y había abofeteado al chico hasta el cansancio, no solo se había acomodado esperando que parara, cerro los ojos de nuevo, pero no él no lo hizo, al contrario, volvió a correr sus garras afiladas por sus piernas hasta el filo de la falda, un calor la recorrió por dentro, sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y como una calor la recorría por dentro, abrió un poquito sus ojos y vio el reflejo de los ojos de Inuyasha mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo.

Se volvió a mover y lo volteo a ver, él la miro directo a los ojos cuando ella hizo eso.

- ¿que es lo que haces? - pregunto lo mas calmadamente posible.

No le respondió, solo se puso a su nivel y puso un beso en sus labios. Fue un beso arrobador, apasionado ansioso, no tardo en pasar sus manos sobre sus pechos y masajearlos con arrebato.

- pero que haces Inuyasha – dijo entre gemidos ahogados al joven casi desconocido.

- Te amo – dijo sin dejar de besarla – ya no te lo puedo ocultar, ya no quiero, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi.

- Pero si me has visto solo hace 30 minutos.

- No me importa.

Robo de nuevo su boca con más pasión que antes mientras colaba ya sus manos sobre la blusa y ella no se sabía capaz de echarse para atrás si no al contrario colgó sus manos de su cuello y respondió con la misma pasión.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? No lo podía no entender ella misma, no tenía ninguna explicación lo que estaba sintiendo, solo sabía que cuando ese chico de ojos dorados le había dicho que la amaba se había sentido muy feliz y que algo en él, la hacia no dejarlo parar, había algo en ese chico, la forma tan apasionada e ilimitada que tenía al avanzar que la quemaba al tacto, el sabor salado de la saliva en su boca, la sensación de su pecho jalando el aire pesadamente y como la atraía a él tan posesivamente… quizás también era un poco el hecho de que allí estaban, en un lugar pequeño, lleno de gente que en cualquier momento podía descubrirlos, que podían verlos, y eso… no entendía aun como, la tenía excitada.

Y de pronto fue como si toda su cordura hubiera salido volando contenta por la ventana de emergencia, era una sensación desquiciante la de poder ser solo instinto, dejar de frenar lo que la conciencia te dice, lo que debes hacer y lo que no debes hacer, lo que esta bien ante la sociedad y no, lo que se ve bien y lo que esta mal, lo que es permitido y lo que es solo tabú, estaba fascinada por lo que sentía ahora en los brazos del chico, lo dejo acomodarse bajo de ella y recargo su espalda entre sus piernas y lo dejo recorrerla… de arriba a abajo, cubiertos solo por la manta que había estado cubriendo sus piernas, gimiendo suavemente, la sensación de hacer algo prohibido de enredarse con un desconocido, la dejar de quemarse la cabeza por lo que pasaría después, solo un solo momento de locura y de arrebato mientras él mordisqueaba sus orejas y susurraba:

- Kagome – su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera cantando un conjuro para desinhibirla y sintió su cuerpo acomodarse aun mas al suyo.

Sus manos que masajeaban suavemente las puntas de los pechos dejándolos duros, y sensible por completo al tacto, sentir el cuerpo debajo de ella, caliente, moviéndose instintivamente, como cierta parte, tiesta y firme de su anatomía se colaba entre los huesos de sus costillas, aunado al riesgo de que alguien pudiera oírlos, verlos, y al mismo tiempo desear con todas las fuerzas que de hecho así fuera, que el chico delante de ellos, que roncaba ligeramente solo lo fingiera y en realidad los estuviera espiando, regocijándose en si mismo por el placer de los dos chicos en su espalda.

¿Que era lo que pasaba? esa no era ella, no era la correcta Kagome Higuarashi que todo su clase conocía, que sus amigas casi al principio de los asientos del autobús conocían desde pequeña, siempre recta, siempre haciendo lo que es debido, nunca faltando, nunca sacando una mala nota, siempre….

- Ahaaaaaaaa…. – soltó al viento cuando sintió una mano de él abandonar su pecho y colarse debajo de su corta falda, recorriendo su esa extrañas uñas afiladas su piel, dejando seguro una marca roja y completamente sensible en su cuerpo – Inuyasha…

El siguió avanzando en su camino rumbo a su centro, sintió como algo afilado cepillaba las hebras del vello crespo y rizado de su intimidad y sintió como la garra raspaba su piel sensibilizando, sintiendo como su excitación subía a medida que la tocaba de esa manera, despertando su deseo, haciéndola anhelar mas, a medida que avanzara, que no la torturara, que la tomara en ese momento, en ese lugar.

Sintió como era levantada de su asiento y sentada entre sus piernas y como la boca de él apresaba su cuello y mordía eróticamente el monte donde descansaba atlas.

- Inuyasha… - volvió a suspirar más profundo – por favor.

No la hizo esperar mas, sintió como el delicado apéndice de su mano se colaba entre sus piernas y daba justo en su calor. Por solo la mitad de un segundo ella logro pensar ¿Qué demonios paso con mi ropa interior? Pero no pudo mas de ese tiempo antes de sentir como la afilada uña del chico se clavaba justo sobre la cima de su clítoris, y empezaba correr hacia delante, ella se sostuvo fuertemente de sus piernas y aqueo mas su cuerpo contra el suyo, él seguía mordiendo con sus dientes afilados igualmente, la piel sensible de su cuello que seguro estaba roja, su erección se coloco en su trasero rozándose sin recato en él.

- Inuyasha… - parecía ser la única palabra en su total vocabulario en ese momento.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Inuyasha – suspiro Kagome y se arqueo mas sobre su cuerpo, quedando su espalda pegada a su pecho en medio de sueños, tan pequeña era en realidad la cama que no era un problema aquello.

Inuyasha la ciño más a él por puro instinto

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sintió como el chico recorrió primero toda la franja de calor del centro de su cuerpo y después retiro su mano, la soltó por un segundo, ella no se despego de él aunque dejo de morderla, lo vio levantar su mano y acercarla a su rostro, se sintió turbada ante el olor dulce de su propio cuerpo. Siguió su movimiento y vio como el chico increíblemente se metía el dedo en la boca y lo lamía, en ese momento un espasmo la cubrió de arriba abajo, era la cosa más excitante que en su vida había visto hacer a un chico.

- no deseo lastimarte Kagome – dijo y lo vio romper su uña a la mitad, dejándola libre solo de la parte afilada de esta.

Continuo siguiendo el camino de su índice como lo colocaba en su cuelo y lo hacia caminar hacia abajo por encima de su ropa, para perderlo de nuevo bajo su falda, el movimiento fue tan preciso que la sacudió de nuevo, pronto la pequeña prolongación de su mano se perdió en medio de su calor, ella se arqueo mas en su cuerpo y lo levanto para facilitar le movimiento, siguió sujetada de sus piernas aguantando, dejando colar suspiros ahogas en su cuello, con deseo de morderlo tanto como el lo hacia, con la otra mano no había abandonado sus pechos, y gemía por lo bajo, sintiendo como rozaba su erección en su espalda, no solo ella estaba disfrutando del momento si no que él también estaba tomando placer de su cuerpo, era una conexión maravillosa.

El chico prolongo esa caria por momento maravillosos, ella atornillo los ojos alejándose del mundo, y encerrándose en el pequeño mundo sin limites que le regalaba ese chico, pronto se olvido de donde estaban, se olvido de todo lo demás mientras el la sumía mas profundamente en el placer mientas aceleraba el ritmo de la caricia, solo estaban él y ella, sus dientes y colmillos clavados en su cuello, sus manos tocando su busto, dejando su piel tierna, sus dedo que se movía dentro de ella, haciendo eriza su cuerpo contraerse ante lo desconocido e intensamente placentero, no podría controlar sus reacciones si el seguía así, no podría simplemente.

Y de pronto se detuvo, ella subió su mirada llena de confusión, no sabía si debía odiarlo por detenerse justo en la cúspide.

- Inuyasha….

Lo vio tomarla de la cabeza y esconderla en su rostro, fue cuando noto el sonido, uno de sus compañeros iba hacia atrás, escucho los pasos y el haz de luz que se coló de del baño del trasporte, él se había detenido por eso por que escucho a su compañero moverse, solo en ese instante se detuvo a verse a si misma bajo la manta que los cubría, se veían tan indecentes que le dio risa en ese momento, el chico de alguna manera tenía la cremallera abierta y se veía una erección inmensa, mientras ella tenía toda la ropa desordenada, la blusa levantada, el sostén al colocado con los senos de fuera, rozados y con los pezones erectos, se sorprendió un poco por ello, le era extraño mirarse a si misma de esa manera, con la falda hecha un cinturón y si no tenía ropa interior, pero como diablos, no se la había puesto siquiera, quizás no había podido notar que él ser la quitara a menos que la hubiera roto, pero trato de ver y no, no había nada, él de nuevo la tomo de la cabeza y la recargo en su pecho, su corazón latía acelerado, él de ella estaba igual, la línea de luz bajo la puerta seguía encendida.

- eres demasiado sensible sabes – dijo él en su oído muy muy bajo.

Ella se sonrojo enseguida, sabía en que sentido se lo estaba diciendo, y lo miro a la cara, sus ojos eran un poema, nublados, como si acabara de despertar una mañana

- por lo que puedo ver – dijo y se re pego mas a su espalda, su erección se acaricio contra ella, lo vio cerrar los ojos fuertes y ajustar la presión sobre su cintura – tu también.

- Lo se… pero yo tengo bastantes motivos – dijo y la atornillo mas a él – sabes me he masturbado desde que tenía 14 años – ella abrió os ojos enormes ante tal revelación, ninguna persona en su sano juicio diría eso a otra persona – ¿y tu?

- Yo… - por que no responder confianza con lo mismo – desde los 13.

- Me lo imaginaba, tu cuerpo reacciona a la perfección a la excitación, pero apuesto a que eres virgen.

- Y yo, que tú eres adivino.

Se acerco dispuesto a darle un beso y se acerco a su boca, ella subió su rostro igual pero en ese momento el sonido del desagüe de agua se escucho y la manija del pequeño baño abrirse y ella se escondió en su pecho antes de que el beso llegara, lo vio cerrar los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo en una sonrisa traviesa.

Dejo parar solo un minuto, un reloj que estaba en la parte superior del tablero de controles del autobús marcaba las 2: 33 a.m. cuando cambio a 2: 34 a.m. él se levanto levemente y tomo las puntas de la manta y la cubrió, la tomo de una mano y la jalo con él, ella solo lo siguió, si en ese momento le hubiera dicho que estaban a punto de saltar del autobús de igual forma lo hubiera seguido, pero el movimiento fue rápido, abrió la pequeña puerta del baño y la empujo adentro y después la siguió, encendió la luz solo lo necesario para poder inspeccionarlo y después la apago, pero cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie pudiera entrar.

La sentó en el lavabo de plástico, una pequeña ventana estaba sobre sus cabezas y las luces de los demás automóviles pasaban por intervalos de varios segundos, mientras ellos se besaban en la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación.

Kagome aun no creía que esto pudiera estar realmente pasando, era como un sueño, demasiado irreal.

Le chico la levanto en vilo pasando sus vigorosas manos por su trasero atrayéndola a él mientras no abandonaba su boca, su erección se acomodo justo en medio de sus piernas, tocando su sensitiva piel.

Aquello era una tortura, podía sentir su piel tocando la suya, y solo deseaba… solo deseaba.

- Ahaaaaaaggg – se aferro a su espalda cuando él con fuerza entre en ella y con arrebato le mordió el cuello, como sosteniéndola con fuerza por el cuello, sintió como los colmillos se enterraron en si piel rompiéndola cerca de sus venas mas importantes y eso la subió al cielo, no pudo responder mas que moviéndose con él a su ritmo.

- Kagome… - gruño casi contra su piel – Kagome…

Ella ya no supo responder, solo siguió moviéndose, el movimiento del propio trasporte los ayudaba a impulsarse. Los gemidos de veían encerrados a profundos suspiros que o sabían si podía a través ese pequeño cubículo, las pequeñas luces amarillas y rojas iluminando a la pareja, en medio envueltos en la manta rosada, la falda enrollada en la cintura de ella sus piernas desnudas y su blusa desordenada, su cuerpo entero brillando de sudor, él chico misterioso de cabello plateado y revuelto, con la camisa semi abierta y los pantalones acomodados en sus pies, la camisa tapaba toda su espalda y todo su trasero.

La corporalidad estaba encendida, la máximo todo era sensibilidad en ese momento, cada punto de su cuerpo se estaba quemando en ese momento, su cuello encendido por las caricias que propinaba el joven delante de ella, dentro de ella. Su lengua marcando caminos calientes en su cuello, rozando, raspando sus dientes en su piel, por sus hombros, por su cuello, en la unión de sus omoplatos, sus manso que la seguían ciñendo por la espalda dejándola completamente pegada a él, sin ningún escape, montada sobre su cuerpo, dejándolo resbalar dentro de ella, sintiendo como su propio cuerpos se adaptaba el suyo, como sus pechos se pegaban en el suyo desnudo, resbaladito, suave, sus piernas abrazando su cadera, sintiéndose mareada por la fuerza con la que el embutía, como un animal salvaje.

Y ese instante que tanto ansiaba, que parecía tan lejano e un momento empezaba llenarla, sentía como su cuerpo instintivamente se preparaba para ello, como lo buscaba, como se adaptaba ante él, la desesperación que producía el primer espasmo que dejaba regarse a los demás que venían la acorralo, se abrazo mas fuerte a él, con desesperación, dejándolo pegado a su cuerpo, temía de sus gemidos que reventarían en el aire en cualquier momento, no se creía capaz de pararlos en ese momento, no sabía como, nunca había sentido esto antes, y como si él la escuchara robo su boca en ese momento en que ella estaba a punto de explotar devorando su gemidos en besos ansiosos.

Y lo que siempre había escuchado, leído, visto en sus películas, escuchado decir a sus amigas en sus pláticas secretas era cierto, no había forma de explicar lo que cubrió su cuerpo en ese instante, la absoluta sensación de sentir como le hervía la sangre y corría alocada por su cuerpo, como la adrenalina se elevaba al tope, como cada uno de sus músculos se contraía para concentrar toda su atención en ese lugar caliente en medio de sus piernas, como cada pulso, cada embate, cada, mínima sensación, así solo fuera el vello crespo de su amante se multiplicaban a millones, como una corriente eléctrica la recorría por entero, subiendo por su piernas, a su cadera, a su espalda, pasando por su columna y explotando en su cabeza, y la única cosa que podía sentir en ese momento, a pesar de lo extraña que era la sensación, a pesar del insólito, lugar, de la gente alrededor como probables espías, era solo una, solo una simple y llana cosa… y aun sabiendo que era no la podía explicar.

Después de la explosión venia la calma, los resquicios de lo que era el clímax, la falta de fuerza y voluntad, la adrenalina colada por algunas partes de su cuerpo dejándola mareada, la sensación de saberse segura y cubierta por el chico que no había parado de besarla en el cuello, el punzante dolor entre sus piernas, en su cuello en su cuerpo que si bien en ese momento no era claro era seguro que la día siguiente todo su cuerpo reclamaría en la resaca del delicioso vino que acaba de tomar sin recato, el mas puro, delicioso, y refinado vino llamado placer.

**_Solo se recostó en el hombro del chico frente a ella y…._**

**_Abrió los ojos._**

El alba empezaba a despuntar, los primeros trinos de los bajaron afuera en el coro del alba había alcanzado sus poco poco menos sensibles oídos, fue que miro al chico, calidamente dormido detrás de ella, con ligeros resuellos, que delataban que se encontraba mas que profundamente dormido, sonrió.

"_Ghess yo sabía que tenía que ser un sueño, era demasiado perfecto_"

Delicadamente se volteo y miro al bello durmiente.

"_estoy segura que un día podré convencerlo que haga un viaje conmigo… quizás no un autobús… pero quizás si un avión… los baños son mas grandes_"

Rió solo para si y vio las orejas del chico de ojos dorados empezar a abrir los ojos… dios sus ojos eran un poema sin duda, había algo en sus ojos…. Oh cielos… sus ojos, esos ojos son de….

No hubo tiempo para terminar esa línea de pensamiento específica…

**_Si, Inuyasha ya había tenido suficiente descanso._**

**_Y ella también._**

_Fin capitulo 7 Travel_

_25 de abril de 2006_

_2:34 a.m._

* * *

_**Nota de autora**: Hey ¿de donde salio esto, no lo se, solo se que empezó a salir desde hace un par de días y yo solo lo deje avanzar¿una Kagome exhibicionista? Vamos confiésenlo, todos hemos tenido alguna ve una fantasía de este tipo…. Bueno quizás no este tipo en especifico pero reconozcámoslo todo hemos tenido una fantasía erótica alguna vez, déjenla ser_

_Espero y les haya gustado este sueño, no tan refinado como el de Inuyasha algunos párrafos que releo y digo¡cielos no vuelvo jamás a comer brownies con esos chicos de sombreros tan coloridos! jaja jaja jaja jaja no mentira, soy una chica sana, mi único vicio es la cafeína y la comida chatarra y escribir, algún día los abandonare… bueno quizás no el ultimo, como nota curiosa les pongo ahora esto, curiosamente esta vez me la pase escuchando música clásica y de cámara hasta terminar el fic. Beethoven, Mozart, Vivaldi, por o regular estoy escuchando mi larga lista de Jpop encabezada por Ayu pero no esta vez, estos son los resultados de un poco de música clásica que puedo decir jeje_

_ahoro lo que mas disfruto mis responsivas, 21 reviews muchas muchas gracias_

**Jimena-chan:** wow eso de exausta se puede interpretarse de muchos modos mas cuando estamos hablando de un lemon, espero que tu cansancio haya sido placentero gracias por el review

**Miku Arisawa:** gracias por el comentario, me alegra tanto que te haay gustdo tanto el fic, espero y el sueño de kagome no haya sido muy cargadito, para tu opinion y que te haya gustado. gracias por el review

**Adris-Kikyou**: fijate que no he leido el libro y muero de ganas de hacerlo ahora, pero de lo poco que aprendi quise meterme en la sensacion de la geisha, no en los zapatos pues hubiera sido muy complicado, y creo que lo hice bien, espero y este giro de 180º con kagome te haya gustado, gracias por el review

**dragonnety:** aqui la actualizacion, espero y te haya gustado gracias por el review

**Princess ****Mko** bueno espero y este te haya gustado mas, gracias por el review

**Ninfa Eco:** gracias por tu comentario, como que de pronto tomar un punto tan particular de otra cultura nos da para saber mas de ella, me alegro que en ti haya despertado ,lo mismo que en mi, ahora en el sueño de kagome lo se mas subrealista y carnal, pero vamos me gusta llenar de diferentes matices mi historia, espero y te haya gustado, gracias por el review.

**Hana No Sakura:** Gracias por pasarte por aqui de nuevo, disfruta de tu fiebre de Naruto pero no te olvides del bello hanyou de cabellos dorados vale gracias por el review

**kirara 9242:** Oh cielos, muchas gracias, me da tanto gusto que hayas podido notar tantas emosiones en esta historia, la verdad las hago desde el fondo de mi corazon, aunque si, aqui actuo en parte mi hormonalidad jeje espero y este inter con los sueños de inuyasha y kagome te haya gustado, preparamos la maleta para volver al Sengoku, gracias por el review

**3-CiNdY-3:** Amo la pagina de el portal fic, pero si es cierto la actualizacion de la pagina de inuyasha y kagome siempre tarda mucho, pero sigue siendo una de msi favoritas, pronto veremos la actulizacion alli tambien con su version original, espero y te guste, gracias por el review

**LadyJ07:**Bueno aqui esta el sueño de kagome, espero y te haya gustado tanto como a mi hacelo, aunque creo que me salio un poco subidito de tono con relacion a los demas, pero como digo en la presentacion de el fic no podemos negar el valor de un sueño erotico, jeje, veamos a donde nos lleva esta historia mas adelante, gracias por el review

**StarFive:** Bueno aqui esta el sueño de kagome, se que esta historia tiene unos matices muy extraños, por una parte ese acto casi magico de Sango y Miroku y ahora una cosa como esta en la cabesita de Kagome, jeje, que puedo decir, no pudo decir nada para defenderla jaja gracias por el review

**yelitza:** Pues todo se puede hacer realidad en un sueño, que no, cual de los dos te gusto mas, el de inuyasha que fue un poco mas delicado o el de kagome que fue un poco mas viceral, ojala y me lo puedas decir en el siguiente review, gracias por dejarme comentario de los dos capitulos

**HawkAngel XD**: gracias por el review

**TLAP**:lo se me atraso mucho siempre en aroma, es que no se por que me cuesta un poco de trabajo de mas esta historia, no soy muy buena con los lemon jeje, espero y te haya gustado el sueño de kagome tambien, lo de cachorrito en puerta... no lo se puede ser gracias por el review

**Carolina:** aqui el sueño de kag gracias por el review

**salina:** aqui la continuacion gracias por el review

**sakurita86:** lo de luna nueva, ohmmmm no lo se pero seguro se me ocurrira algo jeje gracias por el review  
PD: vamos dale uan oportunidad a kikio no es tan mala.

**Vampire Hanyou:** Vas a ser competencia directa de seguro, espero ver tu trabajo ya pronto, y te dare mis comentarios, espero y este cap te haya guatado, gracias por el review

**mai:** Aqui el siguiente sueño gracias por el review

**Dita-chan:** Oh my no he leido el libro todavia pero desde que vi la pelicula tengo uan ganas locas de hacerlo, espero hacerlo pronto

Creo que el sueño de kagome quedo mucho mas marcado, como un pleno sueño humedo, lo se suena muy viceral, pero asi son algunas cosas, ojala y algunos sueños pudieramos hacerlos realidad, esta es una viva muestra, que la corporalidad gobierna sobre la parte mas instintiva de nuestra mente, como nuestro deseo y nuestro inconciente son dos buenos amigos que pueden regalarnos desde momento magico a momentos completamente apasionados y descarados sin pedirlos siquiera... oh cielos debo dejar de leer por un raro a Freud.

soy uan soñadora despierta lo confieso. gracias por el review

**serena tsukino chiba**:aqui la actualiazacion, que vino a romper la linea amorosa para regresarnos a la vena apasioanda de esta historia, haciendo maletas para volver al sengoku veremos que mas va a apsar gracias por el review

_bueno dejemos a nuestros dos enamorados ir al super mercado por mucha sopa instantanea y preparar sus maletas para volver al sengoku, nos veremos pronto de nuevo en este fic_

_**me dejas un review antes de irte**_

_**gracias**_

_**shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	8. CAPITULO 8: SACRIFICIO

_Todos los personajes de la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial rumiko takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Aroma**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Sacrificio.**_

_Nota de autora: hey para los que siguen odiando a Kikyou una patada en el trasero… Naaaaa solo que realmente yo no creo que sea tan mala y ahora que oficialmente Rumiko la ha matado en el manga creo que debemos darle una oportunidad de disculparse por ser tan… mejor ya no la defiendo verdad. Bien aquí vamos de nuevo._

El sol apenas empezaba a salir, Kagome pudo sentir esa extraña sensación de nuevo en el cuerpo, un leve zumbido en su quijada y un tipo de leve dolor en la base de la cabeza y bajo sus sienes, se llevo una mano al rostro solo para probar, si, sus uñas se sentían lisas de nuevo, fue que la asalto una sensación muy muy extraña, un vértigo muy desagradable, se reclino sobre la cama y pudo sentir el brazo de Inuyasha resbalando de uno de sus pechos a su estomago desnudo, como negándose a dejarla a ir del todo. Sonrió, amaba su resistencia, ella se preocupaba por su descanso, que boba, él no necesitaba ningún tipo de descanso, tenía mas energía de la que parecía representar y la que representaba ya era mucha, solo debía regresar a su tibio regazo y….

El vértigo, se instalo de nuevo volteando su estomago, se llevo una mano rápido a la boca y trato de salir de la cama, la mano de él se lo impidió, una especie de desesperación la apodero y se jalo con fuerza y logro salir de al cama enredada en una sabana corriendo y salir de la habitación.

- Kagome…

Inuyasha se sintió muy extrañado de pronto por la repentina huida de Kagome del lecho, la perdida inmediata del calor de su cuerpo al que se había acostumbrado con velocidad lo despertó enseguida, fue que olfateo el aire y localizo un aroma desagradable en la casa, en ese piso, el olor de la cocina solo había el rastro del ramen de ayer este aroma era desagradable y fresco.

Se levanto y busco a Kagome, pudo detectar el aroma de nuevo cada vez mas acido y desagradable, mas cerca en respuesta, y lo siguió, entro a la habitación del baño y hallo a Kagome recostaba sobre el retrete del baño.

- Kagome…

- Inuyasha. – dijo ella bajando la palanca y el agua lavó el retrete pero ella tenía amarga la boca.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo y pronto la ayudo a levantarse – ¿Por qué has devuelto la comida?

- Complicado de explicar, es extraño no me había pasado nunca, quizás por que hoy si hemos dormido, para variar.

- Explica no soy tan estúpido. – dijo por sus medias explicaciones.

- El oído tiene que ver con el equilibrio Inuyasha, ni yo se explicarlo con precisión, pero cuando mis orejas cambian, afecta mi equilibrio, es solo eso, solo me había sentido mareada pero nunca con arcadas, puag que asco. – dijo yendo al lavabo de manos y limpiando su boca con agua

- No entendí nada.

- Lo sabia perrito, no le pongas atención – dijo poniendo un beso en su mejilla, luego lo recorrió con mirada traviesa, no se había puesto nada para salir de la cama y estaba tal y como dios lo había traído al mundo – vamos ve y vístete y yo me lavare la boca y haremos algo para desayunar ¿está bien?

- Segura estas bien.

- Si Inuyasha.

La chica lo dejo salir y él se quedó en la puerta un minuto, y pensó… si recordaba que le pasaba algo similar, cuando se volvía humano, no podía coordinar sus movimientos tan bien como quería, jamás pensó que eso tuviera que ver con sus orejas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La hora de regresar al Sengoku llego con velocidad, después de hacer las compras acostumbradas y preparar las provisiones estaban listos de nuevo frente al pozo vació. La joven sacerdotisa miro el poso vació, tuvo una extraña sensación, muy muy extraña

- Inuyasha, llévame en tu espalda. – dijo con decisión.

- ¿Por que? – dijo intrigado.

- No lo se - dijo sinceramente - solo hazlo.

- Caramba mujer, vez todo lo que llevo – dijo haciendo énfasis levantando las 3 bolsas grandes blancas en cada mano - y aun así quieres que te lleve en mi espalda, que no tienes consideración de mi.

- Oh ya veo el gran y poderoso Inuyasha no puede con unas bolsas de **SU** ramen y **SU** mujer al mismo tiempo¡Eh! – dijo molesta - no te molestes, yo brincare.

Kagome se sentó en la orilla del pozo con determinación y de pronto él con velocidad la jalo de un brazo y en un movimiento casi felino la tenía en la espalda y brincaron. Cayeron en el piso del pozo suavemente, Inuyasha flexiono las rodillas y tomo impulso para salir del pozo y cayó suavemente en el pasto húmedo después de la lluvia fuera del pozo.

- Traposo, por que buscas hacerme enojar Inuyasha – dijo la chica en su espalada que se sostenía a duras penas no lo había dado tiempo ni de acomodarse en su espalda.

- No pensaba cargarte – dijo con sorna.

- Ah si, y entonces ¿por que lo hiciste? – dijo retándolo.

- No lo se, - dijo con tanta sinceridad como ella y luego hizo un entrecejo - pero ya te puedes bajar.

- Pesado – dijo de pronto irritada.

- Eso debería decirlo yo.

Kagome le hecho encima la mochila amarilla y empezó a andar delante de él, con un seño fruncido, él era realmente tan poco delicado a veces. Inuyasha la siguió, la detendría antes de llegar a la aldea y lo perdonaría después de un par de besos… ¿por que en el ultimo minuto había decidido cargarla¿Por qué de pronto el pozo vació representaba un peligro, lo que fuera, no había pasado nada al final, mientras mas se acercaban la chica aminoraba el paso, si, ella quería que la alcanzara, sonrió solo para si y la alcanzo antes de llegar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, tenían tiempo sin estar allí.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

No había nada nuevo cuando llegaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Shipoou corrió a recibir a Kagome y ella lo recibió en su abrazo, un leve gruñido salio de la garganta del hanyou y se encamino a la casa de la anciana, mientras Shipoou le contaba a Kagome lo poco que había pasado en ese día que habían estado fuera.

- Estuve tan solito Kagome, solo la anciana Kaede se quedo conmigo y kirara pero durmió casi todo el día.

- Bueno Kirara ayuda tanto a Sango que es normal que este cansado Shipoou. – dijo la sacerdotisa conciliadoramente

- Si lo se, pero me entretuve solo, fui a casar pescados para mi y la anciana Kaede en la comida y después pinte toda la tarde, quieres que te enseñe mis dibujos – dijo con entusiasmo.

- Si Shipoou. – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras no la estuviera pintando a ella, ya tenia suficientes retratos de ella como hanyou que Shipoou había hecho.

- Fhe Shipoou por que no puedes dejarnos en paz, quien quiere ver los dibujos de un cachorro como tu – dijo Inuyasha yendo por delante pero sin perder de pista la conversación que tenia con su mujer.

- A ti quien te esta diciendo nada perro horrible, yo se los voy a enseñar a Kagome no a ti – dijo el kitsune sacándole la lengua.

- Fhe.

El hanyou no dijo nada mas y llegaron a la aldea, Sango y Miroku estaban recargados en un árbol a un lado de la casa de la anciana, rozándose suavemente los labios en un síntoma cariñoso y el monje tenía una de sus piernas metidas entre los muslos de Sango apoyando su pie en una raíz lo que los hacía ver como una postal mas que insinuante.

- Iterasai.

Grito Kagome a una distancia prudente y se escurrió a la cabaña, Inuyasha ni siquiera les había prestado atención.

- Oh Kagome chan – dijo Sango algo alarmada por que alguien los viera aun era un poco extraño, se quiso mover cuando notó en que posición la tenía Miroku – Hoshi sama déjeme salir de aquí.

- No quiero – dijo recargando mas fírmenme su pierna entre las de ella – además ya se han ido

- Vamos monje pervertido, saque su pierna de allí si es que de verdad la aprecia.

El monje sonrió con simpatía y la dejo ir quedando un segundo en el árbol, ante de seguirla lanzando un suspiro, era como un niño que le dan por muy pocos momentos ese caramelo que tanto le gustaba y no podía remediarlo.

Sango entro a la cabaña para ver a Kagome mirando los dibujos de Shipoou con ánimo y se sentó a su lado.

- Kagome chan que bueno que han regresado tan rápido¿como estuvo el descanso?

- Lo de siempre, creo que el realmente no lo necesitaba. . Kagome reviso la cabaña - ¿y la anciana Kaede?

- Oh se ha ido a una aldea vecina al parecer hay una pequeña enferma y vinieron a pedirle ayuda.

- Oh que lastima, quería saber si podía darme algunas hierbas medicinales para un malestar que tengo.

- ¿Que pasa Kagome chan? – dijo la exterminadora preocupada

- Oh no te preocupes Sango chan, es una cosilla sin importancia y cuéntame ¿Qué hicieron en este descanso?

- Oh no nada importante – dijo la exterminador a sonrojada.

- Ya veo que el monje Miroku no ha perdido el tiempo – dijo Kagome ante el sonrojo de su amiga – me alegra mucho Sango chan.

Sango sonrió contenta y ayudo a Kagome a repartir las cosas que había traído de su época.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Era de noche de nuevo, Kagome estaba subida en la copa de un árbol, sola, desde hacia algunas semanas no había podido estar sola, en mucho tiempo y de alguna manera lo disfrutaba, los perros después de todo les gusta estar en grupos pero llegan a acostumbrarse a su independencia. Además por primera vez en su vida podía experimentar un completo y absoluto estado de completa libertad allí en la cima del árbol con el viento de la noche soplando sobre su cara y la luna y las estrellas iluminando todo lo que en el horizonte era solo negrura y a la cercanía era como todo un retrato en sepia. Los tonos grises que lo cubría todo los árboles, los arbustos, el claro donde el pozo estaba.

Fue que recordó de pronto por que el pozo de pronto le había causado algún temor, al ver la negrura completa de el pozo sintió mucho temor, sintió la sensación de que si caía en el caería fuertemente y se haría daño, eso lo había sentido solo las primeras veces que pasara por el a pesar de que ya conocía el destino al que llegaría, pero esta vez algo en su instinto le dijo que no, que no lo hiciera por si misma, era tan extraño ese nuevo instinto que la gobernaba, había igual de oscuridad ahora, pero si se esforzaba solo un poco podía enfocar hasta donde ella quisiera y podía ver cada cosa, oler cada cosa, y los nuevos sentidos la adormecían un poco.

- Inuyasha….

- ¿Qué cosa quieres? – dijo para no darse en evidencia que la había estado espiando.

- No te enojes, tu aroma es demasiado fuerte, sabia que estabas aquí – dijo al aire sin mirar en el lugar oculto donde estaba – anda sube un momento quiero preguntarte algo.

- Fhe, ya no podré ir a ningún lado sin que tu lo sepas verdad.

- No, no podrás.

Y de pronto antes que ningún oro pensamiento la pudiera alcanzar para evitarlo lo supo, la próxima vez que apareciera Kikyou, si lo hacia por la noche ella lo sabría y se horrorizo, Inuyasha le hizo casi y de un salto ágil estaba en la misma rama que ella.

- Te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a Kikyou. – dijo molesta al extremo.

- ¿Que? – dijo entre molesto y confundido.

- Lo que oíste, no quiero que vuelvas a ver a Kikyou. – dijo con mas decisión que antes.

- Mira niña, no es que yo estuviera pensando ver a Kikyou de nuevo me entiendes, pero si así fuera no podrías evitarlo.

Kagome no dijo nada, solo salto del árbol hasta el piso, Inuyasha sintió un nudo en el estomago en el momento que lo hizo, y salto tras ella, de nuevo había dicho algo muy estúpido, la había tomado como su mujer y ahora reparaba en que le había dicho que iría a ver a una mujer que había amado si así le placía, que estúpido era.

- Kagome espera, por favor. – dijo llamándola sin perderle el rastro

- No quiero. – no se volteo siquiera a verlo a medida que iba caminando

- Espera te digo

- Déjame en paz – volteo a verlo y casi le gruño su respuesta – si a esas vamos Inuyasha déjame decirte entonces que veré a Kouga cada que se me antoje.

- Eso si que no, ese lobo sarnoso no se va a acercar a mi hembra ni a un metro.

- Pues si pues esa estúpida muñeca hueca no se va a acercar a mi hombre ni a 30 centímetros.

Kagome no reparo en lo que había dicho hasta que lo había dicho, demonios se portaba como un esplendido espécimen de hanyou sin remedio.

- Ghes odio parecerme cada vez mas a ti – dijo irritada y siguió caminando.

- Te digo que te detengas de una vez por todas – dijo tomándola de un hombro, Kagome volteo molesta con un ligero borde de rojo en sus ojos y molesta gruñéndole a la mano, él la soltó, ella reaccionaba como si la estuviera atacando.

- Déjame en paz, no habrá cosa que digas que repare lo que has dicho, si tanto deseo tienes por ver a esa "cosa" ve tras ella, anda, no debe estar muy lejos, para que de una vez por todas te clave un puñal en la espalda y te deje para desangrarte a la mitad de la nada como ha hecho cada vez que te ve, por mi vete con ella al maldito infierno.

Inuyasha de pronto se quedo allí tieso mientras la veía alejarse, sabia que a Kagome le molestaba que el buscara a Kikyou, pero jamás se lo había dicho de una forma tan entera y abiertamente ofensiva.

Pateo el piso molesto solo había faltado que le gritara osuwari para rematar, se puso a buscarla pero su aroma no estaba por ningún lado ahora, como coño había logrado hacer eso.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome se quedo a un lado del rió, metió sus pies en el agua fría para poder aplacar su carácter. "él es mió, por que le place decirme esa cosa, maldito Inuyasha"

Cuando hubo pasado un rato ella estaba ahora desconcertada después de haber pasado el coraje, se había sentido por completo desconcertada por lo que le había dicho, ella no odiaba a Kikyou, nunca en su sano juicio hubiera dicho cosas tan crueles de ella, ella no era una mala persona, había sido una persona que había amado mucho a Inuyasha y por culpa del maldito de Naraku, el único que de verdad merecía todas las maldiciones en el mundo había perdido la vida y el amor de Inuyasha, lo había salvado mas de una vez en todo el tiempo que había estado en su actual estado y antes también, ella no podía odiarla mas, lo único que odiaba era ese amor que Inuyasha le tenia, o le había tenido, pero él la había elegido a ella¿por que ese arranque, no es que lo hubiera visto ni siquiera con ella.

"pero el es mió, es mió ahora, yo debo celarlo a él, es mió"

Su mente no dejaba de repetirle aquello, era verdad él era suyo y de nadie mas no tenia nadie mas que ella derecho sobre él. Se cubrió las manos el estomago y se inclino en el agua el roció que provocaba la corriente le cubrió el rostro. ¿Qué era lo que ese estado de Hanyou le hacia a sus emociones, se sentía, furiosa, posesiva y al mismo tiempo desconcertada por todo.

Alguien se acercaba a ella, se puso en cuatro y empezó a gruñir en la dirección en la que eso aparecía, sintió un profundo gruñido subir por su garganta cuando vio lo que parecía unos pantalones rojos y una blusa blanca y enterró las uñas en el piso "esa perra". Enfoco su mirada y vio las proporciones más redondas de la mujer y el cabello cano y se calmo cayendo arrodillada en el piso, era la anciana Kaede.

- ¿Kagome chan? – pregunto la anciana a la joven arrodillada en el piso.

- Anciana Kaede – dijo pacíficamente controlando sus emociones.

- Pero chiquilla tú… - la vio entonces con la linterna de alcohol que llevaba, sus ojos dorados, su cabello eléctrico y las muy notorias orejas en la cima de su cabeza - ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

- Por que lo…

Cierto la anciana no la había visto en ese estado nunca, era normal que se sorprendiera.

- no puedo creer que ese hechizo funcionara. – dijo sin mas ayudándola a levantarse

- ¿Hechizo…? – repitió ella confundida

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha se había dado por vencido, incluso había cruzado a la otra época a ver si ella estaba en su casa, nada, la casa entera estaba sola y con las luces apagadas y su aroma no estaba allí tampoco excepto en que había dejado unas horas atrás. Así que regreso a la aldea. Había pasado un rato esperando fuera de la casa de la anciana Kaede, no quiso entrar para ver la concebida regañada que entre Shipoou y Sango le darían por haber dejado sola a Kagome, no es que ella en realidad necesitara ayuda en ese momento, con sus poderes los supiera usar o no, no habría alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para acercársele.

Cuando a él llegó el aroma de la mujer corrió en la dirección que se acercaba y la vio caminando a un lado de la anciana Kaede. Se detuvo cerca de ellas, Kagome lo miro de reojo y solo siguió por delante dejando a la anciana con él.

- Inuyasha hace mucho que no venían a la aldea, que gusto verlos. – dijo saludando la anciana

- ¿Donde estaba Kagome anciana? – no se limito si quiera a responder.

- Oh estaba a la orilla del rió perdiendo su aroma en el agua para que no la encontraras – Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo viendo a la hanyou acercarse mas a la choza. - Vamos muchacho es muy tarde y yo estoy cansada, quiero ir a recostarme pero mañana tendré una charla muy larga con ustedes dos esta bien.

- ¿Que tienes que decirnos tu anciana que nos interese?

- No te da curiosidad saber por que Kagome es un hanyou ahora.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos mientras la anciana seguía caminando ayudada por su arco largo, cuando se espabilo la siguió.

- ¿Es que tú lo sabes anciana? – la siguió enseguida

- Una mujer tan anciana como yo sabe muchas cosas Inuyasha, pero déjame ahora estoy muy cansada.

- Como puedes decir que estas cansada ahora, debes decírmelo. – le reclamo

- No muchacho, mañana que haya recuperado el aliento ahora no puedo ni hablar.

- ¿Como puedes decirme que no tienes aliento para hablar, si tienes aliento para decirme que no tienes aliento para hablar? (gomen un lapsus Shakesperiano… ¿lo habré escrito bien?)

- Inuyasha – dijo Kagome desde la entrada de la choza y lo vio cono ojos fríos – **osuwari**.

El mitad demonio cayó pesadamente contra el piso, el dolor era un poco mas agudo ahora que lo hacia como un hanyou.

- Déjala en paz, nos lo dirá mañana, duérmete – dijo desde el otro lado de la cortina de varillas que hacia las veces de puerta en la choza.

- Sal de una vez por todas, - le grito con cierta violencia - no pienso dormir solo.

- No quiero dormir contigo, - le respondió del mismo modo - vete solo.

- Sal de una maldita vez o te sacare de allí a la fuerza

Kagome salio por fin de la choza y camino al bosque, esperando que él la siguiera, pero la aura fría que tenia a todo alrededor dejo al hanyou a un par de pasos de distancia, no ya no había manera de explicarle nada pero no dormiría solo esa noche, no desde que era su hembra, y ella sabia eso, era parte de su instinto su responsabilidad(Hey no sean tan duros, después de todo, uno de las reglas de una manada, y así sea un manada tan pequeña como ellos es no quedarte solo, así no se soporten, deben permanecer juntos.)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome sintió de nuevo eso, habían pasado algunos minutos desde que amaneciera, y ella estaba un allí acurrucada bajo el árbol sobre el cual Inuyasha había dormido toda la noche en medio de su haori rojo y en medio de un montón de hojas, no había subido con él al árbol para rescatar su poca dignidad y por que aun tenia deseos de ahorcarlo por lo desagradable que había sido.

Pero allí estaba de nuevo, después de que la transformación había cedido desde hacia varios minutos la arcada con sabor a huevo podrido le subió por la garganta y solo pudo alejarse a unos arbustos antes de vaciar su estomago por completo.

Inuyasha fue golpeado de nuevo por el desagradable aroma que lo había despertado el día anterior, bajo su mirada enseguida y vio a Kagome inclinada sobre un arbusto dando arcadas, salto del árbol y se inclino sobre ella, poniendo una mano sobre su espalda y dando suaves frotes en el centro de su espalda y tomándola suave de la cintura para ayudarla a vaciar su estomago, su estomago estaba curiosamente suave.

La chica se mantuvo allí un momento hasta que su estomago vació todo lo que tenia adentro

- Llévame al río por favor, necesito agua. – dijo sin animo

Él la cargo sobre su espalda y la llevó enseguida al rió y ella se enjuagó la boca, y se mojó la cara por completo.

- Joder de verdad odio esto, es que nunca dejara de pasarme para variar – dijo dejando el agua resbalar por su cara.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – dijo tan apenado el chico a su espalda.

- Si, solo… no me hagas caso, gracias Inuyasha.

La chica se arremolino alrededor de él y lo abrazo, de pronto necesitaba tanto aquel abrazo, esa mañana se sentía vulnerable, sorprendentemente vulnerable. Y si no era solo los cambios de su equilibrio, si había algo mas malo en ella, se sentía continuamente distinta, no podía identificar como una enfermedad pero algo había extraño en ella y estaba asustada.

La pareja se quedo así durante un buen rato Inuyasha empezó a decirle al oído que estuviera tranquila, que él no la dejaría sola, que lo disculpara que era un perfecto idiota que no había querido decir lo del día anterior, que no era su intención lastimarla, un montón de cosas que ella solo asintió y no dijo nada, en medio de la protección de sus brazos, sabia que no todo iba a ser simple solo por que ellos estuvieran emparejado, pero su parte animal parecía no comprenderlo tan bien como ella.

- ya déjalo Inuyasha – dijo casi amargamente – vamos a la aldea quieres, quiero buscar mi dentífrico, no me gusta este sabor en mi boca.

- Vamos.

La cargo de nuevo en su espalda y se dirigió de nuevo con ella a la aldea.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuando llegaron a la aldea Sango les dijo que la anciana Kaede había dicho que regresaría por la tarde pues tenía que ir a dar un último vistazo a la pequeña que había caído enferma en la otra aldea, que la esperaran.

Ambos estaban como perros encerrados esperando la llegada de la anciana, desde que les había dicho que ella sabia la razón por la que Kagome se trasformaba, además de querer consultarle algún remedio para los vómitos de Kagome, no le había dicho nada a nadie por que no querían preocupar a nadie pero Inuyasha estaba realmente inquieto por esto, quizás la transformación en realidad estaba mermando el estado de salud de la joven y terminaría haciéndole algo malo. Daba un gruñido furioso cada vez que el pensamiento daba en su cabeza que era muy a menudo, no, no podía concebir ahora la vida sin Kagome a su lado, no importaba cuanto le gustara que fuera un hanyou un ser como él si eso la afectaba no podía ser nada bueno, no lo quería.

- Kagome – dijo por fin el chico – oye antes de que empezáramos a pelear por…

- No quiero que lo menciones. – dijo cortando la oración de él.

- Bien, me dijiste que querías preguntarme algo ¿que era?

- ¿Qué es el lo que te produce miedo?

- ¿Que? – dijo confundido

- Si¿Qué te produce miedo Inuyasha? – dijo tratando de mantenerse calmada – veras ayer, cuando íbamos a saltar al poso, de pronto tuve mucho mucho miedo, pero no puedo terminar de entender por que, nunca me ha asustado la oscuridad, pero ayer al ver el pozo vació sentí como si no pudiera saltar por el, hasta que tu me distrajiste, tuve algún tipo de me miedo que nunca había tenido, y no que pensar acerca de él, he pensado que es un tipo de miedo que tengo ahora que he cambiado.

- Bueno…

Para él no le era fácil descubrir sus vulnerabilidades, no quería que nadie las conociera y un día pudiera aprovecharse de ellas, volteo a ver a Kagome que lo miraba con cara casi suplicante "bueno supongo que me puedo arriesgar"

- Nunca he tenido un miedo Kagome, hasta que…

- ¿Hasta que…?

- Hasta que me quede solo… - Kagome lo miro sin entender – oye podemos ir a otro lado, no quiero que nadie mas escuche por favor, prometo que regresaremos cuando la anciana este aquí.

- Está bien.

Diciendo esto el hanyou la cargó sobre su espalda y se alejaron del lugar, después de algunos minutos de alejarse él subió en un árbol alto y la ayudo a sentarse de nuevo, ella se quedó quieta y bien afianzada al tronco. Él se quedó en silencio aun unos minutos y antes de que Kagome le volviera a preguntar él empezó a hablar.

- Hace muchos muchos años cuando murió mi madre supe lo que era en realidad estar solo, fue el primer sentimiento de verdad de miedo que tuve, no solo era el dolor de la soledad si no la sensación de no pertenecer a nada ni a nadie, con mi madre me sentía protegido y al mismo tiempo en el deber de proteger, los demonios perro tienen un significado importante de la protección Kagome, la vida de un youkai perro no tiene un sentido verdadero hasta que no encuentra a quien proteger, puede ser fuerte y puede ser poderoso pero si no tiene que proteger sigue quedándose como un animal solo y sin propósito, hasta mi padre lo sabía.

Kagome estaba recibiendo estas palabras con saciedad, Inuyasha se había sentido solo hasta que había encontrado a Kikyou y la había protegido a ella, se había quedado a su lado no solo por su compañía si no por que de alguna manera se sentía su protector.

- Mientras se tiene la vida Kagome se puede tener todo, puedes tener poder y perderlo y si luchas volverlo a tener, al igual que la fuerza la salud y todo pero al muerte se lleva todo… cuando mire el pozo Kagome sentí el mismo miedo, no sabia como explicártelo, pero sentía que eras indefensa ante ese pozo y por eso en el ultimo momento te cargue. – la volteo a ver con ojos cristalinos – tu eres mi nuevo propósito y es el mas fuerte que nunca he tenido Kagome, nunca he sentido tanta necesidad de alguien como de ti, por eso temo todo lo que pueda asecharte, mis miedos son muchos ahora y no terminaría de decirte todos los que son, pero todos tiene la misma raíz, tú… y que tú estés bien.

- Inuyasha…

- De verdad siento lo que dije ayer, siento no saber como ser a veces contigo, todo esto siento como si hubiera pasado ante mis ojos y aun no supiera en realidad quien eres tu, hay algo tan diferente en ti, siento como si debiera protegerte y al mismo tiempo te tengo miedo.

- Yo nunca te haría daño Inuyasha.

- Lo se pero no puedes explicarle eso a mi instinto como no puedes explicarte tu a ti misma ese sentimiento de posesión que te recorrió ayer, el mismo que a mi me corre por la espina cada vez que mencionas el nombre de cualquier macho.

Kagome se sonrojo débilmente, por fin lo entendía, por fin entendía esa sensación que debía envolver a Inuyasha cuando cualquiera se le acercaba, esa algo mas poderoso que los sentidos, no sabia que haría ella si en un momento así, si una hembra se acercara a él.

- Los instintos son algo muy poderoso.

- Demasiado – dijo y se acomodo a su lado, y recargo su cabeza en su hombro y la abrazo con calidez – no se que fue lo que te dio miedo Kagome, pero puedo asegurarte que jamás nada te podrá lastimar, no sin pasar sobre mi cuerpo muerto primero.

- Inuyasha no digas esas cosas. – dijo asustada

- Son la verdad – dijo seriamente mirándola directamente a los ojos, leyó tanta preocupación y tanto miedo en ellos, su vulnerabilidad en ellos por él.

- Pero no quiero ni pensarlo, entiendem….

Entes de que pudiera completar la frase unos labios calidos y suaves se posaron sobre los suyos en busca de un beso conciliador y verdadero, ella lleno sus pulmones de aire en una bocanada y se entrego en el beso.

La tarde empezaba a declinar mientras las aves empezaban a reunirse en al copa de los árboles en al espera del coro del ocaso pero en uno de lo árboles el aire cargado de emoción no dejo posarse nada vivo.

Vestidos tal y como estaban solo descubriendo las partes necesarias para el ritual los dos se entregaron uno al otro, ella sentada a horcadas sobre él, él recargado en una rama de el árbol gruesa y firme mientras la rodeaba de la espalda y la dejaba ir tan adentro como podía, era mas que un acto de deseo un acto de conciliación, de entrega, de apoyo, de sentirse juntos, inseparables, los cuerpos fundidos juntos, en un completo arrojo y sin en cambio no dejaba de ser hermoso.

Como si el mundo no existiera solo ellos dos en un circulo de luz que los cubría y los protegía en ese momento, las hojas de el gran árbol como un camuflaje y una guarida, como el sol se filtraba por entre las hojas dejando sobre los dos amantes ligeros rayos blancos y grises, el rictus casi angustioso que ambos tenían por hacerse compañía por demostrarse que eran uno del otro, mientras el esfuerzo cubría de una ligera capa de sudor su cuerpo, el movimiento sencillo y preciso pero profundo de ella presionando y el empujando, con los ojos cerrados con la cara brillante de sudor y de lagrimas.

No había deseo en esa entrega, al menos no el mismo deseo que siempre los consumía al entregarse este era distinto, esta era la entrega no sólo del placer físico, si no el intento de la entrega del placer del alma del decirle a otro con el cuerpo que lo amaba y que lo protegería.

La culminación fue callada y casi dolorosa mientras ella lo abrazaba tan fuerte como podía mientras dejaba un quejido muerto en su pecho y dejaba ardientes lagrimas correr por sus mejillas y él abrazándola tan fuerte también como podía.

Esas lagrimas mas que las lagrimas por un dolor que te hiere a ti mismo eran las lagrimas que te hieren al ver el dolor del que amas, de la impaciencia del futuro, del posible mañana que no sabían si llegaba y que aplastaba el alma, un miedo inexplicable y verdadero que no se podía describir con palabras. El miedo de no poder estar juntos en el futuro, el de no poder cumplir con promesas, un llanto que solo se le entrega a otro cuando sabe que puede recibirlo. Y él lo hizo, ella lo supo cuando él puso su barbilla sobre su cabeza y sintió como las gotas tibias quedaban en su pelo.

- Kagome… - como explicar un sentimiento así, como poder comprender un sentimiento tan entero y etéreo al mismo tiempo – te prometo que mientras estemos juntos, nada va a lastimarte, no me importa si es un día o la eternidad allí estaré.

- Yo… yo también te protegeré Inuyasha, lo prometo.

Ella puso su frente sobre la suya y lo beso tiernamente, esto era cerrar la conversación para siempre, de no volver a llorar y de no volverse a sentirse solo… la promesa de los dos para tener un propósito en la vida, la de hallar a la persona que debes proteger… el uno al otro.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Los dos jóvenes regresaron casi cuando el sol por completo se ponía a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, las risas ligeras revoloteaban alrededor de ellos ella sobre su espalda después de la tensión que había pasado juntos las risas ligeras eran como un tónico.

Al llegar la anciana ya tenia un taro en la aldea y ellos prestos fueron a ella, ansiosos por la explicación que debía darles la anciana sobre la transformación de Kagome. La anciana no los hizo esperar mas los hizo pasar a su choza y le pidió a Sango y Miroku procurara dejarlos solos, lo que tenia que decir no sabia como lo tomarían. Una vez todos sentados en la choza ella sirvió un poco de té y empezó a tomarlo con clama.

- Anciana – el pie de Inuyasha no había hecho un aguajero en el piso solo por que no lo estaba moviendo mas fuerte pero si a cada minuto con mas impaciencia – nos trajo para verla tomar te o para decirnos de una maldita vez que es lo que Kagome…

- Inuyasha – dijo enérgica Kagome – guarda silencio, no creo que sea fácil lo que la anciana Kaede nos tiene que decir.

- Gracias Kagome chan – dijo la anciana – solo estoy esperando que caiga el atardecer.

Kagome la miro intrigada estaba esperando que ella se trasformara¿Cómo sabia que su transformación iba con la luna?

Cuando el anochecer empezó a caer lentamente, la choza se lleno del característico brillos los afilados rasgos de la chica se hicieron mas finos, la transformación de nuevo de sus orejas, sus ojos y su pelo cedió en medio del brillo intenso que la cubría y se escucho como sus garras cortaron el aire en un segundo.

La anciana miro con asombro la transformación mientras Inuyasha solo se sintió feliz de verla de nuevo, de alguna manera extraña empezaba a acostumbrarse demasiando a ella de esa forma.

- ya lo veo – dijo la anciana tomando otro trago de te para regresar de su asombro – nunca creí que ella tuviera en realidad tantos poderes.

- Ella – dijo enseguida Kagome.

- Verán – dijo y exhalo un hondo suspiro – hace muchos años, cuando Kikyou conoció a Inuyasha sabia que se enamoraría de él, desde la primera vez que lo vio sintió algo por él, solo debías ver sus ojos para saberlo, pero en un principio ni ella sabia el alcance de los poderes de la perla, solo sabia que era un objeto poderoso y que al mismo tiempo era un objeto muy peligroso.

Inuyasha y Kagome escucharon con atención mientras la anciana sorbía un poco te cada vez, ellos no la interrumpieron mas.

- Kikyou, tenía miedo de los poderes de la perla, veras Inuyasha, en realidad cuando ella te dijo que podías convertirte en humano con la perla fue por que tenia en mente la idea de que tú desearas ser un humano, pero al mismo tiempo ella sabia lo que eras tú, conocía tu naturaleza y siempre había el modo de que tú en realidad nunca abandonaras tu deseo de ser un youkai, y ella por eso hizo un hechizo, nuca supimos si de verdad funcionaria.

- ¿Que clase de hechizo anciana?

- Un hechizo de cambio, veras Inuyasha, ella concentro todo su poder de sacerdotisa en un hechizo sobre ti, ella solo quería que la primera mujer a la que tu amaras y como es tu costumbre… tomaras como tu mujer fuera un igual a ti.

- ¿Un igual a mi? - La habitación de pronto era como si tuviera eco.

- Si, ella en ese tiempo no se permitió poner un hechizo sobre si misma, la magia que usas para poner un hechizo sobre ti mismo es muy distinta y mucho mas poderosa, por eso pensó que la mejor manera era que el hechizo fuera sobre ti, durante días enteros hizo oración y concentro todo su poder espiritual para crear en ti, el poder de depositar su poder en otra persona, y que este poder pudiera mezclarse con tu naturaleza, así si te convertías en youkai, ese poder que tendrías en ti, se concentraría con el que tenia ella y seria tan fuerte como para convertir a tu pareja, y si te convertías en humano el poder espiritual solo se devolvería a su cuerpo.

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban con la boca abierta, no podían terminar de comprender la mitad de lo que les estaban diciendo.

- Entonces no esta diciendo que el hechizo de Kikyou…

- Si, en realidad mi querida hermana, no esperaba que ningún otro humano fuera a enamorarse de Inuyasha y que este a su vez lo hiciera de un humano desconfiaba demasiado de ellos, pero veo que ustedes lo han logrado, este hechizo era originalmente para mi hermana, pero… creo que la beneficiada eres tú.

- Pero, si así es ¿por que solo le pasa esto por las noches anciana?

- Ya te lo dije, mi hermana tenia solo dos opciones, que te convirtieras en humano o en un youkai jamás pensó que tomaras a una mujer como un hanyou, no lo vez tus poderes están divididos en tu parte humana y tu parte demoníaca, es normal que la transformación solo se de a la mitad.

Tenía cierto sentido desde ese punto de vista, pero eso no era un consuelo, ella quería ser un hanyou todo el tiempo dejarse de cambios de equilibrio y de lo mal que se sentía cuando volvía a la normalidad.

- Anciana Kaede¿no hay modo de que haga permanente la transformación? – Inuyasha la volteo a ver con adoración¿ella estaba renunciando a ser humana para ser un hanyou?

- Estas segura de que eso es lo que deseas pequeña. – le preguntó la anciana

- Si, más que nada en el mundo – respondió ella sin dudar.

- Si – respondió ella y vio el rostro de Kagome llenarse de luz - es muy sencillo pequeña, solo debes hacer crecer tu poder espiritual y si tu deseo es poder ser un hanyou cuando tengas el poder suficiente solo ya no cambiaras.

- Lo dice en serio – dijo sin poder creer que fuera en realidad tan sencillo.

- Claro pequeña, lo digo en serio, tu poder ha crecido mucho estos últimos años, quizás el hechizo no hubiera resultado si no fuera de esta manera, la receptora de este poder que mi hermana puso en su hechizo requiere que el humano tuviera un poder espiritual especial.

- Inuyasha – dijo Kagome más que contenta y quiso echarse en sus brazos y abrazarlo estaba tan feliz, volteo de nuevo a la anciana – lo haré, entrenare tan duro como pueda para poder hacerlo crecer, quiero poder ser como él lo mas pronto posible.

Ella se abrazo a si misma tratando de contener sus emociones, la anciana la observo con atención en un raro gesto.

- Kagome dime ¿te has estado sintiendo bien últimamente? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- He –la volteo a ver ¿Cómo sabía ella?

- Si¿No has tenido mala salud? – volvió a preguntar

- A decir verdad si anciana Kaede – se adelanto Inuyasha – ha estado vomitando por la mañana desde ayer.

- Oh no se apure anciana Kaede es solo cosa de acostumbrarme al equilibrio y todo pasara rápido. – dijo Kagome tranquila

- Me dejarías revisarte pequeña, quizás pueda ayudarte.

- Me haría un gran favor, yo misma quería preguntarle si conoce alguna planta que me ayude a aliviar ese malestar hasta que logre dominarlo o cambie definitivamente.

- Inuyasha sal de la choza por favor – le dijo la anciana al hanyou.

- ¿Por que no me puedo quedar? – dijo levantando una ceja

- Inuyasha – replico Kagome mostrando sus colmillos.

- Bien ya entendí, me largo.

Inuyasha salio de la choza y la anciana Kaede le pidió que se tumbara, no entendió para que tenia que tumbarse pero igual lo hizo, cuando lo hizo le descubrió el estomago y empezó a tentarlo, ella estaba muy confundida¿que tenia que ver su estomago, no estaba enferma del estomago, no eran por eso sus vómitos, bueno la dejo hacer, quizás ella no pudiera ir sobre la raíz del problema y solo pretendía ayudarla en su síntoma, la dejo revisarla, desde el estomago y el vientre y luego la miro curiosa atendiendo sus caderas.

- Tienes una forma muy bonita en tus caderas Kagome, tienes mucha suerte – dijo la anciana con delicadeza.

- Gracias – dijo confundida¿a que venia ese comentario ahora?

- Ya puedes levantarte

Kagome se levanto y se cubrió de nuevo el estomago, vio a la anciana lavarse las manos e ir a un tarro para abrirlo y sacar lo que parecían hojas de menta.

- Lo siento pequeña pero lo mas que puedo hacer por ti es decirte que comas muy bien y que tomes un té, no muy cargado de menta hasta que los vómitos pasen, no te preocupes, esto es solo durante un par de semanas, no conozco a nadie que haya sufrido de estos vómitos por mas tiempo.

- ¿Usted sabe que es lo que tengo? – dijo aun mas confundida que antes.

- Oh claro que lo se – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – ¿es que tú no lo sabes?

- Bueno, creo que es cosa de mi equilibrio, cuando mis orejas cambian de lugar afecta a todo el equilibrio de mi cuerpo y por eso me llego a marear un poco.

- Oh pequeña, es que eres tan joven – dijo dulcemente.

La anciana le dio el puñado de hierbas a Kagome y esta las tomo en las manos algo temblorosa, un escalofrió la recorrió y se llevo las manos al estomago, de nuevo estaba asustada.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo anciana Kaede? – dijo empezando a inquietarse de verdad.

- En realidad no lo sabes, últimamente no sientes como que algunas cosas no debes hacerlas o no debes comerlas, algunos de tus sentidos estas sobre excitados y estas muy irritable.

- Si, pero es solo que… - empezó ella a explicar

- Pequeña eso es por que estás embarazada – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Kagome dejo resbalar las hierbas de sus manos y la mano que le apretaba el vientre se apretó más contra él, tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

- Em… em…emba… embarazada – dijo apenas con aliento

- Si pequeña, no lo has notado, los mareos, las nauseas, el cansancio, me sorprende, pensé que me habías dicho que los estudios que llevas te muestran un poco de todo del mundo, no puedo creer que lo mas básico que se debe enseñar a cada mujer no te lo hallan enseñado

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca tratado de respirar de nuevo, era eso, todo el tiempo había sentido los síntomas pero los había confundido, los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas ante la noticia

- Creo que alguien halla afuera querrá saberlo pequeña, debo decirte que por la forma que tiene tu estomago serán varios,

- ¡Varios.!

- Oh si, en la mayoría de los partos de mujeres que han sido fecundadas por Youkais son varios bebes, yo he asistido no a muchos pero si a algunos. Y en tu estomago se sienten las figuras de dos al menos.

A Kagome le estaba costando mas trabajo respirar a medida que la anciana hablaba.

- Creo que por ahora es mucha información anciana Kaede.

- Si, lo se lo siento, ve anda, estoy segura que Inuyasha estará feliz por la noticia.

Antes de salir Kagome no pudo reprimir el deseo de abrazar a la anciana y susurrarle las gracias repetidas veces en sus oídos.

Salio después de la cabaña y se quedo recargada en la pared, y vio a la oscuridad, Inuyasha no estaba lejos podía sentir su aroma cercano, como si fuera arrullador lo siguió, su aroma a tierra mojada que amaba mas que a nada del mundo, y empezó a preguntarse que tipo de aroma tendrían sus pequeños, a que olerían ellos al nacer, se imagino que olerían a vainilla a caramelo o a azúcar, río ante si misma ante el pensamiento y entonces con impaciencia persiguió el aroma de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se había quedado estacionado en un árbol viendo la luna, era un cuarto menguante muy cercano a la luna nueva, pronto sería luna nueva, ese día tan odiado para él. Gruño ante el pensamiento cuando sintió el aroma de Kagome acercarse a prisa, él bajo enseguida del árbol asombrado por la velocidad que estaba usando para venir a buscarlo, forzó un poco sus ojos, y la vio correr entre los arbustos acercándose a él, cuando estuvo a un par de metros, ella se detuvo y el pudo verla, había algo completamente diferente en ella en ese momento, sus ojos irradiaban una energía poderosa y viva que nunca había visto en nadie en todo el mundo, y su sonrisa le halaba solo de felicidad.

- Kagome ¿Qué pasa? – la chica delante de él solo lo observaba.

- Estoy feliz. – dijo con una sonrisa sin moverse de su lugar

- ¿Por que?

- Inuyasha…

Ella se acerco a él lentamente y una vez a su lado sin dejarle responder se envolvió en su abrazo y lo inundo con su calor, él al principio no supo que responder, había algo distinto en el aroma de Kagome, pero este aroma, no tenia nada que ver con ningún aroma que hubiera sentido en ella antes y había tenido tantos aromas rodeándola, el de el deseo implacable, el de la ira, el de el miedo, el de el amor, dulce y delicado, pero este, este que ahora desprendía, era… era la cosa mas dulce que pudiera oler en el mundo, era un olor como a leche, a dulce, a miel, como una unión de todos esos olores en ella, y por ultimo un toque salado de lagrimas que caían por su pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome¿Qué es lo que tienes¿que te dijo la anciana Kaede? Ella lo volteo a ver él solo pudo ver sus ojos brillantes y felices..

- Oh estoy muy bien, solo me dijo que comiera bien y que tomara té por la mañana, que las molestias pasaran pronto.

- ¿Pero que es lo que tienes?

Ella no respondió, solo se volvió a abrazar a él, Inuyasha estaba demasiado confundido en primera por este aroma que lo estaba envolviendo, bueno si ella estaba feliz, no podía ser malo, cerro sus ojos y la atrajo para poder llenarse de eso que a ella le daba tanta paz. Y en una profunda bocanada lo descubrió, abrió sus ojos enormes, había un nuevo aroma que tenia Kagome, pero no era el aroma de ella, era de alguien mas, algo demasiado delicado, demasiado ligero, como una flor que apenas se esta abriendo y eso solo significaba una cosa. La saco de su pecho y la miro al rostro.

- ¿Kagome es verdad? Sosteniéndola con fuerza de los brazos

- Si – dijo sobre entendida que él ya lo sabia.

- ¿De… de verdad es… es cierto? – sus manos se sentían temblar.

- Si, yo confundí todos los síntomas, por la transformación, pero si, es cierto.

Inuyasha la soltó y dio dos pasos atrás, no era posible, no, no era posible, era cierto, la vio allí apenas conteniendo las lagrimas y volvió a oler el aire alrededor de ella, no era solo un aroma, eran dos, no eran tres, **ERAN TRES DIFERENTES AROMAS**.

- Kami, Kagome – dijo y se lanzo de nuevo a ella y la levanto en vilo de la cintura y le dio una vuelta, Kagome se sintió aturdida, solo en las películas los padres reciban la noticia así – son tres Kagome son tres cachorros los que están creciendo dentro de ti.

- Tres, Kami, Inuyasha esto es toda tu culpa – dijo muy serie y de pronto el la bajo serio, ella lo había dicho como si le disgustara, ella se carcajeo y se lanzo a sus brazos y lo saco de balance cayendo con él al piso – me voy a poner tan gorda.

- Jajaja – dijo y la abrazo con fuerza

- Jajaja – ella rió con él, en medio de sus brazos sin saber su reír y llorar y al final hizo las dos cosas

- Kagome, nunca, nunca he sido tan feliz, te das cuenta, no estaremos solos nunca, ellos van a ser nuestro clan, nuestra familia, vamos a ser una familia Kagome.

Kagome no pudo agregar nada, mientras él la abrazaba mas fuerte y se dio cuanta que él también lloraba, por primera vez se sintió completamente dichosa de sus lagrimas, estaba feliz también, ellos dos una familia, ellos dos y sus hijos y eso lo convertía en realidad, dentro de muy poco no solo serian dos hanyou de Youkai perro si no 5 y serian muchos mas si él lo deseaba, ella haría crecer sus poderes espirituales como pudiera y seria un hanyou con él y sus hijos.

**El futuro acababa de comenzar **

Fin capitulo 8

28 de Agosto de 2006

12:42 a.m.

_**nota de autora: **no se ni como empezar se que tarde una eternidad para actualizar, pero los lemon no son mi fuerte y hasta que decido que este no seria un lemon pude continuar, la escena sobre el arbol en realidad no estaba planeada, pero me gusto como quedo muy dicreta en realidad _

_espero que les haya gustado, por fin fin vemos los cachorros ceraca jeje, intente mucho que no se dieran cuenta distraerlos con otra cosa, como las explicaciones de kagome, no se si lo logre pero espero que si._

_solo una mala noticia, este es el capitulo penultimo, el siguiente sera el final, asiq ue espero verlos a todos por aqui cuando ese momento llegue._

_ahora mis responsivas:_

**HeavyInu**: bueno lo reconozco el nivel de hormonas era mas bajo en esta parte del fic, pero espero aun así les haya gustado, creo que el final fue hermoso, no se si logre tenerlos cautivados con lo que ella tenia hasta el final, pero espero que así haya sido, gracias por el review

**Meryinustar**; muchas gracias por el comentario espero sigas por aquí hasta el final, gracias por el review.

**Ninde Black**: bueno aquí sigo con la continuación, aun o se por donde camine con respecto a Sango y Miroku pero ya veremos, gracias por el review

**StarFive:** jejej dios mió que cosas te habrás imaginado entonces jajajaja, me da gusto que me odies en ese caso, espero y este capi más romántico te haya gustado, gracias por el review

**Miku Arisawa:** Lo se, se que estuvo un poco fuerte pero era lo que quería lograr al menos una vez en el fic, volver a la raíz muy muy sensual de la historia y creo que lo logre, espero y este capitulo mas liviano te haya gustado también, gracias por tu comentario de huida y te haya gustado también el final, gracias por el review

**Laureo**: te aseguro que aunque lo parezca no te olvido amiga, tengo un espíritu de ermitaña sin remedio y por ello no soy muy de enviar correos y esas cosas pero siempre me acuerdo de ti, cada vez que digo "voy a terminar el capitulo de genio" pero no puedo ha salido volando la inspiración para esta historia por la ventana, pero prometo que valdrá la pena la espera. Gracias por el review

**Ninfa Eco:** oh arigatou en realidad eso es lo que quería lograr con este capitulo que fuera muy sensual y erótico, creo que lo logre, regreso con esto un poco mas romántico y mas dulce, espero y te haya gustado gracias por el review

**Lorena**: me da mucha alegría que te haya gustado, los lemon no son mi fuerte pero cuando a inspiración llega, llega jeje, gracias por el review

**Zorrino**: oh estoy completamente de cuerdo contigo, a mi también me gusta mucho mas la literatura que el erotismo grafico, te corta la imaginación y llega a ser muy tieso, la literatura te deja a la imaginación todo y todo lo es capaz de crear, gracias por el review

**kamissInuxAomesiempre**: Oh claro, la sensación de libertad y de decir las cosas tal y como son y la falta de mesura solo con alguien que amas ese es mi lema jeje gracias por el review

**sakurita86**: haaa es que quien no quisiera ser exhibicionista con ese hombre tannnnnnnnn hermosos jeje, espero que este pedacito más romántico te haya gustado, gracias por el review

**LadyJ07**: jeje, siempre he valoradotas la imaginación de una mujer que ninguna otra cosa jajajajaja, me gusto mucho también el sueño de Kagome, me pareció incluso mejor que el de Inuyasha, y eso es lo que quería jeje, espero y este capi mas romántico mas regresando al origen de los aromas te haya gustado, gracias por el review

**Kagome x Inuyasha**: Oh eso tendrás que imaginarlo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, siempre intento que los lemon que hago si bien son fuertes como este, sean al mismo tiempo finos, que no lleguen a ser demasiado viscerales, gracias por el review

**Carolina**: gracias por tu dulce comentario, espero y este te haya gustado también, gracias por el review

**Dita-chan:** Oh Dita, gracias en serio, creo que siempre has sido una lectora con una habilidad sorprendente, todo lo que has dicho es justo lo que yo quería lograr en la historia, que se sintiera esa emoción de desinhibirse, de liberarse de no estar en la realidad, ahora regrese con este capitulo mas dulce y mas romántico, ya quiero saber que emoción te provoco cuando ella se entero que estaba embarazada y si logre tenerlo al menos un poco desconcertados ante este hecho por las explicaciones que ella daba, espero que si, espero con muchas ansias tu review.

P.D: hubo suerte con el dulce Freud?

**HawkAngel** **XD**: Lamento haber demorado mucho con la continuación, aroma es un fic que le encanta hacerse el difícil conmigo jeje, gracias por el review

**Yelitza**: Te imaginas lo complicado que seria subir a Inuyasha a un avión jajajajajaj, que bueno que te haya gustado, en realidad lo que yo quería era justo eso que superara el sueño de Inuyasha y creo que lo logre, espero y este capi mas romántico te guste también, gracias por el review

**3-CiNdY-3:** muchas gracias por tu comentario Cindy, yo también aprecio mucho la portal fic pero ya vez, al menos el portal de Ranma y Akane siempre esta activo, espero y este capi te guste, gracias por el review

_bueno sin mas me despido._

_**por favor dejenme un review para saber si les gusto la historia, me harian muy feliz.**_

_**Shian Shen.**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	9. Capitulo 9: MIO MIA

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**AROMA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**MÍO… MÍA**_

Sus orejas se crisparon sobre su cabeza y una corriente eléctrica la recorrió fría por completo corriendo toda su espina y casi salto en su lugar, la lámpara de aceite se apago con la corriente fría. Enseguida supo que había provocado ese desorden en su concentración, se llevó una mano al estomago abultado y sintió como tres golpes seguidos ocurrían.

- lo se lo se, - dijo mirando su abultado estomago - no les gusta eso, me disculpo no pasara de nuevo.

Se frotó el vientre y dio tres golpecitos, la calma se hizo dentro de ella, sabía que era bueno que se movieran, su mamá le había dicho que se preocupara cuando no lo hicieran, pero que mientras la estuvieran pateando ellos estarían bien, y por Kami sama sabía que sacarían toda la energía de su padre por la forma en la que pateaban.

Se levantó de su lugar y salio por el pasillo para verificar si estaba en lo cierto, levantó su rostro al cielo y aspiró profundamente, si ese aroma característico estaba en el aire de nuevo.

Camino por el pasillo despacio hasta la habitación, entró y halló a Inuyasha con medio cuerpo fuera del futon en una pose que le resulto casi sugestiva, su pecho descubierto por la hakama medio abierta y su cabello como nieve en el futon oscuro, tan pacifico como… bueno como nunca lo estaba.

Cogíó despacio una mantilla caliente para cubrirse los hombros y salio de la habitación, una vez afuera cerro los ojos y dijo un pequeño conjuro de sello, no quería que Inuyasha saliera de esa habitación al menos no hasta que ella regresara.

Tenía que ir ella primero.

Hecho a andar en pos de ese aroma… era curioso como un aroma de una persona que deberías odiar era tan agradable, olía como viejo remedio para la tos, a hierbas medicinales y agua fresca.

A eso era lo que olía Kikyou.

Ella había estado alrededor de la aldea por algunos días, no sabía si su percepción era más aguda que la de Inuyasha o solo era que estaba respetando lo que le había pedido aquella ocasión, no buscarla si llegaba a aparecer, su instinto le decía que era lo primero, que las ocasiones en que él subía a un árbol y se sentaba a ver el horizonte lejano la estaba buscando a ella, había tomado una decisión con respecto a eso, no sabía exactamente si era solo su nuevo instinto como hanyou o eran sus naturales celos de mujer, pero sabía que él debía dejar de anhelar verla, él era suyo y si era egoísta no le importaba, quería que fuera suyo en cuerpo y alma y no que una parte de ella estuviera abogando por volver a ver a la sacerdotisa de tierra.

No tardo mucho en notar las luces de las almas flotando a su alrededor y como atravesaba la barrera que Kikyou ponía para poder protegerse, como la ultima vez la barrera solo la acepto como si la misma dueña fuera quien la atravesara y de algún modo desconcertante así era. La halló recostada en el piso mientras las dos niñas que viajaban con ella recogían las almas que le entregaban las _shinidama chu_, abrió los ojos completamente cuando la vio allí.

Kagome pudo ver en su mirada que no es lo que esperaba encontrar seguramente. Su evidente preñes, que le regalaba un espíritu de bondad no podía esconderla aun en el tipo de ropa que usaba ahora, no las batas de mamá para ella, mucho menos los trajes de sacerdotisa, ella vestía más como una mujer de la época ahora, tenía un kimono color rojo pálido con un obi negro que le ceñía la cintura solo lo necesario, pero al estirarlo las aberturas delanteras se abrían demasiado y los suaves y demasiado llenos pechos se asoman demasiado, para agrado de Inuyasha que seguido la miraba de una forma en que la incendiaba en ese lugar, descalza, una combinación de un ángel y un demonio, sus orejas negras sobre su cabeza, su cabello eléctrico sostenido en una alta pero desmechada coleta, sus ojos ligeramente dorados y sus colmillos blancos además de aquella expresión peligrosa que tenía casi todo el tiempo, había adquirido un especie de sexto sentido para el peligro dado su condición, que la mantenía con una expresión fría y casi atemorizante.

- Kikyou…

La mujer se levantó de su lugar y despidió a las niñas con una mirada, las dos encaminaron hacia el bosque y se perdieron en al oscuridad dejando a las dos mujeres solas, Kagome trato de leer a Kikyou vio algo parecido a la tristeza en sus ojos, amargura, no sabía que podía estar pensando pero lo imaginaba.

- Cuando hice ese conjuro no imagine que resultaría - fue lo primero que dijo - nunca había puesto tanta magia en un hechizo, y nunca había practicado algo así, siempre me pregunte si funcionaria, pero no pensé que lo vería en alguien más.

- Yo… - Kagome quiso decir algo.

- No me digas nada - la sacerdotisa la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada - entiendo el mecanismo de ese hechizo a la perfección, y me alegro… por él. – dijo y la inspecciono con detenimiento – pero veo también que no tienes suficiente poder espiritual para poder mantener la transformación fija¿Qué has estado haciendo todo ese tiempo?

Kagome la miro con rencor entonces, y después miro detrás de ella, sus ojos se entornaron un poco y de pronto el arco que estaba a su espalda, se rompo sin razón y Kikyou lo miro de reojo y levemente reacciono.

- No me falta mucho más para ser tan fuerte como tú Kikyou, - dijo mirándola de nuevo directamente a ella - o solo quizás no soy yo - dijo casi con veneno - si no que tú no pudiste fijar bien el hechizo.

- No era para ti - respondió enseguida la sacerdotisa.

- Eso ya lo se - dijo de la misma manera - pero él me escogió a mi, por si no lo sabias, no fui yo la que lo reclamo a él, el fue quien me tomo a mi.

- Lo se, conozco muy bien la mecaniza de mis propios conjuros. – dijo sin dejar su seriedad de lado – pero supongo que no has venido a discutir eso conmigo niña, así que dime a que has venido.

- Vine solo a decirte dos cosas. La primera – dijo con una mirada afilada - Inuyasha es mío.

La franqueza con la que Kagome dijo eso fue lo que desconcertó a Kikyou, Kagome no se dejo impresionar por eso, aunque era extraño verla bajar la guardia.

- Esta conmigo y desde el momento en que él y yo nos tomamos el uno al otro me pertenece tanto como yo a él, y créeme – su voz se lleno de fuerza y determinación al decir esto - lo protegeré de lo que sea, con uñas y dientes, en el sentido mas literal, si alguien intenta lastimarlo tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver primero, el es mi casa, mi familia, mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos, y lo quiero para siempre conmigo.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – dijo como si lo que hubiera dicho antes no tuviera ningún valor para ella

- Esa es la segunda cosa que he venido a decirte, - su voz se volvió dura en este momento - quiero que le digas a Inuyasha que no te debe nada, quiero que levantes esa estúpida promesa de que quieres que vaya contigo al infierno cuando derrotemos a Naraku.

- Yo no hice que el me prometiera nada, si lo ha hecho a sido solo su voluntad – dijo mientras Kagome trataba de conservar la calma – si el quiere venir conmigo yo no puedo hacer nada por detenerlo.

Kagome avanzo contra ella y Kikyou inconscientemente dio un paso atrás, la mirada de Kagome se había veteado de rojo y lucia de verdad amenazadora, deseo tener su arco, en las manos y recordó que estaba roto.

- Cuando dije que si llegan a hacerle daño, quien fuera, tendría que pasar por mí - dijo en tono de amenaza - lo dije muy en serio y eso, te incluye a ti también.

Kagome adopto la posición más cercana que le había visto tomar a Inuyasha siempre que quería intimidar a alguien subió una de sus manos y corte el aire con sus garras y tronó los nudillo, clavó su mirada más dura sobre los asustados ojos marrones de Kikyou.

- Si lo intentas, te lo juro - sus ojos llenos de rojo se clavaron en la mujer delante con toda su ira contenida - te matare – la sacerdotisa casi brinco – el es mío, y lo protegeré de lo que sea y de quien sea y tú eres la persona que más podría hacerle daño por que él jamás se defendería, lo haces vulnerable a ti y eso él lo odia aunque nunca lo reconozca, y en mi esta corregir eso, levantaras esa estúpida promesa por que no tiene más alternativa, por que antes de que puedas intentarlo, te lo juro, te matare Kikyou, y puede que desde ese momento él me odie, pero prefiero que me odie a verlo muerto por una estúpida razón.

La mujer le dio la espalda, y empezó a caminar, la sacerdotisa no se movió de su lugar, había sido amenazada por muchas criaturas y jamás había temido, pero la determinación de esa mujer la hizo asustarse.

- No tardes demasiado en buscarlo y decírselo, - dijo mirándola solo de soslayo - y asegúrate que sea la ultima vez que lo busques, se que nos veremos de nuevo en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla, pero nada mas.

Siguió caminando, sin voltear a verla de nuevo, fuera como fuera sabía que hablaba en serio, no sabía de donde venia esa sensación de posesión tan poderosa pero no podía resistirla y todo lo que había dicho lo había dicho completamente en serio, si era necesario la mataría con sus propias manos.

Llegó a la casa que habitaba con Inuyasha ahora, quitó la barrera que había puesto antes y lo vio allí, todavía más descubierto que antes, se quitó la mantilla de los hombros y entró en el futon con él, Inuyasha solo volteó a ella, beso desprevenidamente su cabello y la acurrucó a su lado. No tardó mucho en quedarse profundamente dormida.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿Qué tú hiciste QUÉ? – dijo el chico de ojos dorados muy grandes.

- Que fui a ver a Kikyou. – dijo con la mayor calma la mujer que recogía hierbas en el prado.

Esa mañana Inuyasha se despertó sabiendo que había presencia mágica en la casa, y que además su mujer tenía un leve pero muy conocido aroma en su esencia, demasiado leve, comos si solo hubiera estado cerca de esa persona, pero no podía creer que fuera ella, hasta que sin poder resistirse a la tentación le preguntó y ella sin más le dijo la verdad.

- Acaso estas loca Kagome como se te ha ocurrido ir a verla – le replico a gritos - ¿Para que has hecho algo así?

- Tenía que hablar con ella de cosas importantes - dijo como la cosa más simple - y ayer en la noche estaba cerca y salí a verla.

- Pero… - Inuyasha se negaba a decirle a Kagome que Kikyou sería capaz de lastimarla, no por que no creyera que fuera cierto, sino por que se negaba el mismo a reconocer que podía hacerlo - debiste despertarme yo hubiera ido contigo.

- Ghes crees que estoy loca - le replicó enojada - ya te lo dije, no quiero que estés cerca de ella a menos de que sea completamente necesario.

- Fhe - El chico se sentó en la tierra a su lado, no tenía caso discutir con ella de alguna manera siempre salía ganando.

- Dijo… - la chica se calmó y apretó un puño de hierbas en su estomago – dijo que vendría a verte, no me dijo cuando, pero vendrá a hablar contigo de algo importante, y esa será la única oportunidad que le daré de verte, no más.

- Kagome… - lo que la chica había dicho lo había dejado en shock

- Y más te vale que no te pases de listo – dijo con ira - o quizás le tome la palabra a Kouga.

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ese apestoso lobo – reacciono enseguida en un grito el joven hanyou.

- Pues bien no te pases de listo con esa miko - dijo en el mismo tono que él había usado - sea como sea aun es una figura sagrada.

Diciendo esto, se levantó de su lugar y se alejó de él. El chico se quedó en la tierra pensativo, kami, su mujer cada día se volvía más irritable, pero no se sentía demasiado perturbado ahora, Sango estaba en la misma condición que ella, al borde de las lagrimas o con furia enardecida desde hacia 5 meses que había quedado preñada también.

El saber que Kikyou lo visitaría no lo dejaba tan tranquilo, que podía haberle dicho su mujer a la miko que quería que él hablara con ella, lo que fuera sería mejor hacerlo, definitivamente no quería que ella tomara nada de ese sucio lobo y mucho menos su palabra. Estúpido lobo

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas esos últimos meses.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Las cosas habían empezado a ser tranquilas, realmente extrañamente tranquilas para todo el grupo reunido en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Naraku se había mantenido oculto todo ese tiempo y no había señales del esquivo demonio, lo que solo alertaba más al grupo entero, cuando Naraku permanecía demasiado tiempo oculto es que algo verdaderamente malo estaba planeando, y eso solo les podía causar preocupación.

Pero también debían reconocer todos que se apegaban a esos momentos de distracción con insistencia.

Durante un mes entero las cosas realmente cambiaron, Inuyasha y Kagome habían decidió establecerse juntos, por ello primero fueron a casa de la chica para dar las múltiples noticias.

- De verdad tenemos que ir justo ahora.

Inuyasha miro a la chica que sostenía la orilla del pozo como si quisiera poder estar pegada a él.

- ¿Qué? – el hanyou como era su costumbre se tomo a mal las cosas - acaso no quieres que nadie se entere de que eres la mujer de un híbrido.

- Claro que no Inuyasha- dijo enfadada ella también - pero no se como le explicare a mamá todo lo que ha pasado, una hija no va un buen día y le dice "hey mamá adivina llevo un par de semanas de casada y estoy embarazada, pero no te había dicho nada hasta ahora" no creo que se lo tome tan bien

- Tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo –dijo pareciendo más tranquilo - mejor que sea ahora.

- Lo se – dijo con un suspiro mientras su enojo se disipaba de nuevo, diantre odiaba estos saltos de humor que le causaban sus hormonas.

La chica soltó la orilla del pozo y enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, aun le tenía una cierta aversión al pozo vació, el chico puso un beso en su frente.

- No estarás sola niña, no temas.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa llena de sol y ambos brincaron dentro del pozo. Ella se sostuvo el vientre con fuerza con una mano libre y pegándose bien a su compañero, oh no, el vértigo no era nada bueno para una mujer en cinta. Llegaron al otro lado, él la abrazó fuerte y enterró su cabeza en su hombro, para que ella no pudiera ver y subió a la orilla de un brinco limpio, solo así la dejó en el suelo, ella tenía una ligera capa de sudor en la frente, sabía que no le gustaba pasar por el pozo, así que lo tendría que evitar por un tiempo, no es que le disgustara, siempre y cuando estuviera de su lado.

- Llegamos. –le anuncio y la chica desenterró su cabeza de su hombro miro a su alrededor como comprobando que estaban en su época

- Estas seguro de que no podemos solo volver.

- Muy seguro, ven – la tomó de la mano – seguro tu mamá esta esperándonos.

Kagome soltó un profundo suspiro y fue con él saliendo de la pagoda del pozo, la casa estaba en su rutina normal, Souta estaba en la sala con su juego de video, buyo estaba echado a sus pies tratando de jugar con el cable de el control sin mucho éxito, y el golpeteo del cuchillo en la tabla de la cocina donde su mamá preparaba la cena, la única presencia que faltaba era la del abuelo.

- Tadaima – dijo ella al entrar a la casa.

Souta fue el primero que la noto, fue corriendo ala entrada y la vio.

- Nee chan, Inuyasha no nii chan, han regresado muy pronto, no los esperábamos hasta dentro de mucho.

- Okaeri – salio su mamá de la cocina sosteniendo el cuchillo, Kagome sintió como se le crisparon los cabellos de la nuca – que bueno que han venido, estoy preparando un deliciosos filete, se quedan a cenar verdad

- Claro – dijo Inuyasha que ya hacia agua en la boca por el olor que salía de la cocina

- Si mamá – le respondió Kagome - ¿Quieres ayuda?

- Oh si querida – dijo con una sonrisa amena - me sería muy útil.

- Espera aquí con Souta quieres Inuyasha – dijo dirigiéndose esta vez al hanyou detrás de ella.

- Si, pero ten cuidado – dijo con seriedad - aceite, cuchillos, agua caliente, lo que sea entendido.

- Si – le respondió y se encamino a la cocina con su mamá.

Souta los miro con curiosidad, por primera vez veía que Inuyasha se preocupaba por su hermana de cosas realmente pequeñas, le daba una orden y ella no lo mandaba al piso, en fin no le dio importancia.

- Ven amigo con orejas de perro – sostuvo de una mano al joven de cabello plateado y lo llevó junto a la consola – tú manejas bien la espada verdad, seguro este juego te va a gustar.

- Eh, - volteo a ver al joven muchachito y lo siguió - si.

Pasaron una pacifica noche comentando más que nada del viaje que había hecho la familia Higurashi a la playa y como el abuelo se había quedado para poder investigar de un extraño monstruo marino que tenía poderes curativos en las escamas, regresaría en un par de semanas. La noche trascurrió con calma, pero el nerviosismo de la chica no podía ser más que evidente, y las miradas cómplices entre ellos, no pasaron desapercibidas por su madre, llegó la hora de ir a dormir y su mamá subió a Souta y regreso con ellos, que aun bebían té en la sala.

- Bueno una vez que Souta se ha dormido hija – dijo la mujer y se sentó delante de ellos dos – supongo que ese nerviosismo tuyo es por algo¿Me lo vas a decir?

- Mamá… - la miro nerviosa la joven de ojos marrones

- Señora… - respondió al mismo tiempo el joven hanyou

- Bueno una cosa es clara – dijo la señora tranquilamente y se servio una taza de té - les incumbe a los dos, así que díganme.

La pareja se volteó a ver, ella se mordió los labios Inuyasha la sostuvo fuerte de una mano, era ahora o nunca.

- Inuyasha lo puedes quitar ya por favor.

- Si.

La chica le ofreció la espalda y el chico hurgo entre la ropa de ella, y pareció quitarle un papel de la espalda, un brillo intenso cubrió el cuarto entero y los cambios en la joven delante de sus ojos eran más que evidentes.

- Kami…

La joven de eléctricos ojos entre ámbar y marrones de eléctrico cabello negro con tonos azules y las aun más notorias, garras colmillos y orejas de perro apareció en el cuarto. Su mamá se corrió a un lado de ella y la observo de cerca, sus ojos brillaban, Kagome estaba temiendo que se pusiera a llorar de pura impresión pero no contó que ella llevaría sus manos a su cabeza y empezaría a rascar sus orejas… oh kami eso se sentía definitivamente bien, estaba a punto de derretirse en un charco en el piso.

- Oka san, - le dio un escalofrió - no hagas eso.

- Oh perdona hija es que es completamente irresistible – dijo la mujer alejándose de nuevo – ¿Pero como ha sucedido esto¿Es algún tipo de hechizo¿Tiene que ver con ese pergamino?

- Bueno si es un hechizo, pero el pergamino solo era para poder sellar mi parte… hem demoníaca durante un tiempo, no sabía como reaccionarias si solo ocurría como si nada, o como reaccionaria Souta… - Kagome suspiro – es una historia bastante larga en realidad, y no es muy… cómoda.

- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea querida – dijo su madre tomando una de sus manos – confía en mi.

Kagome volvió a voltear a ver a Inuyasha quien la animó con una mirada de aliento, ella tomó valor y miró a la cara a su madre.

- Bueno hace más o menos un mes…

Oh si, la platica había sido mucho menos que cómoda, explicarle a su mamá que esa transformación se daba por que ellos se habían "vinculado", aunque por supuesto no le dio demasiados detalles de ello.

- Vaya esa es una interesante historia – le dijo su madre cuando termino - y la sacerdotisa que les dio ese conjuro, supongo que ya le has ido a dar las gracias.

- Ella no lo hizo por nosotros – el desprecio en su voz fue evidente – lo hizo para ella, no tendría por que.

- No seas tan orgullosa Kagome, - dijo su madre conciliadora - después de todo aun si no era para ustedes yo creo que sería agradable que…

- Okasan Kikyou no es el tipo de… - controlo su boca, no podía insultarla delante de Inuyasha, trato de buscar un adjetivo correcto – "persona" que le interese que le den gracias por nada.

- Pero… - intervino por primera vez Inuyasha, no le gustaba que halaran así de Kikyou, pero no era capaz de defenderla tampoco delante de su mujer – no es lo único que venimos a decirle.

- ¿Es que aun hay más que decir? – pregunto su madre con curiosidad.

- Si, Kagome y yo hemos decidido que nos quedaremos en el Sengoku… ella – se dio cuenta esta vez que si era muy complicado decirle aquello - esta… esta.

- Estoy… - tomo un hondo suspiro y dijo - embarazada mamá.

Su mamá abrió los ojos enorme, la chica se mordió un labio y espero, solo sintió cuando su mamá la rodeo con los brazos y se puso a llorar en su regazo.

- Okasan… - no sabía si estar asustada o sorprendida.

- Oh mi niña, no lo puedo creer, - su mamá la abrazaba meciéndola en su regazo - es decir tarde o temprano me lo esperaba pero no me imagine que pasara tan pronto, pensé que terminarías al menos el instituto, pero estoy tan feliz, oh Souta se va a poner feliz, lleva meses diciéndome como se verían sus sobrinos, yo también me los imagino van a ser hermosos, pero ¿Cómo te has sentido¿Has tenido molestias¿Has comido bien? – volteo la ilusionada señora a su yerno – ¿La has cuidado verdad¿Se ha alimentado correctamente?

- Oh si que lo he hecho - dijo con cierto orgullo - es mi compañera, es mi responsabilidad, pero ha tenido mucho vomito y realmente le hace mal el vértigo.

- Oh kami es cierto - dijo haciéndose conciente enseguida del viaje en el pozo - no deben viajar mucho por el pozo en ese estado, deberá mantenerse de un lado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Bueno pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo intercambiando opiniones de cómo cuidar de los bebes, su mamá se puso eufórica cuando se entero de que serian unos trillizos. Kagome se sentía realmente feliz de que lo hubiera tomado tan bien, a decir verdad tenía bastante miedo a como reaccionaria a una noticia así, pero lo había tomado mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Pasaron esa noche allí y al día siguiente se despidieron para regresar a la era del Sengoku, no había habido cosas nuevas en ese tiempo, ninguna aparición que no pudieran controlar Miroku y Sango.

En cuestión de semanas empezaron a armar un hogar para ellos mismo, una casa pequeña, diferente a todas las cabañas que había en aldea, las habitaciones, la sala de té, era una casa en medio del concepto de la casa de los terratenientes y la época moderna, además de tener un santuario pequeño en el que Kagome se había dedicado a entrenar tanto como le era posible, estaba ansiosa de que sus poderes crecieran lo suficiente para poder convertirse del todo en un hanyou.

Oh si, pero la calma nunca dura demasiado en el Sengoku jidal. Pero cuando se trataba de un perro y un lobo juntos en el mismo lugar era casi divertido.

Kagome recogía hojas de menta de un prado que estaba un poco más profundo en el bosque, eran hojas delicadas que se daban más en lo fresco, pero al recogerlas del piso y llevarlas a su rostro, el fresco aroma calmo su alborotado estomago, ya habían pasado dos meses y el estomago empezaba a abultársele un poco, la ropa que siempre solía usar se ajustaba demasiado a su cuerpo y en general ella se sentía diferente, quizás fuera precisamente por que estaba distraído que no pudo sentir como un torbellino de viento se acercaba a donde ella estaba.

- Ese bastardo – Inuyasha se levanto de su lugar Miroku y Sango lo miraron intrigados.

- ¿Que pasa Inuyasha? – le pregunto Miroku.

- Ese lobo asqueroso esta cerca y Kagome esta sola.

Diciendo solo eso salio de la cabaña y se dirigió en la misma dirección que el lobo que se acercaba aunque no tan rápido, Miroku y Sango se miraron entre ellos, de común acuerdo decidieron no intervenir.

Su estomago se agito en ese momento, y se levantó a prisa, esperando lo que estaba por venir, sus cachorros se agitaban cada vez que sentían algo que ella de día no sabía aun distinguir, pero no había nada allí, miro a lo lejos y pudo verlo entonces el remolino de viento que se acercaba. ¡Oh no él aun no sabía nada!

El remolino de viento se detuvo a unos metros de ella y allí estaba él, el apuesto joven de ojos azules la miraba fijamente, algo que ella no podía intuir él había percibido como siempre lo hacía.

La miro inquisitivamente y después olfateo a su alrededor, luego olfateo directamente sobre ella, y ella empezó a sentirse realmente incomoda, cuando los ojos del joven demonio lobo se posaron en la curvatura de su cuello enterró una mirada pesada sobre ella.

- Oh maldición – dijo de pronto y aventó un racimo de flores silvestres que tenía en la espalda – maldición, maldición – empezó a pisarlas – maldición, maldito perro.

- Ehm… – Kagome espero un poco para dejarlo hacer su berrinche – hola Kouga kun, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

- Creo que ha sido demasiado, - dijo aun molesto el lobo - maldición.

- ¿Por que lo dice? – dijo aparentando inocencia.

- Oh Kagome san, es demasiado obvio que usted ya tiene una pareja, - dijo en un tono pesado, la volteo a ver y vio que sus ojos realmente sentía pesar - pero Ahggg por que ese perro de pacotilla.

- Kouga kun – dijo la chica acercándose a él y lo tomó de la mano – yo siempre le deje muy claro que lo nuestro era solo una buena amistad, a pesar de todos los problemas siempre he podido contar con usted en los momentos difíciles y confió en usted más de lo que no tiene idea y lo quiero mucho – dijo dulcemente mientras el lobo la miro asombrado – es usted casi como un hermano mayor para mi.

- Ohg – quiso llevarse una mano a las costillas eso había sido peor que un puñetazo - eso ultimo si que dolió, yo jamás la vi como una hermana Kagome san.

- Lo se Kouga kun, - dijo aun mirándolo cariñosamente - pero tendrá que hacerlo si quiere que sigamos siendo amigos, yo ahora… yo…

- Lo se – la detuvo - no tiene ni por que decirlo.

El lobo la soltó y cogió el marchito ramo de flores del piso y se lo extendió, las tristes flores estaban en su mayoría marchitas y deshojadas pero ella las tomó entre sus manos.

- Mi primer presente de amigos Kagome san.

- Muchas gracia Kouga kun.

Ella le sonrió y el intento hacer lo mismo a no ser de que.

- jaja jaja jaja jaja jaja jaja jaja – una mancha roja y blanca cayó de un árbol cercano y continuó carcajeándose en el piso – oh dios mío, esto ha sido genial jaja jaja jaja jaja

- Inuyasha… - lo reprendió Kagome.

- Oh Kagome es que debiste verlo desde mi lado, - dijo apenas tomando aire - fue tan divertido jaja jaja jaja.

- Estúpido perro sarnoso, - le gruñó Kouga - ya cállate.

- Oh es que ni siquiera si te hubiera dado una paliza estoy seguro que te hubiera dolido tanto, jajaja, un presente de amigos jaja jaja jaja.

- Ignórelo Kouga kun, y sabe que Inuyasha a veces es un niño

- Lo se Kagome san, no se preocupe – tomo una de sus manos y puso un delicado beso en su piel, y aspiro profundamente el silencio se hizo era obvio que el joven hanyou detrás de ellos dos ya no reían demasiado – le deseo lo mejor Kagome san, siempre podrá contar conmigo.

- Ella no va a necesitarte sucio lobo - intervino Inuyasha - así que ya puedes soltarla.

- Muchas gracias Kouga kun – dijo ignorando abiertamente al joven furioso detrás de ellos – lo tendré siempre en cuenta.

- Kagome san… - dijo con una mirada apasionada – si cualquier cosa le pasa a su compañero, no dude que yo la recibiré siempre con los brazos abiertos, en mi manada siempre tendrá un lugar reservado, y una persona esperando por usted, le doy mi palabra.

- Kouga kun – esa era la forma más delicada que alguien le hubiera dicho si tu pareja se muere yo la reemplazo – gracias conservare en prenda su palabra.

El joven demonio lobo la soltó y se alejó de ella, miró al perro sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas.

- Más te vale que la cuides bien sucio perro o vendré por ella -lo amenazó - lo entendiste.

- Primero tendrías que pasar por mi cadáver –le mosto los colmillos.

- Lo haría con mucho gusto chucho, ya te deje advertido.

Sin decir más el demonio lobo hecho a correr, sin dejar rastro de él, detrás, así se quedaron solos Kagome e Inuyasha, ella recogió las hojas de menta que había dejado tiradas en el piso, y empezó a caminar. El hanyou en el piso gruño enojado y se levantó.

- Kagome… - la llamo el joven de ojos dorados

- OSUWARI – grito la chica a todo pulmón.

**PLAT**

El joven quedó enterrado en la tierra, ese deba ser el osuwari más fuerte que ella hubiera conjurado.

- ¿Por que? – dijo escupiendo tierra.

- Me lo debías y lo sabes – dijo muy enfadada - crees que ha sido divertido lo que he hecho, le he roto el corazón a uno de mis mejores amigos y me ha dolido por que Kouga siempre ha sido muy bueno, pero que haces tu, te lo tomas como un macho en celo que celebra que ha ganado una partida, pero no es así, él bebía ser tu amigo también, él me ha salvado la vida más de una vez, y solo eso debería cambiar las cosas entre ustedes dos, pero no – dijo enojada y quiso echar a andar de nuevo.

- Si claro, como si el si quisiera ser mi amigo, él te quiere para si mismo Kagome. – dijo en voz alta también – que clase se basura es esa de que si me pasa algo el te espera.

- Era su palabra.

- Si claro – dijo con ironía.

- Y yo le dije la verdad – dijo dándole una mirada pesada – yo conservo su palabra en prenda si la llego a necesitar.

La chica levantó la frente bien en alto y echo a andar, el hanyou detrás de ella hizo su propio berrinche atacando un árbol entero.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La chica ya estaba en la casa en su pequeña pagoda separando las hierbas en el piso, por un momento pensó en dejarla sola, pero al oler su aroma sintió su tristeza, casi sintió también como los cachorros en su interior sentían también aquella tristeza y la compartían, la vio llevarse una mano al rostro y apartar un mechón de cabello y al tiempo limpiarse una mejilla.

- Kagome… - la llamó y se sentó a su lado – ¿Estas bien?

- Le dije a Kikyou que tu eras mío – dijo sin reservas – le pedí que levantara esa promesa que le hiciste, que te dejara ser feliz a mi lado, ella dijo que jamás te hizo hacer esa promesa que si deseabas cumplirla solo lo harías, y yo se… yo se que es verdad, y te odio por eso – dijo enojada – realmente te odio por eso, por que se que eres capaz de dejarme por su culpa.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Claro que si, crees que no se que te ata tu honor te conozco, no te amaría de otra manera – dijo pareciendo aun más molesta – te amo y te odio y no se que maldita cosa sentir sobre ti.

- Kagome – la llamó ella no quiso mirarlo – mírame – la giró y le dio la cara, lamió sus mejillas, sabía a sal – yo soy tuyo – dijo con suspicacia.

- Si, lo eres.

- Y tu eres mía, y nadie podrá apartarte de mi lado – la sal desaparecía de su piel solo quedaba la dulzura que ella misma poseía – y eso lo incluye a ella también, ella tampoco te apartara de mi lado.

- Inuyasha…

- Ya estoy deseando verla sabes – dijo y la sintió como quería decir algo pero robo sus labios – pero para que ya te quites esas idas locas de tu cabeza.

Dios el sabor de su piel, de toda su piel, como podía saber tan endemoniadamente bien, como podía tener ese aroma, aun más dulce ahora que estaba preñada, era tan absolutamente adictivo.

- Inuyasha no aquí… - susurró demasiado gutural la mujer en sus brazos.

Las manos abrazaron su figura y recorrieron con delicadeza su abultado estomago, se había cansado de decirle que eso causaría cicatrices después, pero él parecía casi contento de que las marcas fueran a estar allí.

- Estamos en… - ya estaba mordiendo su cuello – en la pagoda Inuyasha, es un lugar… sagrado.

Un gemido se le escapó cuando subió sus manos a sus pechos, llenos, demasiado sensibles, sus colmillos rasguñando su cuello y su clavícula.

- solo… - ya no se sentía con la fuerza de resistirse ante el tacto de él - solo sacare de aquí por favor.

_**My baby, there's something you should know**_

_**About me before you propose**_

_**Although we've known each other for quite a while**_

_Cariño, hay algo que deberías saber acera de mí antes de tus propuestas, si bien uno de otro conocemos bastante_

No se lo pidió dos veces, la cargó en brazos y la sacó de la pagoda para llevarla a la casa donde enseguida entró a la habitación, y la depositó suavemente en el futon.

Hasta hacía tan poco tiempo había hecho todo lo posible para mantenerse a la distancia de ella, de ella y de cualquier persona en realidad, temiendo ser lastima y al mismo tiempo llegar a lastimar, pero allí estaba, dándose a otra persona, dejándola ver lo que nadie más había visto y recibiendo lo mismo en recompensa. Habían pasado tanto juntos, tantas aventura, tantos peligros y aun a pesar de todo, ella seguía allí, ella luchaba cada día por quedarse allí.

_**When ever you need me I'm going to try to make it through to you**_

_**But I'm not always ready to when you are not watching**_

_**I prepare myself for you, but I worry that I might of been misunderstood**_

_Cuando sea que me necesites, tratare de llegar hasta ti, pero no siempre estaré preparada, cuando no mires me preparare para ti, pero me preocupa no siempre poder entender _

Era impresionante sentir después de tantos años solo como un solo instante podía estar tan intensamente cargado de amor, como este trasformaba y creaba, verla allí tendida con los suaves rayos de sol de aquella mañana sobre su rostro era lo más hermoso que había visto, medio cubierta por el kimono que cubría solo lo necesario en ese momento, medio caído entre sus pechos llenos y rebosantes, el aroma delicado a leche que desprendían, toda su piel brillante y tersa, más que nunca, el bulto grande que hacia en su estomago, su ombligo abierto, sus piernas largas que no perdían su firmeza, era la cosa más bella que había visto en toda su vida y lo era mucho más por que él había participado en la creación de esa belleza, se acercó a su estomago y puso un beso sobre el, sintió un ligero golpe de uno de sus cachorros y sintió que el corazón le inflamaba de amor.

Moriría antes de perderla, no sabía como es que ella pensaba que él sería capaz de dejarla en ese momento. Subió dando besos por todo su estomago hasta el valle que dividía sus senos, con infinita ternura mientras ella reía un poco, todo su cuerpo era un centro infinito de sensibilidad, y había descubierto que eso le provocaba cosquillas.

- Inuyasha basta… - dijo ella tratando se sacárselo de encima.

Pero no la escucho por el contrario siguió besando suavemente su piel, podía jurar que su piel tenía el mejor sabor y el aroma más exquisito del mundo, quizás ya lo había dicho mucho antes pero eso no evitaba que fuera la verdad, podría vivir sin cualquier cosa, incluso sin el propio aire, pero sabía que no podría vivir sin ese aroma rodeándolo todo el tiempo, ella se había convertido en su más preciada joya, su más importante tesoro, se sentía siempre en la necesidad de cuidarla, de protegerla, le aterraba no estar listo siempre, no poder entender siempre su forma de ser y por ello mismo cada día aprendía más.

**_I gotta tell you, I wanna tell you _**

**_I can be lazy, but I'll try not to maybe I'm not a very honest person _**

**_Right now you're sure that you love me, but are you really sure you know all about me? _**

**_Up and down, and down, down, down, down we go _**

_Voy a decirte, quiero decirte, puedo ser perezosa, trato de no serlo, quizás no sea una persona muy honesta, ahora mismo estas seguro de que me amas¿Pero estas seguro de que sabes todo de mi? Bueno y malo, malo, malo, malo nosotros vamos._

Ella n era perfecta, cada día más que estaba a su lado descubría una cosa más que no era lo mejor para él pero aun así sabía que nadie más podría hacerlo mejor que ella, no era la más fuerte, pero daría toda su fuerza para él, podía tener miedos, pero pondría todo el valor de su corazón para darlo por él. Podía no ser la mejor, pero daría todo por él, lo amaba y estaba segura de que eso es lo único en lo que nadie podría ser mejor que ella, a pesar de todo lo bueno y lo malo entre los dos.

Nadie más podría percibir al mismo nivel la dulzura de sus labios, lo terso de su piel, el intoxicante y adictivo aroma de su cuerpo, su sudor, la miel de sus ojos, e calor que te envolvía cuando estaba cerca, nadie podía conocerlo tanto como ella, todo lo bueno y lo malo que solo podían compartir entre ellos dos.

- Inuyasha…

El suave murmullo casi como un maullido salio de su garganta con su suave y delicado tacto, él era tan increíblemente cuidadoso con ella en su estado que ella casi debía obligarlo a tomar más de ella.

**_My baby, a lot could happen before tomorrow _**

**_Think about the pain before you take another dose _**

**_Who knows if could be good for you after all _**

_Cariño, todo puede suceder antes de mañana, piensa en el dolor antes de otra dosis, como sabes si soy buena para ti después de todo. _

Como era que una persona que podía causarte tanta pena podía causarte tanta felicidad, cuantos momentos duros entre los dos donde se preguntaban si era lo correcto estar juntos, tantos obstáculos que si bien estaban aun afuera habían aprendido a salvar, aun en medio de ese amor la pregunta de que si estaban en lo correcto seguía en el aire pero se acallaba cuando sus labios compartían un beso como el de ahora, un beso que hablaba de ansiedad y de dulzura, de deseo y de ternura, las preguntas de que si eran bueno e uno para el otro las acallaban el cuerpo que se entendía y se acoplaba perfectamente el uno al otro.

Quizá no eran perfectos el uno para el otro, pero lucían como tales, en la habitación llena de la luz de la mañana, los cuerpos entre las sabanas tironeadas en el piso en medio de la habitación mientras el mundo era tranquilo afuera y adentro.

**_What's bugging you? _**

**_I gotta tell you, I wanna tell you I can be crazy when I don't want to _**

**_Maybe I'm not a very honest person what If I don't want a baby yet? _**

**_Is it okay if I'm not cute and naive? _**

**_Up and down, and down, down, down, down we go _**

_¿Qué te esta molestando? Voy a decírtelo, quiero decírtelo, puedo ser loca cuando no tengo que serlo, quizás no soy una persona muy honesta¿Qué si no quiero ser infantil¿Está bien si no soy linda e ingenua? Bueno y malo, malo, malo, malo nosotros vamos. _

Que si ella no era Kikyou, ella no era la que estaba haciendo el amor con Inuyasha ahora, que si era orgullosa e irascible, él la amaba a ella por que quizás era lo que el quería después de todo, no, no una mujer humilde y tierna para Inuyasha, quizás el siempre necesitaría una mujer que le dijera que no, que lo obligara a conquistar, que lo llevara a la ira y la pasión en el mismo paso, que si era infantil que si no hacía siempre lo correcto, que si gritaba o a veces se negaba a hablar, ella no era perfecta en nada, pero ella era verdadera, ella era de él, ella no le escondería nada, ella no le fallaría nunca, ella lo protegería con su vida, ella no era perfecta pero aun si no era lo mejor para él le ofrecería todo de ella hasta que la consumiera por completo, todo lo bueno y lo malo.

**_This could be good, _**

**_So I gotta tell you, I wanna tell you, you can be shady what'cha goin' through? _**

**_Maybe you're not a very honest person you say you're sure that you love me _**

**_How could that be, when you keep so much from me? _**

**_Turn the tables round, round, and round we go _**

_Esto podría ser bueno, así que voy a decírtelo, quiero decírtelo, puedes ser sombrío¿Qué puedo conseguir de ti? Quizás no seas una persona muy honesta, dices que estás seguro de que me amas¿Cómo puede ser¿Sabes mucho de mí? A través de esta mesa redonda, alrededor, alrededor de nosotros vamos _

No sabía si era por el embarazo, pero quizá así era, pero cuando él la llenó sintió como se deslizaba con calma y con facilidad dentro de ella mientras la besaba en los labios, no sabía que era solo sabía que ese instante era un momento mágico que no importaba cuanto se repitiera seguiría siendo especial para ella, sentir el ir y venir que inflamaba sus sentidos, el golpeteo que se originaba dentro de ella estimulando su piel, el era delicado, casi como una pluma recorriéndole, sabía lo que sentía en ese momento que estaban tan involucrados, él temía poder lastimar de algún modo a los cachorros, pero ella sabía que no lo hacía, su madre le había dicho que no tenía nada de malo que por el contrario de algún modo era bueno, los cachorros nunca se habían quejado así que de algún modo ella sabía que era verdad, de algún modo los cachorros llegaban a percibir que sus padres compartían un instante intimo y amoroso y casi podía sentir que dormían tranquilos en ese momento.

Justo en ese momento que los dos se conectaban en medio del plano físico se unían también cada vez más a nivel espiritual, tocarse, acariciarse, besarse, delicada o apasionadamente los envolvía en el mismo capullo a los dos cada vez más, si bien aun no conocían todo lo que debían conocer se ellos mismos el uno al otro, en cada beso era como decirse un secreto, y hacer el amor, era como relatarse un largo capitulo de su historia.

**_Right now you're sure that you love me, _**

**_But are you really ready to know more about me? _**

**_Up and Down, and down, round, and round, And round, where do we go? _**

_Ahora estas seguro de que me amas¿Pero de verdad estas listo para saber mas de mi? Bueno y malo y malo, alrededor, alrededor, y alrededor nosotros vamos. _

Y la culminación era igual, era una descarga placentera, larga y calmada de energía que recorría toda su espina, mansa, tranquila que la dejaba laxa y relajada en el futon mientras el se recostaba tranquilamente a su lado también sin soltarla, enredando sus manos en su cabello y atrayéndola a él, el estomago amplio separaba un poco los cuerpos.

- Eres mía Kagome…

- Eres mío Inuyasha…

Bueno o malo, los dos se pertenecían, y no había opción.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Inuyasha…

El joven hanyou volvía a la aldea esa tarde, había ido a conseguir pesado para la cena, cuando Sango lo había interceptado a mitad de camino, la exterminadora lucia preocupada sosteniendo su abultado estomago.

- ¿Pasa algo Sango? – dijo el joven soltando los pescados en el mismo suelo – es Kagome.

- Si – dijo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado.

- Ella, - la chica no sabía como decirlo - a ella se le rompió la fuente.

- La fuente… - parecía de verdad confundido - ¿Qué fuente?

- Inuyasha, Kagome esta a punto de dar a luz.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se le llenaron de luz, pero pudo ver la preocupación de la joven aun delate de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Sango? dime lo que sabes,

- Inuyasha las mujeres dan a luz a los 9 meses, Kagome apenas ha tenido 6 meses, no es correcto, los niños podrían no nacer bien si nacen ahora.

La expresión de Inuyasha se puso blanca, empezó a avanzar de inmediato, la joven exterminadora lo siguió de cerca.

- Escucha Inuyasha – trato de tranquilizarlo la exterminadora aunque eso sería casi imposible - la anciana Kaede ya esta con ella, y la esta atendiendo, hasta ahora todo ha salido bien.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? – preguntó sin detenerse.

- Hace como dos horas.

Él avanzo con más velocidad, quería correr pero no quería dejar a la mujer a su espalda sola, casi se reprendió de lo protector que se había empezado a volver, cuando llego a su casa vio como algunas aldeanas entraban a la habitación con bandejas llenas de agua caliente y paños limpios como otras salían con paños mojados y sucios, un aroma intenso llenaba la casa entera, el aroma de sus tres pequeños, fue en ese momento cuando escucho gemir con fuerza a su mujer, las aldeanas que lo vieron en el corredor, solo lo dejaron pasar y entro a la habitación, la escena era perturbadora, Kagome estaba tenida en el futon con el cuerpo tenso y llena de sudor, su cabello revuelto en su cabeza y respirando con esfuerzo, la anciana le masajeaba las piernas y la cadera. Se acerco a ella pronto.

- ¿Estas limpio? - le pregunto la anciana primero.

- Si, vengo del rió, me he lavado allí.

- Está bien.

Inuyasha tomó una de las manos de su mujer, la cual lo miro con esfuerzo, le dedico una sonrisa suave.

- Kagome…

- Todo esta bien Inuyasha, los cachorros nacerán estoy segura, no voy a dejar que nada malo les pase, puedes estar tranquilo.

- Claro que todo va a estar bien, vamos niña tu eres tan fuerte como para tener 5 juntos.

- Inuyasha – dijo sin soltar esa sonrisa pero una lagrima solitaria bajo por sus mejillas – ¿Los vas a criar bien verdad¿Vas a criarlos a tu lado siempre y los protegerás de todo peligro? Ellos no tendrán la culpa si algo me pasa a mi lo sabes.

- Kagome que dices…

- Siento que algo va a pasar Inuyasha, las cosas no son normales y no se por que quizás me esforcé demasiado en algunas cosas pero yo no sabía que eso podía ser malo para ellos.

- Tú vas a estar bien Kagome… - la apretó más de la mano

- Eso espero – apretó más fuerte su mano, el dolor la estaba taladrando – pero me debes prometer que si algo pasa vivirás para ellos, no hagas ninguna locura, cuídalos y protegedlos y habladles mucho de mi,

No pudo decir nada mas antes de que un gemido profundo y doloroso le subiera por la garganta, enterró su mano en la de él y él la sostuvo también fuerte no sabía que hacer, como protegerla, como impedir que algo le pasara.

- Sigue Kagome – le empezó a decir la anciana – vamos tú puedes.

La chica parecía escucharla entre la bruma de su dolor, y gimió más fuerte, sus músculos empezaron a ponerse más tensos.

Y entonces lo especial empezó

Kagome estaba muerta de miedo, literalmente muerta de miedo, temía por su vida, sabía que un parto prematuro más que arriesgar a los bebes también la ponía en peligro a ella, el cuerpo no estaba preparado aun para que los bebes nacieran y no sabía si en esa época sin los cuidados necesarios los bebes sobrevivirían, y dolía tanto, dolía tanto que no podía medirlo siquiera, pero sin importar cuanto doliera lo lograría, debía hacerlo, los bebes debían nacer aun si eso significaba que ella no, los bebes debían hacerlo.

Inuyasha sintió la energía de ella corriendo poderosa por su cuerpo y como sus quejidos se transformaban mas y más en aullidos, un brillo empezó a cubrirla por entero, y sintió como se trasformaba, miro enseguida por la ventana y a pesar de que ya se estaba escondiendo la luz del día todavía iluminaba la habitación¿Qué pasaba? Sus cabello empezó a cambiar de color, el marrón se trasformo a el suave azul azabache eléctrico, las garras de sus manos a extenderse, la que ella sostenía se clavo en sus mano dejando hiriendo lo suficiente para poder sacarle un poco de sangre.

Al mismo tiempo uno de los bebes salio asomando su cabeza entre sanguinolenta de entre sus piernas. Apenas salía uno cuando el otro ya se asomaba.

- Inuyasha, ayudadme – lo llamo la anciana.

Como puso el joven hanyou soltó la mano de su mujer y la ayudo, con su propias garras corto uno de los cordones y recibió el bebe en brazos, y este enseguida se soltó a llorar, la anciana ya recibía al siguiente que apenas saliendo corto el cordón y lo acomodo en brazos de su padre, enseguida el ultimo empezó a hacer esfuerzo por salir también.

Después de tanta espera las cosas habían sido muy rápidas. La labor de parto había durado horas y después solo minutos para que los tres cachorros salieran, Kagome temblaba de pies a cabeza y sus respiración era discontinua como si aun sintiera dolor, él se debatía entre quien auxiliar, pero lo decidió pronto puso a los tres cachorros a os lados de su madre, ella parecía no notarlo.

- Eres mía Kagome – le dijo mientras hacía sus brazos rodear a uno de los pequeños – ni siquiera la muerte puede apartarte de mi entiendes, no te atrevas a irte.

La chica se esforzó por poder abrazar a los pequeños en sus brazos que lloraban todos juntos, emitía una respiración rápida y ahogada, el brillo que la cubría cedió por completo y ella exhalo un profundo suspiro, después se desplomo sobre el futon, su pecho se quedo quieto y sin respiración, Inuyasha la miraba casi desesperado hasta que ella respiro de nuevo, y empezó a abrir sus ojos.

Lo primero que Kagome vio fueron los ojos de el hanyou sobre su cabeza y sonrió lentamente después sintió los pesos en sus brazos y volteo a verlos, eran hermosos, aun sobre su olor a sangre podía distinguir a cada uno, leche, caramelo y miel, y ahora que los veía eran, leche era un niño de cabello blanco idéntico a su padre, miel era una niña de cabello negro azulado igual al de ella, y caramelo era otro niño cuyo cabello estaba combinado de blanco con mechones negros, además de tener una cola afelpada como la que tenía Sesshomaru, regordetes, fuertes hermosos. Volteo a ver a Inuyasha y lo miro mirándolos a todos con adoración, luego mirarla justo a los ojos.

- Somos toda una manada ahora eh – dijo con dulzura la mujer con los niños en brazos, un rayo de luz del ultimo sol le ilumino el rostro.

- Lo somos – beso su frente con vehemencia – gracias Kagome.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome dormía profundamente esa noche, el esfuerzo del parto combinado con el de su transformación la había dejado agotada, los cachorros dormían a su lado todos tranquilos como cada noche, ella había sido afortunada, sus cachorros no habían afectado nunca sus horarios de sueño al menos, esperaba que resistieran un poco más sin tener que comer de nuevo hasta que ella recuperara su energía.

Tan concentrado estaba en ellos que no noto la figura que estaba de pie en la puerta hasta que el viento lleno de su aroma la habitación entera. Se levantó enseguida de su lugar alerta de lo que esa persona venia hacer.

- Kikyou…

La mujer entro a la habitación viendo a la mujer dormida en el futon al lado de los tres bebes. Su mirada reflejaba más que ninguna otra cosa, tristeza.

- Inuyasha – se acerco lentamente, el hanyou no se movió de su lugar, los protegería contra ella misma si ella le daba un motivo y Kikyou pareció notarlo puesto que no se acerco más – son hermosos.

- Lo son. Son mi familia.

- Nunca imagine que llegaras a ser tan posesivo, y mucho menos que ella pudiera serlo también, puedo acercarme te juro que no los dañare.

Inuyasha se hizo a un lado y ella se arrodillo a un lado de Kagome y los bebes, paso una mano por la cabeza de los tres pero no se acerco a la madre, la tristeza y la añoranza por algo que no podría ser nunca se filtro en sus ojos.

- yo no morí por tu culpa, todo este tiempo lo he sabido, a pesar de que morí con ese odio en mi corazón y que jamás se ira yo se que no fue así, no cambia lo que siento, solo lo que se, pero debería ser diferente par ti, tu sigues en vida, tu puedes modificar tus sentimientos, ya lo has hecho, tu a mi no me debes nada Inuyasha.

- Kikyou…

- Los muertos vivimos eternamente con los sentimientos que recibimos en vida, no importa que hagan los seres vivos por nosotros, no cambia lo que sentimos, no alivia nuestro sufrimiento, no acaba con nuestro dolor, nada cambia para nosotros por que estamos muertos, morí sintiendo un odio infinito contra ti por que pensé que me habías traicionado, ahora que se que no fue así quisiera que eso hiciera alguna diferencia para mi pero no lo hace, pero en ti… - uno de los bebes se revolvió y se llevo un dedo a la boca – la vida ha cambiado para ti más de lo que quizás alguna vez habías deseado, puedo ver que ella te ha dado todo lo que alguna vez soñaste… todo lo que una vez yo anhele poder darte también.

Kikyou se levantó antes de que Inuyasha supiera que decir, y empezó a caminar a la puerta.

- tu no me debes nada Inuyasha, por ello no debes cumplirme ningún tipo de promesa, no deseo nada de ti excepto que seas feliz Inuyasha…

- yo hubiera deseado lo mismo Kikyou – dijo antes de dejarla ir – te juro que es así, te…

- no me digas nada, yo sentía lo mismo Inuyasha, hubiera sido hermoso, pero eso ya pertenece al pasado… nos veremos de nuevo en la caza de Naraku, se feliz y cuida a tu familia que nada sea más importante… adiós Inuyasha.

- Adiós… Kikyou.

La mujer salio de la casa con callada como había entrado, había sido nutriste adiós. El joven medio demonio miro de nuevo a su familia y se juro a si mismo que por la promesa que no había podido cumplir a Kikyou le daría otra a cambio, la de cuidar a su familia y convertirla en la cosa más importante.

Y esta vez no solo por ella, si no también por él cumpliría esa promesa aunque le costara la vida.

Fin capitulo 9

07 de abril de 2007

2: 30 a.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora**: bueno aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de aroma, lo se lo se esperaban una escena súper lemon al final, pero creo que la condición de Kagome no se prestaba para un repaso del Kamasutra jaja solo bromeo, es solo que el embarazo yo lo relaciono más con una condición de ternura que de pasión y eso es lo que quise imprimir en este capitulo, que les pareció todo el rollo de Kikyou, a mi nunca me ha caído mal y creo que merecía un final que no fuera tan malo, pero Kouga oh eso si lo disfrute, planeo un epilogo interesante que no se pueden perder, oh si la canción es _About me _de Kikky por que la puse no lo se, pero me dedique en hacer tan irascible a Kagome en este capitulo que creo que fue una canción adecuada… por que la hice en ocasiones tan insoportable, por que creo que es justo el tipo de mujer que Inuyasha espera. asi que no pierdan la fe que este no es el fianl fianl, espero verlos en el epilogo de nuevo, gracias por tooooooooodos los reviews llegaron 25 en total, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo a esta historia.

Aqui pongo mis responsivas:

**kiara Kagome**: me leiste el pensamiento, justo es lo que quería, dos niños y una niña, y la deje en medio para que fuera mayor al menos que uno de sus hermanos jaja. Bueno, concideare tu petición en el epilogo, debo anunciar este es el penúltimo capitulo, así que espero que te quedes por aquí hasta el final gracias por el review

**Lalix**: Seguro lo viste en el portal de Inuyasha y Kagome, es la única pagina externa donde lo tengo además de mi pagina, ya casi lo termino, solo estoy preparando el epilogo y como ya es el ultimo de los fics de Inuyasha que tengo inconcluso volveré pronto con él, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado –gracias por el review

**Meryinustar**: muchas gracias espero y este también te haya gustado, gracias por el review

**Eiko007**: jaja, lamento no haber puesto lo de sus antojos en realidad me concentre en lo histéricas que pueden volverse al embrazarse una mujer, y me fascino el comportamiento de ella, de alguna manera, ella se parece cada vez más a él, y eso me gusta, espero y te quedes para el próximo capitulo que ya es el ultimo, gracias por tus dos reviews

**inu-kag4ever:** claro que no, no importa cuanto tarde mi responsabilidad es terminar todos mis fics, disfruta la actualización gracias por los dos review

**kyori283:** oh no, siempre termino mis historias, solo que lo lemon no son mi fuerte jeje, este es el penúltimo capitulo, pronto vendré con el ultimo, gracias por el review

**inu to aome:** don't worry, es solo que los lemon no son mi fuerte por eso me tardo tanto en hacerlos jeje, pero ya casi llegamos al final, ya el próximo es el ultimo capitulo así que no te lo pierdas –gracias por el review

**DarkCrazy-KaGoMe:** Ahora me respondo de donde nos conocimos jeje, bueno amiga ya sabes, cuando publique mi primer libro, que espero y un día lo pueda lograr tu serás una de las primeras en enterare, gracias por todo, y –gracias por el review

**kagome kitty**: oh no fue genial lo que paso con Kikyou, siempre he creído que el de ella es un personaje lindo, peor que siempre es muy impertinente ¬¬; pues lo de los tres cachorros fue por que hay una ilustración de Kagome con orejas de perro y tres cachorros que es mi inspiración y por eso quedo así jeje, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo, el próximo ahora si ya es el ultimo jeje, espero y disfrutes este gracias por el review

**StarFive**: que puedo decir, le tengo lastima a la pobrecita jaja, no la verdad es que a mi no me cae tan mal, lo siento es la ultima vez que lo hago, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo, el próximo ya es el ultimo, gracias por el review

**Laureo:** velo desde el lado bueno, ya me deshice de todos los fics de Inuyasha y estoy en toda la intención de dedicarle tiempo a los de St tail, también debo uno desde hace mucho tiempo jeje, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, nos vemos en el final, gracias por el review .

**Ninfa Eco:** pues creo que aun así quedo bastante largo, pero aun no es el final, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo, gracias por el review.

**Dita-chan:** jeje oks ya veo que no te cae bien Kikyou, pero francamente yo no fui capaz de matarla, no me cae tan mal, digamos que kilo – Inuyasha es un encanto, pero lo que es Kikyou + Inuyasha yo también la detesto, como has visto este capitulo, creo que le di un 360 a Kagome muy interesante, pero no os preocupéis no será así de irascible todo el tiempo….Bueno un poquito, pero era más por el embarazo, yo me volví loca cuando nacieron los bebes – cachorros sobre todo por el susto que nos dio Kagome, pero tranquila solo era eso un susto jeje, ya sabes me gusta hacer sufrir a mis lectores jeje, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, solo nos basta el epilogo así que no te lo pierdas gracias por el review

**Carolina**: me alegra que t haya gustado el fic, ya casi llegamos al final no te lo pierdas gracias por el review

**Princess Mko:** me alegra que e haya gustado el anterior capitulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, gracias por el review

**TLAP**: me tarde un poquito pero aquí esta, disfrútala gracias por el review

**Jimena-chan**: jajaja me encanta como lo dijiste "con todo el jaleo" pues si yo creo también que ya que ni dormir la dejaba era obvio que pasaría esto, jeje, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo también, gracias por el review

**kamissInuxAomesiempre:** me alegra que te guste, espero y verlos nacer tambin te haya gustado, gracias por el review

**We-love-Kappei-sama**: oh muchas gracias freya, como te los imaginas, yo me centre mucho más en los aromas que en la imagen de los pequeños, me los imagino oliendo a caramelo, miel y leche, no quiero olvidar que después de todo, esa era la base de la historia jeje, por lo pronto me despido de los lemon, eso te los sedo a ti jeje te quedan mucho mejor, gracias por el review

**Yesmari**: ARIGATOU

**serena tsukino chiba**: yo lo creo también, por eso todo ese sentido posesivo de los personajes en este capitulo, me ha gustado bastante, espero a ti igual, nos vemos en el epilogo, gracias por el review

**3-CiNdY-3**: Ahaaaa nadie me había puesto al nivel de Danae, y yo creo que ella es genial, muchas gracias, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, pero una hay que ver la vida que esos dos llevaran de mamá y papá, así que no te pierdas el epilogo, gracias por el review

**sakurita86**: bueno el regalito vendrá pronto, pero si rumiko mato a Kikyou yo no, creo que es un lindo personaje me da penita (pero no, no la quiero de pareja de Inuyasha), pero bueno, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos en el epilogo, gracias por el review

**HawkAngel XD**: aquí esta la actualización ni un día más, disfruta el capitulo, gracias por el review

**TanInu**: muchas gracias por la paciencia y el voto de confianza, espero que la actualización t guste, pero aya estamos solo a un paso del final así que no te lo pierdas, gracias por el review

_bueno por el momento me despido, pero regresare muy pronto con el fianl de esta historia que ya esta en el horno._

_**¿Me dejas un review?, me encantaria saber si te ha gustado mi historia**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	10. Epilogo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_AROMA_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Epilogo:_**

Todo el grupo estaba junto en ese momento, Kagome y Kikyou una frente a la otra, en esta ocasión ambas vestían los trajes de sacerdotisa, pero desde la transformación de Kagome no podían ser más distintas, magia, instinto poder rodeaban el aura de Kagome y una belleza exótica casi felina cubría sus rasgos, desde que había logrado su completa transformación al dar a luz a sus hijos, su cabello negro azulado y eléctrico, sus ojos ámbares casi dorados y las peculiares orejas sobre su cabeza, acompañadas por colmillos desarrollados y uñas gruesas y largas le conferían la imagen de una peligrosa criatura salvaje, Kikyou lucía casi pequeña delante de ella, Miroku, Sango, Kirara e Inuyasha estaban algo alejados de ellas, lo que eso era realmente inusual.

- Aquí esta – dijo con su usual tono serio.

Kikyou extendió la perla de Shikon en sus manos y se la dio a Kagome, estaba negra por completo lo que desconcertó un poco a Kagome.

- ¿Por qué no las has purificado? – se apresuró a preguntar

- Ya no es mi labor - dijo sencillamente - hice lo que debía hacer, lo que sabía que pasaría, no más.

Kagome tomó la perla en sus manos, apenas tuvo contacto con ella la perla brilló en su original rosado, era impresionante tenerla de nuevo en sus manos completa, había olvidado la sensación que había experimentado desde la primera vez hacía tantos años.

- Veo que tenías razón – le dijo Kagome tranquila al tener la perla en su poder de nuevo después de tantas desgracias.

- Fue arriesgado – ninguna emoción se dejaba filtrar por sus palabras - aun temía que Naraku fuera lo suficiente fuerte como para poder soportarlo.

- Ven –dijo casi con la misma seriedad – creo que es una historia que todos deben escuchar.

Ambas mujeres se acercaron al grupo, para nadie pasó desapercibida la mirada casi ambienta que Kikyou puso sobre Inuyasha, él cual ya no respondía de la misma manera, era tan extraño de alguna manera, Kikyou que lucia casi todo el tiempo, como si no sintiera nada y al mismo tiempo era tan consolador que Inuyasha la hubiera por fin dejado de mirar igual que ella. El grupo se sentó, todos mirándose y esperando la historia que la sacerdotisa había de contar.

Hacía más o menos un mes, Kikyou había aparecido en la aldea a la mitad de la noche, la primera en advertirlo había sido Kagome, salio en su encuentro y la sacerdotisa le pidió un importante favor, que le diera el ultimo fragmento de la perla de Shikon, le explicó que había encontrado el nuevo escondite de Naraku y que tenía una oportunidad importante para destruirlo, había sido una importante prueba de fe, pero Kagome había accedido a dárselo, con la promesa de que si su plan no funcionaba debía buscar al grupo y descubrirles el escondite de Naraku para terminar esta pelea de una vez por todas.

El grupo se había vuelto de algún modo mucho más fuerte, la transformación de Kagome que la tenía casi al mismo nivel que Inuyasha, y la fuerza adquirida por Sango; de alguna forma ambas al saber que tenían una familia que proteger las hacía más fuertes, sabían que podían derrotarlo, quizás todos por separado nunca, pero todos unidos, con la ayuda de Sesshomaru, al que Inuyasha acudiría por acuerdo con su esposa en el momento indicado y también la ayuda de Kikyou y como casi venganza también la de Kouga.

Pero la batalla no se había dado, Kagome esperó pacientemente el mes entero desde que Kikyou se había ido hasta esa mañana que había regresado con la perla entera.

La historia era increíble. Naraku había estado oculto todo ese tiempo en una montaña llamada Maboroshi, donde había un portal más, parecido al del pozo que lo escondía entre el limite de este mundo y un mundo pasado, al que a pesar de querer llegar por algún motivo no había podido, pero había estado seguro entre las dos dimensiones, se alimentaba del poder de la misma montaña, ella había descubierto su escondite en medio de su solitario viaje, Naraku había jugado todas sus cartas, había absorbido esta vez a todos sus esbirros, consumiendo el poder de todos para lograr hacerse por completo más poderoso, pero digerir toda esa fuerza lo había dejado vulnerable, solo hacía falta un golpe, pero él se mantenía alerta de cualquier tipo de ataque, solo un ataque que no lo pareciera podría pasar, así se presento ella, con el ultimo fragmento de la perla y se lo entrego, la ansiedad quizás de tener la perla completa lo obligó a querer absorberla también, pero la maldad que había acumulado la perla había sido demasiada, quizás a Naraku como un complemento habría podido absorberla, pero así, como partes perfeccionándose había sido imposible, las partes separadas de Naraku habían sido incapaces de soportar todo el poder maligno de Naraku y se habían destruido, todos y cada uno de los demonios que construyan a Naraku murieron y eso destruyo lo que Naraku era, dejando a la maldita perla como lo único sobrante de ello.

- Irónico – dijo el monje budista siendo el primero en hablar, él había sido el primero en saber de la muerte de Naraku cuando había desaparecido la kazzana de su mano derecha – pero al mismo tiempo justo.

- Yo también había supuesto que algo así pasaría – dijo Kagome – pero no tenía el valor de arriesgarme, como dijo Kikyou, Naraku se había convertido en un ser demasiado poderoso, con la perla completa hubiera sido casi indestructible, era necesario encontrar un punto débil, un momento que fuera vulnerable – volteó a ver a la sacerdotisa – has sido muy valiente Kikyou, ninguno de nosotros había salido de…

- Ustedes tiene cosas más importantes que cuidar ahora – la sacerdotisa puso una significativa mirada en el regazo de Sango donde su pequeña hija dormía y se levantó en silencio.

- Kikyou… - quiso detenerla Kagome

- No tengo nada más que hacer aquí – dijo dándole demasiados sentidos a sus palabras – debo seguir mi propio camino.

La sacerdotisa echó a andar, no pudo alejarse demasiado antes de que Kagome la alcanzara y la detuviera.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – le preguntó sin rodeos.

- Debo regresar a el lugar al que pertenezco – dijo sin ningún sentimiento en su voz – no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

- Eso no es cierto Kikyou, tienes mucho que ofrecer en este mundo, no eres el único ser sobre natural en este mundo, no hay por que sentirse incomoda por eso – dijo tratando de sonar divertida, la sacerdotisa la miró con una mirada apagada, era obvio que no sabía mucho de ser divertida, al menos no de la forma en la que sabía Kagome – se que a pesar de todo, tu alma sigue deseando hacer lo que hacían en vida, se que has vivido en algunas aldeas cuidando de las personas que lo necesitan, que sigues siendo la misma sacerdotisa de corazón puro que eras¿Por qué no te quedas? – la esperanza sonaba en su voz – estoy buscando el modo de que las almas que has consumido sean capaces de alimentarse a ellas mismas de alguna forma y así no tengas que seguir robando más, se que encontrare la forma y…

- ¿Por que quieres que me quede? – le preguntó con curiosidad - no soy una amenaza para ti.

- Ya no… - dijo sinceramente.

- ¿Tan segura estas de él? – dijo con una expresión casi de reto.

- Si. – dijo con seguridad pero negándose a hablar de él ahora – escucha se que eres una buena persona, y si has regresado a esta vida ha de ser por algún motivo importante no solo por el deseo de Urasue, lo se, más que por Naraku, has vengado tu muerte injusta y aun así aun estas aquí, debe haber algo más, solo quiero que lo descubras, tienes que darte la oportunidad.

Kikyou la miró con una expresión que oscilaba entre la sorpresa y la frialdad, Kagome la miro directamente, ellas dos… ellas dos a pesar de todo eran como una misma, ella misma no hubiese querido irse si tenía la oportunidad de conservar esa vida de alguna manera.

- No te entiendo niña – dijo revelando su confusión en un pequeño casi imperceptible entrecejo.

- Es suficiente que yo me entienda – dijo con una calida sonrisa - por favor, quédate, si no quieres quedarte aquí puedes ir a algún otro lugar, yo lo digo por que quizás no te sientas a gusto junto a Inuyasha.

- ¿O quizás sea que tú no te sientas segura conmigo aquí? – dijo sin más malicia.

- Quizás… – dijo con sinceridad.

- Estoy sitiada en una aldea que esta más allá del rió Ishikari – dijo dándole la espalda – si tienes la solución búscame, no iré a ningún lado por el momento, pero no esperare demasiado.

Kagome no le dijo nada, más una parte de ella estaba contenta de que Kikyou hubiera aceptado de tan buena gana sinceramente pensó que le tomaría mucho más esfuerzo. Merecía una segunda oportunidad, merecía vivir un poco de la vida que Naraku le había robado, quizás de alguna manera también podía cambiar la forma en la que sentía pero eso dependía solo de ella misma.

Kagome regresó junto a su grupo después de hablar con Kikyou, Inuyasha estaba allí esperando por ella, casi suplicante con sus ojos que le dijera que había dicho Kikyou. Cierto malestar se formó en la boca del estomago de Kagome pero lo dejó pasar, Inuyasha la amaba a ella, pero seguía teniendo en el fondo de su corazón amor por Kikyou, ella sabía que ese amor nunca lo abandonaría, pero como había escuchado en una película en una ocasión, Kikyou quizás estaba en un altar, pero ella, ella estaba en sus brazos.

- Dijo que esperara, pero no mucho – respondió a la pregunta silenciosa y los ojos de Inuyasha se volvieron mansos – no te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo encontrare.

Su esposo le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo a su lado, mientras el grupo entero se echaba a andar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

3 años después….

El día era precioso esa mañana, un suave y calido viento de verano cepillaba el pasto suave en la tierra, las aves volaban libres en el cielo azul adornado por esponjosas nubes blancas, las mariposas danzaban sobre las flores silvestres, todo era tan pacifico y calmado, bueno casi todo.

- Muy bien los quiero abajo ahora mismo – la joven mujer de kimono rojo estaba aplastando con su pie en las raíces de el frondoso árbol con impaciencia.

Kagome apenas había cambiado en esos tres años, sus facciones seguían siendo casi las mismas de cuando tenía 18 años, podía sentir en ella misma que la longevidad hacia mella en ella, no había sentido casi el paso del tiempo en ella misma, lo que era realmente confuso, por que mientras ella no envejecía al igual que Inuyasha, sus hijos crecían de una forma sorprendente.

- Pero mamá… - dijo el segundo de todos los chicos.

- Hablo muy en serio Dai - dijo alterada - bajen ahora mismo.

- Pero solo estábamos… - quiso alegar otro.

- Ya se lo que estaban haciendo Inuyasha – lo interrumpió deteniendo la diversión que le provocaba la actitud de Inuyasha casi como la de un crió, no, debía mantenerse sería delante de sus hijos - y ya lo habíamos discutido, no hasta que cumplan al menos 5 años.

- Pero Kagome… - quiso reclamar su esposo.

- Nada de pero, me entiendes - dijo con un tono de voz que hacia pensar que estaba molesta y apuntando enérgicamente el piso con el índice - los quiero a los tres aquí abajo AHORA.

Resignados Inuyasha tomó a los dos cachorros en brazos por la cintura y bajo del árbol. La joven hanyou hembra miró a sus tres chicos con dureza sobre todo a su esposo, extendió las manos y los chicos empezaron a extender bombas de humo y palos largos para pelear.

- Lo sentimos mamá – dijeron los dos chicos mientras entregaban sus armas - nosotros se lo pedimos a papá.

- Lo se niños – dijo más tranquila cuando le dieron todo lo que traían - pero prometimos que deberían esperar al menos a tener 5 años, son muy jóvenes para cazar demonios aun ¿Lo entienden?

- Lo entendimos mamá – dijeron los dos chicos en coro

- Ahora vayan a casa – los palmeo en la espalda mientras se echaban a andar - la clase de pergaminos no tarda en empezar.

Los dos chicos corrieron a la aldea de donde venían, así quedaron solo Inuyasha y Kagome uno frente al otro, Inuyasha lucía como si quisiera ser una avestruz y meter sus cabeza en la tierra mientras su joven esposa tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y las orejas sobre su cabeza se crispaban de ve en vez..

- Lo se pero ellos insistieron mucho – dijo intentando poner sus ojos de cachorro que sabía que la afectaban el 50 de las veces, esa vez no entró en estadística, ella solo acomodó sus brazos más debajo de su busto y levantó una ceja, él tuvo la necesidad de defenderse – además mujer, los cachorros ya lucen como si tuvieran 6 y no 3.

- Pero tienen tres y quiero que disfruten su niñez antes de que los pongamos a cazar demonios.

- Pero ellos…

La hermosa mujer puso un dedo sobre sus labios, y enterró sus pupilas ámbares, brillantes y felinas en las doradas de su esposo, oh si ella sabía que esa mirada lo afectaba un 98 de las veces, y esta vez lo hizo de nuevo, su esposo guardo silencio.

- Una promesa es una promesa Inuyasha, además – dijo y le dio una mirada afilada – me parece ofensivo que hayas traído solo a Dai y Akai y hayas dejado de lado a Mei.

- Mei no quiso venir, sus hermanos trataron de convencerla pero ella se negó a desobedecerte, estaba jugando con Nami en el prado.

- _That__'s my girl_ – dijo contenta la chica e Inuyasha puso una expresión extrañada – no me hagas caso volvamos a la aldea, antes de que eso dos pequeños demonios destrocen algo

- Semi demonios – se apresuró a aclarar casi por costumbre.

- Es solo una expresión Inuyasha – dijo la chica tomando de un brazo y jalándolo a la aldea - quiere decir que nuestros adorables hijos pueden llegar a ser tan destructivos como cualquiera de ellos.

Y así el día se volvió pacifico de nuevo. Habían pasado ya tres años desde el día que Kikyou había aparecido en la aldea de la anciana Kaede con la perla de Shikon y la vida de todos ellos había cambiado de muchas maneras.

En primer lugar no habían podido continuar mucho más tiempo en esa aldea, desde que los monstruos sabían que habían recuperado la poderosa perla habían empezado de nuevo los ataques constantes contra dicha aldea en busca de apoderarse de la perla, lo que la mayoría de los monstruos no sabían es que dos hanyous eran los que protegían la perla esta vez, era virtualmente imposible poder derrotar a Kagome e Inuyasha cuando peleaban juntos, pero el temor de que algo le pudiera pasar a su familia era inevitable. En una ocasión habían llegado a secuestrar a su adorada Mei, lo cual no le había caído en gracia a ninguno de los dos orgullosos padres, y el demonio que pensó que había sido aquello una buena idea no había tenido más vida para arrepentirse, y cuando la bebe de Sango había nacido, todo el grupo tomó una importante decisión.

La única manera de poder mantenerse a salvo de estos monstruos era armar una aldea entera de exterminadores, no había más exterminadores en ese territorio desde la penosa tragedia que había sufrido Sango, ese era el principal motivo por el cual había tantos monstruos sueltos y ya era hora de mirar hacia delante, Sango tenía los conocimientos necesarios sobre los métodos de exterminación, Inuyasha era perfecto para enseñar a pelear, Kagome en métodos de purificación y Miroku en pergaminos, todos los elementos necesarios para crear todo una generación de exterminadores inigualables y emprendieron la tarea de hacerla realidad.

Les había tomado varios meses poder encontrar un lugar adecuado, volver a la antigua aldea era una idea demasiado dolorosa para Sango, así cuando lo hallaron empezaron a pregonar la voz, las primeras en llegar había sido aquellas dos pequeñas niñas que habían ido un día a robar armas hacia años, y después poco a poco empezaron a llegar jóvenes guardias que había desertado del ejercito, monjes errantes que estaban interesados en el arte de poder exterminar criaturas malvadas, y algunas familias que buscaban más refugio que otra cosa en realidad y ofrecían a su hijos para ese trabajo e incluso uno que otro ser sobrenatural que buscaba la manera de protegerse a si mismo. Algunos como había llegado se había ido de nuevo al ver que la aldea era manejada por toda una familia de monstruos. Pero los que pudieron ver que los dos hanyous y sus tres hijos eran completamente pacíficos se quedaron allí.

Bueno completamente pacíficos era mucho decir, más bien no eran agresivos… bueno quizás decir que no eran agresivos también era mucho decir, más bien…. Bueno no eran agresivos con las personas de la aldea… bueno no con todas… bueno, la gente que se habían quedado allí se habían dado cuanta que vivir con ellos no era tan malo ni tan peligroso como todos imaginaban. Si, eso.

Después de un año, la aldea era tan grande como lo había sido la misma aldea de Sango hacia años, la fama de los exterminadores se extendió entre la gente del territorio y los monstruos en cuanto supieron que en esa misma aldea también se encontraba la perla de Shikon, monstruos y seres sobrenaturales no había perdido una oportunidad para intentar apoderarse de ella, sin ningún resultado pero mantenía a la aldea entera siempre ocupada.

Y todo ese tiempo había sido realmente bueno para todos, los tres hijos de Inuyasha y Kagome había tenido la oportunidad de crecer entre todas las diferentes criaturas, viendo seres sobrenaturales, humanos y hanyous y youkais en un mismo lugar en mutuo respeto, aprendiendo solo las reglas básicas de supervivencia, que incluían a todo tipo de criatura, tacita y limpia "matar o morir".

Y podía decirse que los jóvenes hanyous por lo menos los varones morían de ganas por poder aplicar la regla. Kagome tenía la idea de así como en su época los niños pequeños desean ser policías o bomberos, sus cachorros deseaban ser exterminadores de monstruos, sus pequeños había estado observando a todos los que entrenaban en la aldea todos los días, prácticamente creían que su padre era un héroe cuando empezó a enseñarles a pelear y a usar los poderes que la naturaleza les había dado, así como habían nacido, desarrollándose demasiado rápido, también habían crecido de la misma manera, Kagome había sufrido horrores cuando al año los tres niños ya podían incluso caminar y no había manera de tenerlos quietos, y a sus tres años tenían la apariencia de chicos de 5 años, sanos y fuertes desde pequeños eran imparables, con todas sus fuerzas deseaban ser exterminadores de monstruos pero Kagome les había dicho que por lo menos debían cumplir 5 años para poder ir con su padre a cazarlos, no antes, pero desde el anuncio habían intentado hacerlo cada vez que podían.

En cambio Mei era otro asunto. Era hasta cierto punto desconcertante lo mucho que Mei se parecía a Kikyou, Mei era sería, serena y tranquila, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en las clases de Miroku escuchando como se preparaban los pergaminos o al lado de su madre, aprendiendo de hierbas medicinales y el fino arte de ser una sacerdotisa. No solo su carácter parecía el de Kikyou si no su apariencia, Kagome casi se sentía extraña en algunas ocasiones, era como mirar a una pequeña Kikyou y si no hubiera salido de su propio vientre juraría que era hija de ella y no suya, su cabello era negro azulado, pero liso y lacio sus ojos marrones eran calmos y seremos, casi parecían tristes a excepción cuando la niña miraba algo con admiración cuando jugaba alegremente con Nami la pequeña hija de Sango que seguía a Mei a todos lados o tenía una sonrisa en los labios, que era la mayor parte del tiempo. Mei era una pequeña copia de Kikyou si ella hubiera logrado tener una vida feliz.

Sobraba decir que la pequeña era un imán para todos los niños de la aldea, los pequeños que vivían allí la miraban con admiración y muy a menudo cortaban flores para ella o le dejaban recados entre la hierba que ella juntaba cuando salía con su madre a buscar hierbas medicinales, la mitad de ellos eran interceptaos por sus dos hermanos celosos y peor aun por su padre, que con una sola mirada había ahuyentado a la mitad de su pretendientes.

Hablando de Kikyou….

Kagome había logrado pronto encontrar la forma de poder hacer que Kikyou siguiera con vida y había matado de hecho dos pájaros de un tiro, había logrado hallar la manera de que ella tuviera de nuevo emociones.

La investigación de Kagome la había llevado a los viejos mitos griegos, y a dar con seres que era capaces de alimentarse de las emociones de las personas mediante sus sueños. Los mitos decían que eran seres que velaban el sueño de los mortales haciéndolos tener sueños pacíficos y tranquilos y de la energía que las personas producían podían alimentarse. Ella sabía bien que la energía de las personas la rodea, la preserva y alimenta el alma, así que si lograba la manera de poder tomar al menos un poco, una pequeña porción que no afectara a esa persona y la pudiera recibir Kikyou, alimentaría las almas que vivían dentro de ella y no habría necesidad de cambiarlas por otras nuevas. Inicio investigaciones exhaustivas sobre los objetos que guardan las energías que las canalizan y encontró que las piedras podían lograr eso, le costo mucho trabajo lograr una aleación de diferentes piedras y armar una piedra, no una piedra una joya que lograra atrapar las energías de las personas que estuvieran a su alrededor, nunca le dijo que el camafeo guardaba también un pequeño fragmento, apenas una astilla de la poderosa perla de Shikon que ella había extraído para incluirla en la aleación, Kikyou quizás nunca la hubiera aceptado.

Cuando estuvo lista fue a buscar a la sacerdotisa al lugar donde le había dicho, y la encontró en un templo como siempre cuidando de las personas que buscaban protección en él. Con la ayuda de barro Kagome había incrustado la piedra en el centro de su pecho, le instruyo en como funcionaria el camafeo y le advirtió que procurara que las emociones con las que estuviera en contacto no fueran malignas o la piedra podría contaminarse, al ser Kikyou una sacerdotisa podía purificar esas energías antes de que entraran en contacto con ella.

Se quedo con ella durante tres días para comprobar que la piedra trabajaba correctamente y se dio cuenta que así era, que todas las personas que la rodeaban tenían agradecimiento, cariño, admiración por la bella sacerdotisa y la piedra recibía la energía con suficiencia y al estar incrustada en su cuerpo, la energía se filtraba directamente a las almas en su interior que se mantenían vivas llenas de sentimientos, la sacerdotisa estaba llena de sentimientos, quizás no podía crearlos, pero lograba sentirlos, en su estancia junto con Kikyou Kagome se dio cuenta que Kikyou tenía en realidad una hermosa sonrisa y un bello corazón y entendió por que en su momento Inuyasha se había enamorado de ella.

Bueno, Kikyou vivía feliz en esa aldea y solo un par de ocasiones había vuelto a verla, la primera cuando uno de sus cachorros había enfermado y había acudido a ayudar y en otra para pedir ayuda con un monstruo que era particularmente malvado y ella había preferido no intervenir.

Si, la vida era realmente buena la mayor parte del tiempo, los principales problemas dentro de la aldea eran o por que los pequeños hanyous destruyan algo en medio de sus travesuras, cuando Inuyasha y Kagome tenían algún pleito cuando Miroku volvía a las andadas y Sango tenía que atizarlo con su Hiraikotsu en la cabeza.

Hablando de Miroku y Sango….

Ellos había contraído formalmente matrimonio poco después de que su bebe había nacido, la promesa había sido que cuando Miroku pudiera deshacer la maldición que sufría su familia desde sus antepasados se casaría con ella, así que no había tenido escape.

Había sido una realmente linda ceremonia budista, Sango enfundada en un albo y virginal kimono blanco que había traído Kagome de su época en una oportunidad a la que solía ir el día de luna nueva, a pasar la noche en su casa y con su familia.

Desde entonces habían dedicado casi todo su esfuerzo a la aldea sin nada más de lo cual preocuparse, la principal preocupación de Sango había cesado, la del destino de su hermano Kohaku. Aun la confundía en realidad pero estaba tranquila, Kohaku estaba ahora viajando con Sesshomaru, nadie sabía aun el motivo por el cual Sesshomaru llevaba a Rin y Kohaku con él, pero le consolaba saber que estaba libre del hechizo de Naraku y que estaba bien, había venido a la aldea por temporadas cortas un par de veces esos años, pero siempre volvía al lado del youkai por algún motivo, Sango empezaba a pensar que el motivo se llamaba Rin que se había transformado en una linda jovencita de in tempestuosos ojos caoba y andar orgulloso, que si bien aun no se convertía en mujer lo haría en un par de años, algo le decía que Kohaku viajaría con Sesshomaru hasta entonces.

Así entre tantas ocupaciones Sango y Miroku solo tenían a Nami, que era una risueña y alegre de hermosos ojos azules y cabello largo y lacio y castaño que seguía a Mei por todos lados como si fuera su sombra aunque las dos niñas no podían ser más diferentes, de esa reverencia y seriedad que a todos les recordaba a Kikyou de Mei, Nami era impetuosa y hasta cierto irascible como su madre al mismo tiempo que era risueña, casi coqueta como su padre, ella sería un dolor de cabeza para un celoso padre seguro en el futuro.

Bueno solo podía decirse que las cosas caminaban realmente bien después de todo. Todos vivían en paz… bueno decir en paz quizás era mucho decir, siempre habían un problema que entender en la aldea de exterminadores.

- ¡¡FUEGO. FUEGO!! - gritaba uno de los aldeanos que corría a la campana para alertar a todos los aldeanos, cosa que casi no era necesaria pues todos corrían al siniestro - ¡¡RAPIDO TRAIGAN AGUA!!

En cuanto escucharon los gritos Inuyasha y Kagome corrieron a prisa a la aldea para ver una de los salones ardiendo en llamas, primero pasaron la vista por todos los que debían estar en aquel lugar a esa hora, incluidos sus tres hijos, todos estaban llenos de hollín pero sanos y salvos, Miroku era sostenido de cerca por Sango que revisaba que nada en la anatomía de su esposo estuviera mal, mientras la pequeña Nami lloraba a su falda y Mei trataba de consolarla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Inuyasha en cuanto llego a un lado de Miroku que sostenía las manos de su esposa en su cara.

- Me lo preguntas a mí – le dijo Miroku, dándole un beso a Sango en una mejilla llenándola de hollín pero dejándola tranquila, volteó con un entrecejo a el joven hanyou frente a él – ¿Me lo preguntas a mi? pregúntaselo a tus pequeños demonios.

- Semi demonios – aclaro casi a fuerza

- Oh sabes de lo que hablo Inuyasha – dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando a Dai y Akai agazapados juntos con caras llenas de ceniza, mientras su madre les limpiaba con un paño. – yo estaba muy tranquilo enseñando conjuros para la manipulación del aire, no se como es que ellos se hicieron de mis pergaminos en un segundo y les intereso mucho más la manipulación del fuego y decidieron ponerlo en practica, allí mismo, usando de leños el salón de clase.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – dijo enfrentando a los jóvenes que se pegaron más a la falda de su madre.

- Nosotros no creímos que fuera peligros papá - respondieron juntos

- El fuego es peligroso, creo que habían quedado asentado la vez que Akai se quemo la cola en la fogata – dijo poniendo las manos en la cintura.

- No me la queme – dijo el menor – Dai me la quemo.

- Bueno – dijo su padre con un suspiro cansado – la cuestión es que el fuego es peligroso y ustedes lo sabían, además saben que no deben intentar nada que Miroku no supervise, con los pergaminos.

- Pero es que la clase de Miroku es muy aburrida, nosotros queríamos algo más interesante,- dijo dai que era conocido pro ser el instigador de los dos - además es básicamente lo mismo, se repite el mismo conjuro a excepción de la llamada al elemento. ¿Verdad Akai?

- Si, hicimos lo mismo, - respondió con casi inocencia su hermano - y la ráfaga de fuego se levanto igual que la del aire.

- Si, con la excepción de que el aire rebotaría en la madera del salón sin hacer daño – dijo Miroku agitando su puño – no consumiría el techo del salón casi echándonoslo encima.

Inuyasha se llevó una mano al rostro, y el silencio se hizo, los niños esperaban el mayor regaño que habían recibido… esa semana…. Cuando vieron a su papá que inflaba un poco el pecho se sintieron realmente asustados, solo hasta que Inuyasha empezó a reír, poco al principio y luego con más fuerza.

- Inuyasha… - lo regaño Kagome – que todos nuestros hijos estaban allí adentro además de todos los estudiantes, no se que es lo divertido.

- Perdón – dijo entre risas – perdón Kagome pero es que la idea de Miroku con un tejado encima me parece irresistible.

- De verdad Inuyasha, no me parece nada divertido a mi tampoco – dijo Miroku frunciendo el ceño.

- Te lo parecería si me hubiera pasado a mi monje.- dijo en un gruñido el hanyou

- Bueno… - dijo y le dedico una suave sonrisa al final – creo que tienes razón.

- Hombres – dijeron Sango y Kagome al mismo tiempo.

- De hecho Okasama monje y hanyou, ninguno de los dos son hombres – intervino Mei desde su lugar todavía consolando a Nami – creo que la definición que buscas sería machos.

- Tienes razón Mei – dijo Kagome y vio después a su marido y dejo soltar la palabra casi con desdén – machos

- Tu hija no nos ayuda Inuyasha – se quejo Miroku viendo a la pequeña que le dedicaba una mirada entre la curiosidad y el estudio clínico.

- No puedo ayudarlos cuando ustedes son tan irrazonables – dijo la pequeña y se contrajo un poco, de alguna manera la palabra no parecía lo adecuando – ¿Eso no se oyó bien verdad Okasama?

- Creo hija que la palabra que buscas es algo como… irracionales – le respondió Kagome.

- Si, eso – se corrigió y levantando su mentón lo soltó tratando de imitar el desaire de su mamá – irracionales.

La aldea entera soltó una contagiosa carcajada y Mei se sintió un poco ofendida, ella se esforzaba mucho por aprender todos los días, que no escogiera la palabra adecuada no era motivo de risa, su madre vio su entrecejo e intervino enseguida.

- No es por ti Mei, es por los machos de tu tío y tu padre, irracionales seria poco que decir. Y ustedes – dijo y sus cachorros que aun se ocultaban con ella se retiraron solo un poco – se quedaran toda la semana castigados, tendrán que ayudar al monje Miroku a volver a escribir todos sus pergaminos, ayudar a construir todo el salón que quemaron y… - los cachorros sabían que seguía lo peor – se quedaran sin la chocolatina de postre durante todo un mes.

- Pero mamá… – se quejaron de nuevo, esa chocolatina era casi adictiva para ellos. Era uno de los pocos dulces del futuro que codiciaban como el oro.

- Sin peros.

- Si mamá. – los dos niños se rindieron y fueron a donde los aldeanos aun apagaban los troncos encendidos de el salón.

Cuando los aldeanos y los cachorros de hanyou empezaron ajuntar los maderos chamuscados, la calma se volvió a plantar en la aldea, las travesuras de los dos hermanos era el pan de cada día, si no atraían algún monstruo al pueblo inventando formulas de humo que se supone los debían ahuyentar y en lugar de eso los atraían, cuando no atraían una nube de desgracia a la aldea que les dejaba caer un chaparrón de días enteros, la ultima antes de incendiar el salón habían sido que Dai habían dejado a uno de los niños que perseguía a su hermana, nadando toda la tarde en el pozo hasta que un aldeano fue por agua y lo ayudo a salir.

Mientras todos en la aldea volvían a sus respectivas labores Inuyasha acorralo a Kagome un momento antes de que se marchara también a sus ocupaciones.

- ¿Esto lo afecta? – dijo en un tono auténticamente preocupado.

- No Inuyasha – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice – nada lo afecta.

Le dio una mirada calida y un beso dulce en los labios y se alejó de él, la sonrisa de satisfacción y de alivio de Inuyasha era irrepetible.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La luna llena iluminaba el cielo, brillante y dándole un toque prístino a todo lo que la fría luz tocaba, el viento soplaba con velocidad, las ramas de los árboles se mecían en dirección del mismo, todo estaba en silencio a excepción del rumor de las hojas acunadas por el aire. Había magia en el aire esa noche.

Esa era su noche.

Los poderes de hanyou que los dos poseían estaban en su cenit, la naturaleza bestial e indómita de los dos era la máxima esa noche, por ello la habían convertido en su noche.

Un manchon blanco cruzo con velocidad de una copa de árbol a otro, una más color rojo la siguió de cerca, se escuchaba el sonido de algo que se movía en medio del bosque, las demás criaturas que no dormían se mantenían alerta y alejados de aquello que dominaba el bosque durante la luna llena.

Las dos figuras llegaron a la orilla de un lago, la mancha blanca cayó pesadamente al piso, la roja del otro lado del lago frente a ella, ojos dorados y miel se miraron con ardor unos a los otros, la atracción salvaje de las dos criaturas se convirtió en una energía que contamino todo lo que tocaba.

- Empiezas a volverte lento Inuyasha – dijo la mujer con un tono de burla – ¿Acaso los años empiezan a pesarte?

- Nadie dijo que tenía que alcanzarte – dijo con los ojos brillantes – además, me gusta lo que veo cuando estoy detrás de ti

Kagome casi saboreó lo que dijo, la forma animal y sin decoro con la cual hablaba enviaba escalofríos por su espina, la parte de su mente que le decía que ese comentario era indecente estaba completamente dormida en ese momento.

- Pues si quieres un poco de eso mí querido hanyou vas a tener que alcanzarme – dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus comillos largos.

Inuyasha solo sonrió y brincó con dirección ella, Kagome se puso en cuatro y se movió a un lado, él la imitó y empezó a perseguirla, los dos se sentían como perros salvajes que se perseguían en un juego, demasiado rápido para el ojo normal, pero siempre Inuyasha era el ganador.

No por ser más fuerte o por ser más veloz si no por que ella lo dejaba ganar.

Inuyasha la logró alcanzar de una de las piernas y la jaló por detrás, ella calló sobre la tierra y en medio de una risa escandalosa trato de huir pero se era más que obvio que era jalada por su libre voluntad, Inuyasha la jaló hasta que tuvo el pequeño, pero no delicado cuerpo bajo el suyo, una película de sudor por el esfuerzo los cubría a los dos, el olor de tierra removida y hierba silvestre se había impregnado a ella en su espalda, nunca había creído en los cuentos de espíritus de los bosques, ahora si, tenía al suyo propio bajo él.

- Te tengo Kagome – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Eso es lo que tu crees – dijo y en un ágil movimiento se puso en arcadas sobre él – yo soy la que te tengo a ti.

Apretó su cadera sobre la de su esposo y sintió como él se tensaba y se empujaba a si mismo contra ella, sintió algo rígido en medio de las piernas y simio con él, se reclino sobre él dejando sus pechos juntos y enterró una mirada ardiente en sus ojos.

- Yo siempre he sido la que te tiene a ti – dijo con una sonrisa sensual

Inuyasha tuvo deseos de decirle que él era el macho alfa, que era el quien dominaba, quien la poseía, pero en el momento en que ella bajo sus labios sobre su cuello y lamió su sudor y mordió ligeramente su carne con sus colmillos supo que era mentira, era la verdad, era ella quien lo poseía a él, en todos los modos que alguien podía ser poseído.

Kagome casi espero que él replicara, que saliera con la perorata de el macho alfa, pero no le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, se reclino contra él, dejando que sus pechos quedaran encima del suyo propio, disfruto del descarado placer se sentir sus pezones erectos contra su pecho, de el aroma salvaje de tierra mojada de su piel, del sabor salado y dulce de su cuello, él era su droga, su vicio, su pasión, él lo era todo.

Y lo más importante él era suyo.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo él la cambio de posición y empezó a abrirse camino en medio de su kimono, que importaba si estaban en medio de un prado abierto, que importaba si algunos aldeanos llegaban a ir por agua a ese lago, pobres de ellos si no sabían que esa noche ninguna otra criatura era dueña del mundo si no ellos. Ella arqueo la espalda cuando la boca de él alcanzo uno de los pezones duros y jalo de él con los dientes, rasguñando su piel con sus colmillos, elevando al borde su deseo. Ella no se quedaría atrás.

Inuyasha mordió ligeramente más fuerte el pecho que tenía en su boca cuando la sintió bajar su mano y meterla dentro del kimono y ahuecar lo que había adentro, sintió una descarga de electricidad cuando ella tocó lo que escondía mientras seguía mordiendo su cuello, amaba cuando hacía eso, amaba a Kagome cuando era un animal salvaje con él, cuando las inhibiciones desaparecían y era exactamente lo que él siempre había deseado en una compañera.

Un hanyou, salvaje y apasionado exactamente igual que él.

La joven sintió la intima parte de él en sus manos, sentir el calor que amaba, la suavidad de la piel viva, la forma en que él mordía con más pasión en sus pechos dejándose arrastrar por la sensación placentera y gruñía para ella era el cielo. Movió la mano por todo el eje sintiendo el deseo y el placer de él contra su propio cuerpo, aumentando el suyo propio, quería esa parte de su cuerpo enterrada en su cuerpo, quería sentirla resbalar y llenar dentro de ella, quería ser devorada por ese ser sobre natural que ella tanto amaba.

- Inuyasha… - dijo lamiendo y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, su voz era ronca y rasposa dentro de su garganta – cómeme.

No tuvo que decirle nada más, él dejó vagar sus manos por sus hombros, luego por sus brazos arrastrando sus afiladas garras por su piel, Kami, amaba la forma en que sus garras rasguñaban su piel, enviando pinchazos de placer directamente bajo su piel. Llegó a sus manos y las tomó juntas levantándolas sobre su cabeza, besó todo el camino en medio de sus pechos, pasó por el estomago liso y siguió avanzando, hasta llegar a el lugar que ella desesperaba por que el probara. Soltó un gruñido fiero cuando él alcanzo ese lugar y dejó deslizar su lengua húmeda y fresca por el camino calido de ella.

Ese era el aroma de la amurita, no había otra manera de describirlo, desde que había percibido por primera vez ese aroma había vivido para ser esclavo de ella, desde que había probado la primera vez aquel lugar supo que ella sería la única que lo podía hacer vivir y morir por ella, por poder tenerla para él, para reclamar de su cuerpo el elixir de vida que ella escondía en ese lugar secreto entre sus piernas. Paso su nariz gentilmente entre el vello crespo y suave de su entrepierna, negro como la noche con destellos azulados, suave como la seda o mejor, y el aroma, sentía que la bestia interior gruñía por la fuerza en la que la hembra en celo lo reclamaba, hundió su boca en ese lugar y dejó a su lengua vagar en el canal, el liquido espeso y dulce que creaba era la mejor cosa que probaría en el mundo, la forma en que lo alteraba como droga no se comparaba con nada, nunca. Paseó su lengua recogiendo todo lo que pudiese de la deliciosa ambrosía Kagome bajo de él había hundido sus garras en sus propios hombros, un camino rojo bajo por su pecho trayéndole el aroma de la sangre nublando aun mas sus sentidos y casi mordió aquella parte de ella.

Kagome arqueo aun más la espalda cuando sintió los dientes y los colmillos de su amante rozando dentro de su intimidad, enterró aun más fuerte las uñas en sus hombros y el aroma de la sangre la llevo más allá del limite, apretó el eje caliente en sus manos y lo escuchó aullar con fuerza, sacó la mano dentro de sus pantalones y la lamió con deleite, el sabor salado la hizo estremecer.

Inuyasha subió su rostro al lado del de ella, bordos rojos teñían sus ojos dorados, oscuros como la miel añeja, los de ella no eran diferentes, los oscuros marrones tenían una corona escarlata alrededor de ellos, se arrojó a ella con un beso apasionado, atronador, casi violento que ella respondió con la misma furia, las lenguas se enredaron con el sabor latente que solo se encontraba en la intimidad de los dos y ahora también en sus bocas.

Los dos cuerpos juntos se empezaron a rozar como la naturaleza demandaba, el vello en la entrepierna de los dos de enredo en sus movimientos, el caliente eje de él se empapo en los fluidos de ella y el instinto de los dos los reclamo a la entrega.

Inuyasha se sentó en el suelo y la trajo a ella con él, como pudo deslizo la parte del kimono que solo la cubría la espalda y los brazos destrozándolo con las garras, ella no se inmuto, si no que participo con él tratando de deslizar la ropa de su cuerpo aun dándole la espalda, él se inclinó sobre ella mordiendo sus hombros, ella siseó con deseo mientras llevaba sus manos sobre su cabeza, para atraerlo a un beso más en sus labios, enterrando una de sus manos en su nuca en medio de las hebras plateadas de su cabello, sintiendo su pecho desnudo en su espalda, y eso solo era el bordo de lo que venía.

Él la logró acomodar en medio de sus piernas y sin previo aviso, sin delicadeza, sin ceremonia de enterró profundamente dentro de ella.

Kagome aulló sintiendo sus cuerdas vocales esforzarse con ella.

Inuyasha enterró su boca en su cuello y probó el sabor de su sangre, cubrió los tensos pechos con las manos, deleitando las terminales sensibles de sus manos con el tacto de ella. El ritmo de los envistes, era salvaje, despiadado violento, ya había tiempo para delicadezas todo el mes, esta noche, eran los dos animales salvajes apareándose como la naturaleza dictaba.

Kagome se sentía llena, intensa placentera y perversamente invadida, sentirlo dentro de ella era lo mejor de este mundo, sentía que moría y revivía en sus brazos, sintiéndolo parte de ella, sentir como sus comillos la sujetaban y la controlaban, se sentía poseída, adueñada, y no quería nada más en el mundo que ser de él, de ser poseída por él, por su fuerza, por su instigo, pero sobre todo por su amor.

Lo envites cobraron mayor fuerza y la sensibilidad del cuerpo subiendo a niveles peligrosos, Inuyasha soltó uno de los pechos y lo llevó a la entrepierna, sabía después de los años que hacía a Kagome retorcerse, lloriquear de placer y no quería nada más en el mundo que eso, que ella fuera conciente que nadie en el mundo la haría sentir así más que él. Llevó la mano a su entrepierna y enterró la mano en medio de la mata de vello color media noche y la sintió casi convulsionarse cuando encontró ese lugar mágico que ella poseía.

Cuando su garra se deslizó con delicadeza sobre ese lugar sintió que su alma la abandonaba, el placer se esparció por todo el cuerpo, por cada terminar nerviosa, por cada centímetro del cuerpo, por cada célula, el ritmo de su mano sobre ese delicado lugar con los envites de él desde su espalda, la hicieron llorar, el cuerpo apenas podía controlar las emociones, Inuyasha siguió moviéndose más rápido, más fuerte, con más brío, mordió más fuerte su cuello, sujetándola sin darle escape, y su mano apenas rozo lo que lo hacia más delicioso, no pudo más, su cuerpo realmente no pudo controlarse más.

Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que ella no podía más en el momento que gruñidos y aullidos completos salieron sin control de la garganta de Kagome, empezó a empujar más fuerte buscando unirse a ella en el paraíso.

Inuyasha empujaba, ella se dejaba resbalar a si misma contra él, sentía casi dolerse de los huesos de su cadera pero ese dolor era eclipsado por el placer que la azotaba, en un ultimo empuje él la envió más allá de la realidad, sintió la explosión de un orgasmo monumental introducirse por todo su cuerpo, aulló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Inuyasha se olvido de pronto de él mismo, sintió como la cordura era relegada lejos y el instinto lo guió, empujo más fuerte con más profundidad, cuando ella grito y las paredes de su pagina apretaron su miembro fue demasiado, la sensación lo rebaso, y un orgasmo lo envolvió, soltó el cuello de Kagome y gruño con fuerza al cielo, sintiendo como se regaba dentro de ella, la sensación de dejar su semilla dentro de su cuerpo, como ella literalmente lo estrujaba dentro de ella, era el cielo.

Después los dos se derrumbaron en la hierba fría, la energía que había inundado ese lugar empezó a dispersarse en brillos en la oscuridad, el viento empezó a circular de nuevo sobre ese lugar enfriando su cuerpo lentamente.

La luz de la luna ilumino los dos cuerpos desnudos un lado al otro, ambos se miraban a los ojos pacíficamente. Y sin previo aviso soltaron una sincera y tranquila carcajada, se enredaron en un abrazo desnudo y se hablaron al oído durante la noche.

La vida era buena, de una forma extravagante, extraña y problemáticamente buena, pero que vida no era de esa forma.

La vida seguía y las historias no terminarían mientras hubiera vida para vivirlas.

**_Fin_**

_25 de Junio de 2007_

_11: 46 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota de autora**: bueno pues este a sido el final, después de dos años exactamente y creadme fue solo una casualidad, "Aroma" ha llegado a su conclusión, esta historia que cree solo por ustedes, espero que hayan disfrutado cada uno de los capítulos, gracias por toda la atención que han puesto en ella, entre los casi 1400 lectores de Fanfiction, wow cada vez que leo la cifra me da algo jaja, y la nominación para los premios de el portalfic, me ha dejado un montón de buenos recuerdos que siempre llevare conmigo._

_las ultimas responsivas de esta historia snif snif:_

**Kiarakagome: **bueno pues aquí el último capitulo de aroma, espero que todas las dudas que quedaran de la historia hayan quedado resultas aquí, el destino de todos limpio y claro, me gustan los finales felices que puedo decir, gracias por haber leído mi historia, espero y me dejes un review de despedida .

**Hermione-Mai: **gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia llegamos por fin al final, espero y me dejes un review de despedida bye bye.

**Bake-tsuki:** 1.- si pario antes por ser un hanyou, 2.- ya vez que se hizo completa hanyou para estar con el, 3.- de veras no son mi fuerte pero me exprimi el seso para ue no sonaran parecidos, espero y te haya gustado la historia hasta su final, y espero y me dejes un review de despedida bye bye.

**3-CiNdY-3: **lamento la demora, pero no podrás decir que no valió la pena jeje, por fin el final sensual feliz jeje, gracias por leer toda mi historia y aguantar los dos años jeje espero y me dejes un review de despedida

**Laureo: **Has de decir que no tengo descaro, pero ya esta listo, dolo dame un poquilito más de tiempo, perdon perdonespero y me dejes un review de despedida

**HawkAngel XD: **tanks aquí el finalespero y me dejes un review de despedida

**Akai Inazuma: **jajaja apuesto que al leer las travesuras de los pequeños ya no te quedaron tantas ganas de ser mamá jajajaja, pues aquí el final feliz, gracias por seguir mi historia después de tanto tiempo espero y me dejes un review de despedida

**InuKillua: **perdón por la espera pero aquí esta por finespero y me dejes un review de despedida

**kyori282: **jeje que puedo decir, los lemon me llegan solo por inspiración y ha como tardan jeje pero aquí esta el final,espero y me dejes un review de despedida

2007-04-23

**Carolina. **Lamento la larrrrrrrrrga espera pero aquí esta el final feliz, espero y te haya gustado, gracias por seguir mi historia después de tanto tiempo espero y me dejes un review de despedida

**StarFive: E**spero que hayas sido muy paciente por que si que me tarde de nuevo, pero que puedo decir los lemon no son lo mió pero hago lo mejor que puedo, por eso me tardo heeeeee espero te gustara el final feliz de Kikyou, yo personalmente siempre me ha gustado muco el personaje, (pero muyyyyyyy lejos de Inuyasha) bueno, me despido espero y me dejes un review de despedida

**TLAP: **aqui el final sniff sniffespero y me dejes un review de despedida

**Yelitza: **bueno, aquí el final, y si aquí si esta el lemon que todas queríamos ver jeje espero en este ultimo capitulo hayas despejado todas tus dudas y te haya gustado, gracias por seguir mi historia después de taaaaaaaaaanto tiempo jejeespero y me dejes un review de despedida

**Salina: **aquí el epilogo lamento la esperaespero y me dejes un review de despedida

**Meryinustar: **bueno después de este fic lucha por el en los demás que lo encuentres, bien merece la pena luchas por un hombre como este jeje gracias por seguir mi historia, espero y te haya gustado espero y me dejes un review de despedida

**Lalix: **bueno espero que todas las dudad que te hayan quedado de la historia se hayan despejado aquí, de Kikyou de Miroku y Sangay de la familia completa de hanyous jeje gracias por seguir mi historia después de tanto tiempo,espero y me dejes un review de despedida

**yuiren3: **jeje así la quería yo, que defendiera lo que era suyo, que bueno que te gustara, este es el final, anhelo que hayas disfrutado de toda la historia,espero y me dejes un review de

**TanInu**: Oh vaya pues cualquier día intégrame en tus contactos y quedamos para un café, discutir de anime créeme me puede llevar horas y horas jeje aquí el final, snif snif, deseo y te haya gustadoespero y me dejes un review de despedida

**Dita-chan**: jejeje oh dita pues snif snif aquí el final de la historia, pero a pesar de que ha sido un final muy conciso creo que ha sido un lindo final, Miroku y Sango con Nami que me la imagino adorable de verdad Inu y Kag con sus dos diablillos y esa niña que ha me encanto, tan lista y tan linda al mismo tiempo, eso de irrazonable e irracional me gusto mucho, además de que Kikyou también merecía un final feliz, y… ahora que me acuerdo deje volando n la loma a Kouga… significara eso que no me gusta jeje, espero que hayas disfrutado de esta historia que ha tenido una espera tannnnnnnn larga, te juro cuando vi la fecha y la casualidad enorme de que terminara el mismo día que empezó casi salto jeje, la disfrute mucho, espero y ustedes también,espero y me dejes un review de despedida

**Arce: **perdón por la larga espera pero aquí esta el final feliz para todos, creo que al único que olvide fue a Kouga jeje, espero y te guste yespero y me dejes un review de despedida

**Lorena: **jaja creo que no te gusta Kikyou jaja, pero tenía que darle su final feliz, no te apures en su vida estará nada más que lo necesario, a mi en realidad me gusta el personaje (mientras este muyyyyyyy lejos de Inuyasha) pero toda historia llega a su final y este es el de aroma, deseo que lo hayas disfrutadoespero y me dejes un review de despedida

_Nos veremos pronto de nuevo._

_**¿Me dejan un review final?**_

_**GRACIAS**_

_**Mimi chan**_


End file.
